Friendship Tested
by Belle1991
Summary: Randy and AJ always have been the best of friends every since childhood. They are entering their High School years, how will their friendship fare with the pressure that High School brings? Requested by CFOTakeover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is a new story for you guys. This is my first AU story.**

 **I hope you enjoy just like the rest of my stories.**

Chapter One:

Randy Orton and AJ have been best friends since their childhood. Randy will stand up to the bullies that would pick on her for her interests and looks. It all started in the first grade when a few of their classmates made fun of her glasses and love of comic books. They would throw either her comic or glasses to each other above her head. With AJ being always shorter than them it was easy. Randy being the new kid, transferred from his old school because of his parents' work, doesn't take kind to bullies. When he saw AJ cry while trying to get back her supplies, he intercepted one of the passes to give it back to her. Ever since that situation, they have been the best of friends. They are two complete opposite people, with Randy with a sports jock however that has never gotten in the way of their friendship.

"Do you think we will be okay being in different classes?" AJ questions him as she reads her comic book on her porch. Since the first grade, they have been in the same classes together. This year, their high school years, is the first time they will be in separate classes.

"AJ, we will be fine. We have gym, lunch, and we will go to school together just like always." He reassures her as she throws a football to his friend, John.

"Yeah, I've never seen a bond so close, without getting involved, than you two in your friendship; your friendship is solid." John reassures her in more.

Randy and AJ never had those romantic feelings for each other. They have tried once, but it felt like they were kissing their sibling. After that, they know nothing romantic will ever happen to them.

"Thanks guys, I'm just over thinking this change." She is still a bit worried about their first day of High School.

Randy knows her better than anyone and he knows this isn't over. She is still upset and worried for their first day. "AJ-" Randy throws the football back to John before walking towards her. "Nothing will change. You will always be my best friend. No one, not even when I date will be a match for you. Plus, my family will be upset if I lose you as a friend." He chuckles.

Their families have been close to one another since their friendship started. The members of each family treat each other as a close family.

AJ pushes him as she smiles. She knows that he can always say the right words to make her smile. "There we go. There is the smile we love to see." He pokes her in the shoulder.

"Stop it. Stop it, Randy." She giggles as he continues for a bit.

"Fine." He stops after a minute.

"See that is true friendship right there." John observes.

They met John in Junior High, Grade Seven. They had to pair up, in the same gender, for Badminton exercises. AJ, being the odd woman out with not enough girls in the class, John asks the teacher to have a group of three. John was the partner of Randy and saw the friendship that they have. The teacher accepted, which lead to them all become friends, when Randy told her what John did. He never got in the way of their friendship and never will. He knows how valuable those friends are with having one of his close friends move out of the state. He still keeps in contact with him, but it is not the same.

"You two are staying for dinner again?" She questions keeping up with their tradition.

"Of course, it is tradition. We have always have dinner at each other's houses once a week." Randy reminds her.

On certain days, starting from the week they met John, they would designate a day where they would all eat for dinner at one house. John has Wednesday, which is the day they met him. Randy got Monday and AJ got Friday. This actually helps their families to know that two out of the five days they don't have to cook for their child. Since they are all are the only child in the family, it is perfect for the parents; they have two nights off and I day to cook for all three of them.

"Tell me again, how did I get Friday?" AJ pretends that she still doesn't understand their concept of choosing the days.

"Again AJ, we picked out straws. Since we met John on Wednesday, it is fitting to have dinner at his house, so it came down to Monday and Friday. The largest stick gets Friday and you picked the stick." Randy explains once again.

"I get it, I've always have. I just like to irritate you a bit that's all." She grins.

"Oh you are going to get it. I'm going to tell my mom to cook fried fish with egg salad." He smirks knowing that AJ doesn't like egg salad; she doesn't like the look of it.

"Well, I will tell my mom to make a lot of vegetables and no meat. It is going to be a vegetarian dinner tonight." She knows that he wants to gain muscle for football the team, so he needs protein.

"You weren't dare to do that. You know I have to eat meat once a day for football tryouts." He is shocked a bit with them always teasing each other.

"If you are going to have egg salad on Monday, then I will have a vegetarian dinner tonight. You know my mom will be thrilled that I am eating more vegetables." AJ has never been a fan of any vegetables, even when she was a child. She would eat some once in a while, but not for ever meal all the time.

"Fine no egg salad, if you put meat back on tonight." He gives in knowing that he never wins against her.

"Well you are in luck, the both of you. My daddy is grilling some honey garlic steak, which I know is your favourite Randy." She smiles innocently while getting up.

"You plan this. You know that he is cooking that all this time. You use me to get rid of egg salad on my day." She nods. "I can't believe I fell for that again." He lightly smacks his head.

"I can't believe it either. You two always do this little argument every second Friday; Randy you always fall for it." John chuckles. "You just got played again by sweet, innocent AJ." He starts to laugh now.

"Shut it John." He warns him with being a bit embarrassed at his mistake.

"Come on John, let us set up the table to let Mr. Serious think about his mistake again." She laughs along with John to the backyard. Depending on the weather, they will have dinner in AJ's gazebo to feel the breeze and for fresh air.

Randy gets out of his embarrass state to see them leave him. "Hey guys, wait for me." He runs to catch up to them.

 **Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Two:

AJ's morning:

AJ wakes up around 7am to get ready for school. She doesn't need a lot of time to get ready with not wearing any make-up and a simple jean, t-shirt outfit. An hour to get ready is enough before Randy picks her up at 8am. Since Randy has a car or what he calls his baby he volunteered, well is tricked into volunteering to pick her and drop them to school. A typical morning for AJ is to wake up, take a shower, make breakfast, eat, and then wait for Randy. She is usually done before Randy honks his horn. AJ's parents are both work in the hospital; her mother is a nurse while her dad is a Cardio surgeon. Sometimes, her mom will arrives early to cook her breakfast, but she likes cooking her own breakfast.

"Okay, today is the day; the first day of High School." She reminds herself while stretching to wake up her limbs.

She lays out her clothes, wearing blue jeans and a Harley Quinn shirt, as she heads to the shower. After her shower, she gets dressed, gets her school supplies together before heading downstairs. Before making breakfast, she puts out a treat for the stray dog that comes through her backyard. She asks her parents if she can keep the dog, but with his dad allergic to dogs, she can't. He did accept for her to feed the dog outside in not to fully disappoint his daughter.

The dog comes just as she puts the treat outside this time. You could hear the dog bark happily to see his regular treat every morning.

"There you are." She scratches his head. "I'm sorry I can't keep you, but daddy is allergic." She goes to fill a container with water for him to drink after he eats. "You know what, since it a special day you can get two treats." The dog barks in excitement. "Shh, don't tell my parents." She takes out another treat for him. Afterwards, she goes back inside to make her breakfast which consists of toast, eggs, and juice. After cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast, she brushes her teeth and waits for Randy with the dog, if he still there. If not, she waits in the front yard reading one of her comics.

Randy's morning:

He wakes a bit earlier than AJ does, around 6:30am. He is more cautious on how he looks. For him the hair has to be perfect, even though he barely has any and he is picky of his clothes. Since there are football tryouts after school, he does mini workouts which consists of push ups and sit ups before showering. Not like AJ's parents, they are always home to make him breakfast and send him off to school. His mom is an elementary school teacher while his dad works is a police officer. A typical morning for him is to wake up, wash his face, work out for a bit if there is football after school, shower, dress, breakfast, and out the door to pick up AJ.

After showering, he gets changed in jeans and collar, button-up shirt with his work-out clothes in his gym bag for tryouts. He heads downstairs to be greeted by his mother.

"How is my baby boy today?" She greets cooking eggs, bacon, and sausages.

"Mom, I am not a baby anymore." He whines, but secretly he loves it.

"Well, you are to me and you always will be. You just have to live with me saying that every morning." She says not backing down. She can't believe that her only son his almost an adult. In four years time, he is going to move out to go to University or College.

"I know mom." He kisses her cheek. He is very close with her mom being the typical momma's boy.

"Are you going to kick some butt in the football tryouts today?" His mom questions while putting the bacon and sausage on his plate. She is always so proud of her son no matter what he accomplished.

"You know it mom. I am going to be the first freshmen Quarterback." He takes a bite of his bacon. "Mmm… I think your cooking gets better each day." He compliments.

"You can be such a charmer like your father." She giggles loving getting compliments, especially from her two boys as she puts the eggs on his plate.

"I heard my name." Randy's father enters with his uniform on.

"Hi dad." Randy greets.

"Hi son, you are going to show them who the best QB in the city is?" His father also questions being the one that introduce him to the sport.

"Of course, I am going to be the first freshmen QB in the school." He repeats what he said to his mom.

"That's my boy. Now, where is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" He scans the entire kitchen which make them all laugh.

"I am right here in front of you." She calls out.

"Oh, I didn't see you. I need my special beautiful glasses to see you. You are too beautiful for regular eyes." He kisses her.

"Stop it you are just like your son." She giggles having his arms around her.

"Oh really, why does our son have breakfast and I don't?" He pouts.

"He does because you have a special breakfast waiting for you."She grins.

"Oh, I love that type of breakfast." He kisses her.

"Eww, I am right here. Please no PDA or hints of PDA in front of your child." He is totally grossed out on the outside, but in the inside he loves the way his parents act. He hopes to have that one day.

"Whatever son, you will be gone to pick up AJ before we do anything." They always like to tease their son with this type of actions.

Randy didn't hear anything with his fingers in his ears. "Nope, I don't want to hear it. I am going to pick up AJ before I have to wash out my eyeballs." He finishes his breakfast before heading out the door.

"Wait." His mom calls out. "Good luck in your tryout. Take an apple for AJ just in case she didn't eat breakfast." She pecks his cheek. Randy's parents know that her parents aren't always there to cook her breakfast. "Also, tell them to bring their appetite for tonight. We have something special for them." She requests for him to tell AJ and John.

"Thanks mom. I will give this to her and tell John and AJ about your request. Bye. Bye dad." He calls out to his father.

"Good luck son." His father tells him as he joins his wife to wave their son off.

* * *

Randy gets to AJ's house to not see her in the front. As he is about to honk the horn, AJ exits the house.

"Hello Randy." She greets getting into the passenger side.

"Hello AJ how is the dog?" He asks feeling bad not just for the dog, but for AJ who loves dogs, but can't get on for her own.

"He is good. He looks healthier today than yesterday." She gives him a small smile not liking that he was bruised and unkempt yesterday.

"It was because you were not there yesterday. You went to your Aunt's yesterday for a family gathering." He explains knowing how much he loves the dog.

"I know I just wonder if he is really a stray or it is someone's dog." She wonders.

"Well tomorrow I don't have any football activities, we can see where he goes after school." He requests not liking to see his best friend down.

"Thanks daddy." She accepts still a bit worried for the dog.

"No problem, by the way mom gave me an apple in case you didn't eat. Also to bring your appetite because they have a surprise for you and John." He passes it to her.

"Aww, your mom is so sweet." She bites the apple.

"She is but they were gross today. I had to leave early because of their loveliness." He puts a gross face before driving off to school.

"You love their loveliness don't deny it." She jokes, but reality she knows that he wants to have what his parents have one day. "You love that they are lovey dovey in front of you. You want someone to do that with just like your parents." She makes kissy faces.

Randy rolls his eyes jokingly. Every time he tells her she does this, which is most of the time. He really does love his parents' affection towards each other it seems to grow each day. "Do you always have to do that every time?" He asks annoyed.

"Does it annoy you?" He nods already knowing the answer is. "Then yes I do." She giggles being her favourite past time to annoy him, but also knows when not cross the line.

"Fine whatever, I am just glad you are happy and worrying about today. My best friend is back to annoying me and supporting me." He smiles

"Thanks. You don't have to worry about that. Even though I will be mad at you, I will always support you." She promises.

"I don't know, but thanks." He teases her pulling up to a parking space.

"Hmph, I am mad at you now." She huffs while crossing her arms.

"So you won't be at my tryout." He wonders knowing she will be no matter what.

"Of course, I have to support John." She gets out of the car with a smile.

Randy is shocked. Once again, he fell for her tricks. He gets out of the car to see AJ with John waiting for him.

"Hey John, what's up?" He greets.

"What did you do to AJ? She is all sad and mad towards you." He plays along with AJ's plan.

"Not you too." John nods. Randy just throws his arms in the air in disbelief. "I am going inside before I say something else bad." He starts to walk to the doors with a smirk.

"So you are still going to the tryouts to cheer both of us on, right?" John inquires.

"Of course I am." She smiles brightly. "This is important to both of you. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She slyly smiles at him.

"Ah, you two, what do I do with you two." John shakes his head.

"I know. How can you stand being friends with us?" She sarcastically tells him. John shrugs as they walk to enter their school. "Oh, Randy didn't get to tell you but his mother said to bring an appetite; she has a surprise for us."

"Aww, she is so sweet." AJ nods in agreement.

* * *

Randy is at the door for their annual school assembly. Every year, at the beginning of school, they have an assembly about school rules, activities, and classes. It is mostly for the freshmen, but all Grades must attend. As he is waiting for AJ and John, he sees a girl since Grade 7 that she always likes.

"Hi Stacey." He nervously greets.

"Hey Randy, are you trying out for the football team this year?" She inquires with a flirty attitude.

"Yeah, QB." He says in a high tone being extremely nervous.

"Great, I am trying out for cheerleading. If we both make it we will see a lot from each other." She grins thinking he is cute.

"You can count on it." He opens the door for her and her friends.

When the door closes, he celebrates in finally taking to her.

"This is either he talked to Stacey or he is developing a new dance, what do you think John?" They both ponder as they saw the whole conversation.

"I say a new dance." John responds.

"Oh shut it you guys." He crosses his arms.

"Sorry, I'm happy for you, Randy." She hugs him.

"Thanks AJ."

They all enter the gym for the assembly.

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Three:

They are back in class. Randy is in Math while John and AJ are in English class.

English Class:

"Are you okay, AJ?" John asks her as they sit in the middle of the class beside each other.

"Yeah, I just take it one day at a time." She gives him a big smile for reassurance.

"That is good. Remember you are Randy's best friend nothing is going to change that." John reminds her. No matter what John will not let their friendship crumble.

"Thanks John."

"Hello class and welcome to Grade 9 English class. I am your teacher Ms. Silver. Today, we are going to introduce ourselves to each other. This will hopefully help because most of the assignments will be group assignments. Now, who wants to go first?" She explains the explain for today's class.

"I'll go first." John stands up.

"Very well, proceed." She sits down on her desk.

"Hello, my name is John Cena. I am an only child that loves football. I am trying out running back. I am a lay back guy that values friendship and family the most, so I guess that's it." He smiles and sits back down.

"Thank you, Mr. Cena." Ms. Silver smiles at him.

"Please call me John." He tells his teacher.

"Sure, how about you go next?" She points towards AJ.

"Umm… can I go last?" AJ quietly asks not comfortable speaking in front of a group.

"If you want, but going earlier is better. You get it over with." She advises her.

John offers her support as he encourages her to deal with her shyness.

"Well ok." She stands looking down. "My name is-" She speaks with a mouse-like tone.

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't hear you." She tries to let her to speak up more.

This time John stands back up to give her a little pep talk. He tells her that it takes about a minute and that's all. Afterwards, he gives her a hug before she continues.

AJ looks a bit higher however not looking anyone in the eye. She puts some strands of her hair behind her ears before starting. "Hi, my name is AJ Lee." She speaks louder as the teacher nods in approval. "I am also an only child. I enjoy reading comic books and video games. As you can tell I am shy, but when you get to know me I am a loud, bubbly person." She giggles at what John and Randy have told her. "Thank you."

"Thank you Ms. Lee." She moves onto the next person.

Everyone else introduces themselves which took most of the class. There are about fifteen to twenty students in each class.

"Okay, since the introductions are out of the way. I want everyone to write about an important person in your life. It could a parent, a friend, a cousin, a pet, someone on TV, or anyone you like. I want you to write why they are important, how they came into your life and a story about you two. It is not graded, but will count towards participation. It is due at the end of the week, have fun." Ms. Silver explains their first assignment. With that said, they bell rings to signal class is over. John waits for AJ to pack, so they can both head out together. "Wait, John and Ms. Lee." She calls out.

"Yes." John responds with AJ beside him looking down. She doesn't like facing people with authority which is why she tries not getting into trouble.

"I would like to help Ms. Lee with her confidence. I do a lot of presentations that you guys have to talk about in front of the class. I don't want her to get low grades because I can't hear her." She worries that the work is there, but she will be duct marks because of the volume of her voice.

"I sure you Ms. Silver confidence is something she doesn't lack. It is just that she over thinks too much. My friend needs to relax and know she's great." He hugs her.

"John, stop." She pushes away. "I can stand up for myself." She stands tall all confident.

"See what I mean." He whispers to Ms. Silver.

"I do see." She looks amaze at John's handy work.

"She just needs more time that's all. If there is anything else, we need to get to class." John tells Ms. Silver.

"Nothing more, go on to class." She smiles brightly.

"Come on AJ, Randy is probably waiting for us." With Randy concern for his best friend, he set up that meet at AJ's locker after each class. This gives her a bit more reassurance. They don't know that it will be harder to manage as time passes.

"Okay, let's go. Thank you for your help Ms. Silver." She smiles before they leave.

* * *

At the locker:

"There you two are." Randy sees them as AJ hugs him. "Someone missed me." He hugs her back.

"I had to talk in front of people to introduce myself." AJ pouts at him as John shakes his head.

"Damn, how did you do?" He questions knowing that she hates public speaking in front of strangers.

"I did great you would have been proud." She lies not letting Randy know she does the same thing she always does.

"Yeah right, John how did she really do?" He chuckles as she tries to lie to him; she wrinkles her nose like a rabbit when she lies.

"Don't tell him John, just agrees with me." She pouts the pout that always works at him. He can't stand when girls, especially the ones close to him, are sad.

"Okay Randy-" He starts.

"Nah, you are not saving her this time." He blocks his view of AJ by winning her to her locker with his back. "Okay John, tell me quick." He holds his hold as AJ struggles to get free.

John chuckles as he sees their friendship. "Well, at the end she did great; the beginning not so much."

"What happen?" Randy is proud of her to show her confidence at the end.

"Randy, get off me your big butt is squashing my stomach." She hits his back without any impact.

"Hurry John, I can't hang on for too long." Randy ignores her pleas.

"The teacher had to tell her to speak up, but first she wanted to be last. We both reassure her that earlier is better. I gave her a hug to help her." John explains.

"Aww, you are such a good friend." Randy lets go of AJ. "My best friend is growing up." He hugs her with her not wanting anything from him.

"Get off me I think you bruise one of my ribs." She checks her ribs to make sure it is or isn't.

"I did not. I will never hurt you, you should know that AJ." He defends his actions.

"I know, but you did squash me. I don't like the feeling." She crosses her arms.

"I know and I'm sorry." He hugs her again however this time AJ lays her head on his chest.

John jokingly tries to throw up at the cuteness.

"Whatever John, you are just jealous." She doesn't look amused.

"I am just kidding, come on we need to get to class." He informs his friends.

* * *

This period they are all in different classes. John is in Math, AJ is in Science, and Randy is English. Randy has a different teacher for English because he is in the General English. AJ and John have the specialized English which has more work and higher standard.

Randy's English class:

He walks to find a seat to sit on for the whole year.

"Hey Randy, sit next to me." Stacey waves him over from the back corner near the door. He smiles amaze that she is in this English; she is an A student. Now he can get to know her better.

"Hey Stacey, why are you this English?" He tries not to imply that she dumb or anything.

"I can say the same thing about you?" She giggles happy that they are in the same class.

"I am not good at punctuation and brain storming. I have great ideas in my mind, but can't relate them paper, also my grammar pushes me down too. How about you? You are an A student, I thought you would be with your friends." He questions again.

"I have always struggle with English. No one knows this besides my parents." She whispers not wanting anyone to hear.

"What do you tell your friends?" He whispers back.

"That there is no room for me in the class, so they had to put me here." She whispers back before sighing. She doesn't want her friends to tease her for not being as smart as them.

"Why can't you tell them they are your friends? I mean my friends don't care what class I am in." He assures her using his past experiences.

"I don't know, everyone is supposed to be smart and athletic in our group." She looks down.

"You are just not as smart in English. You are beautiful, smart, athletic, and cute in everything else. Not to mention you have beautiful, long legs." He compliments.

"You think I'm cute." She blushes not having such a polite compliment in awhile. Everyone usually compliments her outer appearance. Randy nods in agreement. "Well, I think you're cute too." She giggles as they look in each other's eyes until the teacher enters.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Jones. Now today, since it is the first day, we are going to just introduce each other in groups. Put yourself into groups of three and get to know each other." He tells the class as he prepares for tomorrow class.

After sorting out the groups, Randy and Stacey are left without a third person. "Mr. Jones, we don't have enough people." He informs him being that the class has an odd number of people.

"That's okay you two just get to know each other." The teacher waves it off. They both scream yes in their minds as they have the whole class to bond.

"So, when are cheerleading tryouts?" He is a bit nervous going for a simple question. This is the first time they have this much to talk to each other.

"It is the same time as football tryouts." She responds. "Question Randy, if I can?"

"Shoot."

"What is your relationship with AJ?" She hopes they are just friends because she wants them to be a couple.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two dating? Are AJ and John dating? Are you all just friends?" She is eager for the answer.

"Oh." He chuckles. "We are all just friends. AJ is my best friend with John very close to that. We have been friends since childhood. We did try to date, but it didn't work. It was like dating our sibling. Why do you ask about that?" He also hopes it is because they want to be a couple.

"I just saw how you two are together; all three of you. You seem to be a couple sometimes that's all." She tells him not wanting to expose her feelings yet.

"Oh, John thinks that to, but we are just close friends. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why do you hang out with them? You seem so different compare to them? May I ask?" He always has the same type questions seeing how she is with her friends.

"Well, Kourtney is my best friend from childhood. We have the same friendship like you do with AJ, well we used to. Every since she is dating the Quarterback now on the team, she has changed. She goes to bars, drink, and parties all the time. Yeah, she invites me however I don't like that scene. I don't want to dress like that or do any of that." She explains

"Why do you go then?" He is intrigue with her explanation.

"I guess I don't want to lose her as a friend." She shrugs.

"I see as John tells us that friends like we have don't come around to often. His best friend moved and it is not the same. They do call and talk, but it is not the same as have the friend in person."

"I just wish she was back to her old self." She looks at a picture of them at her eighth birthday party.

"Wow, you were even cute back as a kid." He looks at it with a smile. It looks like the friendship that him and AJ have. It is a picture of Stacey and Kourtney soaked after what he assume is a water fight.

"Stop, I had braces and a boy cut. I looked awful." She pushes him before putting the picture away.

"Oh really, I had bad BO, big glasses, and I was a bit clumsy." He lies to help her not feel bad.

"Really, were like that?" She amaze at him.

"Nope sorry, I was joking." She pushes him again a bit harder this time.

"That's mean, I actually believed you." She crosses her arms being mad at him.

Randy is reminded of AJ when she does that. How she looks so cute when she tries to be mad at him. "How about I make it up to you?" This peek her interest. "AJ and John always come to my house on Mondays, how about you come too?" He invites.

"I don't know. I don't want to interrupt tradition." Stacey really wants to go, but doesn't feel that welcomed to.

"It is okay, they are very accepting. If you come, we can go out for ice cream later. You can have anything you want my treat." He offers really wanting her to come.

"Mr. Randy, are you asking me on a date as well as meeting your parents?" She accuses him causally however screaming on the inside of excitement.

"Umm, yeah if you want." He rubs his neck nervously.

"I would love to. Just give me your address and I will be there." She plays it off cool once again.

"Here you go." He writes it on a paper before giving it to her. "At 7pm."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Lunch Time:

AJ and John find a table to eat as they wait for Randy.

"Where could he be?" AJ looks around the cafeteria.

"He will be here, don't worry." John sits down to start to eat.

"Okay." She sits down across from him.

John looks up to see her face to also see Randy. "There AJ, he is with Stacey. I guess they have the same English class." He points to the cafeteria entrance.

"Yup, Randy must be very happy." She chuckles eating her salad."

"I bet he invited her to dinner tonight." John jokes.

"You think so." A bit worried. She always thought they would keep it their tradition.

"Maybe, you know how Randy feels about her." He reminds her.

"Yeah, I thought it will always be our tradition." She now pokes at her half-eaten salad.

"Hey, noting is changing. Randy is not replacing you, he is just having a new girlfriend that's all." He comforts her.

"You're right John." She eats her salad again.

Randy joins them to tell them the good news.

"Hey guys, guess what?" He sits next to AJ with Stacey sitting with her friends.

"Stacey is coming for dinner." AJ jokingly responds not knowing that it is actually true.

"How did you know?" Randy shocked that they know already.

"Oh, she is really coming." He nods. "Well, we saw you with her at the entrance, so we joked that she is coming." AJ explains.

"And you are okay with that." He thinks that it might actually not okay with his best friend.

"I'm not excited like you are, but I've accepted it."

"John?" He asks him knowing she will spare her feelings for his.

"Really Randy it is completely fine with me." She confirms.

"Okay, so you know you have to help me look my best." He informs her. Every time they need to dress forma or semi-formal, they ask AJ to help.

"Of course, my parents know I'm not coming home until after dinner. They know that you two have football tryouts and I'm watching."

"Great, I need my lucky charm with me." He hugs her.

"I'm both your lucky charms." She corrects seeing John's face.

"That's right, she is my friend too." He does a stern nod.

* * *

The rest of the school day went great. Now it is time for football tryouts with AJ on the bleachers cheering his two friends on.

 **Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers,**

 **Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Four:

At the football field:

Randy didn't get starting Quarterback like he hoped, but is still the youngest back-up Quarterback. On the other hand, John did get Running back as AJ congratulates her two friends.

"You two guys were great." She tells them. Randy just shrugs still upset. "Randy, stop moping; girls don't like that. Even though you didn't get starting, you need to have confidence you will play." She warns him as they head to Randy's car.

"You don't get it. My parents were looking forward to me being the youngest QB; I don't want to tell them I failed." He puts his, along with John's, gym bag into the trunk.

"You didn't fail them. I know you parents and they will be upset, but not see it has you failed them. Your mom will cuddle with you while your dad gives you a boost. He will boost your confidence until you believe in yourself again. Remember your Pee Wee Football tryout." She smiles as she recalls the memory.

"Yeah I do. I didn't even make it on the team." He chuckles at how far he has come. "You and my parents tried to make me happy, however nothing worked. Finally, my mom placed me on her lap as my dad played home videos of me with him doing skills. He explained that I was the best ever and the coach missed out on a great player. They let us have anything we wanted that day." He feels his confidence coming back.

"Yeah and that started the group dinners. Every time you had a try-out or an important game, I came over to support you."

"And I did the same with your dance recitals." He tries to have a straight face. AJ's mom put her in dance all through Elementary. When she got more into comics and video games, she stopped the classes. She informed her mother that she wasn't interest in it anymore. After a few days of observing her daughter, she finally was convinced that she is not her baby girl anymore; she needs to grow with her own identity.

"Shh, not so loud someone will hear you." She covers his mouth with her hand.

"AJ, you were a dancer?" John is surprise being that she plays video games and reads comic books.

"Yup, she was a ballet dancer." He takes her hand away easily.

"Well, all be; AJ in a two-two and tights. Maybe you should try out for cheerleading." He grins.

"Yup, wear those short skirts and tops." Randy jokes keeping her hands away from his mouth.

"You guys suck." She crosses her arms. After pondering a bit, she gets a brilliant idea. "You know what, I will try-out and speak to Stacey. I will tell her all about your childhood secret about a certain bear-"

Randy now covers her mouth. "AJ don't, you promise." He is in shock. AJ lightly bites his hand "Ouch!" He shakes his hand.

She sniggers. "Oh, there's Stacey now." She waves at her with her being alone. Stacey sees them and walks over.

Randy fixes himself up in the reflection of the car window. John and AJ both titter at his nervousness. "Behave you two." He warns. "Especially you." He points to AJ. AJ whispers 'Me' as she acts all innocent.

"Hey Randy." Stacey approaches still in her gear from tryouts.

"Hey Stacey." He smiles happily.

"Hey Stacey, we heard you are coming today." AJ greets with John waving hi to her.

"Yah, I hope it is okay." She asks them.

"It is fine, Randy's mom makes the best dinners." AJ compliments.

"Why don't you two head inside the car, I'll be right there." Randy politely orders them.

"Sure think Mr. Bearoton." She chuckles as they enter the car.

Randy is embarrassed and mad. "Mr. Bearoton." Stacey tries not to laugh.

"Nothing, just forget it, so how was your try-out?" He questions hoping she made head like she wanted.

"Good, I am up there with assistant head. If the head can't make it them I'm in charge of the team." She smiles seeing this as an opportunity to get head next year.

"Great, I made back-up Quarterback." He smiles feeling better with his position.

"Oh Randy I'm sorry, I know you wanted main QB." She sympathizes with a hand on his arm.

He looks at her hand and feels a tickling feeling. "Thanks, so you are still up for dinner with my parents and my rude friends." He looks at them knowing they are watching.

"Of course, I can't leave you with this disappointment." She assures him. "It is at seven, right?" She clarifies.

"Right, the dinner is at seven."

"I'll be there. Also, your friends are not rude they are funny." She waves bye to them as they wave back. "I'll see you later." She kisses his cheek.

Randy feels his cheek as she leaves. He gets into the driver seat with a huge smile. Afterwards, he turns to his friends. "Not a word or you are walking." He warns with a serious face. AJ and John just sulk not saying anything.

* * *

Randy's house:

Just as AJ predicted, Randy's mom cuddles him as his daddy boosts his confidence even higher.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton, you remembers Stacey, right?" AJ inquires eating some grapes. They always have some snacks out when it is their turn to serve in case they get hungry before supper.

"I do. She is a sweet person that was Randy's group partner along with you." His mother recalls.

"Yah, well Randy invited her to come over for dinner." She eats another grape.

"Randy, you didn't tell us earlier, you usually text if there is any change." She tells him.

"I'm sorry mom I was distracted." He rubs his neck.

"Don't worry son, I'll help your mom with dinner." He offers getting his son off the hook.

"Like you have a choice to help me or not." She rolls her eyes as he tries to be the hero.

"Do you have to make me look bad in front of our son and our honouree children?" He pouts. Each of their parents considers each one of them like their own child.

"Yes I do to show them who the boss is, right AJ?" She proudly responds having there be more boys than girls in the household.

"You know it Mrs. Orton." She giggles at the parent interaction.

"Now, you three go upstairs to get my boy all handsome for his guest." She shoos them away so they can cook.

"You heard her you two make me nice and handsome." John outstretches his arms.

"He was talking about me. Mr. Cena." Randy rolls his eyes.

"Oops, sorry man." He chuckles as he and John heads up to Randy's room.

"Boys, I don't know what to do with them." AJ shakes her head jokingly.

"You just show your leader power and they will follow." Randy's mom advises her.

"Listen to her AJ she knows what's best." Randy's father pecks his wife.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Orton." She follows Randy and John up the stairs.

* * *

Around 6:30, AJ is making the final touches to Randy's look. First AJ made him take a shower with a lot of body wash. She put on lotion and deodorant, which Randy hates. He thinks that if you wash properly there is no reason for deodorant. For lotion, he only uses it when he gets itchy. Afterwards, she picks out one of his few nice boxers and nice socks. Randy usually his barefoot at home, but this isn't an ordinary dinner. Lastly, for the clothes, she brings out a nice cotton shirt with some nice black pants. Then for the hair, she puts some water to make it look sharp and not fluffy.

"Am I done now?" Randy impatiently asks.

AJ does one more final touch. "Okay, you are done Mr. Bearoton." She giggles.

"Okay, no more of that at dinner. No childhood memories from you to tell Stacey." He authorizes.

"Why not?" She pouts.

"Because I said so." He yells. "Damn, sorry AJ please just don't tell her any stories." He hugs her knowing he went overboard.

"Randy, I think you need to calm down and use your exercises. I think your anger is coming back; this stress is not good for you." AJ pats his back staying calm.

"I think so, thanks AJ." He hugs her tighter for his own comfort. No one, instead of AJ and his parents, knows that Randy had some issues with his angry at times. When he gets over stressed, he lashes out to have the stress leave.

"Randy, Stacey is here." His mother calls out as they break off the hug.

"John, can you occupy her for a bit until he is ready." AJ directs John who is a bit shock. This is his first time seeing him this mad that he yells at AJ. He sees him raise his voice however never fully yells at her.

"Are you sure?" He worries about AJ's safety.

"Yes John, it is okay. Just tell his parents that he had one of his moments, that it." His parents and her have 'moments' as a word to call his anger.

"Okay, get well Randy." He sympathizes.

"Thanks man I will." He smiles not wanting John to see him like this.

When John leaves, AJ starts on his exercises. They consist of breathing, looking through his happy memory book they made, and hugging a teddy bear that AJ and his parents gave him with positive phrases.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said Mr. Bearoton lots of times." She hugs her best friend again.

"No it is okay. I want Stacey to like me. I want her to be there with me forever. It seems like I'm fast-forwarding this, but I haven't felt this strong for someone like this in my life. It is like my friendship love for you, but in a romantic way." He hugs his Mr. Bearoton.

"I know you like her that way." Randy is looking at her with a surprise expression. "Yes, we are best friends for a reason. I know when you more than like someone, so don't worry. I won't tell her anything that you don't want me to tell her. On the other hand, your mother is another story." She tries to put a smile on his face.

He chuckles which makes AJ happy. "She is probably showing her my baby pictures of me as we speak."

"Then we better get down there to stop her." She jumps up and pretends to run.

He chuckles again. "Thanks AJ for everything." He stands up as he puts Mr. Bearoton on his pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere." She tries to wrap her arm around his shoulder, but he is too tall. He takes her arm as he kneels down to give her a piggyback ride.

* * *

To their surprise, John is only with Stacey.

"Hello, Randy." Stacey greets seeing them enter the living room.

"Hello Stacey, I'm sorry for the wait for us." Randy apologizes while putting AJ down.

"It is quite all right; let's eat." Randy guides her to her seat all gentlemen like.

They are all eating dinner as AJ made an excuse on why they were late. The excuse was that Randy was nervous and needed time to calm down. Randy didn't want her to tell her yet what really happened. By Stacey expression she didn't buy the excuse, so he knows he has to tell her when they go for ice cream.

* * *

The dinner went great as Randy and Stacey excuses them to get the ice cream. As they are driving, Stacey tries to bring up the conversations, but doesn't know when to.

"I will tell you when we get our ice cream." He offers knowing what she is thinking.

They get to the ice cream shop for Randy to be again all Gentlemen like.

"Thank you." Stacey smiles as he opens the car door and the entrance door for her.

"What do you want, my treat? Anything you want." He offers.

"Can we get a banana split for us?" She smirks hoping this gives them a start in their relationship.

"Definitely." He gives her a big smile. "One big banana split with extra cherries, please. Do you don't mind the cherries on the split?"

"Actually, cherries are my favourite." She is please that if he didn't get extra cherries, she would request more.

"They are mine too, but please don't tell anyone." He whispers not even AJ knows about it.

"Your secret is safe with me." She giggles and honoured to know one of his secrets.

* * *

They find a table to sit as Randy tells her the truth. "So since I have anxiety, every time I get overstressed I lash out a bit." He explains eating a cherry.

"Wow." Stacey is shocked and a bit frightened that he might do that to her.

He sees her expression and sulks. "If you want to leave it is okay."

"Can you drop me to your place?" She says quietly needing time to think about this.

"Sure, you can take this with you." He covers the banana split and hands it over to her.

"Thanks." She holds it as they exit. Randy still opens the doors for her still being a gentleman.

When they get home, Randy says goodbye to her. "I'll see you at school." Stacey tells him.

"Yup." He tries to be happy. Afterwards, he enters his home to see AJ, John, and his parents there. They saw the whole thing and feel bad for him.

"Come here baby boy, it is okay." His mother hugs him tight as he sighs.

"How about some Monopoly, we can take all of John's money again." AJ offers.

"Hey, although, it is always true when we play." John smiles do anything to see his friend smile.

"Sure." He gives them a smile. Even though he has the worst day, he can always count on his friend, his best friend, and his parents to always make him laugh and happy.

 **Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers,**

 **Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate all of them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Five:

Stacey hasn't talked to either one of them since Randy's confession. Randy looks like it doesn't bother him, but AJ and John know better.

"Hey John, what time are we coming over to your house?" Randy inquires at AJ's locker before classes starts.

"We will go after football practice." John responds knowing it is Wednesday today.

"Good because I want to check out the comic book club." She tells them excitedly. She loves that she has club for her.

"You are not going to watch us practice?" Randy sadly asks.

"No, I'm sorry Randy. I need to find something to do besides watching your practices." She sternly confesses. It is not because it is boring, but I get bored not having anyone to talk to. You two are the only ones I talk to and you two are on the field. I just need something for me. Luckily, it is same time and length as your practices." She informs.

"Okay." He accepts knowing he is being selfish to keep her from the club,

"I will still be at all of your games. I will never miss one of those." She assures him by hugging him.

"I know that." Randy smiles as he brings John into the hug.

The bell rings as they all head to their first period class. Randy has English first period, which means Stacey will be there. The first two period classes switches back and forth each day. Yesterday, she moved to the front of the class while ignored him the whole day. As he walks in, he sees her at her regular desk. She barely looks at him as he sits down beside her. He sulks as he raises his hand for Mr. Jones' attention.

"Yes Randy, what did you need?" Mr. Jones acknowledges Randy's raised hand.

"I am wondering if I can change seats." Randy asks not letting him suffer anymore. If Stacey doesn't want him he will move, even though it pains him.

"Are you sure Randy?" He wants clarification seeing how they were on the first day.

He looks at Stacey, but she looks away. "Yes Mr. Jones, I would like to switch seats." He sighs thinking that she will give him a signal to stay.

"Okay, but this is your seat for the rest of the term." He warns thinking that it is just a disagreement between them.

"I understand Mr. Jones." He knows the consequences that he might make up with Stacey, however, he can't put himself through this pain anymore.

"Certainly, so you can sit at the other end by the file cabinet." He looks over his seating plan.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." He packs his stuff and transfers. Stacey watches from the corner of her eye as he leaves. She feels like he is leaving her and the class. She can't blame him since she has been cold since his confession.

"Is there anymore issues?" Mr. Jones surveys the class for hands. "Great, let us continue with the different genres and their elements." He writes the different types on the white board.

As the classes progress, Randy has finally focus on his school work. Usually, he has AJ or John to tell him what happen since he doesn't pay attention much. Also, during times he will catch Stacey looking at him.

"Okay class, I want you to pick a genre and think of a story. I want to hear them to approve them, so you can begin." Mr. Jones assigns their first assignment before the bell rings.

* * *

AJ and John worry about Randy since Stacey is with him this period. They are waiting for him by AJ's locker.

"Do you think he is okay?" AJ bites her fingernails all worried.

"I don't know AJ." He just leans on the lockers not having words to help AJ.

"Why are you two so sad?" Randy greets them all happy.

"We were worried about you." AJ continues to bite her nails.

"You don't have to." He takes her nails out from her mouth. "For now on, I am not letting Stacey make me feel down." He feels like his own self again. "Plus, you shouldn't chew your nails it will ruin them." He advises AJ.

She giggles at his girl tip. "Thanks for the tip, Randy."

"You're welcome. Now let's get to class." He guides them to their classes.

What they didn't realize is that Stacey listened to everything. She was going to give him a note, but I guess she was too late.

* * *

AJ and John are now in their English class. They are reading about Romeo and Juliet. Each student gets a chance to be Romeo, Juliet, and other characters. AJ reads as Juliet first as another male student reads as Romeo. As they read, AJ enjoys the sound of his voice. She would sometimes repeat lines being distracted by his voice. At the end of their reading, she looks at him as he smiles back. Next to read is John for Romeo. Ms. Silver is reading for Juliet since there are not enough girls for each boy. As John reads, Ms. Silver is fascinated at how John expresses the character. His secret is that he loves reading Shakespeare; he loves voicing the characters. Only his parents know his passion with doing plays with his best friend. AJ notices how Ms. Silver looks at him as she giggles. She is going to tease him about this the whole term.

As the bell is about to ring, she gives them another assignment. "Everyone pick a monologue from the play. It has to be more than five in length. After you have picked tell me, so I can write it down. I need to know so there are no repeats. You will present the whole monologue in front of the class. Have fun." She finishes as the bell ring for lunch.

Everyone starts to leave including AJ and John until Ms. Silver again stops them. "John, do you have a minute?" She asks hoping he can spare some time. He looks at her in confusion. He wonders why she always calls on them to stay back. "Do you mind AJ?" She smiles.

"Nope, John I will see you at our lunch table." She leaves with a grin on her face knowing what this is about.

When AJ leaves, John turns to her. "What do you need Ms. Silver?" He questions.

"I am wondering how you voice Romeo like that. No other student has done that; they just read it." She discloses what happens in her other classes.

"Well, I love Shakespeare." He discloses. "I would do plays with my best friend as a child for my parents. We stop when he moved away, although, I still love reading them." He explains.

"Wow that is refreshing." She is amaze never having a student loving Shakespeare. "So, you have any ideas on your monologue from the play?" She sits on her desk.

"I maybe want to do the end scene; Romeo's final verse. The wording is great." He apprises.

"Good, I will mark it down." She bends over to get her list. As she does that her skirt rises up. John, being a teenager boy, sees this as he takes a peak at her now exposed legs. This gets him a bit hot thinking Ms. Silver is quite gorgeous. She bends back as John looks back up. "Are you sure you want this one."

"Yes definitely, but if I change my mind I will let you know." He gulps still thinking about her.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" She gets down off her desk. However, she falls wrong on her heels. John is there to catch her. They look into each other's eyes as they have a moment. They are about to kiss to have it interrupted by John getting a text.

"I've got to go Ms. Silver." She supports herself on her desk as John grabs his supplies to leave. They both don't know what just happen, although neither one is complaining.

* * *

AJ is at their lunch table alone. Randy is going to be late with the class having to stay a couple minutes late for behaviour. John texts AJ back to say that he is on his way.

"Oh looks guys, it is Miss AJ thinking it is cool to sit by herself." Kourtney, along with her group which includes Stacey, teases. "Where are your two friends?"

"There are coming late." She says shyly never very great with bullies.

"Oh is that what they told you." Kourtney responds knowing very well that Randy is in class still. She knows because his boyfriend is the same class. "They are football players; they don't want to hang out with a loner like you." She laughs as it triggers her group to laugh, except for Stacey. "Do you know they just pity you? You are charity to them and when they get girlfriends, you will be eating lunch alone. You will finally be the loser that you are." She breaks the news to AJ. AJ tries not to cry in front of them, but a tear falls down her cheek. "Oh look girls, she is going to cry." They all laugh now including Stacey. "I will give you something to cry about." She picks up AJ's drink to pour it over her hand, until gets interrupted.

"Why don't you go back to counting food calories and getting drunk at parties, Kourtney?" A guy who is tall, fit, and has some tattoos helps AJ.

"Mind your business Jack, this doesn't consider you." She snaps at him not liking to be interrupted.

"As long as you bully people I will be around. Now got to your QB boyfriend and leave her alone." He orders dealing with her and her group several times.

"Whatever." She flips her hair before leaving. Her group follows along with Stacey as Jack shakes his head at her.

"Thank you for that." AJ says shyly. She notices that it is the guy from English class.

"No problem. No one should get that treatment. My name is Jack and you are AJ, right?" He extends his hand.

"Yup, how do you know?" She is surprise and excited that he knows her name. She thought no one beside Randy and John knows her name.

"She said your name a few times." AJ excitement dies down a bit which Jack notices. "Also, we are in the same English class. We read together as Romeo and Juliet." He sees how that perks her up a bit.

"That was you." She questions acting like she didn't notice.

"Yup, so where are Randy and John? It is odd of them to leave you here by yourself." He inquires seeing them always together.

"They are coming late." She tells him not giving him the full details.

"Let me guess, Randy is still in class for behaviour problems and John is with Ms. Silver." He guesses very observant of his surroundings.

"How do you know that?" She is amaze at his guesses.

"I am right?" She nods. "Well, Randy's class is full of the jocks that like to cause trouble, which includes Kourtney's boyfriend. Instead of just punishing just them, the teacher punishes the whole class. John, on the other hand, if you pay attention, Ms. Silver has a thing for him. I expect them to stay behind a lot." He informs her of her observation.

"So it is not just me that thinks Ms. Silver does have a thing for John?" She asks feeling like she was seeing things.

"Nope, anyone that pays attention to class knows that."

"Wow, you are good." She compliments having a bit of crush on him.

"Thanks, so do you want me to stay until they get here?" He thinks she is cute and would defend her anytime.

"Do you mind?" She asks innocently not knowing if he has his own friends.

"Nope let me just get my food." He grabs his food just a table over to sit next to her.

* * *

Finally, Randy and John come with confuse faces. They don't recognize the guy seating with AJ. "AJ, who is this person?" Randy questions seating across from her.

"Oh this is Jack he kept me company while I waited for you two." AJ responds.

"Oh that is great. Hi, I'm John." He sets his tray down to extend his hand.

"Please to meet you." Jacks shakes his head before John sits down across from him.

"I'm Randy, AJ's best friend." He extends his hand still unaware on who is Jack person is.

"Please to meet you. Well AJ, I will see you after school. You are again safe in their hands." He takes his tray and leaves.

Randy and John look at her sweetly. "He is in charge of the comic book club." She explains seeing their faces.

"Okay." Randy takes a bite of his lunch. "I just want to know why he was here in the first place." He is now being all protective.

"Well, Stacey's best friend, Kourtney, came to the table to tease me. She told me that you would leave me alone when you get girlfriends. She was about to pour my drink on my head, until she was stop by Jack. He kept me company after that.

"What?" Randy is mad at them and himself for not being there. He is her best friend he should be there to stand up for her.

"Yup, the whole group was with her." She just eats her lunch not phrase by it anymore.

Randy stands up. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to tell the drunken squad to not mess with my best friend." He declares.

"Randy sit down it is over. As long as you two or just one of you are here they won't bother me." AJ informs him. Kourtney only teases people when there is no one there to defend them or themselves.

"Fine, nonetheless I'm comforting Stacey about her best friend's attitude. I can't believe she didn't try to stop it knowing who you are to me. I thought she would at least be nice to you." He is a bit hurt it he thought he knew her.

"You should have talked to her regardless if this situation happened." AJ advises him.

"I should of. I will talk to her after school before practice. Coach gives us ten minutes to get there and change." He plans out when to talk to her.

"I've got your back, Randy." John pats his back being supportive.

"No, I have to do this by myself. Thanks though." He smiles knowing this is his conversation to have.

"Okay." John responds having faith in his friend.

 **Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Happy Father`s Day to everyone.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Six:

After school, John heads to football practice, AJ heads to comic book club, and Randy heads to Stacey's locker.

"Stacey!" He calls out walking furiously to her.

Stacey along with Kourtney and the group turn around to see him. "Oh, hi Randy." Kourtney flirts.

"Good you are all here." He waves her flirt off.

"What do you need, Randy?" Stacey asks quietly. This surprises him with her attitude as it lowers his anger down a bit.

"Yah, why are you here, Randy?" Kourtney says in a rude tone. "Are you here to kick my best friend down more?" She questions wrapping an arm around her.

"Actually, I am not. It is not my fault that she has been so cold to me these past few days. Speaking of being cold, you were mean to my best friend." Randy's anger starts to rise up again.

"What do you mean?" She pretends to be oblivious.

"You and your followers ragged on AJ about being a loner. She is not a loner. She is a great girl that is unique. She doesn't need to dress all slutty, drink all the time and party every weekend. She also doesn't have friends that make them do activities she doesn't want to." The last sentence isa shot at Stacey. Stacey feels even lower now. She knows that she should have stopped the teasing; however, Kourtney is the more aggressive of the two just like Randy is.

"Oh that, that was fun. I love when little girls cry, especially nerdy ones. Plus if you or John were there you could have prevent it from happening." She advises.

"We would be if your boyfriend and his friends stop acting up in class. The whole class has to suffer for their actions. Just because they are football players doesn't mean they are kings of this school." He informs her.

"Newsflash Randy they are kings. My boyfriend is the main QB with the rest of the main players in their Senior Year, so they are kings." She informs back at him.

"They won't be next year. I will be the main QB next year and then where will you be?" He questions.

This frightens Kourtney a bit knowing it could be true. "That is next year, but we are talking about this year. This year we are the King and Queen of this school." She doesn't let that phrase her on the outside.

"Whatever." He waves it off. "Stop messing with my best friend or we will meet again." He warns walking away.

"Pfft." Kourtney not frighten. "Come on girls, it is time for cheerleading practice.

* * *

AJ walks in for the comic book club. She only sees Jack in the room. "Hey Jack." She greets. "So I guess I'm kinda of early." She jokes.

"Oh no you are late. There were a bunch of people a minute ago." He jokes back.

She giggles at his joke. "No takers I see."

"I got one and that's all I need." He smiles.

His smile gives her goosebumps. "So shall we start?"

"Sure, please raise your hand when I call your name. AJ?" He calls out which makes her giggle again.

"Here." She raises her hand up.

"Jack?" He calls out. "No Jack." He looks around as AJ tries not to laugh. "Where could he have gone to, I just saw him." He ponders.

AJ goes beside him to raise his hand. "Here." She speaks in a deep voice.

"Oh there you are." He chuckles which again to signal AJ to laugh. "You have a beautiful laugh."

"Thanks." She blushes. "You have a great smile."

"Well thank you." He smiles having a piece of food stuck his teeth.

AJ laughs. "You have some food in your teeth."

"What?" He says in embarrassment. "Where is it?"

AJ tries to direct him, but it doesn't work. "How about I'll get it out?" She goes inside his mouth to pick it out. When she is taking it out he closes his mouth almost biting her finger.

"Watch your fingers AJ it is dangerous in there." He jokes.

"I think you did bite my finger." Her back is towards him as she puts some ketchup on her finger.

"Oh really." Jack is considered not knowing he actually did. "Let me see."

AJ turns around all sad and pouty to show her finger. "See it is bleeding."

"I'm sorry AJ I didn't mean to." He checks it over as he touches it.

"Ouch, don't touch it." She pretends to hiss in pain.

"Sorry." He goes to his backpack to get a Band-Aid. As his back is turned, AJ slightly giggles again. What she doesn't know is that Jack is on to her. "Here we go." He puts on his fangs.

"What are you doing?" She is confused.

"Blood, I must have blood." He grabs her finger as he sucks on it. "Wow, I didn't know blood tastes like ketchup." He is surprise.

AJ is in shock. "How do you know?"

"The packet of ketchup is on the desk behind you." He points out. She looks at the packet as she lightly thumps her forehead. "See very observant of my surroundings."

"I guess I have to work on my joke skills." She smiles.

"A bit, but I don't mind." He smiles back. "Now who is your favourite comic book character?"

"Harley Quinn." She responds. "How about you, Jack?"

"Batman."

"Ah simple."

"Yes simple like me."

"Me too"

"So, what are you doing later?" He questions wanting to spend more time with her.

"I'm going to John's house for dinner. The three of us have a day of the week to go to each other's houses; Wednesday it is John's house." She explains.

"Wow, you are a very tight group." He is surprise they are really that tight. He has seen them together, but didn't know how tight they are.

"We are. How about you come this Friday; they are coming to my house on that day? You can be my guest." She offers.

"I would love too, but I can't. My parents and I are going to watch the new Avengers movie in theatres. Every second Friday, we watch a movie as a family." He smiles.

"Aww, that is sweet. It melts my heart." She puts a hand on her heart.

"Yeah, but I can ask if I can go next week." He offers.

"I would like that." She smiles.

* * *

Next day:

John and AJ are dropped by Randy to go to school. Randy has a doctor's appointment, so he will at least miss the first period.

"You seem again cheery today. The comic book club must be really exciting." John teases knowing that it is only her and Jack. During dinner, John's parents ask how she is. She answered about joining a club. They also figured out that it is only the two of them in the club. Randy and John both tease her a bit before John's mom stopped their fun.

"It has been exciting. I'm learning a lot." She smiles with being exciting for the one today.

"Yeah, I am sure you are learning a lot." He teases again.

"And how about the almost kiss with-

"Shh." He covers her mouth. "It was an accident. She fell wrong on her heels." John told AJ when they were picking a movie. They would alternate in pairs to choose the movie as part of their hangout routine. They also have different preferences, so it gives each person to pick their favourites.

"Uh huh, sure I believe you." She teases. "I know you like her." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"No!" He gets defensive. "I think she is gorgeous that's all."

"Right." She giggles. "Just keep your hands to yourself next time." She advises.

"You are the worst." He says sarcastically.

"Thank you I appreciate it." She proudly accepts.

He chuckles as they get stop by the Main QB and his friends. "Hey fellas, how is it going?" He says all friendly.

"I need to send a message to Randy." The Main QB tells him.

"Sure, what is it?" He accepts not knowing the consequence for Main QB punches him square in the face.

"Hey, what's your problem?" AJ speaks put checking out John's face.

"Hold her." He tells his friends. His friends hold her tight as they beat up John.

"John! John!" AJ calls out. "Let me go!" She tries to escape. "John! Leave him alone you big bully!" She yells out louder. "You are just like Kourtney. You both pick on people that have a slim chance of defending themselves." She again yells out.

The Main QB walks up to her as she gulps. "You are a spunky one." He rubs her hair. "Too bad you are on the wrong side."

"Don't touch me." She kicks him in the jewels.

"Hey!" His best friend calls out. "You will respect us."

"Yah right." She sternly tells him still trying to get out.

He backhands her. "That will teach you some respect." The slap knocks her down as they lift her back up.

The Main QB is in shock and stops everything. They let go of AJ as they all run into the school. AJ who is holding her cheek runs to John. She sees him with a busted lip, a black eye, and him holding his ribs.

"John, are you okay?" She tries to get him up.

"I think I have bruise ribs." He breathes moaning from the pain.

"Okay, let's take you to the nurse." They try to get up, but John can't stand by himself. AJ can't hold him all the way to the doors.

"I can't AJ I'm sorry." He sits back down.

"Okay, I will get some help."

"You can't leave me like this; they will come back." He holds onto her arm to stop her.

"Okay, help!" She calls out as loud as she can. "Help!"

Inside Jack is on his way to the bathroom. He looks outside the doors to see two people outside waving their arms. He is confused, but moves closer. He sees it is John and AJ; he runs out to them.

"AJ, what happen?" Jack questions consider.

"Kourtney's boyfriend and his group beat him up. I tried to stop them, but they held me." She says with emotion.

"Okay let us get you to the nurse." Jack puts John's arm around his shoulder as AJ does the same. The weight of Jack helps him up. John looks at AJ to see her bruise cheek.

"They hit you." He says in angry tone. This peaks Jack's interest as well.

"Yah, I kick him in the jewels. I guess his best friend, I assume, didn't like it and hit me. He told me to respect them." She looks away.

"I'm sorry AJ."

"It is okay. I'm just worried about you. Come on." They help John to the nurse.

* * *

Nurse's office:

As they enter the office, the nurse jumps to her feet. She takes over for AJ as they set him on the bed. AJ and Jack both stay with him for support.

"How can this happen?" She sniffles.

"Hey, he will be okay. The worst is that he has a broken rib or wears an eye patch on his eye." He hugs her.

"An eye patch?" She inquires not feeling a bit better. For some reason everything feels better when she is in his arms.

"Maybe for his eye to heal they have to cover it." He explains the possible outcome of his injuries.

"Don't you really think so?"

"Yah, it could be a possibility. It won't affect his football that much; probably just is on the sidelines for about a month."

"Oh no, he is going to be devastated. Next to Randy, he loves football. He wants to be a pro running back." She feels sad if that happen to him.

"This won't stop it; it will delay it a bit." He rubs her hair trying to comfort. He is hoping that it is helping wanting to help her anytime or anyway she needs.

"Thank you for waiting with me." She hugs him tighter.

"I will always be there." He kisses her hair. He really cares for her and won't let her be upset.

"Ahem." John calls out as Jack and AJ have a moment.

"John!" AJ speaks out happily being there for about twenty minutes.

He is standing with a pair of crutches. His face is all cleaned up with a small bandage on his eyebrow. "What is this?" He waves one of his crutches between them as he chuckles.

"This is Jack comforting me. You know how I get when you two get hurt." She pouts to get them to give in. It sometimes works with Randy with him knowing her the longest while John still has trouble with it.

"Oh come on not the pout." He looks away as she giggles knowing she got him. "Fine, I won't tease, but at least give him a shot." He chuckles.

"John!" She calls out.

"Sorry." He chuckles being half sorry.

"So, what is the verdict?" Jack enters the conversation.

"I have two bruise ribs, a black eye with a cut open eyebrow, and a busted lip." He reports.

"And you will have a hot caregiver to help you heal." She adds.

"You?" John questions in surprise.

"Nope, Ms. Silver will be your hot caregiver. She will be all over you when she sees you." She giggles as John rolls his eyes.

"She doesn't like me that." He raises his voice a bit being complete oblivious to her feelings towards him.

"Oh yes she does." Jack utters to defend AJ's observation.

"Yup, pay attention tomorrow and you will see." AJ makes a deal that prove that they are right.

"I will just to prove you two are wrong." He slowly crutches to the door. Jack and AJ just follow laughing.

* * *

"Mr. Michaels, a student is here to see you." His secretary informs him.

"Send the person in, please." He directs.

The student walks in and takes a seat. "Mr. Michaels, I have a video I need to show you."

Mr. Michaels is intrigue and takes the phone. As he presses play for a video to start, he sees the beat up of John and the hit to AJ. This infuriates Mr. Michaels with just doing an assembly about the school rules.

"Thank you. I will deal with this myself." He hands the student's phone back to the student. The student leaves the office as the student sighs. "I hope it helps."

 **Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter you. Thank you the reviews I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Seven:

Randy enters the school just in time for the announcement that there is an assembly right now. He is confused, however, proceeds to the gym. He tries to look for AJ and John to inform him on this sudden assembly, but they are nowhere to be found. Jack sees him and waves him over. Randy reluctantly goes over because he might know the whereabouts of his friends. After everyone is settled, the principal, Mr. Michaels heads to the front.

"Hello students, first of all, will Randy and Jack please head outside into the hall. Ms. Silver will direct you to your place." Mr. Michaels announces. Ms. Silver waves her hand for both Randy and Jack to follow her. "Thank you. Now during the assembly, on the first day, we went over the school rules. These rules are for the protection of teachers, students, they school and yourself. With very detail and legitimate evidence, a couple of students have broken those rules." Everyone is in shock whispering on what and who it could be. "Before we let you know on what, who, and when, let us go over the rules again." The gym atmosphere is full of groans as the slideshow plays.

In the hall:

"Ms. Silver, what is going on?" Randy questions as he gets impatient on not getting any answers.

"You will find out soon." Ms. Silver informs him not comfortable in repeating the situation.

"Jack, can you tell me?" He asks looking at him.

"Sorry man." He shrugs not wanting to relieve it either.

As they turn the corner, Randy sees John on crutches with AJ all nervous. She didn't want this to happen in front of the whole school.

"John! AJ!" Randy calls out running to them.

"Randy!" AJ runs to him to give him a hug for comfort.

"John?" He looks at him while he pats his best friend's back. He is officially puzzled on what happened when he was gone.

"Randy, our teammates attack me. After you dropped us, we start to head inside. During that, our Main QB stopped us and starting beating us, well only me. There was four that attacked me while two held AJ back." He explains his reasons for crutches.

"Okay." He only says just being speechless that it happened. "Are you okay? Of course not, you are on crutches." He sighs at himself for not being there for them when they needed him.

"You can't leave us again." AJ holds on to him tighter.

He takes her face to meet his. "I am not going anywhere. I will make all my appointments after school from now on." He rubs her cheek. As he does he notices she make-up on her thumb. AJ covered her bruise with the help of Ms. Silver not knowing herself how to. When he looks back at her, he notices the bruise on her cheek. "You told me that they didn't attack her." He examines her cheek getting angry. Whoever did this is in big trouble with him.

"They didn't. AJ stand up for herself. She kicked the main QB in the jewels." John chuckles, even though he didn't actually see it.

"That is my best friend such a fighter." He smiles being proud of her. They have both showed her some physical defensive tactics that she can use when they are not around.

"Well that didn't take too lightly with his best friend. He backhanded her as a lesson to respect them. After that they just left a bit scared if I recall correctly. I think they knew that AJ getting hurt was seriously bad." John explains.

"That is right. They are in big trouble with me when I see them." They can see the same facial expression that they have seen when he yelled AJ, which is not good.

"Randy, don't hurt anyone. That is not the answers, please just leave it alone." AJ puts on a sad face.

Randy sighs not wanting to anymore pain on his best friend. "Fine, I will not hurt anyone. It is just one more piece of the puzzle unsolved. How did Jack become a part of this whole scenario?" He inquires looking over at Jack.

"John couldn't stand on his own weight." AJ starts out of Randy's embrace. "I needed to get help and I couldn't leave him, so I called out. Thankfully, Jack saw me and helped us to the nurses' office." AJ smiles hugging Jack.

"Thank you for that Jack." He says uneasy with how AJ hugs him. "You two aren't dating are you?" He inquires with a smile happy that she has some beside them to get comfort.

"Maybe." They both chuckle. "We don't know yet." Jack responds being AJ close as she blushes.

"Well congrats or soon-to-be congrats, you've landed a great girl." He smiles to see his best friend happy. "Next topic, what did the nurse treat?" Randy turns around to look back at John for the answer.

"I have two bruise ribs, a black eye with a cut open eyebrow, and a busted lip." John discloses.

"Damn, so this assembly is about who did it?" He tries to put the pieces all together.

"I don't know what this is about." John is also puzzled. "Ms. Silver just was told to me us meet here. No one saw them beat me up, so I don't know why he wants an assembly." John responds.

"Umm… I shouldn't say this, but Mr. Michaels got some legitimate evidence of the attack from a student. He is going to public announce that if the attackers don't reveal themselves he will show the video." Ms. Silver discloses to them.

"Who is the student?" They all ask.

"I don't know. I just got this news from the secretary." She shrugs now in the same boat as them.

"Well, when we find out we are going to invite said person to a 'Thank you' party. Jack you are also invited." Randy declares.

"Thanks Randy."

Inside the gym, the slideshow is finished. "Since you are all refreshed on the rules, I want to bring out the victims in this situation." He announces with the lights back on. John with AJ by his side joins Mr. Michaels at the front. Everyone is gasping and whispering on John's appearance. "John and AJ were at the end line of an attack by six of your fellow students in front of the school." The whispers start again on who it could be. "Of course, John got more of the hits as AJ was held by two of the six guys. Yes the students were male. For standing up for herself, AJ got backhanded in the cheek." AJ just sneak behind John feeling very uncomfortable. After a few call outs when they left, another student came to help. Please come out now." Jack joins them as he hugs AJ. "This is Jack, a sophomore at this school. He helped John to get treated by the nurse. After checking him over, John has two bruise ribs, a cut eyebrow with a black eye, and a busted lip. Now these actions have consequences. The consequences are given by the role they play in the attack. Before I tell you who they are, I want them to reveal themselves. It will lessen their consequence if they do." He looks around to see if anyone stands up. "Maybe this will convince you to reveal yourself. A student who saw the attack live recorded the whole thing on their phone. The video was showed to me. The student is willing to show this video again to all of you. So to clarify, if you don't show yourself, we will expose you to the whole school." Mr. Michaels warns. No one stands up. "You have five seconds to stand up before we show it." Again no one stands up. "Randy, please come in and see the video." Randy joins them as John is given a seat to sit down. "The video please and thank you."

The phone is hooked up with no one yet knows who gave it. The video plays what actually happened. Randy's blood boils as he looks over to the football players involved. They are all shock and frightened by Randy's expression. After the video ends, everyone looks at the six football players.

"How do you know that video is not pre-made?" Kourtney defends her boyfriend. AJ just roll her eyes along with Jack.

"And how do you know it isn't?" Mr. Michaels challenges. Kourtney is speechless. "You can't so sit down." He orders as she does. "The assembly is dismissed. Everyone may go except for you four and the six football players involved." He announces to everyone.

"I'm not leaving him." Kourtney refuses not seeing this being fair to them.

"You are and you will or you will be in detention after school for a month. That means no cheerleading or parties." He warns. She just huffs as she walks with her arms crossed.

"Mr. Michaels, I'm sorry, but do we get to know the student who recorded the video?" Randy questions.

"The student chose to be a secret until wanted to. Please respect the student's decision and privacy." They nod in approval.

"All of you." He looks at the Main QB as he nods as well. "Now you six apologize to John and AJ sincerely."

The Main QB starts, so the rest can follow. "We are sorry for attacking you two on school grounds." Mr. Michaels clears his throat not accepting the apology. "I mean at all." He pretends to smile. "We are sorry for the injuries that we caused." He nudges his best friend. "I'm sorry for backhanded you AJ it was uncalled for."

"Thank you gentlemen, now let us award you your consequences." The six football players follow their principal.

"Now what do we do." Randy turns to them.

"We got to class, best friend." AJ laughs.

"We don't get a break for his injuries." Randy is shock just using that as an excuse.

"No Randy, come on we are going to class." She pushes him out.

"Aww man." He chuckles being pushed by her. John chuckles as well following his friends.

"John!" Jack calls out joining him.

"What's up Jack?" John stops for Jack to catch up.

"They are not dating are they?" After seeing their interaction he is doubt that they have anything romantically involved.

"No, they are just best friends since forever. Don't worry there are no romantic feelings there." He pats his shoulder.

In the evening:

Randy is at AJ's house to keep her company. Well, that is the excuse Randy made up. He doesn't want to leave her side anymore.

"Randy, are you hungry?" AJ's mother wonders cooking dinner.

"I'm okay Mrs. Lee I am going to eat at my house." He informs her.

Mrs. Lee looks at him looking at AJ. "Randy, she will be okay. She is a tough girl."

"I know but-"

"But you think that if you were they this wouldn't have happened." He nods. "They would have gotten both of you or find another way. You shouldn't bring yourself down like this." She advises.

"I just feel so guilty. I am her best friend and I let her down." He sulks.

"No more guilty and you didn't let me down. We are best friends and not my protector. The difference is that I can stand on my own two feet and protect myself. You are supposed to have fun, laugh, and support me as it is reciprocal. Now we need to move on like what did you say to Stacey?" She smiles making the atmosphere a bit lighter.

"Stacey, who is Stacey?" Her mom asks.

"Remember the tall girl with the long legs that is the one." AJ explains to her mother taking a cookie.

"AJ, no eating cookies before your dinner." She authorizes seeing her. "Anyways, I do remember. She is nice and cue. You have a crush on her, Randy?" This makes Randy a bit fluster.

"Maybe yes, but AJ says that she is dating a boy, an older boy." Randy changes the subject. He knows the dating rules for AJ.

"Randy!" He runs as AJ follows, but her mom calls her to come back.

"AJ, who is this guy you are dating?" She stops to crosses her arms.

"It is someone in my comic book club. He is a year older than me." She crosses her arm not believing Randy brought it up.

"Mrs. Lee, thank you for letting me stay I'm leaving." Randy calls out as he sneaks to the front door.

"Good go before you say something else." AJ is angry at her best friend.

Randy chuckles at her body language. "I will see you tomorrow AJ."

"Thank you Randy. You have a safe ride home." She calls out waving bye. "You know your daddy has to meet him first before you date." Her mother turns back her attention to her daughter.

"I know and we are not dating like Randy said. He just wanted out of the situation. He is coming over next Friday for dinner." She informs her.

"I know what he did. I have known him as long as you do, so I know his tricks as well. On the other hand, that doesn't mean you can keep secrets from us missy. It is good that you have another friend beside them. I can't wait to meet him." She continues to cook.

Randy gets to his house to have Stacey leave it. "Stacey, what are you doing here?"

"Ask your parents." She sighs watching him enter his home.

His parents are waiting for him on the couch as he enters. "Mom dad, what's wrong?"

"Your friend, Stacey, dropped this off for you." His mother hands him the phone used at the assembly.

Randy unlocks it to see a video, he presses play. It is the video of the attack. He looks up at his parents. "Go to her son say sorry." His father advises as Stacey told them what she did. Before Randy joined AJ, he called his parents about the situation that happened to John and AJ. Stacey coming over is the last piece of the puzzle.

"Thanks dad I will."

"But don't be out too long you both have school tomorrow." His mother warns.

"I won't be." He runs outside to see Stacey on the sidewalk. "Stacey!"

She looks at him as he smiles. This is the Stacey that he knows being kind and sweet. She runs to him as they share this first kiss. Randy carries her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Randy for being so cold." She rests her head on his shoulder finally being back to where they were.

"Me too." He brings her in again for a kiss. "Do you want to sit with me on the swing and watch the stars?"

"I would love to." She sits next to him all curdle up as they watch until his parents call him in. If they didn't he doesn't know how long they will be out there.

 **Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight:

Stacey enters her house after Randy drops her off. She is on cloud nine not noticing her older brother there.

"Hello sis." He surprises her.

"Oh Jack, you scared me." She holds her chest.

"Did you have fun with Randy?" Their parents told him where she was when he wondered himself.

"I did. He is so sweet. We watch the stars while I cuddle into him." She has a bigger smile at the memory.

"It sounds romantic, so he knows about your recording the attack." He causally asks.

"Yeah he does, wait how do you know?" She is surprise that he knows.

"Remember me aware of my surroundings." She nods. "I saw you walk to class as a helped John and AJ." He pours him some juice.

"Why didn't you tell them then?" She huffs not liking this skill; she can't hide anything from him.

"I value your privacy. You can tell people when you want to I am not giving to tattle on you." He sips his juice.

"Why?"

"Because I am proud of you sis, I know you better than what Kourtney does. You are very loyal to her, but it is the time to follow your own path. You have other options and other friends you can hang out with." He advises her baby sister.

"You have faith in me that I will be something in school without her?"

"Yes, I always have faith in you. You are your own person. Don't be someone else's lap dog." He continues in hoping she takes it in. He wants what is best for his baby sister.

"Thanks big brother." She hugs him.

"You're welcome sis. Again I'm proud of you." He kisses her head before heading up to his room.

* * *

The Next Day:

Randy is getting ready. He is happy how last night went. As he puts on his shirt, his phone rings.

"Good morning, Randy." Stacey greets him.

"Good morning Stacey. Am I picking you up today?" He responds back.

"You know we can't be seen at school together. We need to give it sometime so Kourtney isn't so suspicious."

"But why?" He whines. "I want to show you off to everyone. I want everyone to know you are my girl." He sweetly tells her.

"I know baby, but a few days of being civil with each other will be better. Just wait for a few more days. It will be worthy it trust me." She comforts him.

"You are still coming with me, as my guest, to AJ's house, right?" He hopes wanting his best friend and John to know about this.

"If AJ and John are okay with me coming over, then yes I will come. You have to get their permission, especially AJ. If she says no, then I can't come, okay?" She warns knowing he likes to surprise his best friend.

"Fine." He smirks bringing her anyway.

"Promise me Randy." She senses that he will do it anyway.

"Yes I promise. I will see you at school later, honey." He says sweetly.

"Yes you will baby." She says back.

* * *

When Randy picks up AJ, he is nervous on how he will introduce the thought of having Stacey join them. He doesn't know where AJ's feelings are for the Kourntey incident.

"Hello Randy." She gets into the passenger seat like always.

"Hello AJ." He greets nervously.

"What's wrong?" She knows, off the bat, that he is not himself.

"Umm…how are your feelings towards the Kourtney scenario?" He starts to drive.

"I still feel like they shouldn't do that to people. She is still like her boyfriend. They need to superior then everyone else." She says with disgust.

"And her group, do you feel the same?"

"Yup, they are just followers that can't find their own identities. They need to be told what to do." She pities them.

"So, you have the same feelings towards Stacey too as the others?"

"Actually, I saw potential in Stacey. I thought she was better than them. I know that you like her, but she let me down. She didn't stop and it gave me some true reality to her." She exposes really hoping that they became a couple.

"Okay thanks." Randy stops at John's place.

"Why do you want to know?" She asks as they wait for John.

"Yesterday, she came to my house to show me something. That something turn, well change, my attitude of her. We had our first kiss. I invited her to dinner tonight." He says nervously.

"I don't know Randy. What is the something she showed you?"

"I shouldn't be the one to say it. She wants to be the one to tell you. I thought we can do it tonight." He hopes that she can come.

"I'm sorry Randy I can't right now. I just want a normal dinner like we usually do." She requests knowing he will be disappointed.

"Oh okay I will talk to her." He smiles hiding his disappointment.

"She can come next week. Jack is coming on that day. We can make it a guest day. All three of us can all bring guest that day." She offers seeing him disappointed.

"Are you sure?" He perks up not knowing that it could be a trick.

"Definitely, trust me I am not pulling her leg." She grins. Randy is still uneasy that it could be a trick.

"Hey guys, what's up?" John enters the car. He doesn't really ask for help being a very independent person.

"Next Friday we are bringing guests over; you can bring Ms. Silver over." AJ teases.

"Eww no, I don't want a teacher with us at dinner." Randy is oblivious to what is happening.

"That's right AJ it will be to awkward, so no I will not invited her." He shoots her a glare.

"Right, it will be awkward for us." She giggles.

"Did I miss something?" Randy notices their teasing interactions.

"Nope, just let us go to school." He playfully orders.

* * *

At school, they are at AJ's locker like usual.

"So what are we having tonight?" Randy inquires.

"I don't know, mommy usually text or calls me on the meal and she hasn't. I guess she wants to surprise us." She gets her books.

"Maybe." John says

"Hello Randy." Stacey walks towards them.

"Hello Stacey." He turns all cute and adorable.

"Hell John. Hello AJ." She greets.

"Hello Stacey." John greets a bit sour that she didn't stop the teasing.

"Hello Stacey." AJ, this time, says in a polite way. She is more curious on her conversation with Randy about her.

"I'll see you at your practice today." She flirts as she walks by him.

"Yes you will." He follows her path as he stops to admire her walk away. "Damn, my girl is fine." He says a bit out loud.

"Your girl?" John and AJ both say in surprise.

"Umm…yeah she is a girl. Let us get to class, shall we?" He walks to his English class where Stacey is.

John and AJ both look at each other confuse. "Something is up with him and Stacey." John speaks out.

"Oh you have no idea." She giggles as she walks to class.

"What do you know?" He follows her.

"Nothing, I know nothing." She smiles.

"Yah right."

* * *

Randy walks into English class to see Stacey beside his new desk.

"What are you doing there?" He smiles not complaining.

"Did you forget this was my seat for a day? This is my new seat approved by Mr. Jones." She informs him. "Why are you complaining?" She smiles looking at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Definitely not, so we can't have you come tonight." She pouts. "I know you are disappointed. AJ just wants a normal, simple, regular dinner for tonight. With everything that happened, I want to give her that." He explains the reason.

"I get it don't worry. I did say that if AJ said no not to force it, right?"

"Right, however, she did lay that you can come next Friday. We are having a guest day that night. You will be my guest." He offers.

"I will love to come. Maybe then I can tell them about what I told you."

"Definitely and then I can finally show you off, to them anyways." He whispers.

The rest of the class went fast with them working on their assignment. Randy and Stacey kept looking at each other with smiles all through class. After class, Randy walks her to the classroom door. As he is about to walk to class, Kourtney interrupts.

"Stacey!" She and her followers walk to them. "We have an impromptu to cheerleading practice today after school." She demands.

"I'm sorry I can't come." She speaks quietly.

"What was that? Can you speak up, please?"

"I can't come to cheerleading practice." She says louder.

"And why can't you come?" She is shock usually having no one disagree with her.

"I am watching the football practice." She looks at Randy.

"Why, no one interesting is going to practice there?" She takes a shot at Randy and John.

"Aww thanks for the compliment, Kourtney." He says sacrastically.

"Whatever Randy, can you see I'm talking to my best friend? Why don't you go to your loser best friend?"

"She is not a loser; you're the loser." She defends immediately covering her mouth.

Kourtney is appalled. "Well, Stacey if you don't come to the practice, you will be out of the team." She warns.

"Then I am out of the team. I don't want to be part of your world anymore. Next year, I will make sure that I am head cheerleader. Come on Randy your friends are waiting for you." She takes his hand to go to AJ's locker.

As they are an earshot away from them, Randy speaks up. "What was that?" He is surprise and a bit turned on by her confidence.

"My older brother gave me confidence and advice that I don't need her friendship." She stands tall full of confidence.

"He is a smart brother. When do I get to meet him?" He questions wanting to get to know her better.

"Maybe I can have him drop me next Friday and stay for awhile. You, John, and my brother can bond while AJ and I can bond as well. You will love him; he also goes to school here." She requests.

"That would be great I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

After school:

John and Randy are at football practice with Stacey at the bleachers. Randy waves at her as she waves back.

"Ah, I get it now you two are dating." It finally becomes clear to him what is going between them two.

"Shh." He covers his mouth. "Not everyone knows and we like to keep it that way, please." He looks around just in case someone overheard.

"Whatever you say man." He takes his hand off his mouth. "On the other hand, I am proud of you man."

"Thanks John." He wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"Okay guys, our main QB and one of our defensemen are expelled from school, so Randy you are our new QB." Everyone, but four players, cheers in approval. They don't like how their QB runs the team. The four players are ones closer to the two students expelled. They got detention for two months and suspend for two games.

"Congratulations Randy, make us proud." The team coach congrats as he pat his shoulder.

"I will not let you down coach." He smiles very happy that he is the youngest QB now. Everything is going Randy's way; a new girlfriend and now the main QB. Life is good.

"Congratulations man, your parents are going to be happier for you."

"Thanks John."

* * *

AJ enters the classroom for the club to see Jack looking towards the football field. "Hello Jack."

"AJ, how about we watch your friends practice? Comic book club is anywhere we are both at." He inquires.

"Sure. As long as it is with you I am all up for it." She flirts.

"Come on." He offers his arm to her.

As they get to the football field, Stacey sees them and waves. AJ waves back along with Jack.

"You know Stacey." She questions never seeing them interact before.

"Yup, she is my baby sister." He guides her to Stacey.

"Sister?" AJ questions.

 **Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all.**

 **The order for updating will be Friendship Tested, Right Thing, and Secrets Exposed. I will try to update them in that order. However, if I get ideas for a specific story I will do that one first. I hope this makes sense. If doesn't I am sorry for confusing you.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Nine:

"Sister?" AJ questions.

"Yup, she is my sister. She is actually in the same grade as you guys. Hello sis." Jack sits beside her.

"Hello big brother. Hello AJ." Stacey greets.

"How did I know that I would find you here?" Jack sarcastically inquires.

"Because you are aware of your surroundings, I get it." She rolls her eyes.

"Stacey, don't you roll your eyes at me." He playfully orders.

"Whatever." She playfully shrugs it off/

The sibling batter continues as AJ sits there awkwardly. She can't believe that they are siblings. Her feelings towards both of them are completely different. It is a bit awkward for her. As she ponders her thoughts, Jack tries to get her attention.

"AJ. AJ." He calls out.

"Oh hey." She looks towards him.

"Stacey told me that you two know each other, right?" AJ nods. "Are you okay?" He doesn't see the bubbly personality anymore.

"Umm… I don't want to interrupt your sibling bonding. I am going to watch at the bottom." She heads slowly to the bottom.

"AJ, you-" He stops his thought to see her almost there. "Stacey, I thought you were friends because of Randy." He is confused with AJ's actions.

"We are not there yet. I know she is still disappointed with the Kourtney situation. I knew how important she is to Randy and I didn't stop it." She sighs knowing this could put a strain in her brother's friendship with AJ.

"But you redeem yourself with the video recording." She shrugs. "Only Randy knows about it, doesn't he?" She nods sadly. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I wanted to. I was going to tonight at AJ's house for dinner, but I can wait until next Friday."

"You got invited to the dinner too." He chuckles on how it all transpired.

"Yeah." She giggles. "What are the odds that we like two people that are best friends?"

"I am guessing pretty high. On a serious tone, you have to tell her sooner than later. They are all planning a thank you party for the person who recorded the video, which is you. They can't do that if they don't know it is you." Jack explains.

"I know." She lays her head on his shoulder. Randy told her all about the thank you party. It is one of the reasons he was pushing to have her at the dinner.

As AJ is watching the practice, she looks up at them to see Stacey upset. Now she is a bit upset that she thinks she hurt her feelings by leaving. She should at least try again with Stacey with her liking Jack.

"AJ, you are here. I thought you would be with Jack." Randy stands besides her taking a sip of his water.

"He is up there." She points to him casually.

Randy looks up coming up with assumptions. "Oh AJ I'm sorry. You don't need him anyways. There are plenty of guys who would date you." He comforts her not knowing that it is Stacey, Jack's sister.

"No, he is with Stacey." She clarifies.

"What?" He calls out. "He is ditching you for my girl. Oh I don't think so." He marches up to them

"Randy, stop." She follows him. "Randy it is not what you think it is."

"Oh I know. Jack!" He yells out. Jack looks at Randy come furiously with AJ trying to catch up. Her legs can't keep up with Randy's long strides.

"Jack, what are you doing with my girl?" He gets in his face.

"You're girl, you two aren't dating." Jack retaliates.

"Yes we are, isn't that right, honey?" Randy asks not looking away from Jack.

"I-" Stacey starts, but gets interrupted by her brother.

"You don't call her honey. If you two were dating I would have known." He stands up to be at the same level at him.

"And why would you know? I mean you have a great girl in AJ and you are here with my girl. She looked upset when she was down there." He informs him.

"AJ, is this true?" Jack looks at AJ behind Randy. He never meant to see to do that to her. He thought they are all friends.

"Don't talk to her. After this situation, I don't want you near her or my girlfriend." He authorizes in the heat of the moment.

"Randy no, you can't do that!" AJ pulls his arm.

"It is for the best AJ. I will not conduct someone hurting you, whether it is physically or emotionally." He makes it know to them.

"Randy, he is not doing anything wrong. Come on let's go back to your practice." She tries to defuse his anger.

"You are just going to leave it like that." He is appalled that she is leaving the situation like that.

"He is not doing anything." She repeats. "So let us go back to practice, come on." She pulls him down the bleaches.

At the bottom: "You are not dating him."

"I will date whoever I want." She argues back. "I will see you at my house."

"And how are you getting home?"

"I am walking." She struts down and off the field. Randy just watches as he is riled up himself. He doesn't think that something bad could happen to her.

* * *

"That is your boyfriend." Stacey nods. "You are not dating him." He tells her.

"I am and you can't stop me. If I can't date Randy, you can't date AJ. I don't want you to date girls that are my age." She gives him a silly reason.

"You know how silly you sound."He speaks the obvious.

"I know, but he is not that way. He is very protective of AJ right now. After the attack, he always wants to protect her because he didn't that time. He feels guilty for not being there." She explains his actions plus she knows about his stress problem.

"Okay, I'll give him one more chance." He informs her. "If he can't have a good impression you are not dating him." He puts his foot down just looking at for his baby sister.

* * *

On the field:

"Baby, you were fantastic." Stacey runs to him as everyone has left. Being QB means he is the last one off the field.

"Really, how did I look?" He hugs her.

"You were looking hot. My boyfriend is the man, my man." She pecks him as their arms are still attach around each other's waist.

"That's right your man." He looks over to see Jack join them. "What do you want?" he just hugs Stacey with one arm.

"I come in peace. I just want to say bye to my sister." He proceeds with caution.

"Your sister, who is your sister?" Jack looks at Stacey. "Stacey is your sister." He nods. "Oh man, that is what AJ was trying to tell me. She tried to tell me that you are siblings. And the reason she was not with you guys is that she wanted to give you some time together. She really appreciates having any siblings since she doesn't have any. I have to go find her. John, are you okay with staying until I find her?" Randy asks John who is playing on his phone.

"Don't worry I can drop him." Jack offers.

"Are you sure?" Randy wants clarification.

"Yes, now got find AJ." He smiles thinking he could be a fit for her sister.

"I'll talk to you later, honey." Randy pecks her before heading to his car.

* * *

AJ is walking down the sidewalk almost to her house. She is not mad at Randy anymore; he is just being a protective brother to him. If a guy would to cheat on her, this is the reaction that she would want. As she continues to walk, a car stops by her.

"Hello AJ, do you need a lift?" The driver inside asks.

AJ looks inside the car to see find the four football players from the attack. "No I am fine, thank you though." She says politely.

"Come on we want to say sorry for what happened." The driver tells her having a plan for their revenge.

"No thank you. Now please me alone." She walks faster.

They continue to follow her. "Where are your bodyguards?" The passenger person asks this time.

She stops. "They are not my bodyguards; they are my friends. Now please leave." She puts more anger behind it.

"Wow, I think she needs to have more respect slapped into her." The driver commands.

AJ gulps as he tries to run, but one of them stops her. He got out of the car during the conversation. The rest now get out of the car to surround her.

"You got our friends expelled. It is time for some payback." The driver warns.

"Yup and what will hurt Randy and John more?" They all ponder. "That is right, it is you, so don't fight and it won't be that bad." They all smirk.

As they get closer, there is a car horn. They ignore it, but the honk gets louder and repetitive. They all look at the honk direction to see it is Randy's car. They all stand in front of her as he stops and comes out. He has his hands behind his back.

All the football players charge at him until he pulls out a chain. They stop as he wraps it around his hand. All of them think twice and get back inside the car. He watches as they drive away. He then walks to AJ to have her shaking. "AJ, come on I'll take you home." He gently guides her not knowing if she is still mad at him. AJ gets into the car as Randy does too. As he is about to start the car, AJ puts her hand on his. Randy looks at her to see a smile on her face; it is a thank you for being there.

"I'm sorry AJ. I shouldn't overreacted like that." He kisses her hand.

"I want you to act like that when a boyfriend is out of line. I want you there to teach him a lesson." She appreciates the gesture however, it is the wrong timing.

"Thanks, but again I left you and you almost got hurt. I'm sorry." He looks down.

"Randy it is not your fault. They are just jerks and loyal to their friends. They are more jerks then loyal." She titters.

He chuckles. "You can date Jack if you want." He gives her his permission, even though it wouldn't have mattered.

"Oh thank you, I didn't know I needed your permission." She smiles.

"I am the big brother figure of course you need my permission. I want the best for my baby sister." He acts all confident and elderly.

"You are only 2 months older than me." She giggles.

"So, I am still older, so you have to deal with it. You can't date anyone until I meet him." Randy does his impression of AJ's father.

"I am going to tell him you did an impression." She jokes going back to their teasing ways.

"Oh don't, he hates them." He is worried. Mr. Lee doesn't like Randy too much, since a situation that happened, but he will be civil for his daughter's request.

"Fine, you owe me big time." She grins.

"Oh man, do I have to wear the banana suit again." He starts to drive.

"Maybe, so Stacey can see you dance." She giggles.

"You are evil, evil woman." He is shock a bit at his best friend's warning.

"Thank you." She accepts with confidence.

* * *

At AJ's place:

Everyone is there waiting for AJ and Randy to arrive. After ten minutes, they do arrive.

"Hello guys, why are you still out here? Come on in." She guides them into her house like nothing happened. "Mom dad, we're home." She calls out putting her book bag on the couch.

"Oh princess there you are." Mr. Lee hugs her. "John, how is football going?" Unfortunately, he only doesn't like Randy.

"It is good Mr. Lee, I am Running Back." He fills him in.

"That's great. Hello Randy." He clears his throat.

"Dad, behave please." She glares at him.

"Of course and who are these two people?" He looks towards Stacey and Jack.

"These are our friends, Stacey and Jack." She introduces them to her father.

"Please to meet you Mr. Lee." Jack and Stacey shake his hand.

"The pleasure is reciprocal. Will you two be staying for dinner?"

"Nope, we just want to see AJ's home." They politely decline.

"Actually, we invited them to dinner next Friday, if it is okay?" AJ lets him know.

"Yup, it is definitely fine with me. I will do anything to make my daughter happy." He kisses her head.

"Well we better get going. I will see you Monday AJ, John, and Randy. Nice meeting you sir." Jack waves bye to them.

"Yes, nice meeting you two, such nice friends you have princess."

"I'll walk you two out." Randy offers, so he can kiss Stacey bye.

"He is trying dad give him some slack." AJ tell her father.

"You know I appreciate him for all he has done. I just don't like his protectiveness. I am the only protective one here for you."

"Stop competing and start bonding like you used to. You have been on his case since we tried to date and it failed. Neither of us is to blame for it to not work; we are better off as friends.

"Fine, for you I will try harder." Anything his daughter wants she gets especially when she pouts.

"Thank you daddy I love you." She hugs him tight.

"I love you too princess." She kisses her forehead as they walk to the dining table for dinner.

 **Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for you guys. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Ten:

Next Friday:

Everything is almost normal at school since the incident last week. Still no one knows who recorded the video. However, Kourtney made it her mission to find out who recorded the video. She has been on a rampage teasing everyone to make them confess.

Randy and Stacey are at lunch watching Kourtney and her group scare people. AJ is with Jack while John is again with Ms. Silver.

"Maybe I should tell her that it was me. It has been too long. Maybe she will stop terrorizing everyone if I confess.

"And what if she starts terrorizing you?" Randy offers. "The whole school might be fine, but what about you?" He is concern for his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine. I have you and my brother with me. With my new confidence, she can't hurt me emotionally." She says sternly.

"Can you at least tell AJ and John before telling Kourtney?" He asks not wanting them in the cross fire. If she tells Kourtney first, she might think that AJ and John made her do it.

"I will try, but if I see her terrorizing another person I'm telling her." She warns.

"Okay." He gives up.

They continue to eat their lunch until Kourtney interrupts. "Stacey, what are you doing with this loner's best friend?" She looks at Randy in disgust.

"He is not a loner's best friend. He is my boyfriend." She holds his hand. Everyone hasn't notice them be a couple since they came out in public on Monday.

"What? You can't date this wannabe Quarterback. The only reason he is QB is because someone recorded the attack. He would have gotten away with it without it."

"Well he isn't a wanna be. He is the main QB of this school. He is the King of this school with me as his Queen."

"That's right. I guess next year came early." Randy smirks.

"You shouldn't be dating an ex-cheerleader. You should be dating the head cheerleader. Come on Randy, we will be the perfect couple." She sits on the other side of Randy to flirt.

"I don't think so. Stacey is my girl cheerleader or not." He moves away from her.

"Oh really, you will be mine. Stacey doesn't have the attributes to compete with a QB." She stands up.

"She does so have the attributes to deal with this QB, so leave us alone." He sternly orders her.

Kourtney laughs. "Just wait you will be begging me to be yours."

"What does that suppose to mean?" He doesn't let that phrase him.

"Just watch out for your friends, especially a certain best friend." She chuckles evilly as she walks away.

"You leave her alone." He calls out as Kourtney keeps on walking.

"Randy it is okay. I will tell Mr. Michaels to announce I am the recorder. She will only go after me instead of AJ."

"No, I can take on her. You just tell AJ and John soon." He picks up both of their trays to head to class.

Stacey text her brother to warn him to watch out for AJ.

* * *

Since AJ has no one with her in her afternoon classes, Randy and Jack try to get to her class as soon as they can. They don't want Kourtney to see her be by herself. They both manage to make it to her Science class as they walk her to her last class which is Gym. It is going to be tough for AJ being she is with Kourtney's group.

"Hello AJ." Dawn, the loyalist one to Kourtney, greets.

"Hello Dawn. May I help you with something?" She ties her shoes.

"I am just warning you to watch your back." She warns almost as a threat.

"You can't threaten me." She stands up for herself.

"We can because there are four of us and one of you. One person can distract the teacher while we do our plan. Just watch yourself." Dawn shoulder blocks her. The force of it almost knocks AJ down.

Today is not her lucky day. They are playing Dodge ball for warm up and Ball Hockey for the activity. AJ gulps as the group is on the other team. As they line up at the back walk, the group have smirks on their faces. She doesn't run up to get the ball as the group does. At first, they don't target her, which is a relief. On the other hand, they keep on eliminating everyone except for her. The group then just orders the rest of their team to give them the dodge balls.

"Okay ten shots to get her out." The teacher announces.

The group all line up at the throw line. They all have five balls each since all of them are on their side. AJ gulps again as her team cheers her on. She manages to avoid all ten balls with some close calls. She is exhausted as she rests for a bit.

"Nice job AJ, now for some Ball Hockey." Dawn says manically."

"Mrs. Henderson, may I rest for a bit?" AJ requests sitting on the bench.

"Certainly, you can be an alternate for someone." Mrs. Henderson accepts with her just outlasting the other team.

The activity starts as again the group is together. They play gently for now just waiting for AJ to get into the game. After an 'accidental' tripping of their classmates, Mrs. Henderson puts AJ in the game. Luckily, she is on defense. The lucky part is that her team's offensive is great. She watches closely, especially the group, where the ball is. AJ's team scores a goal, so AJ has to join her team near the other team's players for a face off. As they two players face off, she is stands with Dawn. When the ball is place down, Dawn trips AJ as she hits the floor hard on her arm. The whistle is blown to stop the game.

"AJ, are you okay?" Mrs. Henderson asks as she helps her up.

"Yeah, I am just going to bruise tomorrow." She holds her elbow.

"Okay, are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes please." She acts all tough to prove to them that she doesn't give up easily.

The game continues and she wishes she didn't continue. She would get tripped again, hit in the stomach with the stick as well as her legs and arms. She is going to be a big bruise tomorrow.

Finally, after thirty minutes of Hockey, the class ends. AJ gets her bag and gently walks to the doors.

"We will see you later AJ." They know that she will stay for the football practice. They all head outside for cheerleading practice.

When she exits the Gym, she sees Jack and Stacey there. "Hello AJ, how are you?" He greets.

"I'm in pain. They got orders from Queen Kourtney to hurt me." She holds her stomach.

"Oh my poor AJ lean on me." Jack takes her bag as he wraps his arms around her. They start to walk to the football field.

"Thanks. Just wait until after tonight, we are going be a couple." She smiles.

"You have complete trust that they will approve of me?" He questions loving that she has some much confidence on them.

"Absolutely, they love Stacey so they will love you too." She tells him as she winces in pain.

"What's wrong?" They stop as Jack hand is pressed into AJ's arm.

"My bruise from when they hit me with the hockey stick; you pressed on it."

"I'm sorry, how about a piggy back ride? I always give one to Stacey when she is hurt or tired to walk." Jack offers not liking to see her in pain.

"He gives good piggy back rides you should take it." Stacey approves.

"Okay, I might be too heavy for you." She jokes and giggles.

"It is not a problem. I can handle it." Jack kneels down as AJ sets herself on his back. Jack stands up to feel she is light as a feather. "You are right AJ you are too heavy my knees are shaking." He jokes.

"I warned you." She giggles. "Thank you for this." She pecks his cheek.

Stacey awes as Jack blushes. "AJ, you made my brother blush. Thank you for this moment." She has never seen her brother all cute with anyone besides her.

Jack sticks out his tongue. "Hold on AJ." He spins her around to be in front of him. "I have to tell you something." He smirks at his sister. "I know the person who recorded the attack." Stacey is in awe that he will tell AJ.

"Who is it? We want to throw a thank you party for him/her." She says excited.

"Stacey will tell you?" He puts it on her to tell AJ. "Isn't that right, sis?" Stacey glares at him as he grins.

"Stacey, who is it?" AJ turns to face her.

"Well AJ, the person who recorded the video is me. I was there to capture the whole think on video. After they left, I went to Mr. Michaels right away to show him the video." She confesses to her.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you wait a week?" AJ is stunned by the revelation. She didn't expect it to be her who recorded it.

"I wanted you to like me again. I know you are disappointed about the Kourtney incident. I didn't want you to forgive me because of the video." She explains just kicking the floor. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Stacey, I was disappointed. I thought you better than her and her group. However, I have never stopped liking you as my friend. You have become my girl best friend." She smiles to give her comfort.

"Really?" Stacey is amazed that AJ consider her a best friend.

"Yes, hanging out with two boys can be quite exhausting. Sometimes I need a girl to hang out with. I need a girl best friend." AJ explains. She loves Randy and John, but she needs to do some girl activities as well.

"Accept it little sister." He adjusts AJ on his back. "She is way better than your current best friend." He advises loving that his sister and crush are getting along.

"Yes I am way better than Kourtney." She chuckles adjust her grip around Jack's neck.

"I accept. Come on bestie let us go watch the football practice." She waves her down.

"Do you mind Jack?" She asks him giving an innocent smile.

"Wow, you two become best friends and I'm invisible." He lets her down.

"No you are going to be my boyfriend. Come on baby let's go watch the practice with your sister." She holds his hand.

"That sounds even worst." He complains.

"Hey, I am not bad company. Maybe I should tell AJ about how you tricked her just so you can hang out with her." She playfully threatens.

"Stacey, don't do that." He warns as AJ giggles.

"What do you mean tricking me? There isn't a comic book club at this school." AJ inquires liking their brother and sister banter. Sometimes she wishes she has that. Well, she does have that with Randy, but it doesn't seem the same sometimes.

"Don't worry brother I won't ruin your time together." She utters to him.

"Thank you." He puts an arm around his sister as they continue to walk to the practice.

"It doesn't mean I won't tell her tonight." Stacey announces.

"Yes!" AJ cheers. "Don't worry; I will still like you whatever it is." She pecks his cheek.

"You promise." He pouts getting the sympathy vote.

"Yes I promise." She giggles.

Jack grins at his sister. "It is just because I like this one." She utters to him. As Jack is protective of her, she is protective of him. In the past she hasn't like any of his girlfriend because they have used him. This is the only time she actually like one of them.

"Come on you two, Randy, my guy best friend, will blame you two for me missing the practice." She instructs wrapping her arms around Jack.

"Oh don't worry about him. I will take care of him." She smiles innocently.

"I bet you will." AJ speaks as they head again to the field.

As they head out the doors, Dawn shows up around the corner with a smirk. She forgot her outfit in the locker room and heard everything.

"Stacey your days are numbered. I am going to be Kourtney's best friend now.

 **Oh oh, that is not good.**

 **Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for you guys. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them all.**

 **I am glad that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven:

Everyone is at AJ's house for dinner. AJ hasn't introduces Jack as her potential boyfriend yet. Right now, her parents know him has a friend of theirs with Stacey being his sister. They are in the backyard waiting for dinner.

"So when are you going to tell your parents about you and Jack?" Randy asks his best friend.

"I don't know how to include it in conversation. How did you tell your parents about Stacey?" AJ asks nervous on their reaction.

"Oh it was easy. I told them when family was over. I know if I told them with company they wouldn't make a scene." He explains.

"So I should bring it up in conversation during dinner?" AJ inquires trying to find the best way to introduce the idea.

"Maybe because when everyone left, they gave me the lecture. You remember the lecture when we tried to date. You know the 'you are two young to try anything' lecture.

"Yeah, I am trying to avoid that. Maybe I should do it alone after dinner. That way they think I am not trying to sneak it out." She ponders. Her parents are stricter than Randy's parents. It doesn't mean they don't trust her, but they are more traditional.

"How about you tell them before dinner?" He gives her another option.

"My mom is too busy with dinner." She informs him. "I don't know what to do." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"No matter how you tell them they will be mad for a bit. They might tell Jack to leave and stop you from seeing him, but they will come around. Your parents will know how he makes you feel and how happy you are with him. They will approve when they see that." He comforts her.

"Do you really think so?" She holds onto his arm.

"Yes I do, even though you sold me out to your mom about Stacey. And she sold me out to my parents." He replies.

"You did it with my relationship, so we are even."

"I guess we are even." He shrugs not completely agreeing.

"Whatever. No matter the decision you will be there right. You will comfort me if I cry if they don't approve." She express as she needs some reassurance.

"Of course, I can't let my best friend be upset." He kisses her head.

Jack and Stacey watch their conversation as John grabs another volleyball. While those two were playing, they notice that it was a bit flat. Jack and Stacey are still curious about Randy and AJ's friendship. They still have doubts about them not having romantic feelings for each other.

"Guys, I couldn't find another one, but I found the pump for it." John comes out of the storage shack still sore, but not using the crutches anymore. "Guys-"He looks at them looking at AJ and Randy; he doesn't like that look.

"John." Stacey looks back at him.

"I know what you two are thinking. They have no romantic feelings for each other. You have to believe that." He lets them know again.

"How can we do that if they act like that? They act like they have dated for years." Jack points out. They never seen two people, who aren't siblings, act like that.

"I know it looks that way, but they don't. AJ likes you Jack and Randy likes you Stacey. Randy always has a crush on you. Ever since you three worked together on that project together." John reports. "Actually, AJ knew it before he did." He chuckles as he remembers AJ's story when they told him. "Do I need to say anymore?"

"What if they want to try to date to figure out their feelings?" Jack wonders not wanting to have his or his sister's hearts broken if it happens.

"Of course they didn't tell you." John lightly hits hit forehead. "Randy and AJ tried to date before. They went to their sixth grade graduation party together as a couple." He discloses to them. They are having the same doubts that he had before. He hopes this story we help with the doubts.

"And what happen?" Stacey is intrigue.

"They danced and kissed like you expect a couple to do. They said that they were kissing their sibling. So imagine you kissing each other." John explains.

They look at each other. "Eww, gross." They both express with gross expressions.

"Yup, so trust me when I say there are no romantic feelings between them." He tells them.

"Okay, thanks John." Jack declares getting more confident that AJ and Randy are just friends.

"No problem, come on help me with this, please." He shows him the pump.

"AJ-" Mr. Lee calls out with Mrs. Lee beside him.

"Yes dad." AJ gets up and turns around. They see a mad expression on his face.

"You and your friend Jack come with us." He orders. AJ and Jack gulp not liking that command. They both walk into the house with AJ's mom mouth 'sorry'.

AJ, her parents, and Jack are in the living room. Mr. Lee is on his arm chair with his wife behind her. "Please take a seat you two." He kindly commands them.

They both sit down, across from him nervous. "What is this about, dad?"

"Your mom told me something that intrigues me." He starts.

"What is it dad?" AJ says hoping it is not about Jack and her. However, by her mom's expression it is actually what it is.

"Your mother told me you are dating this fellow man right here." He points to Jack. "She also told me that he is older than you."

"I do what to date him dad. He is a sophomore at my school. I know you want to meet him before you do, so here he is." She smiles lightly. "I was trying to figure out the best time to tell you about it."

"So you two are not dating right now?" He wants clarification getting all the facts correct.

"Well, we joke with it to Randy, so I guess that is where mom found it out." She explains remembering last week.

"Oh I see. So Jack, how are your grades?" Mr. Lee starts to interrogate him.

"Dad!" She calls out.

"It is okay." He pats her leg. "Mr. Lee, I am an average student."

"Average I see. So you think my daughter deserves an average person to date?" He questions to see how Jack sees his daughter.

"Dad, please don't judge him by his grades." She takes his arm.

"Honey, can you take our daughter to the backyard. I need to talk to Jack in private." He politely orders.

"Sure, come on sweetie." She waves her over.

"No, I want to stay with Jack. I want to listen to the conversation." She holds his arm tighter.

Her parents look at each other with surprise looks. They didn't know that her feelings are deeper than expected. "Please princess, I can't get to know him if you keep interrupting." He smiles knowing the feeling. Her mother was the same way when he told his parents.

"AJ, it is okay. I will be fine. Go out with your mom. I will be out there soon." He rubs her hand.

"Promise." She pouts not wanting her dad to scare him off. She likes Jack very much.

"Yes, your dad just wants to test me if I am good enough for you."

"You are good enough for me." She pleas for her to stay.

"I know I just have to convince your dad." He smiles his sweet smile.

"Okay." She stands up after Jack kisses her hand. "Daddy, you behave I don't want to relieve 'it' again." She pecks his cheek.

Mrs. Lee giggles. "It will never happen again." He huffs. One time at AJ's birthday party, he thought someone was flirting with his daughter. First, he played it cool not wanting to ruin her party. It kept on repeating until he couldn't take it anymore. He marched up to the guy and figured out that the guy was flirting with another guy, who was their neighbour. He was so embarrassed and apologized to his daughter. Ever since, AJ hasn't let him forget it.

* * *

AJ and her mother join the others. She is in her mother's arm worried about the conversation inside.

"So, what is the verdict?" John asks as Stacey sits on Randy's lap. He takes a look on AJ's face. "Oh no."

"There is nothing yet. They are still talking inside." Mrs. Lee utters rubbing her daughter's arm for comfort.

"That is good AJ. You still have a chance to have Jack be your boyfriend." Randy reassures her. "He is the brother of Stacey, so he is already golden. Your parents love Stacey." He compliments.

"No your parents love Stacey." She glares at him.

"Oh right sorry." He smiles trying to build her confidence up and fails. AJ picks up a ball to throw, however Stacey is on his lap. "I have Stacey with me and you don't want to hurt her." He grins.

"Stacey, do you mind moving?" She inquires.

"Certainly." She gets up to stand by John.

"What?" he doesn't know that Stacey and AJ are best friends now. AJ opens fire with balls at Randy who tries to dodge them. This makes AJ happy which she needs right now. It helps her distract her from what is happening inside. "I'm glad you are enjoy this traitor." He says to his girlfriend who is laughing.

"Come on Randy, it is making AJ happy. She needs this distraction right now." Stacey explains her reason for moving.

"She does look happy. Okay I forgive you. I forgive you both." He waves her over. Stacey sits on his lap as they kiss.

"Randy, what did I say about kissing at my house." Mr. Lee enters with Jack behind him.

"Do not do it in front of your daughter." He smiles nervously hoping that is the right answer.

"Right, I don't want you to give her any ideas when she is with her boyfriend." He gives a smile to break the news to everyone.

"No way, really daddy." She is in shock, so happy that he approve of him already.

"Yup, he is quite the gentleman. He is way better than your other boyfriend." He hints at Randy very sarcastically. His daughter is right he shouldn't be so hostile to Randy. Their dating fail is not a good reason to hate him like he does.

"Ouch Mr. Lee that hurts." He holds his heart.

"Thanks daddy I love you." She hugs him.

"Anything to keep my baby girl happy, now go celebrate with him." He lets her go.

AJ turns to Jack as he spreads his arms. She runs to him as he gives him a big, spinning hug. Afterwards, he puts her down.

"AJ, will you do me the honour to be my girlfriend in front of everyone you love?" He announces.

"Of course I will." She kisses him. The kiss last two seconds until Mr. Lee clears his throat.

"You are a bad role model, Randy." Mr. Lee jokes.

"Yes Randy you are." AJ agrees with giggles. Her arms are still around Jack.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes playfully as everyone laughs.

"Come on children, dinner is ready." Mrs. Lee announces as they all head to the dining table.

 **Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them all.**

 **This story is now M rated just in case and more romance along with friendship in it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve:

Everyone gets out of Randy's car to head inside the school. Since Randy is already picking Stacey, it would be respectful to have Jack ride in the car too. Stacey is in Randy's arms while AJ is in Jack's arm. John feels like the third wheel and wants his relationship to be out in the open, but can't.

"Guys, I'm going to head along." He informs them to do his normal morning school routine.

"John, sorry man, we will stop." Randy unhooks his arm from Stacey. "We will walk with you."

"No it is okay, Randy. I am happy for you guys. I am going to try with my girl before class starts." He grins. John told them about his girl and understands why they can't go out in public.

"Damn, be safe man." Randy chuckles.

"Thanks." John starts to run to the doors.

"I am happy that everyone has someone." AJ is joyful that everything is going their way.

* * *

As John enters the doors, he is pulled into a classroom.

"Hello John." Kourtney greets with a grin.

"What do you want, Kourtney?" He speaks in a rude tone. He wishes that it was his girl pulling him inside the classroom.

"Why is there so much hostility towards me?" She moves closer to him. "Do you have a lot of anger to bring out?"

"Right now yes towards you. You made fun of my friend. And not to mention your boyfriend and his friends beat me up." He yells out to have someone hear him. "Now excuse me." He tries to move to the door, but she stops him. "Kourtney move out of my way."

"Why you don't release the anger in me, oops I mean at me." She flirts as she rubs her hands on his chest.

John takes her hands off his chest. "I think I will pass. Now let me leave." He pushes her lightly out of the way.

"I don't think so." She spreads her body on the closed door. "You have to remove myself if you want to get out.

"Yah right, I don't know where that body has been." Kourtney gets irritated. "I will call someone to get me out of here." He calls Ms. Silver. _"Hello, I am being captured by Kourtney is Room 45."_ He lets her know that he won't be able to come.

"Oh John stop you are too good." She screams out in pretend pleasure in the background.

Ms. Silver hears that and runs right over. When she opens the door, she sees John and Kourtney shirtless. She is in shock at the scene. "Ms. Silver it is not want it looks like." He offers his plea. "Kourtney-"

Ms. Silver raises her hand to interrupt John. She sees the shirts on the floor to be very interesting. "John, come with me. Kourtney go to class." She orders. John drags himself to follow Ms. Silver as Kourtney sniggers.

She puts on her un-ripped shirt when they leave while picking up John's ripped shirt. "This will be useful." She smirks.

* * *

Stacey and Randy enter laughing while holding hands. Randy just told her about a video he watched on the internet. They separated from Jack and AJ with them going to AJ's locker. When they get to Stacey's locker, there is a note on it. Stacey reads the note and covers her mouth.

"What is it baby?" He wonders looking at her expression.

"Randy, someone knows." She reveals looking at the note again.

"Someone knows what, what does it say?" He takes the note. It reads 'I know you are the recorder. Be afraid.' "Isn't that good?" Randy doesn't see the connection with the expression.

"Nope it isn't. The person that knows could be part of Kourtney's group or friends of the football players that were expelled." She explains why she acted like that before.

"It could be, but we don't know for sure." He tries to calm down the situation.

"Who would write a note instead of telling the school? Anybody else with the news would have spread it through school already. The person wants something from me." She starts to panic and worry. She doesn't know that the second last person she wants to know does.

"Calm down Stacey, this is nothing. If there is another one, we will tell Mr. Michaels about it. If he doesn't do anything, Jack and I will find the person responsible.

"Okay." She tries to calm down.

Randy brings her in for a hug. "I will protect you from anything. Now let us go to class." He kisses her head as they leave her locker. Dawn pops out behind the lockers watching the whole situation. "Protect her from anything, huh. We will see about that." She grins.

* * *

Jack and AJ are at AJ's locker. "So you were right about me being your boyfriend." He pulls her close loving that they are a couple now.

"That's right. When it comes to my feelings for you, I am always correct." She giggles being quite confident.

"Is that right? How long will it take for me to kiss you?" He challenges.

"Oh, I don't know about two seconds." She puts her arms around his neck.

"Correct again." He kisses her. "I shouldn't have doubted you." He smiles pecking her. He can't get enough of her lips.

"AJ!" Kourtney interrupts their moment.

"What do you want, Kourtney?" Jack says in a rude tone like John did.

"What is with the hostility from everyone lately?" She is shocked on why everyone is mad at her. "I want to ask AJ if she had seen John." She barks back.

"Well I don't know maybe you treat people bad and get people beaten up. And why would you want to see John? He is disgusted by you for what you boyfriend and his friends did to him." She turns to face her.

"Well he wasn't disgusted with me today." She grins. They are following right into her plan.

"And why is that?" AJ crosses her arms with Jack behind her for support. He knows that Kourtney can be a handful alone.

"Let me just say he was yelling at me to move in and out." She winks.

"Yeah right, John would never do that." AJ dismisses it with knowing John long enough to know.

"Well when you see him give him this, will you?" She hands her the rip shirt of John. "Tell him I am ready anytime, anywhere." She smirks as she walks away. "This is too easy."

"AJ, isn't that the shirt John was wearing today?" Jack asks as AJ just nods being speechless. He sees her expression as he rubs her arms. "Okay, there must be an explanation for this. "I am sure that John would never to do that. Let us just find him and let him explain." AJ nods again as he guide her to English class.

* * *

"Ms. Silver, I didn't do anything." John explains entering English class.

"What did I say, John, call my Sylva?" She smirks locking the door.

He gets the signal that she is not mad. "I rather call you baby." He smirks back. Ms. Silver moves closer to him as he wraps his arms around her. "So you believe me? I swear I didn't do anything. Before you got there, Kourtney took of her shirt and attack me. I tried to get away, but he ripped my shirt off." He tells her.

"I know. I saw your ripped shirt on the floor. I know with you being very careful with doing your business at school, especially before school. You wouldn't rip your shirt to expose your secret." She pecks him.

"That is right. I don't want to lose my baby because I like her very much." He pecks back.

"Well I like you too. With that said you need to keep your eye on Kourtney. She has an eye on you and your friends. I think it is revenge for expelling her boyfriend." She warns him not able to do anything being their teacher.

"When I tell the other what happened to me, they will look out for her too." He looks at the clock on near the door. "Do we have time for a quickie?" He smirks rubbing her back.

"Five minutes till 9:50, do you think you do it?" She challenges sitting on her desk.

"I have no shirt on and sweatpants." He tells her.

"And I have no underwear with a skirt." She lifts her skirt a bit to let him see.

"You are so cruel. How am I supposed to concentrate with my classes with that in my mind?" He pouts now wanting to stay with her the whole day.

"I will put some on when we are finished. I just thought it would be easier in the morning for our routine." She discloses to him.

"My baby is one smart woman." He smiles. "Are you ready?" He lowers his pants just enough to have 'him' poke out.

"I am always ready for you." She lifts her skirt up more. John pierces her unprepared as she yells out in pleasure.

AJ and Jack are at the door as they hear moans. "It can't be." She looks at the shirt and to Jack.

 **Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone,**

 **I have time to type this chapter. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirteen:

All through English class, AJ and Jack have been dismissing John. He tried to talk to them, but they would look uninterested. John doesn't understand what he did to deserve this.

"AJ-" He holds on to her arm outside the classroom. "What is wrong?"

"I can't believe you would do that, John. I thought you hated her." She turns her back to him letting her feelings guide her.

"Jack, what is she talking about?" He is hurt by her actions.

"Kourtney, told us to give you this." He hands him his shirt. "She said anytime, anyplace." Jack gives him a chance to explain himself before he judges.

John takes the shirt and realizes that they must have hear him and Ms. Silver. "AJ, that wasn't Kourtney. I would never do that to myself and you. I do hate her and wouldn't touch her like that." He explains.

"We heard you two before class started." She almost yells out.

"AJ, that wasn't Kourtney." He rubs his neck. They know about Ms. Silver, but they don't know the quickies before class.

"Then who else would be in there with you?" AJ inquires turning around.

"Oh my, John you dog." Jack smiles figuring it our first.

"What, who is it?" AJ sees them both grin.

"AJ, when we have English first, I go to Ms. Silver's class and well-"

"Oh my, John you pig." She is surprise hitting him in the shoulder. "You couldn't wait until after school or at her home."

"Sometimes we do." He smirks as Jack chuckles. Jack stops when AJ glares at him.

"John, you need to stop it at school." AJ warns.

"Why?"

"It is dangerous. Someone could overhear or catch you. You could get expelled and Ms. Silver will lose her job. You got lucky today that we only heard you. What if Mr. Michaels hears you? Or what if one of Kourtney's gang hears you two? You could be ridiculed or blackmailed to not tell your secret. John, please stop this." She panics for him.

"AJ, calm down, breathe with me in and out." Jake tells her while he rubs her back.

"John, please stop this at school. I don't want to lose my closest friend." She breathes deeply.

"AJ, I will try okay." He brings her for a hug. "Just calm down, I will not leave you. None of us will leave you here. Just remember you have Jack, Randy, Stacey, and I here to help you." He rubs her hair. Randy and he have learned how to deal with AJ's anxiety over the past years. There are times where she needs both of them to comfort her. Other times she just needs to know there is always someone there with her.

"Thank you, John." She let's go.

"You're welcome. Now I need to tell you guys something." He looks at the clock in the hallway. "Damn, it is too late now. At lunch, I need to tell everyone about something."

"Is it about your shirt and Kourtney?" Jack asks with AJ now in his arms.

"Yup, see you two later." John kisses her forehead before leaving.

* * *

Randy is at their table for lunch. Stacey is in the bathroom doing her business. He got a text from AJ that John has an announcement to make.

"Hey best friend." AJ greets with Jack behind her.

"Hey AJ. Hey Jack." Randy greets back. "So what is this announcement John wants to tell us?" He questions eating his salad.

"I don't know. He was going to tell us earlier, but we had to go to class. Where is my other best friend?" AJ ponders. She is okay now after Jack hugs, pecks, and comforts her before and after her second period class. He is such a great boyfriend and fits right in their circle.

"I am still uncomfortable with that. I mean that you would have to choose sides if we fight. If I know you well enough and I do, you would choose Stacey's side."

"Probably." She jokingly shrugs.

"Wow, my own best friend turns on me." He jokes along as well with a chuckle.

"You know I love you Randy like a brother. If that ever comes, I will listen to both sides and help you two work it out. I will be the voice of reason for you two."

"You promise." He holds up his pinky.

"Of course, I promise." She hooks his pinky with hers.

"And I will be her voice of reason when she needs it." Jack brings AJ close to peck her lips. This makes her giggle and blush.

"I don't know. You are the brother of the other side. You might persuade her to go against me?" He is half playfully joking and half concern.

"Of course not, I will be impartial like AJ." He smiles innocently.

"Right." He states unconvinced.

John joins them afterwards. "Hey guys and girl." He greets.

"Hey John." They all greet back.

"So the food is actually edible today." He sits beside Randy as he stalls his announcement.

"John, I know what you are doing just get to it." Randy catches on.

"We have to wait for Stacey." He notices that she isn't back yet.

"That's right, you never answered my question, where is she?"

"She is in the bathroom. She is has been in there for ten minutes, what is taking her so long?" Randy ponders consider that something bad happen.

"I will check on her. You three talk amongst yourselves." She stands to walk to the bathroom.

AJ enters the bathroom to see no one there. "Hello Stacey, are you in here?" She doesn't hear anything, so she opens each one of the stall until the last stall which is locked. "Stacey, are you in there? Open up it is AJ. Randy and the others are waiting for you." The door unlocks as AJ enters. She sees Stacey cuddled up on the ground shaking. "Stacey, what's wrong?" She kneels towards her.

"Someone was here." She whispers. "They said that they will hurt the person who recorded the video badly." She utters to her.

"Stacey, do you know who said it?" AJ asks her.

"No because I didn't want to expose myself. It might be the person that knows who the recorder is." Randy and Stacey haven't told anybody about the note yet. When AJ texted him about John's announcement, he thought it would be appropriate to tell them about the note.

"What are you talking about?" She hugs her.

"Before class started, there was a note on my locker. It read _'I know you are the recorder. Be afraid.'_

"And you think that person was in the washroom with you." She nods.

"Okay, can you come and we will go to Randy?"

"I don't know, the person might still be out there." She is frightened for well being.

"Okay, I call Jack to come here." She takes out her phone.

"No, text Randy I don't want to explain it to my brother yet." She tells AJ.

"Okay." She messages Randy to come to the washroom.

Back at the table, John finishes telling them about his situation before with Kourtney. "So watch out for her. She wants revenge I think. Oh and Randy, I found this at my locker for you she knows I would see you." He hands him a folded piece of paper. Inside it is a picture of Kourtney in just her underwear. On the bottom it says 'This is what you are missing.' He rips it up before getting a message. He looks at it weird.

"What is man?" John asks.

"It is from AJ. She message to come to the washroom for a note." Randy reads out to them.

"Go to the washroom for a note, why would she message you that?" Jack wonders not understanding girls' language sometimes.

"Go to the washroom for… oh my goodness. I have to go to the washroom." He rushes out. Jack and John are still confused at the message. Their curiosity gets the best of them and follows Randy.

Randy knocks on the door. "Hello, anyone in there." He doesn't want to walk into another girl.

"Randy it is AJ with Stacey come in. We are in the last stall." She calls out.

He knocks on the last stall. AJ opens the door to have Stacey jump into his body. This almost knocks them both over with her vices grip on him. "What's wrong baby?" He wraps his arms around her. Stacey shakes her head as she holds him tighter. "AJ?"

"She thinks that the person who wrote the note was in here. She overheard that the person will hurt her badly." She informs him.

"Oh Stacey, it is okay. I will tell your brother and Mr. Michaels." He brings her to meet his face.

"No Mr. Michaels." She shakes her head afraid it will be worse.

"Okay." He pecks her. "Come on they are waiting for you." He smiles to have her smile back.

"Hello, AJ, Stacey, are you in there?" Jack asks behind the washroom door. Stacey jumps down to open the door. She jumps on to her brother like she did with Randy. "What's wrong, sis?" He wraps his arms around her. He knows he only does that when she is frightened.

"We guys need to talk." Randy directs them as they exit the bathroom.

Dawn comes out of the corner again. "That will scare her for a bit." She rubs her hand evilly.

* * *

Outside, under a tree, Randy mentions to Jack and John about the note. Stacey and AJ are close by with their own conversation. "Do you know who it is?" Jack asks angry at the person for scaring his younger sister.

"Nope, we don't. Stacey thinks it could be one of Kourtney's groupies or one of our teammates, John." Randy narrows down the possible choices.

"Okay, from now on we join each other in everything. We are in pairs, especially with Stacey and AJ. I don't care if we are teased or whatever. It will be safer for us to have safety in numbers." Jack declares.

"I agree. If we go to Mr. Michaels there is a chance this will be worse for Stacey and AJ. We do this as a team. We are friends and take care of each other no matter what." John says confident.

"Stacey, AJ come here." Randy waves them towards them. They all come up with a plan to face this person and Kourtney together.

* * *

Kourtney is in the lunchroom seeing her picture ripped. "Randy, you will be mine." She says evilly.

 **Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate all of them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourteen:

The rest of the day they stay together, well at least in pairs. Like before AJ has someone right at her class after gym class is over.

"Hello my girl." Jack greets with a peck.

"Hello my guy." She greets back with another peck.

"Did they do anything today?" Jack asks.

"They didn't." She is confused about that. "They mostly talked to themselves like they were planning something." She informs him.

"That is weird. Okay come on we are meeting at Stacey's locker." He wraps an arm around her.

They get to Stacey's locker, but no one is there. "Where are they?" He assume that they would be there since their classes are close to the locker.

"They must be running late. I'll call Randy." AJ takes out her phone, however sees that she has a message. "This is weird. He messaged me that we are meeting at my locker." She shows Jack the message.

"Weird, Stacey message before to meet at her locker." He shows her the message. "I guess they changed their mind." He is very confused by that.

"Then they must be at my locker now." AJ divulges.

"Just call them." Jack suggests making sure the message is legit. He is having a weird feeling about the message.

AJ calls and on the fourth ring, Kourtney answers. "Hello Randy's cell phone." She answers all casual.

"Kourtney, what have you done?" She assumes in a rude tone.

"Nothing, Randy and I are having a fun time." She lies only having his phone.

"Where are you? I am coming." AJ orders to her.

"Sorry, I am waiting for Stacey first. My new boyfriend is picking her up now." She smirks though the phone.

AJ looks forward to see Randy and Stacey coming towards them. "Oh really, you are with them." She plays along with her mind games. "So what are you going to do to them?" She waves at them.

"I am going to show her how to pleasure Randy properly." AJ rolls her eyes. "I am going to prove to Randy that I am a better girlfriend than her." She reveals.

"I see, so you want Randy right. You want him to be your boyfriend." AJ questions letting Randy know that Kourtney has his cell phone.

"Yup, I always get what I want." She utters with confidence. "The main QB always dates the head cheerleader." She acknowledges.

Randy takes AJ's phone. "Oh you have to try harder much harder." He orders to her now. "And stop sending sexy pictures to me. I am not yours I am Stacey's." He hands the phone back to AJ.

Kourtney screams. "No, sooner or later you will be mine."

"I don't think so Kourtney." Stacey calls out grabbing Randy's neck to kiss him loud, but romantically." Kourtney hears them through the phone as she screams out again.

"Bye Kourtney." AJ hangs up the phone with a chuckle.

They both break off the kiss. "So there is where my phone went." Randy pulls away from Stacey to have her hug AJ.

"Hello bestie."

"Hello bestie." She hugs back. "Yup, she has it. How did she get your phone?" AJ wonders with her not having any classes with Randy.

"Probably in gym class, I have her new boyfriend, the wide receiver that loves to score, in my gym class. He probably took it when I left it in the changing room." He explains being the logical place since he always has his cell phone in his pocket.

"Well that explains why she has her phone. And it explains why she wants to date Randy." AJ says. "So anymore notes today?"

"What do you mean?" Jack questions.

"It explains that Kourtney only goes for guys that are the top dog. He dated the QB before and when Randy became it, she automatically wanted him. Before, she was making from of us and John." AJ explains.

"But why date a wide receiver?"

"Well, doesn't the QB throw to the wide receiver to try to score a touchdown?" AJ inquires not having the full knowledge of the sport.

"Yeah, he does." He takes a bit of time for him to get it. "Oh, okay." Randy gets the connection as everyone chuckles.

"It is okay best friend we will make sure you stay QB and have Stacey we your queen." AJ offers.

"Thanks AJ."

"Now back to the previous topic, it is quiet on my end. No note on my locker for me." Stacey changes topics.

"Well we just stick together and fight this."

"That's right."

* * *

Tuesday:

Everyone except John arrive in Randy's car. John has been using his own car to arrive at school. He picks up a certain teacher first that has to go early to school for some odd reason.

"We need to warn John about his situation. One of these days, he will get caught." AJ still concern for her closest friend.

"Give him a break. It must be hard to see us publicly open and his relationship a secret. He just wants to have fun with his girlfriend." Randy reasons his friend's choice.

"Well he can do that after school or at her home." AJ argues.

"If he does that he needs to lie to his parents. And we don't want to concede lying do we." Jack is on John's side.

"So you will never lie to me or my parents?" AJ asks Jack with a smile.

"Well-" He is an awkward situation.

Randy chuckles at him being nervous. "How about you, mister?" Stacey inquires as he starts stops and stutters.

"Come on bestie, let us leave this two guys alone." She offers her arm. They skip towards the school.

They both sigh. "Why do we always give them the last word?" Randy inquires.

"We do because AJ is your sister from another family and Stacey is my sister. Either one of us doesn't want to make either one of them upset." Jack utters.

"Right because if we do we would get angry which leads to them to be more upset."

"And it will continue to build, so them happy is less stress for us." Jack informs.

"So we have a deal to keep our girls happy for this reason." He restates offering his hand.

"And other reasons, yup." Randy accepts with a shake of his hand.

AJ and Stacey arrive at Stacey's locker. Again, there is no note. "Maybe it was just a prank." Stacey offers to AJ.

"I don't think so. They are planning something." She ponders at the thought as Stacey opens her locker.

Baby powder flings into Stacey's face blinding her. "AJ." She calls out spitting out the powder.

She turns to Stacey to see her all white. "Oh my Stacey, what happen?"

"I opened my locker and the powder flew into my face. Bestie, I can't see. Do you have any water?" Stacey asks knowing that if she rubs it off it could be worst.

"Yah I do." She digs into her backpack to grab her water bottle.

"Here you go bestie." She tries to hand it to her.

"I'll take that." Kourtney snatches it from AJ's grasp.

"Give that back, Stacey needs it for her eyes." She tries to get it back, however, with Kourtney 's height it is out of her reach.

"There is a room called a washroom to wash her face. Why does she need bottled water?" She directs keeping it just out of reach of AJ.

"There is no washroom nearby right now, so give me the bottle." She almost grabs it but it slips out of her fingers.

"Come on AJ, you are almost got it. You can do it." She orders like you would do to train a dog.

This infuriates AJ. "Give me that bottled water." She reaches as her grip is firm on the water.

This surprises Kourtney. "Ah, you want a tug-a-war, so be it." They start to pull it back and forth with Stacey feeling around inside her locker for water. What they don't notice is that Dawn slips a note into Stacey's back pocket. After a few minutes, Kourtney gives up as she sees Stacey with her own water. "Fine, have it." She let's go which causes AJ to fling back, back first into the lockers. She gasps not actually wanting to hurt them; she just wants to play mind games. Before she bends to see how bad AJ is hurt, someone calls out.

"AJ!" Randy and Jack both yell out seeing her on the ground. She rushes off knowing she is in big trouble now.

"AJ." Randy kneels down to AJ to see her groan in pain. "Are you okay, best friend?" He wonders checking her body for cuts or bruises.

"My back and elbows hurt, but I am fine besides that. How is Stacey?" She inquires knowing she has powder in her eyes.

"Jack is with her." He informs her.

"Sis, are you okay?" He takes the water from her hand to pour it over her face.

"I think so. I can't see with the powder in my eyes." She wipes her eye gently to avoid any of it to go inside.

"Besides that, are you okay?" He wipes powder of her clothes and skin.

"Yes, how is AJ?" She heard a loud thump and AJ's name being yelled out.

"She is on the ground, Randy is helping her up." Jack keeps her posted.

"What?" She gently opens her eyes. She sees AJ, with the help of Randy, get up holding her back. "Bestie, what happen?" She checks her for bruises.

"As I was giving you the water, Kourtney grabbed it. She wouldn't give it to me, which ended in a tug-a-war. She let go to have me fling me to the lockers." AJ reveals what took place.

"That is the thump I heard."

"Wait." Randy pauses. "Kourtney threw baby powder in your face and took water from AJ." He is confused only seeing her over AJ's body.

"No, when I opened my locker baby powder flew into my face. It was ironic because I thought the note was a prank. After that, I didn't see anything, but I heard the argument between AJ and Kourtney. Thanks for defending me bestie." She hugs her.

"You would do the same for me." She hugs her back.

"That's right." Stacey states with confidence.

When they hugged, Jack sees the note in her back pocket. "Sis, what is this?" He takes it out.

"I don't know." Stacey turns around to see the note.

Jack opens it. "It is from our mystery stalker. It reads 'Do you like the powder? I heard it works great on the skin. This is your first warning, expose yourself to Kourtney or I will. See you soon.'"

"So they did this. We need to find out who it is fast." AJ instructs.

"We will. We will deal with them both." Jack promise sick of these situations.

"Come on let us warn John." Randy helps AJ as Jack and Stacey follow.

* * *

John and Ms. Silver are kissing each other on her chair.

"I love our before school ritual." Ms. Silver looks to him.

"I love them too, but-" Sylva pouts. "No baby, don't do that. I think we shouldn't continue this at school." AJ made him realize it is like playing Russian roulette if they continue at school.

"So we should stop seeing each other." She continues to pout.

"No, never will we stop seeing each other. What I mean is that we can take this outside of school. I could come over or you can come when my parents aren't home." He requests.

"That would be better. I feel like we are gambling our chances to be caught. The more we continue the more chances we can get busted. I think we should continue outside school, how about you come over tonight?" She seductively offers.

"Oh definitely, I will come over. Plus, it is a bonus that we can be as loud as we can. I don't have to cover your mouth." He whispers into her ear.

"Oh that is going to be amazing, do I get a teaser?" She giggles.

"Of course you do." Just as he is about to kiss her again, there is a knock at the door. "Who is that?" He is confused and pissed.

"I don't know. Check it out." She gets off.

"Okay fix yourself before I do just in case." He fixes himself as well.

She fixes her skirt, shirt, and hair. "Ready."

John opens up to find Randy, AJ, Jack, and Stacey. "Hey guys, now is not a good time." He is relieved that it is his friends.

"We know but this is important." AJ tells him as she rubs her elbow that is still sore.

"AJ, what happen, your elbow?" Afterwards, he looks towards Stacey. "Stacey, you are white." John observes.

"All of this includes on what we need to tell you."

"Okay, let me finish some loose ends."

"That is not necessary, hello students." Ms. Silver appears behind John.

"Hello Ms. Silver." They all greet.

"Do you mind?" AJ asks.

"Nope come on in." Her, along with John, move to the side to let enter into the classroom. AJ tells both of them what happened earlier.

"AJ, Stacey you need to be check by the nurse just in case." Ms. Silver is concern.

The besties look at each other. "Yah, we should. Our boys will take us there." They smile at their boyfriends as they nod.

"Great. I will try to find out who did the powder incident along with your plan." She offers.

"It is okay Ms. Silver you don't have to get involved."

"It is no problem. If John or his friends are in trouble, I am willing to help."

"Thanks Ms. Silver."

They all now strategize how they can catch their mystery stalker.

 **What do you think the plan is to catch the mystery stalker?**

 **Review and tell me what you think it is.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen:

AJ and Stacey went to the nurses' office to check out their injuries. "AJ, are you here again. I hope this isn't a habit for you." The nurse tells her.

"Nope it isn't, well I hope it is not. I just get into bad situations that lead to me and someone else to get hurt." She explains.

"Do you need any help? Do you want me to tell Mr. Michaels?" She is concern for her and her friends well being.

"No it is okay we have it covered." She smiles.

"Okay-" She is still unconvinced. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well nurse, I hit my back on the lockers and Stacey here had baby powder in her eyes. We seem to be fine, but we just want to make sure."

"Oh dear, let's take a look." She takes at look at AJ's back first. "Do your legs feel wobble or feel like jelly? Does your back really hurt?" She asks to rule out if she did any real damage to her spine.

"No, I don't feel anything like that. It is just sore on where I hit it." She explains.

"Okay, let me see lift up your shirt." AJ lifts the back part up. "Yeah, your back is pretty red, but it doesn't seem like anything is wrong. I am going to press to see if anything hurts. If it does hurt where I press, scream out." AJ nods. The nurse goes from bottom to top. In the middle, AJ screams out.

"Ouch!" AJ screams in a calm tone not in too much pain.

"Sorry, okay it feels like just a bruise from what I gather. However, I think you shouldn't lay on it or bend your back until the bruise heals. Also, if your back gets really painfully sore to go to your doctor. I prescribe no heavy lifting and to not bend your back a lot." She advises.

"Thank you nurse for everything you do."

"You're welcome. Now Stacey, let us see your eyes." She examines them with a light. "You don't seem to have anything in your eye. Do your eyes hurt? Do you have blurry vision or do your eyes seem very irritated?"

"No nurse, but when I had it in my eyes I couldn't see."

"Well that is quite normal if you have anything in your eyes. When something is inside, your eyelids want to close to prevent anything else to get inside. To make sure that nothing else is in your eyes, we need to flush them out. There is a eye washing station near the sink, can you flush them out?"

"Sure."

"Sis, I will help and hold your hair back for you." Jack follows her.

The nurse turns to AJ. "AJ, if this happens again I need to tell Mr. Michaels. I have to tell him for the safety of the students." She is serious and very concern for them.

"I understand. Thank you for your concern nurse."

"No problem. I am going to check on Jack and Stacey. Be right back." She walks towards the eye wash station.

AJ turns to Randy with a sad expression. "What is wrong best friend?"

"Is that we shouldn't have to go through this. This is our high school years; we should be enjoying it. It is supposed to be exciting with joining clubs and hanging out." AJ utters.

"We are enjoying it. It is just this situation is a barrier to it. We are just freshmen, so we are starting out our high school experience. We have plenty of time to explore who we are." He brings her close. "Don't feel bad that it is not always smooth sailing like before." He hugs her. "Remember you always have me and your new boyfriend Jack to help you. Plus, now you can have girly hang out with Stacey that I don't get invited too." He chuckles.

"Oh maybe we will bring you along to carry our bags. We can give you a makeover." AJ giggles.

He looks at AJ with a weird expression on his face. "Yah right, I will be with Jack and John during those times." He informs her.

"Whatever, you will always be my best friend no matter what." She hugs him back.

"Aww smile." Stacey takes a picture of them hugging.

"Stacey." AJ chuckles surprise by it.

"Sorry, I like to picture the moment of having my boyfriend and bestie getting along." She explains her actions.

"Yah it is great Randy that you would accompany my sister and my girl shopping. That is very feminine of you to do that for them, Randy." He smirks hearing that part of the conversation.

"Shut up Jack." He is a bit embarrassed. "You will repeat that to anyone." He warns.

"He won't because I have juicer information to tell him." She goes to Jack to hug him.

"Wow, you would betray our friendship like that. However, don't worry I have Stacey to tell your juicy information." He waves her over.

"Actually, I will stay with my brother and bestie for this conversation." She winks at him to signal they are just playing around.

"Wow. Jack." He looks at him in dismay.

"Sorry man, they like this guy better right now. I am not going to ruin it." He chuckles.

"Well then, I am out of here." He storms off into the hallway.

"I will talk to him." AJ runs after him. "Randy!"

"No AJ! You chose him instead of me, your best friend since we were little." He crosses his arms as he continues to walk.

"Randy, we were just joking around." She tries to keep up with him.

"I know, but it hurts still. I remember you always having my back no matter what." He stops to look at her.

"I do have you back, Randy. No matter what happens in school or life, I will always be on your side. Will you always be on my side?" She asks with a pout.

"Of course I will be. I told you before, even though I have a girlfriend, you are still my best friend. No matter what you will be my number 1 girl beside my mom in my life. Don't you ever forget that." He kisses her head.

"Well that goes the same for me too buddy boy. Just because I am dating Jack doesn't mean I forget about you. You are my big brother, my protector in school."

"Protector eh, let's sees him protect you from us." Randy's team mates interrupt the moment.

"You will not touch her ever." He puts her behind him.

"Oh they won't touch her if you dump Stacey and date me." Kimberely comes from behind the football players.

"Never will I do that. I will never dump Stacey to date you. Plus, you wouldn't be a good girlfriend as you dump and date people just like that." He snaps his fingers.

"Oh come on. I know you want me since Junior High. I have seen you look at me when we cross paths in the hallway. I know you dream about me naked on top of you. The pictures I gave you, you probably took pictures of them to keep." She grins.

"I would never dream about you unless I am hurting you emotionally. The looks you see weren't for you they were for Stacey. Oh, you being naked will never cross my mind because Stacey is always on my mind." He sternly speaks. "And for the pictures I supposedly took, how do I know that you didn't take them yourself? Moreover, you can keep my phone I don't want it anymore." After that incident, Randy purchased a new phone and a new number. He informed his parents, his family, AJ, Jack, and Stacey only on the new number.

"Suit yourself. Just think that you could have stopped this whole altercation." She signals the two football players to surround them.

"AJ, just stay close to me whatever you do don't let go." He advises her as she nods.

* * *

Jack and Stacey come out of the nurses' office to see where Randy and AJ have gone to. They see them getting confronted by Kimberely and two football players. They start to run to them until they are stopped by Dawn and the group.

"Hello Stacey." Dawn grins.

"Dawn get out of the way." Stacey tries to move, but the group surrounds them.

"What do you want Dawn, we are busy?" Jack looks over to AJ and Randy.

"Oh, are you busy with saving your girlfriend and your boyfriend, Stacey?" Dawn asks taking a guess.

"Yah, how do you know that?" They are both surprise by that statement.

"Stacey, how was your shower today?" She changes the subject surprise herself that she got it right.

"What are you talking about?" She doesn't think that anyone else was there when she blasted with baby powder.

"Your baby powder shower, I heard it is great for the skin." She chuckles.

Stacey recognizes those words. "What, how did… you are the one that knows about me being the recorder." Dawn nods. "How do you know?" She is a bit scared with her being the last person beside Kourtney to know about it.

"Let me just say that you and your friend need to beware of your surroundings. Now, you will tell Kourtney the truth or Jack will get it." The gang moves in closer. "He will get the best day of his life. You see Becca over there always has a thing for your brother. As a group, we are going to make that happen for her."

"He is taken already by my bestie, AJ." She informs her.

"Well, he will dump her and date Becca if he knows what is good for him." She signals them to go for it; they pile up on Jack.

"Get off me." Jack tries to move them away, but they come back.

"Get away from my brother." Stacey pulls them off him. "He is not yours and never will be." Stacey and Jack are now back to back facing the group.

"Stacey, forgive me if I hurt them by accident. You know I don't want to hurt women." He warns her as she makes it clear that she is against that.

"They are not women they are girls." She says before the gang goes for them.

* * *

Back with AJ and Randy, Randy tries his best to defend himself and AJ. He holds his side as they get a cheap shot on him. AJ is still attached to him in no reason to let go. She tries to help as she can with kicking and punching them.

"Are you ready for you to be mine girlfriend yet?" Kimberely asks stopping the attack against Randy for a moment.

"No never, you will have to knock me out to do what you say." Randy offers.

"You heard what he said." She orders the two football players. They charge towards them from both sides. Randy pushes AJ out of the way before the collision happens. Before AJ sees what is the end result of the collision she is taken away.

"Randy!" She calls out being pulled away from the situation.

 **Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story and taking the time to review. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

AJ is taken to a classroom. "Let me go!" AJ tries to wiggle out of the arms around her. "Randy!" She calls out.

"AJ, calm down everything will be okay." The person puts her down, but still in the person embrace.

"No it won't, Randy is hurt saving me. He needs help." She wiggles again to get out of the person's grasp.

"Randy is fine. Nothing is wrong with him he is with Jack right now." The person tries to calm him down.

"You're lying. Two football players tackled him into two pieces." AJ is still freaking out about it. She doesn't recognize the voice that is speaking to her.

"AJ, it is me, John. You know that I wouldn't be lying to you about something like this." He lightens his grip around her.

"John-"She looks at him. "John, we have to help Randy. Two of your teammates and Kourtney attacked him. Come on we were over there." She points to the hallway.

"AJ, Randy is fine; he is with Jack." John restates.

"How can that be? They weren't near us when it happened." AJ is in shock with a bit of relief by that information.

"I will tell you that after Randy and Jack get here."

"How do I know you're not really lying?" She still can't believe that Randy is safe. The last thing she saw was the two football players heading for Randy.

"Come with me." John shows them the situation after the collision. AJ sees the two football players on the ground with Kourtney with a shock face.

AJ covers in her mouth in shock looking at what could have been Randy's fate. She goes back into the classroom. "If Randy is not there, where is he?" She looks back at John.

John is getting a bit annoyed on answering the same questions. "He is with your boyfriend Jack." He once again answered.

"Oh Jack, I like him. He is cute and funny." She compliments.

"Well thank you AJ." Jack enters with Randy limping behind. He still has the injuries before the collision and refuses help for anyone.

"Randy, you are okay!" She yells out. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She kisses Jack on the lips.

Jack chuckles. "You're welcome, princess." Jack pecks her one time back.

"Hey AJ, are you okay?" Randy holds his ribs only concern about his best friend.

"Yup, thanks to you, John, and Jack." She smiles in complete relief. Something in her mind couldn't fully be convinced that Randy wasn't in the collision.

"I am your protector that is what I do." He says with a smile on his face.

"And a very cute protector you are." Stacey enters with a peck on Randy's check. Ms. Silver follows afterwards to get a peck from John.

"Hi baby." John pecks her.

"You and Ms. Silver, are a couple, John?" AJ questions as she has blank memory spots.

"Yup, don't you remember?" John is concern that something is wrong with her.

"Oh right, Jack and I heard you one time. So, can you tell me how you escaped?" AJ asks innocently wanting to hear the whole story.

"Sure." Randy ponders a bit relieving it in his head. "Well, as you know Kourtney and the two football players surrounded us. They prepared themselves to tackle both of us. I pushed you out of harm's way so I could get the full impact. Just at the point of impact, someone grabbed in the nick of time." He looks towards Jack. "Thank you for that by the way."

"No problem Randy."

"I thank you too." AJ kisses Jack again.

"Okay, I think he has been thanks enough." Randy jokes being the big brother to her. He doesn't want his little sister doing PDA in front of him.

"Nope, never will I have enough." He is not complaining about the kisses he receives from AJ.

"Anyways-" He goes back to the previous topic. "I look at them collided with each other; it was brutal. Afterwards, I saw Kourtney with a shocked expression. I wanted to thank the person, so I turned around to reveal that is was Jack. Then I checked where you were, you weren't by the lockers, so I panicked until Jack told me where you were. Before he headed here, Kourtney gave us an evil glare. This was not how she planned the situation to end; with me un-harm." He story tells to AJ.

"Wait, how did John, Ms. Silver, and bestie know where we were?' AJ inquires.

"Well princess-" He wraps his arms around her. "We, Stacey and I, saw you two get confronted by Kourtney, so we tried to rush to you two. We were stopped by the gang along with Dawn." Jack rolls his eyes annoyed with that group.

"Bestie, Dawn is the one who knows about me being the recorder. The baby powder shower was courtesy of her. She gave me a chance to tell Kourtney or else Jack will get it." AJ hugs Jack close. "Apparently, Becca has a thing for Jack for awhile. I told them he is your boyfriend." Stacey speaks proudly as AJ smiles at her.

"That's right, Jack is my boyfriend, isn't that right?" She speaks proud to have him as her boyfriend.

"Of course, I only want you with me." He pecks her. "So, we had to deal with them before helping you two. I did hold them off until one was holding Stacey while the rest try to restrain me for Becca. They almost did with them unbuttoning my shirt, but someone crossed our paths."

"Let me guess, it was John and Ms. Silver." AJ mentions.

"Absolutely, it was." Sylva adds to the conversation.

"We actually crossed your path by accident. We were trying to find a bathroom to be alone." He clears his throat in nervousness. They have cut down the times they do it at school and didn't stop cold turkey.

"Wow John you are very persistent." AJ giggles.

"Yes I am."

"So I asked, what is going on here?" Sylva continues. "They all stop which made Stacey accept from their grasp." Sylva chuckles at the memory of their expressions.

"I explained to Ms. Silver that they were all trying to force themselves on Jack." Stacey includes.

"I couldn't believe it, so I told Jack to go to John to get clean up. He had kisses over his arms. After that, I told Stacey to stay with me so we can tell Mr. Michaels. Dawn tried to argue with me, but I told them they broke the rules. I order all of them including Stacey to follow to his office." She concludes.

"What happen with Mr. Michaels?" Randy questions.

"Since nothing really happen, besides the lipstick marks, they got off with a warning. Furthermore, they are on thin ice from now on." She informs them letting them know they probably have trouble with them in the future.

"So, now you have the whole story." John tells to AJ. "Now, can you calm down?"

"Of course, I am. I have been when I saw Randy enter. I just wanted to know how it happened." She smiles innocently trying to forget how she acted earlier. She let her anxiety take over quickly and powerfully.

"Why, what happened?" Randy asks concern. He always misses the fun stuff.

"John, don't say it." She warns.

"Sorry man, she has had a rough few days." John makes the excuse from telling him.

"Oh don't worry, AJ will tell me." He grins having a plan to have her tell him.

"Why would you think that?" AJ raises her eyebrow.

"Because I will tickle you until you tell me." He walks towards AJ. Every time he needs something out of her, he tickles her until she gives up. Most of the time, she does confess to make it stop.

"No Jack, help me." She hides behind him. Jack moves out of the way with a chuckle. "Thanks a lot." She glares at him. She tries again with John, Stacey, and Ms. Silver, but they all move out of the way. "Randy no, I am too old for that now." She tries to explain.

"Really, okay I will tell your parents that." He jokingly threatens still running after her.

"No, I like it when they tickle me. They tickle to put a smile on my face not to get an answer from me." She pouts.

"Wow, whatever happened to being always there for me. Always having my back." He stops to cross his arms. He winks to the others that it is just a ploy to get AJ.

"I do. Fine I tell you. I didn't know who the person was that grabbed me so I panic. I went all dramatic with my anxiety that you were hurt. I didn't know where you were. No matter what John told me you were fine I didn't believe him. I only believed him when you enter through the door." She huffs not wanting him to win.

"So you were concern about me, weren't you?" He grins.

"Of course I was. You are my best friend, my big brother. I am always worried about you." She sniffles.

"I am sorry I put you through that. Come here." He waves her over.

AJ goes into his embrace. "You scared me Randy. You could have been seriously hurt." She hugs him tight. Randy squeals in pain. "Sorry."

"That is okay, it is the good type of pain. I know I could have gotten seriously hurt, but I wouldn't forgive myself if anything would happen to my little sister. I always want to protect you from this the bad situations of the world.

"Yes I know."

"Oh, since you are in my arms." He smirks still having the intention to tickle her.

"Oh, no." She tries to escape, but it is too late. Randy tickles her as her laughter echoes through the whole room. The rest of them just watch enjoy the friendship that is being displayed.

* * *

They are now at John's backyard. AJ is sitting on Jack's lap; Stacey is on Randy's with Sylva next to John. Sylva doesn't want to do a lot of PDA in public with their relationship being a secret. They enter through the back fence door to pass by John's parents. They know he has a girlfriend, but hasn't meet her yet.

"So, what are we going to do about Kourtney and the gang?" John asks. "We need a plan. Both of them know we are on to them."

"John is right. I am sorry to say this but sis you need to tell Kourtney you're the recorder." Jack divulges.

"Do I really have to? Is that the only way?" Stacey is now very nervous about this plan.

"It is not the only way however it is the best, smarter way." Jack discloses to Stacey. "We can't play into their games. Dawn is doing this because she knows we won't tell Kourtney. On the other hand, Kourtney won't stop until she knows who it is. And of course there is her crush, I think, on Randy. I guess if she knows it is you, she might stop perusing him." He shrugs.

"Randy." She looks at him for some back-up. He mouths 'I'm sorry.' "Bestie?" She now looks at AJ.

"I am sorry, bestie. I just don't want anyone else hurt. If you tell her, she might stop." AJ explains. She is not fully convinced that this is the best option, but she really doesn't want anyone else hurt.

"What if she just goes after me after I expose myself? I mean I think she still think I am still her best friend. I could get the harsh part of her. You guys haven't seen the worst of it." Stacey is scared knowing fully how Kourtney is.

"Guys, she is right. I have seen Kourtney at her worst; it is not pretty." Jack warns being always had to put up with her for Stacey's stake.

"Baby, if she does that we will protect you. We will not let anyone hurt you." Randy wraps his arms around her.

"Randy is right. You are my bestie and my friend I won't let anyone hurt you. As you have seen friendship is very important to me." AJ agrees.

"That goes double for me sis." Jack smiles liking the odds that this friendship will overcome anything.

"Okay, if this is the best way I'll do it tomorrow." Stacey gives a small smile being still nervous on the inside.

"I am proud of you." Randy pecks her. Of course he is concern that there is a small possibility that this could make it worse, but they have to try. They just have to stick together and no one can break them.

"Thank you." She hugs him for some comfort and support.

"With that said, let's practice what you are going to say to her." AJ gets off Jack's lap to help. "I'll be Kourtney. You three will be the judges. You will judge on what are the best ways to tell her about Stacey being the recorder." AJ authorizes.

* * *

 **Stacey is going to tell Kourtney. How do you think it will go?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone,**

 **Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with work and activities after that. Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen:

Today is the day; Stacey is going to tell Kourtney her secret. All evening, last evening, they plan the perfect conversation.

"I don't think I can do this." Stacey nervously gets out of the car.

"Don't worry bestie we will be right there to support you." AJ offers.

"Actually, I would like to do this by myself." They all, except Randy, raise their eyebrows. "I think it is best that I do it that way. If you guys are there she might assume I am covering for one of you." Stacey explains.

"Randy, did you know about this?" He nods. "Why didn't you tell me?" AJ is a bit hurt. She likes to be informed of plans so she will not be surprised.

"I didn't because Stacey told me not to. She doesn't want any help and shoe knows you would offer to help because that is the person you are." He smiles. Hopefully the compliment will get him off the hook.

"Well, fine. Bestie, you just call me if you need any assistance. I have more helpful." AJ whispery jokes not to let Randy hear them as Stacey nods.

"Thanks."

"Stacey, there she is. This is your shot because she is by herself." John observes. Today, he is with his friends giving Stacey all the support they can give. One of the aspects of their perfect conversation it can be is to have Kourtney without her group.

"Okay." Stacey calms herself down. "Here we go." She puts a smile on her face. "Kourtney!" She calls out waving her hand in the air while she jogs towards her.

"Hi Stacey, how are you? It seems I haven't seen you in awhile." She is being nice using the best friend aspect to get close to Randy.

"Yeah, it has been awhile. Umm, we need to talk about something." She speaks nervous on not knowing what her reaction will be.

"You don't want to be friend anymore." Kourtney pouts.  
"Well we need to talk about that, but I have something else to tell you." She fidgets with her hand.

"Phew. I thought you are going to dump me for AJ. I mean you and AJ best friends; that is crazy." She hysterically laughs

"She is not that bad. Now back to my announcement." She brings them back on track.

"I mean, what do you two have in common? She is a nerd that hangs around with people way out of her circle. I mean look who she is dating, although, they are both nerds." She chuckles.

"Hey!" She yells. "She is dating my brother. You never liked him because she doesn't fall over you like everyone else does. He is a great brother and a great boyfriend to my bestie." She crosses her arms furious at her. She doesn't know that she opened another conversation.

"I am not dating your brother." She ponders. "You are dumping me for her." She is in shock. "AJ is your bestie now." Her plan is ruined.

"That's right, I have decided that she has been a better friend than you, who is suppose to my best friend."

"But Stacey, we are childhood best friends. We have been through everything." She is upset being dumped. She is usually the dumper not the dumpee.

"I know we have been which is why it is very heartbreaking to have us drift away." Stacey tears up. Even though Kourtney has changed, she still cares about her. "Kourtney, you have changed a lot in these few years. You are not the same person I have known since childhood. We promise to always have each other's back, but that changed in Middle School. Ever since you have befriended the head cheerleader in Grade 8, nothing has been the same. You hang out in clubs, party all the night, and hurt people emotional and physically. That is not who I am and you know that. I am grateful that you have invited me to all those parties. However, I never was comfortable with any of it. Now, I have a bestie that hangs out in the interest we both enjoy." She explains. "I am sorry to tell you in this way, but it is how I feel. You shouldn't not insult or make fun of anyone including the one that always stick up for us with our parents.

"They put you up to this. They have brainwashed you to turn on me." She can't believe this is happening right now. Kourtney just feels that she has changed a bit. She thought everything was fine between them.

"They haven't. They just have opened my eyes to the many difficulties and differences that have happened between us," She informs her.

"So, this is your announcement. This is your plan to hurt my feelings." Kourtney sniffles being a bit hurt by the revelation.

"Actually, this is on the spot. The real announcement is that I am the recorder." She blurts out quickly.

"What, who is that?" She is now confused on who this person is.

"Kourtney, I am the person who recorded the whole situation with John and AJ." She almost whispers.

"You were the one." Stacey nods. "That video expelled my boyfriend. Have you no heart." She is in disbelief. "You knew how much he wanted to turn his life around." She is now angry at her.

"I do have a heart. It is him who had to beat up two people without any explanation." She argues back.

"He did have a reason." She whispers knowing it is somewhat true.

"Oh really, what is it? What was so important that John had two bruised ribs for?" She asks very seriously.

"Your boyfriend isn't that innocent either. He may not do anything physical, but he hurts me emotionally with his awful words he expresses to me. My boyfriend was defending my honour and he gets expelled for it. Randy is just like his best friend, AJ. They both hurt people emotionally." Kourtney mutters.

"It is true they are like each other sometimes; they are best friends from childhood too like us. They defend each other like we used to do. You say he was defending your honour." Kourtney nods. "So Randy, John, and Jack are allowed to beat your boyfriend's friends to defend mine and AJ's honour." She states.

"No, that is not how it works." Stacey rolls her eyes. "Randy hurt my feelings." She argues weakly.

"Well you hurt AJ and tried to get my boyfriend, Randy to break up with me." Kourtney is surprise. "That's right I know, he and AJ told me all about it. Plus, with all the stunts you and Dawn have-"

"Wait-" She shakes her head. "Why is Dawn included in this conversation? She has been a better friend than you." She now recognizes that they have drifted apart since Middle School.

"Well your 'friend' gave me a baby powder shower, freak me out, and threaten me." She informs Kourtney who has a disbelief expression.

"Why would she do that?" She asks not knowing all of these situations took place.

"Because she knows about me being the recorder, that's why. Instead of just telling you she decides to blackmail me. She has been writing notes and warning me to tell you or else."

"How does she know about your secret?" Kourtney is a bit mad at Dawn for not telling her about Stacey. They both know how much she wanted to know who it is.

"I guess she eavesdropped on one of our conversations.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you two would do that to me. Without you, Dawn is my closest friend." She can't take anymore betrayal.

"Think about it, why she would do that." Stacey pretends to ponder. "She has always been jealous of our friendship before when we meet her in Grade 8." Kourtney looks at her weird. "I guess all the partying and drinking affected your brain. Yes she was and still is jealous that you would invite me first to everything. I was your number 1 pick because I was your best friend, even though we were drifting apart.

"No I haven't noticed." She looks down. "What do I have to do to gain your trust again or get back to where we were before?" She gives it one more chance to continue her plan.

"Look back at our childhood, how you were. Afterwards, look who you are now. If you don't see the differences, you have gone farther than I thought. If you do see the differences, help yourself get back there. I really miss that Kourtney." Stacey walks away. This is not how the conversation is supposed to be. She was supposed to tell her and leave like ripping a band-aide.

Kourtney ponders at her words. 'Have I really changed that much?' She sighs. Now she has to have a conversation with Dawn.

* * *

Stacey sits at their lunch table waiting for everyone. The conversation went up to the bell which signals classes have started.

"Hey baby." Randy pecks her cheek. "How did the conversation go?"

"It was emotional draining." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"You two walked down memory lane a bit as you assumed." Randy asks. They were up half the night talking about what could actually happen in the conversation.

"Sort of, she didn't accept that she isn't my best friend anymore. She also wasn't happy that it is AJ who is my bestie."

"So she knows you are the recorder?" She nods. "That's great; do we have to hide you when she is around now?" He slightly jokes.

"No, she didn't mention anything about that. However, our Dawn situation might be already solved."

"Oh, she knows about the Dawn situation." She nods again. "Well that also great. You solved two problems at once." He hugs her with one arm.

"Hey bestie, how was the conversation? Did it go as planned?" AJ asks sitting across from her with Jack and John beside her.

"Somewhat, we talked about our friendship before I told her. Plus, Dawn's name along with what she did made its way into the conversation."

"So Dawn will leave us alone?" AJ asks surprised.

"I hope so." Stacey takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"Maybe not, here they both come." Jack points out to Dawn and Kourtney marching towards them.

"Stacey, get up!" Dawn yells at her.

"Woah, you don't yell at my sister like that." Jack yells back.

"You stay out of this Jack. This doesn't consider you. I am speaking to your disrespectful sister." She glares at him.

"Hey, anything that consider her considers me so back off." He argues back about to get up.

"Yeah right, you will forget that when you spend all of your time with AJ. You will forget all about her." She proclaims.

"No he won't." AJ speaks up.

"Stay out of this shrimp fry; you are invisible to me. You are just a boyfriend/ best friend stealer. You steal Jack away from Becca and Kourtney away from me. Kourtney is my best friend and you still Stacey which supposed to make Kourtney mine best friend she isn't. You have one already in Randy. Now, Stacey gets up before I pull your hair to get up." She orders.

"Dawn, let's go. We don't want any violence. Her old self doesn't like any violence. I guess the popularity took over her personality.

"No we are staying here until we sort this out. Now for the last time get up." She pulls her arm to get her up."

"Aww, what do you want Dawn? Just leave us alone." Stacey snatches her arm back.

"You told Kourtney about what I did to you." Stacey nods irritated. "Now you are going to pay by causing my best friend status with her. Prepare to battle for her." She raises her fists.

"No way, I am not a fighter." She tries to sit back down until Dawn speaks up again.

"Come on you chicken." She grabs her hair pulling her away from the table.

"Stop!" Stacey pulls Dawn's hand off. "I am not fighting you." She walks back to the table.

"Suit yourself." She charges at Stacey.

"Stacey, look out." AJ pushes her out of the way to get the impact of Dawn.

"AJ!" Randy and Jack both yell out simultaneously. Kourtney is in shock on just happened.

"AJ, are you okay?" Randy pulls her to his lap. "AJ, answer me." He rubs her cheek. "What did you do, the both of you?' He asks very concern for his best friend.

"That is the price you pay for being Stacey's new best friend." Dawn smirks evilly.

Jack and John stand up with glares at both of them.

"We better go. Come on Dawn." Kourtney knows perfectly well that they are in trouble. She remembers the glare from Jack when he caught them in trouble before.

"No I'm good." Dawn observes her handy work.

"Dawn come one." She drags Dawn with her.

"AJ, please say something." Randy speaks with concern in his voice.

 **Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the newest chapter of this story. Thank you for the reviews so far. I enjoy reading them. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Eighteen:

AJ wakes up to see her parents and friends worried. Her parents are pacing as Randy, Jack, Stacey, and John sitting down. Stacey is in the arms of Jack blaming herself for AJ's condition. If she just did what Dawn wanted AJ wouldn't in this condition now.

"AJ, you are awake." Randy, who is sitting next to her, utters in relief.

"Randy, where am I?" She tries to get up, but everything starts to spin.

"Oh princess, you are awake. Your mother and I are so worried about you." Her dad says with Randy getting off the chair to let Mrs. Lee take his place to hold AJ's hand.

"Sweetie, what were you thinking?" Her mother wipes her tears.

"Randy, what happened? The last thing I remembered is pushing bestie away to prevent Dawn from hitting her." She rubs her head feeling a headache come on.

"AJ, you are in the hospital." He answers her previous question first. "You did move Stacey out of the way, but Dawn knocked you down. You were unconscious until now. We rushed you to the hospital as John called your parents. They know what happen to you also." Randy explains.

"So bestie is fine she didn't get hurt too, did she?" AJ asks still concern about everyone else besides herself.

"She is completely unharmed. Jack is comforting her right now."

"Why, what's wrong?" She inquires. If she is fine why does she need comfort?

"She blames herself for not complying with what Dawn said. If she didn't provoke her you would be at home right now."

"Oh don't let her think that. Where is she?" AJ looks around to see her laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Hi bestie." Stacey gets up with Jack behind her for support. "How are you feeling?" She wipes her eyes.

"Oh Stacey, I am fine. Yeah I have a headache, but you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't make me take your hit; that was my decision." She smiles.

"But if I just stood up when she said it the first time this wouldn't have happen." Stacey argues not happy with herself.

"No Stacey, you stand up for yourself. You didn't let Dawn push you around. I am proud of you. This-" She shows her, her condition. "This is my fault. I will always come to your aide just like I do with Randy and John." John and Randy nod in agreement. "As you get to know me longer, I am very loyal to people I care deeply about. This goes for you too Jack." She utters. "So, no more crying and blaming yourself for this; this is Dawn's fault not yours."

"Okay, anything for my bestie." She giggles. AJ looks at her a bit weird not getting the way she giggled.

"Sorry, Randy tickled me." She glares at him.

"What, that was plan b if you didn't feel better after talking to AJ." Randy explains his actions. "It worked. You gave us your cute giggle." He smiles, but Stacey crosses her arms trying not to blush at his compliment. "It was actually your brother's idea." He points to Jack to take the heat off of him.

"Thank you, brother. Thank you for always looking out for me." She hugs him as everyone except Randy titters.

"You got played Randy by bestie and your girlfriend." AJ proclaims.

"Wow, you have been teaching her, haven't you?" AJ nods. "Good thing you are in a hospital bed." AJ gives him a quizzical look. "You would have a visit from a certain tickle monster if you weren't." He warns.

"Phew." She wipes her forehead. "That is a good thing, however, you have to get pass my parents and Jack." She happily smiles. "Is that right baby?"

"That is absolutely true, sweetheart." He smiles giving her a wink.

"I can take Jack." Randy looks at his stature; with his football backyard he can get through him.

"Sweetie, your dad and I approved you two together just don't do the PDA too much around us." AJ's mother suggests.

"Sure think mommy. So when can I get out of here?" She feels fine, so she guesses they are just waiting for her to wake up. AJ hopes that is the only reason.

"Princess, they did some scans on you since your were unconscious. We have to wait for the result of them." Her father rubs her hair.

AJ notices her father's actions when he is nervous. He always rubs her hair when he doesn't want to tell something important to her or her mother. "What are the scans for?"

"They found some bruising on your back, head, and elbows. They want to make sure that you are perfectly healthy." Mr. Lee gives her a small smile.

"That is not all of it, what else is there?" She looks around to see all of them not make eye contact with her. "Someone tell me I can handle it."

Being the big brothers they are, John and Randy break the news to her. "AJ, they think they found a brain bleed in your head. They think that it is why you were unconscious." Randy tells her.

"And the bruise near your spine gave them another reason to scan you." John includes.

"They think that I could become paralyzed from that." She whispers very scared now.

"They just want rule it out. Anything impact to the back or spine could cause problems down the line. They just want to make sure everything is fine before they discharge you. You can be just fine, AJ." Randy assures her.

"Or I could be paralyzed and need surgery." She panics.

"Princess, you are fine. Everyone here will be here when you get your results. No one is leaving until we know." Mr. Lee tries again to assure his daughter.

"That is right baby, we are not going anywhere." Jack pecks her forehead.

"Thank you, all of you." She apprises.

They wait in silence for a moment until there is a knock on the door.

"Daddy, don't let go of me." She moves closer towards him. He takes her hand and rubs her arm. "Everything will be fine, princess I've got you." He is scared for her. He doesn't like his baby to be in pain or unhappy.

"Hello AJ, you are awake. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lee." The doctor greets.

"Hello doctor." Her parents greet back.

"I see you have informed her of her scans." The doctor sees AJ have a hard grip on her father.

"We have, so what are the results?" Mr. Lee asks hoping it is good news.

"Well, we did a few scans as you know. The results show no swelling on the spine just a bruise that will heal." Everyone is relief and grateful for that information. "Now for the brain bleed, we need to actually go into the brain to fix it. Sometimes if it is small enough you can stay for a few days so we can monitor it." The doctor deeply regrets to inform them.

"Why can't we do that?" AJ wonders not wanting to be in surgery.

"That is an option, but your fear and anxiety of hospitals; the surgery is the better option. You won't have your family and friends with you most of the time. You will need quite and bed rest for those days. However, if you have this procedure you get to go home after a few hours. You would be on bed rest for a couple of days to fully heal, but you can have visitors over anytime. You also will have two weekly checkups to make sure everything is okay." The doctor explains his options.

"Can I have someone with me to hold my hand in surgery?" AJ asks wanting to a familiar touch to guide her.

"We don't usually have civilians inside the OR." He discloses. AJ pouts not wanting to enter without anyone. "I will ask my boss. I will explain your status and hopefully I can approve it for you guys." The doctor authorizes.

"Thank you, doctor." AJ smiles which puts a smile on his face. As best as it is possible, he tries to keep his patients happy.

After ten minutes, the doctor comes back. "I am sorry AJ we don't let any civilians in unless they are parents of children. I am sorry for that."

"Okay." She lowers her head in disappoint. She knew it would a long shot.

"I will give you time to digest this information. A nurse will come to bring you to the OR." The doctor leaves again to prepare the OR.

"You will do great princess. Mommy and I will be right here when you get back." They kiss her head.

"Stay strong AJ. This time we will wait for you after your procedure like you always do for us. Remember Team Siblings." John informs her. Team Siblings is a name AJ came up with before they graduated eighth grade. Since they are all only child and they think of each other as siblings, it is fitting for them.

"Team Siblings!" AJ cheers as the three of them chuckle.

"Remember, we are going to be friends forever no matter what." Randy kisses her forehead. They always say that whenever one of them is in the hospital. It gives them comfort in that nothing can break their friendship.

"Bestie, you will stay strong. You are the truest and loyalist friend I will always have. Go teach them how we never give up." Stacey sniffles.

"Oh bestie, I am glad you are my girl best friend."

AJ finally turns to Jack as he rubs his neck. He is scared on the inside for his girlfriend. He hasn't been in this situation before. Stacey is a safe sister not hurting herself bad enough to go to the hospital. "I don't think there is anything else to say."

"Go ahead Jack we allow it this time." Mrs. Lee approves the PDA. Jack looks at her father to make sure which he does nod.

Jack sits on her bed to give her a sweet, innocent kiss. "I will wait for you forever in any shape or form. No matter what I will always care for you. Now teach them that no fear is big enough for you." He gives her one more peck before they take her.

"Are you ready to go?" A nurse enters in.

"Yes, I am ready to go." She puts on a brave smile.

"Woah, we don't want to mess with you." The nurse giggles making the situation a bit lighter.

"That's right." AJ giggles back appreciating the nurse's effort.

Everyone is proud of her strength to proceed with the surgery.

* * *

Back at school, Kourtney takes Dawn outside under a tree. "What is your problem?" Kourtney asks.

"I am giving them what they deserve. They lied and got your boyfriend expelled. You should be soaking up all of this." She is surprise that she is not more excited about this.

"I didn't want to hurt them." She exposes to her. Wow, she does still have the old self in her.

"Of course you didn't. Me on the other hand I am a physical girl. I use actions instead of words. However, when you knocked AJ into the lockers and dated the main QB before, I knew I had changed you. You were so like Stacey and them before; it made me sick." She confesses.

"You turned me away from my best friend on purpose." Dawn nods. "So all these years, you never liked Stacey you just put up with her for me." Kourtney is in shocked; Stacey is right.

"That's right. When you started to date the QB I wanted to be your best friend. I wanted to because I know you would be invited to al the cool parties." She expresses.

"So you never really wanted to be my friend besides the cool parties?" She is hurt and realizes that her only true friend is not her friend anymore.

"In the beginning no, but not you changed, so definitely. With both of us together we will take back the school." She reveals her true feelings.

"Dawn, I don't think-"

"Dawn! Stacey! In my office now!" Mr. Michaels marches up to them with the nurse and Ms. Silver behind him.

"Did we do something wrong, Principal Michaels?" Dawn speaks innocently.

"Save your kiss up Dawn. You two in my office now-" Mr. Michaels orders. "You two are in big trouble."

"Your best friend sold you out. You see a true best friend would keep this a secret." Dawn whispers.

"Shut up Dawn." Kourtney speaks out. Dawn is surprise at her outburst.

"No talking until my office." Mr. Michaels orders again. They all walk to his office maybe for the last time.

 **What do you think will happen with AJ, Dawn, and Kourtney? Leave you comments in the review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for taking time to review.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Nineteen:

The surgery went well. They found the small brain bleed and closed it up. Since when she was discharged, they all head to her house. They all called their parents to inform them that they will be at AJ's until tonight. To their surprise, even though they had to deal with AJ in the hospital, AJ's parents called all of their parents. They informed all of them about why their child or children aren't in school.

AJ is in her bedroom in Jack's arms. John is on the floor beside them with Stacey and Randy on the couch. They are watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon in request for AJ.

"I don't get it, why is having sex dad for him." Jack asks never watch this before.

"He was an evil vampire before he gained a soul. His name was Angelus before. When he makes love to someone he loves, he loses that soul." AJ explains as she watches this show a hundred times.

"So, he only loses it when he has sex with someone he loves." She nods. "And he loves Buffy extremely." Jack notices.

"Yes, he does which is sad."

"Wow, if I was like that I would have lost my soul way before he did." He discloses.

"Really?" AJ asks looking up at him.

"Yup, I would want to make my girl feel loved in depth kissing and holding hands couldn't reach." Jack divulges.

"Aww, that is so sweet." She pecks him which turns into Jack kissing her deeply.

"Get a room." Randy throws a pillow at their legs to mindful of his best friend's surgery.

"That's a good idea; everyone out except for myself and AJ." Jack orders.

"Jack, this is not your bedroom." Randy is not budging from his spot.

"You heard my boyfriend. Please leave my room." She tries not to giggle.

Stacey sits up. "Bestie, I want to watch when Buffy stabs Angel to save the world. Also, I might miss Dawn, the sister of Buffy, being annoying. I can relate to that one but instead I have an older brother." She looks at Jack.

"Fine, you can stay." Jack approves.

"Good." Stacey snuggles into Randy again.

"I told only my sister to stay not you Randy." He re-states.

"Baby." She hits him gently. "Randy, you can stay, but no comments about us or the TV show. You know all the answers to the questions when we watch this when I was sick." She warns.

"Fine, I won't ruin it for anyone." He shrugs into his seat.

As soon as everyone is comfortable again, there is a knock on the door. "Come in." AJ calls out.

"Sweetie, Ms. Silver is her to drop off your school bags. As well as check how you are doing?" Mrs. Lee utters.

"Oh great, send her up mom." She smiles as John smiles as well.

"Oh John, Randy, Stacey, and Jack, your parents are coming here too. They want to make sure in person that you are all fine as well." She mentions.

"Thanks you Mrs. Lee." They answer back.

After a few minutes, Sylva knocks on the door. "Come in." AJ answers again.

"Hello." She enters. "Now I did I know you all would be in here?"

"Hmm, maybe it is because your lover boy told you." Randy answers to receive a glare from John.

"Randy be nice; she is also a teacher from school." Stacey light punches him.

"It is okay Stacey it is true. Hello baby, how are you?" He kisses her.

"I am good. The real question is how AJ is?" Ms. Silver sits on the floor with John.

"I am fine Ms. Silver. I just in the recovering phrase. Also, you don't have to sit on the floor. Baby, can you get my computer chair to have her to sit on." She asks Jack as he obliges.

"Hey, why don't I get that treatment?" John huffs.

"It is because you keep denying my offers before, remember. You said you are comfortable on the floor." She reminds him.

"But now it is different."

"How so?" AJ crosses her arms. She knows the only difference is that Ms. Silver is here.

"John, I can sit on the floor if you want and you can sit on the chair." Sylva offers.

"No, I am a gentleman you can sit. I will just hold your hand while I sit on this cool floor." He smirks.

"It is not going to work." AJ replies.

On the last episode of the second season, AJ's dad calls everyone down except, of course, AJ.

"Our parents must be here." Randy announces.

"I will be back to say goodbye." Jack kisses her on the head where the incision took place.

* * *

Downstairs, they are surprise to have all their parents relieve to see their children okay. They all start to hug and kiss them. The teenagers get uncomfortable with too much attention at once.

"So we are just going to say our goodbyes to AJ before we leave." Jack tells his parents.

"Oh sweetie, all of us brought food over here to have dinner here. You all will have dinner in AJ's room. I know you guys want to be with her tonight." His mom tells him.

"Is this true, Mrs. Lee?" Jack asks surprise that they set this up.

"It is." She agrees letting them stay knowing that her daughter needs her friends to heal.

"Great, let's get started." They all walk to the dinner table to get their food. Randy gets AJ's food to a surprise it is all of AJ's favourite foods.

* * *

"That was delicious." AJ puts her utensils down.

"Well thank you. I cooked I myself." Randy apprises himself.

"Oh yeah." He nods. "So your parents didn't help you?" She smirks.

"Busted." They all say.

"No, they are at home right now. Why would you say that?"

"Give it up, man." John chuckles.

"Why? She doesn't know they are here." He tries to whisper to John.

"Oh I know."

"How, we close the… I didn't close the door." Randy sinks down.

"Nope you didn't. You know better than anyone that I can hear you guys downstairs when it is open." AJ reminds him.

"Yes I know." He sulks. He is reminded of how they try to throw AJ a surprise party, but she overheard everything when her door was open. Stacey wants to help him feel better so she snuggles up to him deeper for comfort. "Thank you." He wraps an arm around her.

After they are all done, AJ's mom brings them Jell-o for dessert before collecting the dishes. "Tell everyone dinner was delicious. I appreciate them preparing the food and coming here." AJ says to her mother.

"I will. Enjoy your friends' company until 10." They all groan. "You all except AJ have school tomorrow. I know AJ or your parents won't want you to miss school." Mrs. Lee advises.

"Yes Mrs. Lee." They all speak as AJ giggles a bit.

"Thank you. Now enjoy your dessert." She walks out with her head held high. Sometimes, they gang up on her to get their way. This time she stood her ground and won.

* * *

At 10 pm, everyone start to leave. They say their goodbyes for right now promising to come back tomorrow. Jack is the last one to say his goodbyes.

"You know you scared me today." He wraps his fingers in hers.

"You were scared?" AJ wonders.

"Of course I was. If Randy wasn't holding you, I would have. You have only been part of my life for a few weeks, but you mean so much to me. I also want to thank you for saving my sister." He pecks her.

"I feel the same way. I thank you for your consideration. And for saving Stacey, I will do it again in a heartbeat. My friendships and relationships are very important to me." She snuggles up to him.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I know your mom will kick me out. I will see you tomorrow, sweetheart." He kisses her to have AJ deepen it for a moment before letting go.

* * *

The next day at school, they are all pulled from their second period class to go to the principal's office.

"Does anyone know why we are here?" John asks.

"No, the teacher just told us to head to the principal's office for a message." Jack responds.

"Baby, are you okay?" Randy sees her nervous, rubbing her arms.

"This is her first trip to the principal's office not knowing what is happening." Jack informs them. "She usually knows why because she volunteers for school activities in Junior High."

"Oh come here Stacey, it will be okay." He brings her closer for some comfort. "This could be a good thing we don't know." He rubs her arm as he kisses her head.

"But, what if it bad, I don't think I can take it." She holds him tight.

"I see no reason for it to be bad. We haven't done anything wrong, okay. Just think happy thought."

"Hello." Mr. Michaels walk in with paperwork.

"Hello, Mr. Michaels." They all greet back.

"First thing, you are not in trouble." He says to Stacey directly. "I know Stacey you are nervous about that, so you can rest easy." He smiles.

"May I ask? Why are we here?"

"Well Jack, I called you four in to get the full details on what happen yesterday."

"You mean with AJ?" Mr. Michaels nods. "Okay, what do you need to know?" Randy offers.

"Well, there are a few gaps when I talked to Dawn and Kimberely, so I need that information."

"Okay."

"First, Dawn said you stole a best friend from her. What does that mean?"He asks.

"Well, Stacey and Kourtney were best friends until this year. I am guessing Dawn wanted to be Kourtney's best friend when they drifted apart. However, Kourtney didn't want to because she is upset that AJ is Stacey's best friend now." Jack answers for his sister.

"Is this true, Stacey?" She nods. "Okay, next she said she knows that Stacey is the recorder. I am guessing she knows that she is the one who videotaped the incident with John and AJ before." Stacey nods again. "Why would she care about that?"

"It-" Stacey clears her throat. "She wanted to blackmail me to tell Kourtney or else. She would leave me notes and baby powder showered me." Stacey speaks out.

"I see." He looks down at his paperwork. "Randy, Kourtney told me you used your words to bully her. Is this true?"

"No Mr. Michaels. Her and her group was teasing AJ a few times. I was defending her." Randy answers.

"Okay, now for the incident that happened yesterday. What is your point of views? Jack, you're first."

"Well, we were having lunch while talking until Dawn rudely asks Stacey to get up. My sister stood her ground and didn't stand up. She rudely asks again and again she didn't oblige. She then pulled Stacey's hair to get her up, but she snatches her arm away. When she heads back to the table, Dawn charges at her. AJ moved her out of the way to absorb the impact."

"Thank you. Anybody else wants to include anything else." He doesn't want to ask the other because it will be repeating the same information.

"Well before that, I talked to Kourtney about being the recorder. She didn't take it well and I informed her we are not best friends anymore. In the conversation, Dawn and her actions towards us were mention. I am guessing she spoke to Dawn which made Dawn angry that she got caught."

"Thank you for your input. If we need anything further, I will call you four back."

"What do you mean?"

"Since Dawn did tackle AJ, she is suspended until we find out what actually happened. A lot of violence has happened and it always involves your four, AJ, Dawn, and Kourtney. I just need the full details before proceeding. Thank you, you may go."

They all leave with a bit of shock expression that Dawn is suspended. They didn't know that Mr. Michaels knew about the incident.

* * *

After school, as promise, they all go visit AJ at her house.

"Hello Mrs. Lee." They all greet when Mrs. Lee answers the door.

"Hello everyone, come in. AJ is probably awake watching Love it or List it." She kisses one of their cheeks as they enter.

"Thanks."

They head up to AJ's room to hear her screaming. They rush inside to see her throw a pillow at the TV. "AJ, what's wrong?" Randy and Jack rush to her side.

"Oh I was just watching a scary movie. I threw the pillow because it made me scream." AJ explains her actions.

John and Randy both chuckle. "You know that wouldn't make a difference. You know how you are with scary movies." Randy tells to her.

"Yes I know, but I have nothing else to do. I can't play videogames with the seizure warnings. I don't like to read that much besides my comic books. I read all my comic books, so to keep myself awake I am watching scary movies." She discloses to them.

"Well my baby wants scary movies we will watch with you; anything for her." Jack sits beside her with a peck on her cheek.

"That is such a boyfriend thing to say. However, you will regret it when she calls you at night because of her nightmares." Randy warns.

"She won't do that. She will call you because she knows it will bother you." He argues.

"It is true." AJ nods with a smile.

"Damn, you are right?" He snaps his fingers. "Before that, don't you want to know what happen at school?" Randy stalls.

"Sure, anything exciting."

"Yup, I think our Dawn problem is almost over." John mentions.

"Oh, how do you know?" AJ wonders knowing they have said that before.

"Mr. Michaels called all of us to his office." Jack starts.

"I hope you comforted Stacey, Randy. That is probably her first time in the principal's office without knowing the purpose."

"He did don't worry bestie. He takes go care of me." Stacey hugs Randy.

"Anyways-" Jack continues never used to the cuteness from her sister and Randy. "He told us that Dawn got suspended for tackling you. He wants all the information before he makes his final decision." Jack concludes.

"So, it is almost over." AJ smiles thanking God that no one will get hurt again.

"It is almost over." Jack kisses her head. He is relief that Stacey and AJ won't get hurt again. "Now we can watch the scary movie."

"Wait, there is still more." Randy stalls again. "Umm…" He ponders trying to think of something.

"Randy, stop stalling we are watching." AJ glares at him.

"Fine."

When they press play, there is a knock on the door. "Sweetie, another friend from school is here." They all look at each other questioning on who it could be.

"Kourtney?" They all say in shock as she stands at the doorway.

 **Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate that people are enjoying the story. Continue to review I love reading them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty:

"Kourtney!" They all say in shock as she stands at the doorway. "What are you doing, here?" AJ crosses her arms.

"Hi guys, I just want to inform you that Dawn has been expelled from school." They are surprise that it took them this fast to come to this decision. They were just talking to Mr. Michaels earlier today.

"Wow that was fast. Thank you for the information." AJ utters. "But I am guessing it Is not the only reason you are here."

Kourtney shakes her head. "I need to speak to Randy and Stacey."

"I hope it is to apologize to AJ for letting Dawn tackle her. "Randy states as he crosses his arms.

"Why should I apologized, I didn't hurt her? I am not responsible for her actions." She offended that she should apologize.

"Then apologize for grabbing the water bottle." AJ orders her.

"What water bottle?"

"When Stacey had a baby powder shower you took the bottle water away from me. I tried to get it back, but you knock me into the locker. Apologize for that." She reminds her.

"Okay, I apologize for knocking you into the lockers. Randy and Stacey please let me speak to the both of you. I have some of your valuables that I need to give back." She says sincerely.

"Fine, five minutes. You only have five minutes." Stacey gives her in respect that she still thinks there is some good in her.

Randy and Stacey follow Kourtney down the hall a bit too far from AJ's bedroom. "Where are the valuables you are going to give Stacey?" Randy questions as he looks over at Kourtney to see a smirk on her face. "Stacey, go back to the bedroom." He tells her not liking the situation.

"Not so fast." Dawn appears from the other side. She has been behind the door waiting for them to come out.

"What is this?" Stacey asks pissed off that she actually trusts Kourtney.

"This is to get what is mine." She approaches Randy. "You see you shouldn't have Randy; he is way too good looking for you. So, for getting what I want I need back up." She explains.

"You will never have me." Randy orders with conviction.

"Oh you will if you don't have a choice." She grins again. "Boys." She calls out as two football players appear behind her. "You see they will hurt your little girlfriend if you don't comply to be my boyfriend. When I say hurt, I mean at all levels; mentally, spiritually, emotionally, and physically. You will have an empty shell of a girlfriend." She runs down their plan.

"You will not touch her. Jack and John will come to help me." He says in confidence.

"So they will leave AJ alone with your other former teammates." Kourtney advises.

"What?" He gulps knowing he is on his own.

"The ones you got expelled will enter her room if they come out. Now let's make a bet, will Jack and John come to help you and Stacey? Or will Jack only come to leave John by himself? You know how injured John was before; imagine how he will be now." She states with a devilish grin.

"You are sick. No wonder why Stacey is not your best friend anymore. You are not the same person you were when you were younger." She looks at him weird. "Yes, Stacey told me stories about you too. I couldn't believe that, that person is you." He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Don't let him get to you. Guys, get her now." Dawn orders that makes the boys approach, but they are stopped by Kourtney.

"What stories did you tell him?" Kourtney asks Stacey who is behind Randy holding on to his back.

"I told him the special ones. I wanted him to know that you weren't always this way. You were a nice, sweet girl that was my best friend. I know he could relate with having AJ as his best friend." Stacey tries to sympathized to Kourtney's other self.

"Well she isn't coming back. I have boyfriends and friends now that don't stab me in the back. Boys, continue." She orders.

Stacey tries to run back to AJ's bedroom, but Dawn stops her. She holds her as they football players rub their hands all over her body.

"Don't touch her." Randy attempts to save her, but Kourtney holds on to him. He is trap because he will not hit a woman as much as she deserves it.

"All you have to do is say you're mine." She whispers in his ear.

"Never." He tries to wiggle out; however, she has tied his wrist together with rope.

"Boys, you know what to do. Start with emotional and physical."

The two football players lick their lips and undo their belts. Stacey and Randy look in horror as they know what is coming.

"Stacey, I am coming." Randy tries again and almost comes off, but Kourtney kicks him in the groin. Randy bends to his knees in the agony from the pain in his groin.

"Now watch in agony as Stacey gets hurt." She utters being the same level as him.

"Stacey, don't let them touch you again. Scream, kick, do anything." Randy suggests.

As she starts to kick, Kourtney holds her feet down. "All right boys show her a good time." She does a menacing laugh. Just as they approach her, Stacey screams her head off. John and Jack both open the door to see the situation.

"Kourtney!" Jack calls out as John stays inside the room.

"Oh Jack you are just in time to see your sister get the best day of her life." Kourtney requests to see the show.

"Leave her alone." He walks towards them with his hands behind his back.

"Oh I don't recommend coming any further your girlfriend will need you." She offers.

"Oh is that right."

"It is. Someone will come and attack her if you come any closer." She warns.

"John will protect her." He speaks with confidence.

"And that work so well last time." She chuckles.

"Well, this time he has help and so do I." He takes out a bat behind his back. "You see you should also be careful about what you say in public. You never know who might be listening." Jack smirks mostly to Dawn using her words against her.

"That won't help you beat them." Kourtney waves it off which makes Dawn wave it off as well. They don't want to show their fear.

"You don't know what friendship means then; true friendship." He expresses. "True friendship will defend their friends in any way at any cost."

"I know AJ is on bed rest, so she can't help. John will be by himself just like before with or without the bat."

"Oh Kourtney." He chuckles as he shakes his head. "You don't know AJ at all. If she is willing to take a tackle from Dawn then she can fight to help one of her closest friends. You see if she didn't think about herself when she pushed Stacey, a person she befriended this year, what would make you think she won't do that for John; her closest friend besides Randy." Jack divulges to her.

"She won't." She tries to convince herself.

"I also forgot to tell you that all of this just gives Randy time to recover." Jack grins. They all look back to see Randy recover with his own bat and a smirk.

"Now let my girlfriend and his sister go and we will forget about this."

"You don't know how to use that. You will miss and get hurt, the both of you." She looks back at Jack.

"Oh you don't know me that well. You see my dad is a pretty impressive baseball player. He included me in Pee Wee Baseball when I was a child. He taught me how to hit the sweet spot every time. Guess where my sweet spot is. Now since AJ and I have been best friends since we were little, she would watch and learn as well. John and Jack on the other hand have a few special tricks as well." Randy informs them.

"I have a martial art background, so I am pretty lethal." Jack apprises himself.

"And well John as some bodybuilding and wrestling background. Now to quote Dirty Harry, 'Do you feel lucky? Well do you, Punk?'"

"Let's go guys we will catch them again." Dawn and Kourtney let go of Stacey as Jack catches his sister. "See you later, Randy." She blows him a kiss. Randy hits it with a bat to signal the smashing of the kiss.

"Are you okay Stacey?" Randy asks. Stacey runs to him as she hugs him tight.

"I don't want anyone but you in me. I love you Randy." She whispers.

Randy holds her tighter. "I love you too." He whispers back. Jack smiles that his sister has some one besides him to care for her.

"Everyone okay out there." AJ calls out.

"Yah everyone is just fine here." Jack responds.

* * *

They are all now in AJ's room playing a game this time.

"John, tell Ms. Silver thank you for the information." AJ request to appreciate what Ms. Silver has done for them. The situation could have gone really bad if they weren't informed.

"I already did. She appreciates to be a help in this." John answers as he texted her right after the situation happened.

"Good thing your parents weren't here; they would freak out." Randy mentions.

"Oh I think she knew they weren't home. Even she will know from my parents' posture and our house not to mess with them." She acknowledges.

"I hope that is what she thinks." Stacey hopes knowing her better than anyone.

"Honey, we are back we brought some cupcakes for your friends." Her mother calls out from the door. John and Randy carry AJ like she is on a throne as Jack and Stacey follow them.

"Wow, my princess is actually a princess." Mrs. Lee observes

She has some great best friends to carry her like this." Mr. Lee chuckles at how his daughter is carried.

"I do daddy the best of friends." She smiles. "Now let's eat some cupcakes." Randy and John lay her down on the couch. They all eat cupcakes as everyone notifies AJ's parents about their quite news-worthy situation when they were gone.

"Thank you Randy and John for giving us the heads up for that situation." Mrs. Lee express.

"Thank you both for trusting us." Randy bites into his third cupcake.

"You need to slow down with your cupcakes. As a matter of fact, there are no more cupcakes for you." AJ moves them away from his reach.

"Fine, I will share cupcakes with Stacey." He moves towards her.

"Nope, as much as I love you cupcakes I don't share." She advises.

"It is true. I got her cupcakes for her birthday one time and she ate them all by herself."

"So does Randy. Sometimes I have to hide my cupcakes so he won't eat any of them." She chuckles.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I know where you hide them. Also, you are just like my parents. At home there is a one cupcake per day rule."

"Me too." Stacey says in surprise.

"My best friend found his true love; it is so sweet." AJ acknowledges. Randy sticks out his tongue at her knowing there is a bit of sarcasm in her wording and tone. AJ giggles with only he can catch her sarcasm.

"However, sometimes Jack buys me some and sneaks them in my room." She giggles.

"It is true I can't stand my baby sister upset." Jack approves.

"Why don't you sneak cupcakes to me?" Randy pouts towards AJ.

"You know my secret hiding place, right?" He nods. "How would know where it is if I know the perfect hiding spots for all my important valuables?" She argues back.

"You did that on purpose." She nods with a big smile. "You are the best." He hugs her.

 **Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you for reviewing I appreciate them all. Continue to review to tell me how am I doing.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty:

They are all back at school including AJ. "Welcome back, AJ." One of her classmates greets as they enter the school front doors.

"Thank you." She is surprise by the greeting.

"Welcome back, AJ." Another person greets as they walk to their lockers.

"Thank you." She appreciates again. This continues all the way to her locker. Her locker is all decorated with balloons and streamers. There is also a banner along her locker that reads 'Welcome back, AJ.' Along with a piece of paper that has messages from her peers. She turns to her friends with a smile. "You guys thank you. You didn't have to do this." She appreciates their gesture.

"Actually, we did the banner, balloons, and streamers. I don't know who put the paper there for messages." Randy discloses surprise with that.

"Oh I guess someone wanted to write a message or greet you 'welcome back' in secret." Stacey utters with a chuckle.

"Who is this person?" Jack acts like a jealous boyfriend.

"No one sweetie, you are the only one for me." She pecks him before she cuddles up to him.

"There better not be." He kisses on her head as he smiles.

"Why aren't you like that to me?" Stacey pouts jokingly.

"Oh I'm sorry Stacey. I will try to do better." He kisses her hands.

"Thanks guys." AJ appreciates even though they are sort of mocking them.

"Not funny is it." Randy answers to her appreciation having a little payback for last week.

* * *

The day went as usual; no interruptions or mean girls to hassle them. They have seen the group give them death stares for expelling their leader, but they just ignored them. It is the last period of the day, AJ is at her locker taking down the decorations. She is usually in Gym class right now, but the teacher excuse her for a week to fully heal.

"Wow someone is special." Kourtney appears behind her.

AJ sighs hoping that she would go the day without seeing her; she was wrong. "Hello Kourtney." She turns around.

"So you are back fully healed?" She eyes AJ's outer appearance.

"I am healed enough to come back to school. I am surprise you are still here." She is a bit surprise that she would show her face to her.

"What do you mean, I go to school here?" She is confused by her statement.

"Oh you don't know that I told my parents and maybe Mr. Michaels about your visit last week." She grins hoping it will scare her a bit.

"No you didn't. I would have known about it already. Mr. Michaels would have called me into his office." She panics, but doesn't want to show it.

"Oh I can't be him then. I'm sorry it must be Stacey's parents I told or did Stacey tell them. I don't remember." She ponders.

"Stacey's parents know." She inquires nervously. To Stacey's parents she is the one that is proud of her for being a big sister to Stacey. In their childhood, she would always defend her from bullies.

"Yup, well I think Stacey told them or was it Jack? I don't remember because of my surgery." She continues to ponder.

"You're bluffing." She laughs. "You almost got me that you told everyone. You are trying to scare me so I will confess." She catches on.

"If you think that way you can." She continues to take down the decorations.

"You are lying." She raises her voice.

"Kourtney, calm down I will ask Stacey and Jack for sure after school." She informs her having a smirk.

"You better." She walks away with crossed arms.

* * *

After finishing taking everything down, which is close to school being over, she starts to read the messages her fellow students have wrote to her. Most of the messages are 'Glad you are back, AJ' and 'welcome back, AJ' with one 'Thank you, AJ'. She thinks that everyone knows about Dawn. However, one message scares her. It reads 'Welcome back hot stuff. I have been watching you. I am glad you are back and healthy.' She knows that it isn't Jack, John or Randy because she knows their writing. The first sentence she thought it was a joke, but she is now frightened. As she reads it again, she remembers her interaction with Kourtney. Could she be distracting her for someone to write that? Or does she have a weird stalker on her hands?

"Hey sweetie, how was your first day back?" Jack kisses her on the cheek. After he sees her expression, he asks. "What is wrong?" She just passes him the paper. Reading through it, he can't find anything wrong. "I don't see-" He stops his speech when he reads the disturbing message. "Who wrote this?" He asks her.

"Jack, I am scared. I know that there is a possibility it is Kourtney, but what if it is not." She mentions to him.

"We will figure this out. We will get through this just like before." He hugs her for comfort. As she lifts her head, to put on his shoulder, she sees someone signalling her to call him with a smirk. She lets go of Jack which confuses him. "What is wrong?"

"Him." She points behind him. He turns around putting her behind him for protecting, but there is no one there.

"AJ, there is no one around."

"He was there signalling me to call him." She tells him.

"Well he is gone now. You don't have to worry we will protect you." He kisses her head.

"Thanks." She is a bit scared of the unknown; however, she knows that he will be protected by her best friend, her closest friend, and boyfriend.

"Okay, I will be right back. I am just heading to the bathroom." She nods as she sits down in front of her locker. She takes out a comic book from her bag to take her mind of the current situation.

"Hello." Randy surprises her having him jump in front of her. She screams in his face confusing him.

"AJ!" Jack runs out the door. "AJ." She runs to him holding him tight.

"AJ, it is me Randy." He is a bit hurt that she reacted that way to him.

"Honey, it is Randy; your best friend." He soothes her keeping her calm.

"Randy?" She looks behind her to see him smile. "Oh Randy." She runs up to him for a hug.

"Yeah it is me." He mouths 'What's wrong?' to Jack. He points to the locker. This makes him more confused.

"Randy, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She breaks off the hug before lightly punching him. "It is not a joke or funny." She huffs while she crosses her arms.

"I am sorry AJ. You know me I think scaring people is hilarious." He chuckles to lighten up the mood.

"Sometimes it is, but not when someone got a disturbing message." She huffs again.

"What's message?" He almost puts together why Jack pointed to her locker.

"This one." Jack passes him the paper.

"This is disturbing. Do you know if it is Kourtney playing tricks on us again?" He questions not in defensive mode yet.

"That was our first thought, but AJ said someone signalled to call her behind my back. When I turned around, he was gone." Jack informs him.

"Okay, we will be on caution for a few days. AJ, you will be with us like before." Randy directs.

"I hate that. I have to rely on everyone for safety." She huffs once again not liking to always be the damsel in distress.

"Do you want to be alone? We can let you handle it yourself." Randy suggests.

"Yes I would like to. However, I know you will there nearby anyways, so what's the point." She throws her arms.

"Of course I will be nearby no matter what. Even if you don't want me to be I will be there just in case. I can be stubborn like that which you already. I rather have you hate me than see you hurt." He confesses.

"Randy, I could never hate you. Yes, you can be a overprotective like a good brother is, but it just can get annoying. I appreciate what you have done for me and when you tell John I will hear it again." She rolls her eyes to have to go through this again with John.

"Actually, you are the little sister who is supposed to annoying me." He chuckles. She sticks her tongue at him in which makes both Randy and AJ laugh. And no, no one will know this except for us unless they have to. AJ, I want you to act normal like you don't know about it. We will have a signal if you see anything suspicious." He reveals the plan.

"Thank you Randy for being the best big brother ever." She hugs him again.

"Excuse me." Jack interrupts feeling left out.

"Jack, you know you're the greatest boyfriend ever. You are always there for me emotionally and physically; very physically." She winks.

"Yes, I am happy to treat you very well in that department." He smirks.

"I hope you are not doing what I think you are doing." He states awkwardly. He hopes he doesn't have to have the talk with her.

"What if we are?" She giggles innocently.

"Then I will beat him up for doing it to you. You are not ready." He says confidentially not caring if he is her boyfriend.

"What if I was the one to initiate it?" She wraps her arms around him.

"I would be very disappointed with you. Wait-"

Jack and AJ both chuckle seeing that he caught them. "Gotcha, you almost believed it." AJ utters.

"I almost did. You come up with different way that I can't keep up." He lightly smack his forehead can't believe that he fell for it again.

"I like to keep you on your toes."

He clears his throat. "For clarification, you two aren't doing that?" He nervously questions just in case the joke goes further.

"Nope, you will probably see us do heavy make out sessions, but that is all for now." She confirms putting her best friend at ease.

"Good, don't want my baby sister to go before me. I am older I should go first." He chuckles.

"Gross." She hits him in the chest.

"Dude that is my sister you are talking about." Jack tries not to imagine that.

"Sorry man. Okay, you can do it at least before John." He moves away from her reach.

"You are so annoying." She chases after him in circles as Jack watches their sibling interaction. He hopes one day their relationship will be as tight as theirs.

 **Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the review. I appreciate them all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Please continue to review.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-two:

Everyone is at Randy's house since it is Monday. Everything is kept quiet as to not alarm John and Stacey.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Stacey asks as they just finish their supper. Randy's parents are in the kitchen cleaning up while they are in the living room.

"Well I have to be home before 9pm, so nothing too long." AJ informs them. After she informed her parents about the disturbing message, they all agreed that she would come home earlier to prevent anyone to attack her.

"However, your parents said if you are with us you can stay until 10 pm" Randy reveals to prevent questions to be asked. Usually AJ stays longer and sometimes she sleeps over if it is really late.

"That is right." She agrees.

"How about we play a card game?" Randy suggests. "We can improve our memory and knowledge. Plus, too much television and electronics are bad for you." He proclaims.

"Wow, are you a scientist now? Are you going to chart how much we use out electronics now?" John jokes.

"No, I just think we need something fun that everyone can participate in. Is that too much to ask?" He places his hand down his face.

"Woah, calm down it was a joke. Dude, what's wrong?" John is surprise by his attitude.

"Sorry man I just want a fun evening from everything we have been through that's all." He lays his head down.

"Excuse us." Stacey guides Randy to the kitchen where have finished cleaning. "Randy, look at me please." She lifts his head when he doesn't comply. "What's going on?" This is the normal attitude for him.

"Stacey, my beautiful girlfriend." He holds onto her hands. "You along with mother and AJ are the most important girls in my life." He kisses her hands.

"Randy, you are scaring me, what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty head about." He kisses her head. "Come one we are going to have fun with our friends." He guides her back into the living room.

"Oh I am glad you two are back we are playing Anomia." AJ greets them back with the cards all prepared.

"I love that game, did you explain the rules to Jack?" Randy sits with Stacey beside him holding his arm.

"We have played this game already. This is why Stacey and I are so smart." Jack gloates his ability to win.

"Oh really, then get ready to get beaten because I am the king at this game." John challenges.

"Ooo… there is a stand-off. How about we make this more interesting?" They both nod in accepting to up the challenge. "Okay, whoever loses has to dress like a girl for one week. Plus, the winner can dare the loser to do anything except anything gross, hurtful, or illegal tonight." AJ lays down the stipulation.

"Does the winner get to pick the outfit?" John asks already having the perfect outfit for Jack.

"Nope, Stacey and I will pick the outfits." She reveals.

"Oh and if none of you wins the stipulation applies to the both of you. Stacey, AJ, and I will decide on a dare." Randy includes.

"Wow, when you up the challenge you go full blast." Jack is surprise on all the stipulations.

"Why are you scared?" John grins not phrase by the stipulations. He is used to how AJ thinks.

"Nope, but I will be when you lose. I probably have to wash my brain to get the image out of my head." He teases.

"Actually, I have dressed as a girl before and I won't do it again." He reveals his funniest moment. "Good think there are no more images of that."

"Well-" AJ takes out her phone.

"No way, you said you deleted all of them." He is stunned.

"I did however I took one later after you told me to delete them. You were a cute girl I couldn't resist." She giggles.

"Let me see." Jack utters as John tries to stop her, but AJ stops him with a leg to his chest. It is him dress as a girl for a Junior High Halloween party. "Aww, you look so pretty. You definitely would be a great girl." Jack holds his heart with a sincerely tone.

"Shut up. I am a better girl than you." He sits back on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Show Stacey, AJ." Randy requests.

AJ passes it to Stacey. "Not bad, I could get jealous if you hit on my man." She smiles to boost his confidence back.

"You really think so?" This raises his spirit.

"It really all depends." Stacey smiles again not fully 100% on her statement.

"Did you hear that Randy, I could have a chance with you?" John speaks proud.

"Are you turned on by me? Do you want me now?" He teases as everyone titters.

"No, there is nothing wrong with being attracted to you. I would be the same person. I am just a different gender orientation." He huffs not liking that everyone is picking on him.

"John, we love you for who you are no matter what your age, culture, belief, or anything. You are our closest friends and we couldn't have it any other way." AJ expresses.

"She is right, man." Randy agrees.

"Thanks guys. You two are the best friends I could have." He smiles. "Group hug." They share a hug where AJ is squished in the middle. "This is nice."

"It is nice." They don't acknowledge that she is squished in between them.

"I can't breathe let me go." She squishes out of the hug. "You are very mean, letting me get squish in between two football players." She huffs seating back next to Jack.

"We are very sorry AJ. We apologize for that." They put on their puppy dog faces that gets them off the hook most of the time. AJ holds her ground for a bit, but caves. "Fine, I can't stay mad at you guys." She smiles.

"Thank you AJ." They both say simultaneously.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Stacey, again hook to Randy's arm, mentions.

"Okay, let's start this game." AJ goes first.

* * *

Halfway through the game, John and Jack are neck to neck with the amount of cards they have. Randy and Stacey are not really trying as they just enjoy the battle between Jack and John. Usually they would try their hardest, but not for this specific game. AJ on the other hand is trying her best to win to get them both to dress like girls. She has a couple of cards to catch up on to beat them.

"Apple." John utters having one card more than Jack. Jack gets nervous with showing no matches. On the second last round, there are the wild card pairs and two more pairs; a total of 6 cards. This gives AJ a chance to catch up. Randy and Stacey are intrigue to see who will win. Either way they are in for a show. The last round, AJ gets 2 pairs which is 2 cards and wins the game. Both of the boys are in shock. All their gloating back fired on them.

"I am the winner so that means you two have to dress like girls for a week starting tomorrow. Now for your dare, we need to think about that. Please stay here we will have a meeting on what it is."

"Sure bring whatever you desire." John waves it off not sacred on the outside. He knows that they put themselves in a bad situation.

"We will be waiting for you." Jack smiles.

"We will be back." She kisses him before they head to the bedroom with Randy and Stacey. Randy asks her mother first for permission to look through her closet. She agreed in one condition that they are all looking for outfits and not anything else. Randy's parents always love to be part of their games.

* * *

As they talk about the dare, AJ and Stacey look for outfits for the week. They are having trouble to figure out who or when they should rotate guys to dress.

"How about AJ does half the week and Stacey do the other half? Or AJ will do John and Stacey will do Jack?" Randy suggests.

"That is good. My baby is full of great ideas." She kisses him as AJ continues to look for outfits.

"No quick responses." Randy asks after they break off the kiss.

"Nope, my two best friends are together which is great. How we do this outfit for John?" She shows them the outfit for him tomorrow.

"Oh definitely that is perfect. He would look good in that." Randy eyes the outfit John has already worn before. She wants to seem that she is taking it easy on him.

"I agree that is a good choice for the first day." Stacey agrees with both of them.

"Now, what about the dare we have to give them?" Randy inquires.

"How about-" She whispers it to them. They all grin with the revelation of the dare.

"Are you sure it is not harsh?" Stacey questions.

"It is not harsh trust me. John and Jack will both be okay with this."

"Come on lets tell them." Randy is excited for this.

"Wait, I need an outfit for my brother. I will choose one here and then the rest at home." Stacey requests.

"Certainly, I was going to ask Mrs. Orton for this outfit for the second day, but you can use it. Jack will look great in this." She takes out the outfit. Stacey and Randy both chuckle at it.

"AJ, text me tomorrow to not let me forgot my instant camera." She wants to capture the moment.

"I won't."

"Okay, let's go tell them the dare and show them their outfits." Randy can't wait to announce it to them.

* * *

Jack and John are waiting patiently in the living room. "What do you think it is, John?"

"If I know AJ and Randy, we are in big trouble. I don't know about Stacey she could lower the dare." John responds.

"Nah, Stacey likes to pull anything on me." Jack divulges to him.

"Well-" John starts.

"They are coming quite." He hits his leg. John just gives him a glare before AJ, Randy, and Stacey enter.

"We are back." AJ starts. "Since Randy is so excited to announce your dare, he will be the one to."

"Okay, as AJ mention I am very excited for the dare and your outfits. Unfortunately, we can't show you the outfits until tomorrow. The girls have to decide that Stacey will dress her brother and AJ will dress John." John looks on in horror as Jack smiles to butter up to his sister. "Now for the dare, it is an obstacle course dare. There are four stations. The first one is here where you will do your best pickup lines on a teddy bear for about 2 minutes. Next you will go to the kitchen and do five push ups on each of the sides of the island. The third station you must run to the back fence in your boxers. We originally have you calling something out, but it is too late already. Finally you come back here to the living room to get four pairs right in Amonia against myself and Stacey. We didn't really contribute last game, so we are now." Randy finishes. "Do not worry we will be there to help you in case you forget. Are you guys ready?"

They both nod as AJ waves a dish cloth to start the course. They start off with the pickup lines to the teddy bear. They each get a large stuffed bear to entice. The lines are cheesy, funny, and sad at the same times. What the guys don't know is that AJ is recording the lines so they can watch it back again. The full two minutes are up to having them all hysterically laughing at their lines.

"AJ, those lines Jack use are for you." John teases.

"Actually, I never used those lines on her." Jack discloses. AJ sticks her tongue at him to have John roll his eyes.

As they went to the second station, Jack winks at her. This makes AJ blush that he lied about his pick up lines to stop from teasing her. This part was quite impressive with them both not taking a break while during this push ups. Fortunately, there is enough room for both of them to do them beside each other. They can see them try to outdo each other will doing different push ups.

"Now strip boys and run." AJ giggles. Jack be as cute as he can be strips and pecks AJ before running to the back fence. This makes AJ blush even more as Stacey and Randy make kissy faces. They enter through the back door a bit out of breathe and shaking a bit. "Oh my poor baby, come let me put a blanket over you." She puts a wool blanket around him as she pecks his cheek.

"What about me?" John is being very left out.

"Here is your blanket, man. Do you want a peck too?" Randy puckers up. "No I am good with just the blanket." He walks to the living room.

"I will take the peck." Stacey requests as Randy gives her one.

The fourth station takes longer than they hope it would be. John is facing Randy and it is a sibling rivalry for Jack and Stacey. AJ is judging the whole thing. It started off slow with them shivering and concentration. As they start to get warmer the more games they win. Jack almost got all four in the row, but he couldn't think of one of the topics which bring him back to start again. After about 10 minutes, Jack is back again with John on his heels. They are both on their last pair and John loses with just being out spoken by Randy.

"Victory is mine." Jack calls out covering his mouth afterwards with it being too loud.

"No fair you got a good luck kiss from AJ." John pouts not liking it.

"Sorry, I can peck you on the cheek now." AJ offers.

"It is not the same, but I would like a hug." He opens his arms. She enters his arms for a big hug that she usually gets from him. John grins at them as she hugs her.

"Now that is all taken care of, let us watch your first station; the pickup lines." AJ lets go and grabs her phone.

"What, you were recording that?" John and Jack ask.

"Yup, it will show you how bad and sad they could be." They all gather around AJ's phone as she plays the video. They all laugh as John and Jack are embarrassed at some of their pick up lines.

* * *

Around 9:45 pm, they all leave with Jack taking Stacey and AJ home.

"Bye Randy, see you tomorrow." AJ waves goodbye.

"Guys, John and Jack I will see you in her girl outfit tomorrow." He waves to them with a sarcastic smile.

"Whatever man, just laugh it up." John waves goodbye.

 **Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate and love reading them. Continue to review.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-three:

AJ and Randy are at John's house. AJ brought his outfit to wear for today. He is trying it on in his bathroom with the door locked.

"Come on John we are going to be late for school." AJ titters can't wait to see him in the outfit.

"Yes John we have to go to school." Randy chuckles.

"Why didn't I expect this from you two?" John calls out shaking his head.

AJ knocks on the door. "John, it is okay we love you in whatever clothes you wear."

"Randy, I can't believe your mom agreed for me to wear this outfit again." John opens the door. They both try not to laugh. He is wearing a wavy knee high skirt with stockings along with a tank top. He is also wearing a stuffed bra and panties underneath.

"You know my mom she loves being involved with our games." He turns around to laugh.

"Alright get it out of your system before we go to school. I can handle them at school laughing, but you can't join them. Get your laughter out now." John orders. They both start hysterically laughing which leads to John's mom to come up.

"You three need to get going or you will… oh John, tell me you didn't lose another bet." Mrs. Cena shakes her head.

"Sorry mom I did. I have to dress as a girl for a whole week." He explains while he smoothes out his skirt.

"Oh my poor baby boy, who is picking the outfits for you?" She asks with AJ raising her hand proud. "Oh my, good luck my son. Oh-" She walks towards AJ. "My make-up bag will be on the coat hanger grab it before you leave." She whispers.

"Certainly Mrs. Cena I will." Since AJ is not a make-up person, Mrs. Cena volunteered to lend her, her make-up bag just like last time.

"Have a good day, baby boy." She fixes his clothes. "I am glad your father isn't here to see you; he left for early for a business meeting." She kisses his cheek.

"Phew." John wipes his brow knowing he would have had a very long conversation if his father was still here.

"Now you three get going before you are late for school." Mrs. Cena warns.

Stacey is helping her brother get ready. "Do I have to wear make-up as well?"

"Yup, it is part of being a girl." Stacey puts some blush on.

"AJ doesn't wear make-up so that excuse is invalid." He takes her hands away.

"This is part of yoru stipulation. Now, be still because AJ, Randy, and John will be here soon." She puts the finishing touches on his face.

"You didn't tell anyone, right?" Jack asks. There is a period of silence which signals she did. "Who did you tell?" He demands.

"Just mom who could of told dad." She utters innocently.

"Stacey." He speaks in a disappointed tone.

"You know I don't put on that much make-up, so I had to borrow some from mom. Our mom knows I don't wear her make-up so she wanted an explanation. I told her you needed it for a challenge you lost." She explains.

"What did he say?" He can't be mad at her for not lying to their parents. He taught her to always be honest no matter what.

"She wants to take a picture of her two daughters." She innocently smiles.

"No, absolutely not. No pictures." He crosses his arms.

"Fine, I will tell mom downstairs." She walks to exit the room until Jack speaks up. He knows he will see a very disappointed expression on his mother's face.

"She can have one picture; only one." He approves.

"Thank you." She gently hugs him. "You're the best big sister ever." She teases.

"Don't push it." He warns.

"Okay let's go." They exit to head downstairs. On their way downstairs, Stacey gets a text from AJ. 'Don't forget about your instant camera.'

'Thanks.' Stacey texts back. 'Be out soon.' Stacey quickly goes into her room to get her camera and some extra film just in case.

* * *

After taking multiple pictures to Jack's dismay, they head to Randy's car in the driveway.

"My boyfriend looks beautiful." She greets him with a peck.

"Never again will I challenge someone when you are involved." He promises learning his lesson. He is wearing a summer dress with some flats, a bra and lacy underwear.

"You are looking good, John." Stacey compliments.

"Thank you." John appreciates.

* * *

They arrive at school with John and Jack very hesitated to come out. They forgot there is a pep rally today. The rally is for spirit week to commence.

"Okay, you guys come out we are going to miss our classes." AJ and Stacey both try to convince them to exit the car. Randy is there enjoying the show with his backpack over one shoulder.

"Nope, everyone will see us during the pep rally. I can handle our classmates and people in the hallway, but probably thirty minutes to an hour of everyone staring and whispering. Nope it is not going to happen." John announces as Jack agrees.

"Fine be two scared girls. Stacey, Randy let's go." AJ and Stacey close the doors as Randy escorts them inside.

After they sit there awhile, Jack speaks out. "John, we should go inside." Jack tells him. "We have to honour our stipulation. We can't puss out because it is hard. We are men that face humiliation straight on. We will joint down names and pay them back in full for the laughter. We stick together to fight through this week." Jack recites with confidence.

"That's right Jack. We will show everyone that we are tough guys that dress like girls for a bet. We honour our bets no matter what." Randy confidently exits the car along with Jack. They strut into the school to their lockers. They hear giggles and chuckles but ignore them as continue to walk with their head held high.

"You two made it. I am so proud of you." AJ pecks John on the cheeks while she pecks Jack on the lips.

"We are sticking together to overcome this challenge." John declares.

"That is great." AJ is proud of her two boys. "Randy, how about you join them tomorrow." She offers.

"Nope, I am not part of this. Stacey, explain to them that I didn't take part in this challenge." He looks at her for support.

"It is true plus I love my man like this." She snuggles up to him.

"Sorry guys he wasn't part of your challenge. You two got yourself into this mess." AJ lets them know why Randy is not included.

"Damn, is this because he is your best friend?" John questions.

"Nope it has nothing to do with that." Jack is my boyfriend and he is not out of it However, I can make that happen." AJ grins.

"No. No. No. I am fine with the current situation." John informs her.

"Well John, all we have to do is flaunt our outfits. If we make fun of ourselves we will feel like they are laughing with us."

"That sounds good. Ladies and gentlemen, join the pep rally later. WE will be the spoke people for an event during spirit week." John announces to everyone in the hallway.

"What are you two going to do?" AJ asks.

"Don't worry baby you will see. I will see you at the pep rally." She kisses her forehead.

"Are we in trouble?" Stacey questions when Jack and John head to the principal's office.

"I have no idea if we truly are. However if I know John, Randy I think you need to be prepared for some revenge." AJ reveals.

"You're right." Randy agrees.

* * *

Everyone is at the gym for the pep rally. Randy, Stacey, and AJ are waiting at the doors for John and Jack so they can sit together. They all think that Mr. Michaels will just call them up when they are needed. They wait until the rally starts, but they haven't shown up yet.

"Come on we should better go inside." Randy heads in first with AJ and Stacey following. As they are going on the bleachers, Randy lets Stacey go first. On their path to take their seat, AJ, out of the blue, holds on to Randy tight. "AJ, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, I tripped over something." She looks around to see the same guy from yesterday. His foot was out which cause her to trip. He mouths 'Sorry, please call me.' He has a grin afterwards.

"Please watch yourself AJ. I don't want you hurt again." He holds her hand very consider guiding her as Stacey continues to lead them. AJ looks back to see they guy shake his fist at her for having Randy hold her hand. "AJ, are you okay?" Randy tries to get her attention as they arrive to their seats.

"What, yah I'm fine. Is this where we are sitting?" AJ asks with a smile.

"Yes, is this about the guy?" He whispers not letting Stacey over hear. She nods in agreement. "Why didn't you say the word?"

"It is not appropriate now." AJ whispers back.

"'Guy' is not appropriate now?" Randy raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can't call out 'guy' in front of everyone; they will stare at me." She expresses.

"Okay, where is he?" He tries to subtle look around.

"He is the one that I tripped on. He extended his foot so I would trip. When I looked back he mouth 'sorry, please call me.' Afterwards, he was shaking his fist when you held my hand." She reports.

Randy officially looks down their row to the place where AJ tripped and only sees a backpack. "There is no one there. Maybe you tripped on a foot by accident and they said sorry. After that, they are probably exercising their hand." He is trying to cover his irritation that he is always missing the guy. "Next time just tell me first then explain later." He requests as she nods.

"There they are." Stacey informs them pointing to the front. Jack and John are now wearing wigs while they stand beside Mr. Michaels.

"Hello everyone, we are gathered here for the pep rally for spirit week. It is one week where everyone participates in events each day. As usual, the best student with the most spirit each day will get a certain prize or award. At the end, the student with the most awards or prize will get a favour from me. Now for the events and activities, there will be the usual; jersey day, twin day, and hat day. We have two new events that you can participate in. The first of the two is reverse gender day. This day all girls must wear boys' clothes while the guys wear girls' clothes. This proposal was brought to me by these two students." He points to John and Jack. "I will hide their identities. I like this event because recently there has been some gender quarrels. This will I hope put you in the other gender's shoes; this includes undergarments." Mr. Michaels announce the first new event. "These two students are my examples. One of them is wearing a skirt with a tank top while the other is wearing a summer dress. Now, I don't know if they are wearing girls' undergarments. I don't feel comfortable to know, however, a guy and a girl judge will make sure you are wearing them. Now for the second new event, it will be no technology day. Everyone will have to go without technology when they enter school. All electronics must be stored in their lockers for the whole day. If we catch you with one you will not get it until the end of the day. So would you rather put your electronics in your locker or for me to keep them for that day?" He challenges. All events will be posted near the washrooms and the entrance doors. The first event tomorrow will be twin day. Enjoy dressing up as each other; that is all for this pep rally." Mr. Michaels concludes.

Everyone exits as Randy, Stacey, and AJ stay back to wait for John and Jack. They start to head to them until Kourtney approaches John and Jack.

"Hello." Kourtney with her group greets.

"Hello." John and Jack greet simultaneously in their girl tone.

"I must say those are great outfits, where did you get them?"

"We got them as birthday gifts." John responses in his girl tone.

"Oh well I am Kourtney, the queen bee of this school and these are my friends." She introduces.

"I am Jonna." John greets "And this is my older sister Jacky." He introduces.

"Hello." Jacky greets in her girl tone.

"Please to meet you. You two must be new here. Let me show you how it works in my school." Kourtney says with arrogance.

"We already made friends; they are over there." Jacky waves at Randy, Stacey, and AJ.

"Really?" She is surprise that those are friends they made. "Word of advice they are mean, backstabbing people. They will hurt you emotionally and physically." She warns.

"They have been pretty respectful to us." Jonna defends them.

"Just wait they will turn on you two. If you want to ditch them call me or approach me in the halls. I'll be happy to get you both away from them." She passes them two cards with her phone number.

"I don't think we will need it, but thanks anyway." Jonna appreciates. They both walk pass them to have a wonderful, happy greet as Kourtney watches on.

"Those two are going to join our group." Kourtney demands.

 **Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for all the authors that favourite and following this story. I appreciate it.**

 **Randi is Randy's girl name. Jonna is John's girls name and Jacky is Jack's girls name. When the name shows up, they are using their girl tone. When it is their regular name it is the guy tone they are using.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-four:

Today is twin day at school. John and Jack are dressed up as twin girls. Fortunately, AJ and Stacey have one outfit that they can use. However, now AJ and Stacey don't have matching outfits, so they bought one yesterday at the mall. With Jack and John as twins and AJ and Stacey are twins, Randy doesn't have anyone to pair up with, so he told his friends he isn't going to school. They all arrive in John's car for just today.

* * *

"Stacey, stop texting him he is fine." AJ assures her seeing her checking her phone every minute to see if Randy text her back. They went to Randy's house before school to convince him to come. Their presence didn't quite make an impact as they hoped.

"Sorry, I am just considered. Maybe I should have let you and him dress as twins since you two are best friends the longest." Stacey requests.

"I know and you yourself would have no twin to be with and Randy doesn't want that. He rather has us as twins than you having no twin. He is fine and will come back tomorrow for Jersey day." She informs her.

He is always so sweet thinking about me. He needs someone who can do the same." She has a big smile from looking at her screen photo of him holding her tight; they have big grins on their faces.

"And he does have that; he has you and me, but especially you. Now let us enjoy this day as twins. I always wanted a sister to share everything, but boys with." AJ is excited.

"I guess." Stacey doesn't share the same excitement as AJ.

"Come one, bestie." She smiles. "How about I call Randy and you can speak to him before school starts?" She offers not wanting her bestie upset about her other best friend.

"Are you sure? I can get over it you just have to give me a few minutes." She offers.

"It is not a problem." AJ dials Randy's number. "It is ringing."

Stacey takes the phone to wait for Randy to answer. "Hey AJ, what's up?"

"Randy." Stacey utters in a soft, almost worried tone.

"Oh Stacey, what's wrong?" He is surprise that Stacey is on the line.

"I miss you. You seemed sad that you don't have a twin. I want to call to check up on you." She speaks so sweetly.

"Sweetie, I am fine. I rather have me twinless than you. I will always put you first like you do to me, but this time I beat you to it." He chuckles as she giggles. "Now enjoy your day with twin AJ. I will be fine here and I will see you later. You can tell all the fun you had with being AJ's twin. Okay." He kisses her through the phone.

"Okay, I will see you later. Bye." She blushes from the kiss.

"Bye baby."

Stacey ends the call and gives it back to AJ. "All better now."

"A little bit, but it is enough to enjoy the day." She gives her an okay smile.

"Good enough, let's go." They hook their arms so they can meet the 'girls' at their lockers. "Hello ladies." AJ greets.

"Hello AJ. Hello Stacey. How are you two today?" Jack greets back.

"Yes, how are our two friends today?" John second that question.

"We are great. We like the outfits, where did you get them?" They both giggle a bit. John and Jack are both wearing a black Harley Quinn shirt with black skinny jeans and a red jean jacket. John and Jack give them both an 'are you serious?' look. The girls both start to laugh at their looks. "Sorry we couldn't help it." AJ explains through the laughter.

"I expect this from AJ, but Stacey you went along with this." John is surprise.

"Actually it was my idea. I can be pretty mean when I want to be." She informs John.

"It is true. If you watch and witness, AJ and Stacey are quite alike." Jack agrees.

"Wow, I don't think the world is ready for two AJs." John jokes.

"Make jokes now, but I am the one choosing your outfits." She gives him a devilish grin. This frightens John as he gulps knowing he is in big trouble.

"I am sorry and not sorry at the same time. I am not sorry for the words I am sorry for the timing." He tries to act tough and strong.

"You better be sorry." AJ flips her hair as she heads inside the washroom with Stacey following.

"You are in serious trouble." Jack warns him. He nods in agreement.

"Hey Jacky. Hey Jonna." Kourtney greets with her group behind her. They all are matching with Kourtney.

Jack and John both roll their eyes. "Hello Kourtney." Jonna greets in a girl tone.

"Hello Kourtney. I see you are quadruples today. It must be hard in the morning with using the washroom. However, you probably take up most of the time in there to get ready." Jacky smiles.

Kourtney lets that slide as she continues to have them join their group. "So where are your friends? Did they abandon you already?"

"Actually, they haven't they are in the washroom right now." Jacky answers with a bit of venom.

"And they didn't invite you two to go with them; I am shocked. Usually girls go in a group to the bathroom." She pretends to be surprise.

"We are all independent girls, so we can go the bathroom or anywhere else ourselves." Jonna utters back irritate with her attitude.

"I am sure that is the reason they told you. Anyways, I like your outfit, where did you get it? I wish we could have been matching." She eyes their outfits.

"Our friends bought them for us. We are grateful that we have friends who share their clothes." Jacky is proud of their appearance.

"Now that I see it for awhile it is a bit out of style and old. I bet they bought it from the bargain store. They probably thought you were cheap, so they got you those. If you want real clothes call I and we will go shopping one of these days." She offers as they girls nod on cue.

"As we said before I don't like we need it, but thank you for the offer. We already have great friends to shop with." Jonna declines with a grin.

"Well-" Before Kourtney continues, she spots a new girl walking through the halls with confidence. Jonna and Jacky turn around to see the girl also. Kourtney hurries towards her to greet herself before anybody else does. "Hello, I am Kourtney and these are my friends." The group waves at her.

"Hello my name is Randi with an "I"." She greets back wearing the same outfit as Jacky and Jonna.

"Please to meet you. You must be new here let me show you how it works here at this school." She offers.

"Actually, I am here to see my friends." She waves to Jonna and Jacky.

Kourtney can't believe that they got to her already. "Oh, when did you meet them?" She forces a smile.

"I am a visitor from another school and been friends with my friend AJ since childhood; we are best friends." She explains enjoying how this irritates her.

This does irritates her even more. "Well, enjoy your visit here." She walks back to Jonna and Jacky.

"I see you have met Randi." Jacky says not knowing who the girl is.

"Yes, she is friends with AJ." She pretends to vomit. "No matter she will become friends like we are soon enough.

"Umm… we are not friends." They both take offensive that she would assume that.

"Not yet you two aren't, but you will be." She whispers the last part. "You-" She gets interrupted with AJ greeting Randi. "Gross, I will never understand how you two are friends with her." She watches in disgust.

"Maybe she is sweet and doesn't make anyone be her followers. Oh and she doesn't bring down anyone's self esteem." Jacky explains some of the differences between them. They both head over to join AJ, Stacey, and Randi.

"What are we going to do, Kourtney?" Becca questions seeing that it going to be much harder to have them join their group.

"I don't know yet, but I will." She answers back while she watches their interaction.

* * *

"Randi, you are here." AJ hugs her tight.

"Hello AJ, how are you?" She hugs her back.

"I am good. How are you? I haven't seen you for a few weeks."

"I have been busy with sports and homework."

"Let me introduce you to my girl best friend Stacey, Jonna, and Jacky." She introduces her to everyone. "Everyone this Randi; she is my best friend from childhood."

"It is nice to meet you all. Where are the boys; your boyfriend Jack, your best friend Randy, and your closest friend John?" She asks very excited to meet all of them.

"Come with me I will take you to them." AJ guides all of them to an empty classroom. "Randi, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can."

"Okay, Jonna and Jacky are actually John and Jack. They lost a challenge and have to dress like girls for a week." She informs her as Jonna and Jacky take off their wigs to reveal their identity.

"Oh, they should have known not to ever bet against you; it only leads to trouble."

"You got that, right. Now, Randy should be around here somewhere in this room." She looks around.

"AJ, I thought he is not coming today." Jack is confused.

"Oh right, I must have been confuse with Randi with an "I". Sorry, Randy with a "Y" is not here today." She grins.

Stacey ponders for a bit on how AJ emphasises the last letter of the name Randy. "No way." She jumps into Randi's arms to kiss her. Jack and John look at her weird as AJ tries to hold her laughter.

"Stacey, why did you kiss her?" John wonders along with Jack.

"Why not?" She asks back.

"Well she is… no way." There both are shock. "Randi with an "I" is actually-"

"That's right." Randi takes over her wig to reveal it is Randy.

"Why would you do that, bro?" John bro hugs him.

"Since I don't have a twin, I thought we could be triplets. If only you accept me as a sister." Randy explains why he did this.

"Of course we do, don't we Jack?"

"Of course, I just can't believe we got tricked again by my girlfriend." He is in disbelief.

"You will get use to it." AJ answers while she hugs him. "You don't know how many times I have tricked them both."

"It is true; we have gotten used to be tricked by her. The good part for you is that you get a kiss every time she does successfully attempt it."

"I do, do I?" He grins at AJ. "That is a whole lot of kisses."

"Moreover, if you pretend to be tricked to get kisses you will not get kisses." She warns.

"Damn, you are too smart for me." He kisses her head.

"I am just smarter in different areas than you." She kisses him back. The kiss last long as the rest of them checks the clock to see long it has been. They finally break the kiss after four minutes.

"And it is a new record." John jokes as Randy and Stacey laugh.

"You are on thin ice John." AJ warns.

"Dude, I think you should stop." Jack suggests.

"Sorry, it just slipped out." Jack suggests.

"Anyways-" Randy wants to change the subject. "What is with Kourtney? She went so friendly with me earlier; it was a bit creepy." It creep him out how she can switch like that.

"She is trying to recruit other girls to join her group to stay the queen of the school. They did the same to Jonna and Jacky yesterday."

"That's right, well, good luck with that. I am back to being a guy tomorrow." Randy states.

"And that is the way I want you to be." Stacey snuggles into him.

"That is the way I will stay to keep my baby happy." He hugs her tight.

* * *

The rest of the day, no one has caught on to their secret. It is the final class of the day.

"All students please come to the gym for the day awards ceremony." The secretary announces over the PA system.

"I guess they have the winners for today." The good thing or bad thing, depending on your opinion, is that the last class is an assembly to show the winners and the current standings. They all file in to have the principal and the two judges at the front.

"I hope everyone had fun with this day. I have seen a lot of twins today as well as have one or two beyond just twins around. Now we award the winners by similarities, originality, and uniqueness. There are three different options that will be chose by applause. When I call your names please come to the front. Jonna, Jacky, and Randi." They all are surprise that they are in the final three. "Kourtney and her group." She cheers along with them. "And finally Anthony and Lisa." He announces. AJ and Stacey are bummed that they didn't get to go to the front, but they have enjoyed this day; having an honorary sister. "Now please clap for your favourite. This will help with our decision on the winner. Okay, Jonna, Jacky, and Randi." AJ and Stacey try to clap as loud as they can to support them. "Kourtney and her group?" Only a few people clap which pisses her off. "And finally Anthony and Lisa?" The students clap with the same level as the guys. "I think it is a tie. Again, Jonna, Jacky, and Randi?" The claps are almost unanimous. "How about Anthony and Lisa?" Mr. Michaels and the judges are still unsure. "I think the winners are Jonna, Jacky, and Randi by a small margin. You three will get five points each. Congratulations."

"Wait, Randi is just a visitor, why did she win?" Kourtney acts like a sore loser.

"Is this true?" Mr. Michaels asks her.

"Yes sir it is true." Randi admits.

"Okay than, however we still think that Jonna and Jacky still win." He sticks with their decision. Jacky and Jonna smile at Kourtney who huffs to the back.

"Well that is the end of twin day. Tomorrow will be Jersey day. Bring your favourite team Jersey." Mr. Michaels concludes.

"I am so proud of you." AJ hugs the two winners in the hallway.

"Thank you for our outfits you two; we couldn't get this without you." Jonna appreciates.

"Just you wait we will next time." Kourtney approaches them.

"Right, we will see you walk away in last place again." AJ giggles which makes Kourtney stomp off to the lockers with her group.

"Okay come on I want to get out of these jeans." Randy says.

"Me too, I don't know how you girls fit in these skinny jeans. I feel very restricted." Jack and John both agree.

"Come on ladies let's go." AJ and Stacey laugh as they head to their cars.

 **Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Today, everyone is wearing jerseys. John and Jack don't have a say on their jersey because they are picked out by AJ and Stacey.

"No, I am not wearing just that." John argues seeing his outfit.

"Yes, you are. I am picking your outfit and this is what you will wear." AJ stands her ground.

"I can wear the jersey with something else, but not by itself." John also stands his ground.

"Come on, you need to show off your beautiful legs." She teases.

"Nope, I am not wearing just underwear and a jersey." He is firm with his decision.

"Of course not, you will be wearing shorts, mini shorts. No one at school wants to see your package." She gives him a disguising face.

"I know one person who does." He smirks.

"Yes I know and you are behavouring yourself, right?" She asks concern for him.

"Yes mother I am. However, she has been very sexy these past few days. It is getting harder to resist her at school. You need to talk to her. I don't think I can last until school ends this time, especially with me half naked." He warns.

"I'll talk to her if and only if you control your urges." She offers.

"I'll try."

"Nope you have to promise." She lifts up her pinky.

John ponders for a bit. "Fine, I promise to keep my urges down for the rest of this week." He hooks his pinky with hers.

"Thank you, not get dress Randy will be here soon." She pushes him into his bedroom.

"Oh I forgot don't sit anywhere without my permission." He requests speaking through the door.

"Why?" She has always sits wherever she wanted to before.

"You remember when my parents went to their anniversary vacation yesterday?"

"Yah I remember." She replies not getting the connection.

"Well-"

"Oh gross, you mean I could have sat in-" She shivers at the thought.

"Yup, so just asks before you sit anywhere until they come back." He warns. "What do you think?" He comes out with a Minnesota Wild jersey that covers himself up to halfway down his thighs.

"I think you need to stay with us and not wonder by yourself." She checks out the outfit that could cause trouble between him and Ms. Silver.

"Why you think I will wonder into Sylva's room?" He grins with him actually thinking of it.

"You said it not me, but yes." She smiles.

"Let's go." He grabs his bag annoyed to head to Randy, who is already outside with AJ following so.

Randy whistles at John when they come out. "Nice legs John. I bet the male student will be all over you." He teases.

"Shut up, man. This is just quick access for someone very special." He replies back.

"John, remember your promise." AJ sits in the passenger side like always.

"Fine." He gets in before crossing his arms.

"What did you do?" Randy asks with AJ giving a grin as a respond. "Oh John, what did you do?" He shakes his head getting inside his car.

* * *

They all arrive at school. Jack is not as bad as John. He is wearing jeans with a basketball jersey on; Chicago Bulls.

"Why is he wearing jeans and I can't?" John is upset with this. They should wear the same type of outfits.

"I don't know ask Stacey she is his outfit picker."

"Stacey." He walks to her.

"Hi John, nice legs you have there." She tries not to giggle.

"Thanks, why is Jack wearing jeans?"

"I thought that is what we agreed on. I guess she changed her mind." Stacey knows that this is part of AJ's revenge from yesterday.

"What made her changed her mind?" Stacey shrugs. He ponders for a bit and gets the reason. "This is her revenge from yesterday, isn't it?" Stacey shrugs again.

"Well I am not going to give her any satisfaction. I will own this outfit until we head home." He walks away with confidence.

"He is in big trouble." Jack acknowledges.

"He certainly is." Stacey agrees.

* * *

As they head to their lockers, AJ has forgotten something. "My phone, it is in your car." She checks her pockets.

"Okay, I will get it for you." Randy offers. He doesn't want to the chance for her having another encounter with that guy again.

"No it is okay, I will be two minutes." She takes Randy's keys and heads to his car. When she gets there, she notices something on the window; it is a note. _'You are mine. I don't care if you are best friends. No one touches my girl, but me.' She reads._ She looks around to see no one there. This frightens her more so she quickly grabs her phone, locks it, and runs to the doors where Randy is waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" he sees her scared and out of breath. She doesn't say anything, but hands him the note.

Randy starts to look at her weird until he reads the note. "Where did you find this?"

"It was-" AJ regains her breath. "It was on the window of your car. I didn't see anyone around when I found it." She tells him.

"Okay, you stay here and I will get Jack. He will take you to class." He offers, but AJ holds on to his arm. "AJ, you'll be fine. I will be gone for a minute." He takes her arms off his. She nods as Randy runs to Jack's locker. She looks around to see if anyone is outside that could possibly put the note on the window.

"Hello." The guy greets from behind. AJ turns slowly around to face her stalker. His face is covered by his hoodie with his hands in his pockets. "Tell your best friend to mind his own business." He whispers. "You belong to me. I have had a crush on you since childhood." He moves closer to her.

"Oh, let your so called 'boyfriend' that you are taken by me." He whispers in her ear.

"AJ." Jack calls out turning the corner.

"I'll be watching." He whispers again.

"Hey! You get away from her." Jack runs to her. The guy leaves before Jack catches him. "AJ, are you okay?" He hugs her. She clings to him feeling his body comforting her. She is beyond terrified on who this guy is. "AJ, what did he say?" He gets a tighter squeeze on him. "Come on, let's go to class." He guides her to English class. After that situation, AJ didn't let go of Jack until she needs to. Everyone starts to worry on what happen to her. To let John and Stacy not get involve, they just told them that she saw something bad outside. Also, that she doesn't want to talk about it.

It is the last class before the assembly. Since AJ is still excuse from Gym before the assembly, Jack skips his class to be with her.

"You don't have to do that I am fine. I can handle this on my own." She acts tough. They are at the library sitting on one of couches.

"I know you can. This is for my own benefit. I hate seeing you this scared. Plus, I am not as strong as you." He smiles to make her smile also. "I need protecting." He pouts.

AJ tries not to giggle at his cuteness. "You are strong. You are my strong boyfriend who will protect me from him. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" She pecks him.

"Is that what he said?" She snuggles into him. "Sweetie, talk to me. Tell me what he said." He lifts her face to have them eye level.

"He said you are not my boyfriend and that he was. He also told me to have Randy mind his own business. Jack, he has knows me since childhood." She states to him.

"Okay, now did you have any crushes when you were younger?" She puts her head back down. "Of course you did." He answers his own question. "I bet you had tons of boys crushing on you with your beautiful looks." She shakes her head. "No, that is a shame they missed out on a great girl." He compliments. "Now I have the most beautiful girl ever in the school." He pecks her lips.

"Stop." AJ blushes. "You don't have to this kind." She knows she wasn't the prettiest girl back then.

"It is the truth. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He kisses her again.

"I am even more beautiful than Stacey and your mom?" She giggles.

"Well not as beautiful as my mom." She pouts. "Although if you repeat this I'll deny it, you are more beautiful than Stacey." He expresses.

"Really?" He nods. "Wait until I tell Stacey." She jokes.

"You are not telling her anything."

"Who is going to stop me?" She grins.

"Me." Jack holds her tight as AJ struggles to get out. He tickles her to hear the giggle he loves to hear again. They continue as quiet as possible without noticing the guy watching them.

* * *

John is in his class trying to keep his urges under wraps. Ms. Silver looks so beautiful today according to him. He couldn't really focus on his class work with her outfit. It is a skirt and a button up blouse. He knows she is just teasing him because that is his favourite outfit on her. He eventually ends the class rushing to the bathroom to calm him down.

"Okay, only twenty more minutes to go until assembly." John looks at the clock in his Science class.

"Class, I have to see Mr. Michaels and won't be back before the assembly starts. I have asked Ms. Silver to watch you until then." The teacher announces. John gulps as they hear a knock at the door.

"Okay class, you have fifteen minutes until assembly, use it wisely." Ms. Silver announces as she winks at John. John tries to focus on his work, but he looks up to see her put fresh lipstick on. Each time she puckers, he wants to get up and kiss her in front of the class. After five minutes of day dreaming, he has ten minutes to go which makes him very determine to not look up. He repeats 'ten minutes' in his head to will himself on to the end of class. The bell finally rings to have him rush out of the class. That doesn't actually work with him knocking all his papers on the ground.

"Oh Jonna, do you need help?" Ms. Silver says not wanting to ruin his secret.

"No Ms. Silver I am okay." He gulps seeing her bare legs.

"Are you sure?" She innocently asks him.

He gulps again as he remembers his promise. Although, he never promised AJ to not use his convincing words on her. "Close the door." He suggests. She closes the door while John stands up. "I am not okay with my baby dressing like this." He starts. "This outfit makes my urges go crazy. All I want to do is reach under your skirt and pleasure you, but I can't. I want to kiss your neck while I unbutton your blouse. I want to kiss every expose skin I uncover as a pleasure you." Ms. Silver imagines him doing what he is explaining. "Then when your blouse is unbuttoned, I pull down your underwear and raise your skirt. Since I am just wearing shorts, I pull them down and I also raise my jersey. We sit in your chair with you on top of me. After that I will pierce you as you moan in pleasure. We go so slow that you can't wait to go fast for even more pleasure. After ten minutes, I kiss you as we climax together. We are in a heap of sweat as I pull you off each other. We lift our underwear and shorts to continue our day. That is what I would do to you right now, but I won't." He smirks.

Ms. Silver snaps out of her day dream. "Why can't you do that right now?" She pouts.

"We are in school. We agreed no more at school." He sticks to his promise.

"So there are no more fun times?" She is upset.

"Nope no more fun time at school. After school, at home, is a different story. I will see you later at my house." He offers as he exits the classroom.

"John wait, you are dealing with fire you know." She smirks.

"Yes I am, I will make it into an inferno." He smirks back.

"Go before I keep you for detention." She warns.

"Will it be in your room or mine?" Ms. Silver gulps and blushes at this statement. "See you later."

* * *

AJ with her still cuddled up with Jack, Randy, and Stacey all wait for John to arrive. He arrives with his head held high and a glow around him.

"It looks like someone got some love." Randy teases.

"You promised." AJ says sweetly looking towards him.

"No I didn't, I just feel energized. AJ, I wouldn't break a promise to you. Randy, on the other hand, maybe if it contradicts to yours then I have to. I have your back and thank you for having mine." He appreciates.

"You're welcome. Let's go to see who won." AJ guides them inside the gym.

"How do you two do that? First Randy gets out of trouble and then you." He points to John. "How do you two do that?" Jack questions.

"Trust me, she is happy now, but we are never out of trouble with her. We just know how to input our words and pick the appropriate time. For instant, she spends the whole period with you. Now we know after that she will be nice and sweet, so that is the time to asks or in this case tell the truth. If you lie in this time, she will find out and it will be worst." Jack is amaze at their explanation. "Don't worry you will catch on." Randy pats his shoulder.

 **Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy. Thank you the reviews I appreciate them all.**

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"I am not wearing that." John looks at his hat that he will be wearing.

"Oh come on John, do we have to go through this again?" She is annoyed that each day is the same routine.

"We don't have to if you gave me normal girl clothes like you." He argues.

"This is part of the challenge. You agreed to the terms." She argues back throwing the hat on the bed. "Can I sit here?" She points to the love chair near the window.

"AJ, what's wrong?" He sees her very distraught after not accepting to wear the hat.

"Can I sit there or not?" She speaks in a harsh tone.

"Yes you can. AJ, is something wrong at home? Did the dog not come back?" AJ still keeps tabs on the dog that comes every morning. She would feed him every day before coming to John for this week. When John and she followed the dog before, they found out that the dog was being mistreated by its owners. AJ was going to report the owners, however, she receive a message not in form of the dog limping when he came back the next day.

"Actually, he is in a safe home now. The new owners let me visit him on the weekends and let me take care of him when they are on vacation." She smiles as she sits down. After she told her parents and some hidden cameras around the house, the owners got caught in their abuse. The dog was taken away and was put in an animal shelter. He was quickly adopted by a nice family.

"Then what is wrong?" He still sense her very distraught about something.

"Nothing, it is there are quite a lot of think on my mind. You know me I always over analyze everything." She chuckles.

"Are you sure?" He is not convinced.

"Yes, so I thought about it and maybe you can wear a simple Boston Celtics hat. You don't have to wear that hat even thought it matches your dress." She sighs looking at the window.

"Fine, I'll wear everything." He gives in not wanting her upset anymore than she is currently. AJ turns to give him a big smile. "Yes, yes, now come zip up my dress." He turns around.

"You're the best. You are my third favourite person." She jokes as she pecks his cheek after zipping up his dress.

"Third, I am your third favourite? Who is after Randy?" He shocked by her rank. She blushes. "No, don't tell me Jack is your second favourite."

"He is not, he is my number one favourite with Randy being second." She grins.

"Wow that hurts that really hurts." He pretends to acts very traumatized by her decision.

"Oh come on, you and Randy would do the same." She waves it off thinking he is joking with her.

"We are not. We value friendship more unlike some people we know." He crosses his arms.

"Fine, I will tell Randy to leave you here." She huffs exiting out the door.

"Nope, you stay here." He grabs and tickles her.

"Stop-" She giggles. "I am going to tell Randy to not pick you up." She continues to giggle.

"Nope, I am not letting you go until I am number one or at least ahead of Randy." He requests.

"Never." She giggles as she tries to get of his grasp.

"Then we are going to be late for school." He continues to tickle her.

"What is up, we are going to be late for school?" Randy enters which distracts John to have AJ stomp on his foot to escape.

"Oww, that hurts." He hops up and down while he holds his foot.

"You should be." She crosses her arms.

"John, what did you do again?" Randy shakes his head. Sometimes he thinks he is the only mature one in their group.

"Nothing, it is AJ. She ranked me third on her favourite people list." He informs Randy.

"You went up John that is a good thing." He jokingly applauses as he assume AJ was joking with him.

"Wait, I was fourth, who was… Stacey? I was behind Stacey?" He is in more shock and hurt at the revelation.

"Yah, you were behind her and now you are third, congratulation." Randy smiles. "I, on the other hand, will always be first." He speaks so modestly.

John chuckles on his blurred mind state. "Not according to AJ you are not."

"What, who is first now?" He looks at AJ not taking this in a joking matter.

"Umm… you know him. You like him. He is sweet and caring like you." She smiles innocently.

"Jack. Jack is your number one person now." This time he is the one in shock at his revelation. "I am sorry I interrupted continue." He closes the door and moves next to John.

John grins as Randy and he walks closer to her. AJ moves backwards as she knows what is coming. "Stop, you don't have to do this. Randy, I bet Stacey is your number one, right?" She compromises.

"Nope, you two are my friends. Friends are forever while relationship can leave you. You AJ are my best friend, you will always be my number one favourite person." He expresses.

"I see, well I change my rank. You two are my top two favourite people while Jack is third and Stacey fourth." She changes her mind so not to be tickled again.

"You are just saying that so we won't tickle you." John utters.

"No I am not. Randy is right friendship is forever. You two have been with me longer you should be my two favourite people." She explains as she gets her bag.

"That's right we are back in the top two." John gives a high-five Randy in celebration.

"Now can we go to school?" AJ questions upset about having to change her rank. I guess she will not joke about that anymore.

"Of course." John picks up his hat AJ picked and bag before he follows them to the car.

* * *

They arrive at school. John is in a nice sun dress with flowers on it along with his own sun hat with a flower on it. Jack, on the other hand, has a simple Cubs baseball hat with jeans and a shirt. This doesn't bother John because he is second on AJ's rank favourite people.

"Hey baby, what took you so long today?" Stacey asks holding his hand.

"The three of us got into a friendly argument; John and I against AJ." He pecks her on the lips.

"What about?"

"It is about your brother being the number one person to AJ. John and I should be number one and number two." He locks the car before they walk to the front door of the school.

"What is the problem with that?" Stacey doesn't see the reason to argue.

"The problem is that I should be number one because I am the best friend. John should be number two because he is the closest friend to her. It has always been that way." He is surprise she doesn't get the reason.

"So her having a boyfriend and a bestie means less than your two statuses? You two are more important to her than us?" Stacey argues.

"Well, we do know her the longest." He chuckles at her argument.

"So, you don't know maybe if Jack and I know her the deepest; emotionally wise?" She is annoyed that he is not taking this seriously.

"What do you mean?" He is puzzled on why they are arguing about this.

"I mean that I am the one who she can be girly with. Jack is the person who can be with her romantically. We can have a deeper bond that can happen quicker than knowing her the longest. If I would to rank you guys, just for fun or jokes, I would put you as number one and Jack as number two. Do you know why?" Randy shakes his head. "I have a deeper connection to you than I do Jack. Yes he is my older brother and I love him forever, but you are my love. You should be the one I can share anything with and I do mean everything." She expresses. "So I get why she picked Jack as her number one. Who is your number one?"

"AJ." He replies without any hesitation. "It will always be AJ. She is my little sister, my best friend, the person I can tell anything to."

"And who am I? I am just a girl that is here for physical attraction." She is angry with him.

"You are my girlfriend, the person who I want the spend a long life with." He kisses her hand scared of this situation.

"What happens if you have to choose if AJ and I disagree on something? Who will you choose to stand behind? AJ?" He shrugs knowing the answer will makes things worse. "I know who I would choose between you and Jack." She pulls away from his grasp.

"Stacey, wait." He reaches out and grabs her hand back. "Are we breaking up?" He is confused on this whole situation. How it was an innocent talk to turn into something very bad.

"No, I just think you need to know where your loyalties lie. Also, how you can't force someone to change their feelings." She moves his hand away and runs to AJ and her stays put as he wonders how this situation came about.

* * *

It is lunch time as Randy is still wondering of his situation before. John is beside him with Jack and Stacey on the other side with AJ in between them. AJ notices all morning that something is wrong with Randy. She knows that something is on his mind distracting him. Does he feel bad for her changing her mind? She is going to speak to him after lunch to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey Randy?" AJ greets him at his locker. There is no answer from him. Somewhere in his mind, he ponders that she is the cause of Stacey and him to have the argument. "Hey best friend." She greets again with a cheerful tone.

"What do you want, AJ?" He asks in a harsh tone.

This surprises her. "Why are you angry? What did I do?"

"I am not angry just frustrated. Again, what do you want?" His tone calms down a bit.

"I just want to check up on you. I have notice something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" She offers. "Did something happen with Stacey?" She fires question trying to figure out why he is acting like this.

Her questions trigger something bad in him. "How about you worry about Jack since he is your number one favourite person? I can handle myself. I don't need my baby sister, wait friend, to take care of me." He yells at her.

AJ tries to hold back tears. "Okay-" She sniffles. "I will leave you alone." She knows when he gets like this to leave him alone for awhile.

"I think that is for the best." He closes his locker before he leaves her alone. When he is out of sight, AJ sulks down and starts to shed tears. It has been awhile since Randy has been this way with her.

"Hey hunny, why are you crying? You are too beautiful to cry." Her stalker inquires with a caring smile.

AJ looks up to see him; her stalker. "Leave me alone, please. I don't want any company right now." She moves sideways to be parallel with the lockers.

"I bet if I was one of your friends, especially Randy or Jack, you will let me be with you now." He smirks bending down to her level.

"I just want to be alone, please. I just want to be by myself." She hugs herself.

"I can't do that, AJ. You see you belong to me and I am going to show you." He gives her a mischievous grin.

She sees this grin and immediately stands to run away, but he grabs her hand; holding it tight. "Stop, you are hurting me." She tries to pull her hand back.

"I never want to do that." He brings her close with the same tight grip. "I want to show you that no one is better for you than me." He blocks her path with his arms on both sides of her head.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I don't like you like that. I don't even recognize you from my childhood." She states.

"Of course you don't. You and Randy didn't care for me. You two rejected me when I wanted to be friends." He reminds her.

"What do you mean? I have always accepted anyone to be my friend. You probably have mistaken me for someone else."

"I don't think so. Randy is the one who shut me out when I got too close to you. You see you looked, so beautiful as a child and you still are. I wanted to be your friend so we can get to know each other and eventually date. Randy didn't want that for you. He said I was a danger to you that I shouldn't go near you or else."

"So, what is this? Is this your revenge? I'm your revenge for him." She discovers that this is about Randy and not her.

"That's right. The best way to get to him is by you. Now stay still while I show you I am the best." He tries to kiss her neck as AJ moves her head away from his mouth. "Stop!" He slams the locker. "Damn, we need more privacy." He grabs her arm and heads to a small closet.

* * *

Jack is by AJ's class for both of them to head to the assembly together. Everyone exits the classroom, but he didn't see her exit. This puzzles him because she wouldn't skip class.

"Mr. Johnson, was AJ in class today?" He asks after he looked that no one is left in class.

"No she wasn't. It is odd that she would skip class; she never wants to. Is something wrong with her?" He asks Jack seeing them hang out around school.

"No Mr. Johnson, thank you for the information."

"You're welcome. When you do see her, please tell her to come here I have her test mark and project topic."

"Yes sir I will." He exits to see if she is at her locker. Maybe she forgot that she has class and not Gym." He arrives there to see John and Randy only. "Hey guys." He greets.

"Hey Jack, are you ready for the assembly." John asks.

"I think I will skip it today. AJ wasn't in class period and I have to find her." Jack informs them.

"What?" They utter in surprise by this.

"I just saw her before class." Randy speaks with guilt of their conversation earlier.

"Well, she didn't go to class and I don't know where she would go." Jack is concern that maybe her stalker is with her.

"Okay, we will split up and look for her. She has to be here somewhere."

* * *

Stacey walks all casually down the hall until she hears screaming. She ignores it as she assumes that it a girl excited about something. Again she hears it after she takes a few more steps. This considers her to have her listen to where the screams are from; it is from the closet. She puts her ear at the door to hear another scream and know someone getting hit. "Hey, everything okay in there?" She knocks on the door.

AJ notices it is Stacey. "Stacey, help! He is trying to-" Her stalker covers her mouth.

"Everything is fine. Thank you for your concern." He replies knowing that she will call Jack and/ or Randy to come here.

"Okay." Stacey calls back.

AJ bites his hand. "Stacey, help! Call Jack!" She screams out. The guy hits her hard to have her fall to the ground. "Shut your mouth." He goes to the door to hear anything; he doesn't. He slowly opens the door to see no one there. He puts on diabolical smile. "I guess she didn't hear you. Let us continue." He unbuckles his belt.

Stacey catches up to her brother. "Jack, you need to come with me." She utters out of breath.

"I can't I have to find AJ."

"I found her and she is in trouble." She holds onto her brother's shoulder to regain her breath.

"What?"

"I heard screaming in a closet and it was AJ. She screamed for help and to get you."

"Take me to her." They run as fast as they can to save AJ.

* * *

"Please don't do this." She is half-naked as well as him.

"This is the ultimate revenge and plus I need you to break it off with Jack. Now, to do all of that, I need to show you why I am better."

"You will show me by forcing to have sex with you." He nods. "I wouldn't break it off with Jack because of that." She is disgusted on his mind set.

"He might when he finds out you had sex with me. No talking let's begin." He moves her underwear to the side.

"AJ, are you there?" Jack calls out. AJ is grateful for his timing.

"Well, look at that your knight and shining armour is here. Although, will he enter before I enter you." He gives a menacing smile.

AJ knees him in the groin as she opens the door. He jumps into Jack's arms. "AJ, are you okay?" He hugs her tight. Stacey notices she is half-naked so she takes her jacket off and puts it around her. After a long hug grateful that they found her, Jack looks back in the closet to see it is AJ's stalker. "Stacey, call Mr. Michaels." He orders as he tries to control his rage.

"Maybe I should stay here." She looks at her brother's expression to know that he will attack the guy when she leaves.

"Stacey, Mr. Michaels now." He raises his voice. Stacey doesn't argue and runs to get Mr. Michaels.

"Well, well, well Jack, that is my girl you have in your arms." He gets up.

"Yah right, she is my girlfriend." He puts her down and behind him. AJ still hugs her from behind with one arm as the other holds up the jacket.

"She is our closest friend." Randy and John appear by him.

"Feeling lucky." Jack grins.

"I better get going. I'll see you later AJ." He knows that he won't stand a chance against John and Randy.

"Wait a minute, mister." Mr. Michaels calls out.

"Damn." He stops with his clothes in his arms.

"I want you in my office now!" He screams. "AJ, you too in my office, please." He speaks in a gentle tone. AJ holds Jack tighter for comfort. "You can bring only one friend."

"I'll go." Randy offers.

"Jack." She announces quietly.

"Okay, Jack, come with us too." Jack hugs AJ tight as he shrugs to John and Randy. He would think she would pick either Randy or John to go with her.

Randy and John both head down the hall to have Randy punch a locker. He knows this is entire his fault.

 **Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, I was getting my laptop fix. Plus, I had to put everything back on my computer first as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

As they continue to walk, Randy continues to mumble and punch lockers.

"Dude, what's wrong? She will be safe with Jack and Stacey. Jack won't let anybody hurt her."

"This is all my fault." He punches another locker.

"Randy, stop!" He calls out. "Do you want to get in trouble with Mr. Michaels." John warns.

"It would help my guilty conscious." He sighs.

"What are you talking about?" He is confused and concern for him because he is going back to his old, anger self.

"Before the situation happen, AJ and I had a conversation." He starts to explain.

"Okay." He doesn't see the relation to the situation.

"The conversation turned to me yelling at her." He looks at him with guilty eyes.

"Oh Randy." John sighs knowing that Randy always feels very guilty when he yells at her. In his eyes, AJ is his baby sister and shouldn't be yelled at by anyone, especially him.

"I know it was stupid of me. I was frustrated with the argument Stacey and I had, so I took it out on her." He gets guiltier by the minute.

"What was the conversation about?"

"It was about Jack being AJ's number one; she agrees with AJ. She agrees that the boyfriend should be number one. I am her number one over Jack." He says all out of guilt and hope.

"Wow, how does she feel about AJ being your number one?" John asks to clarify to himself that there is where the actual argument started.

"She doesn't like it. Afterwards, she thought she is with me for a physical attraction. I denied that immediately and told her I want to be with her for a long time.

"Okay then what happen next?"

"She asked if AJ and her fought over something, who would I choose, AJ or her?"

"What was your answer?" He hoped he didn't say AJ so quickly.

"I just shrugged. I know saying AJ's name was they wrong answer. After that, she told me she would pick me over Jack and then she ran to Jack and AJ."

"That is quite a conversation you two had. Okay, what did you say to AJ?"

Randy sighs. "I told her to worry about Jack, her number one favourite person. I don't need my baby sister, wait my friend, to take care of me." He finishes.

"Damn Randy-" He paces. "Why did you say all that? We both know that we would probably way different without AJ. She is the one that keeps us in line. Our parents appreciate what a good influence she is. To call her just a friend was cruel. I can't believe you, Randy." He lays his hand down his face.

"I know what I did was wrong. I wasn't thinking and just reacted. The worst part is that I saw tears forming in her eyes, but I just left her. I slammed my locker and left her there."

"You left her that vulnerable." Randy nods. "All the times she has helped you-"

"I know." He interrupts with his head down.

"No you don't know." AJ has put up with both of our attitudes for a long while. Yes, she knows when we are teasing her and sometimes we go overboard, but he loves us. She knows how to calm us down and teach us lessons; some we deserve and some we don't. However, she always introduces us as her brothers.

"She does." A bit surprise as the guilt grows. "I only hear her introduce us is her best friends."

"Actually, she does both."

"How do you know?" He starts to doubt if he is actually AJ's best friend.

"Jack and Stacey told me. They say that AJ talks about us a lot when she visits them. They both were jealous in the beginning with how much we hang out, support, and talk to each other. He, as well as Stacey, thought one of us was dating her. She giggled at the bizarre statement. She set them straight that we are her big brothers and only brothers. So to sum up, calling her just a friend us an insult, well I think it is."

"So I am in big trouble?"

"Oh no doubt, but you are in Eiffel Tower trouble. You might get pass this if you approach her carefully."

"I will be begging on my knees, aren't I?"

"Oh definitely."

"Will you help me?" Randy asks very nervous about this.

John hesitates which makes Randy more nervous. "Of course I will help you. I can't have my two best friends mad at each other." He smiles.

"Thanks man. You scared me there for a moment." Randy breathes normally again.

"I will do anything to keep the Three Musketeers together." He wraps his arm around Randy's shoulder. "Come on let's meet them at Mr. Michaels' office." They head there with smiles on their faces.

"So Jonna is actually John, interesting." Becca exits the girls' bathroom.

* * *

"So what actually happened? Stacey interrupt the assembly to inform me that a student is in trouble." Mr. Michaels questions.

"Well Mr. Michaels I was-" AJ starts with Jack beside him and the guy one chair down.

"I was checking up on AJ." He interrupts her.

"Excuse me, I would like to hear AJ's side first." He requests.

"Right." The stalker smiles laying back in his chair.

"Continue AJ."

"I was sitting on the floor crying about a conversation I had. He-"

"Dolph, I have a name. Of course you don't remember." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Enough, no more of you interrupting." He sternly advises Dolph.

"Yes sir." He salutes sarcastically. Jack can't believe this guy's attitude. All he wants to do is sucker punch him, but this is about AJ.

"So Dolph comes up and compliments me on being beautiful to cry. He actually greeted me as hunny." Mr. Michaels and Jack both glare at him. Dolph waves it off not wanting to get intimidate by them.

"Okay go on." He looks back at AJ.

"I told him to leave me alone, however, he wouldn't. He wanted to show me why he is the best for me. He wanted me to be his girlfriend and dump Jack." Jack grips the arm seat tight. "I told him I was never going to dump him. I don't know Dolph, but he claims I know him from our childhood."

"You do." Dolph mumbles.

"Dolph!" Mr. Michaels calls out sternly. "So you don't know him?"

"Not since today, he is the person that has been stalking me this past week." The principal gives Dolph a bad look as he gulps. "Anyways, to prove he is the best for me, he starts to kiss my neck." Jack tries so hard to control his rage.

"Jack, maybe it is better if you don't be here for this part." The principal suggests as he looks at his body language.

"No I am fine, thank you for your concern. I am here to support my girlfriend." He tells him.

"Okay, continue AJ."

AJ holds Jack's hand to kiss it. "I moved my head away from his lips he didn't like that. He smacked the lockers and said we need more privacy. He took me to the first closet were he saw. There he would hit me and rip my clothes off when I refused to. I would try to get away which made him angrier.

"How did Stacey know where you two were?"

AJ gulps as she reminisces that moment. "I guess she overheard his voice and my screams for help. When I recognize it was her voice, I screamed helped and to get Jack. Again he got angry at me. I also bit his palm when he covered my mouth. He smacked me in the face to have me fall to the ground when I screamed out. As I was on the ground he checked if Stacey was still there; she wasn't. He smirked before he undid his pants. Right there I knew he was going to force me to have sex." She takes a breather. "I hoped that Stacey got the message and would be here soon with Jack. Just as he pushes my underwear to the side-" Her tears start to form. "Jack knocked on the door. That didn't faze him informing if Jack will enter before he enters into me. I kneed him in the family jewels to get away." Jack gives her a satisfying smile. "I ran to the door, opened it, and jumped into Jack's arms. Stacey gave me her jacket since my clothes were all ripped." She finishes. Her boyfriend brings her close to kiss her head.

"I still don't get why Dolph would do this; his motive. I mean he did all this just to go on a date with you." Mr. Michaels puzzles at that part.

"No, he wanted to get revenge from when we were children. Forcing me to have sex was his perfect revenge. It also would get Jack to break up with me after he did it."

"So his motive was revenge." She nods. "Okay, AJ I have going to closely monitor you for a while."

"What?" She is surprise.

"You see you have been in the middle of all the controversy here and I want to know why. Is it because they are jealous? Or is it something else? I will get to the bottom of it. Now Dolph, do you have anything to add?" He gives him permission to talk.

"Nothing, she covered the main points. I will say that she wouldn't complain if I finished what I started." He chuckles.

"You won't get a chance because you will see the school counsellor every day when you are not in class. If you miss one you will be expelled. Along with that I will talk to your parents to inform them that you will have three months' detention cleaning the school; the outside." Mr. Michaels orders.

"Mr. Michaels, it is going to be cold out soon."

"I guess you have to wear a sweater." He grins. "AJ, you have no gym for two more days, so you will be with a teacher at that time. When I find one, I will let you know." They all start to stand up. "Oh Dolph, that punishment starts right now. Head to the counsellor office and after head to the janitor for your assignment." He authorizes. Dolph marches out of the office in rage; both with the consequences and not completing his revenge. "AJ, the teacher will be Ms. Silver. I didn't want him to know in case he acts on his revenge again."

"Thank you Mr. Michaels. We will head out for me to get clothes to wear." AJ appreciates.

"AJ, if this continues with you involved I have no choice but to transfer you to another school." He warns. He won't let anyone disturb the learning in this school.

"I understand." She nods as Jack is shock about this, this can't happen.

When they exit out, they see Randy and John on the chairs waiting for them.

"AJ, are you okay?" Randy asks still full of guilt. AJ just snuggles more into Jack.

"Maybe she is just tried from everything. I am going to find Stacey and see if she has extra clothes for her." He excuses for her on why she didn't answer Randy.

"There are my gym clothes in my locker if she wants." She makes a disgusting expression. "Don't worry, my mom gave me fresh ones today." John chuckles knowing that she thinks it smells from practice and gym.

AJ giggles. "Thanks John. We will see you at the car." Jack guides her to John's locker.

"Oh Jack, AJ knows my combination." Jack nods in approval.

"She hates me." Randy acknowledges.

"She doesn't hate you. She just needs time to breath after this. You didn't expect her to just forget everything that quickly, did you?"

"No I didn't." He sulks.

"Come on let's head to the car." He guides Randy to his car.

* * *

Randy is home after dropping everyone off. AJ just whispered thank you to him when he dropped her off. Jack stayed with AJ by request from her.

"Hey baby boy, how was school?" His mother greets him in the kitchen.

"Fine mom. I am just having an apple for dinner." He takes two apples. "I'll be up in my room if you need me." He pecks his mother's cheek.

"Randy not coming for dinner?" His father wonders.

"No, he is eating apples for dinner." She mixes her food around.

"You think something is wrong."

"I know there is." She sighs not liking her baby boy upset."

"Well let's talk to him about it." He suggests.

"If he wanted to talk about it he would." Randy always comes to them if he is feeling down.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to explain it. Come on let's go to him." He lays his hand on her hand.

"Okay." They both head up to his room. "Randy." She knocks on the door.

"Mom, I am going to eat apples for dinner." He replies.

"I know something is bothering you please talk to us." She offers.

Randy opens the door to have his parents enter. "AJ and I had a conversation in which I said some rude words." He sits on his desk chair.

"What did you say?"

"I said that she wasn't a sister to me, to leave me alone, and I don't need her to look after me anymore." He repeats the words that metaphorically burn his tongue. He will not forgive his words.

"Oh Randy, why did you say that?" His mother shakes her head.

"I was mad. Stacey and I got into an argument earlier in the day before classes started. In my mind I thought it was her fault." He explains.

"Was it?" His father asks.

"No, I don't know." He lays his face in his hands. "Mom, do you consider dad to be your number one favourite person instead of your siblings or friends?"

"No, he is second and he knows that." Randy's father nods in agreement.

"Who is your number one?"

"You." She points to him which is a surprise to him. "You see your dad was my number one, but when I gave birth to you, you became my number one."

"Dad is okay with that."

"I am because you are my number one as well. We both would do anything for you." His father answers.

"Randy, when you are in a committed relationship, that person you are in needs to know that you will always be there for them. You will be there for anything she/ he wants to do. That means protecting and supporting them in anything. For example, if she fights with Jack, you take her side no matter what, even though she is wrong. You guide her for herself to see she is wrong. In a committed relationship, you are committed to each other, especially in marriage. Your dad, when we were dating, he became my number one because I knew that if he wasn't I would have a chance to lose him. As the years past, I know that no matter who walks into my life that he will always be my number one. Sometimes, I would joke and tease that he was so low on my list just to get my way." She giggles. "However, he knew I was joking."

"Auntie Patti and everyone else are okay with that."

"They were because they saw how much I love your father. They understood my love and care for him. Now there are different ranks, for instance there is a friendship rank. AJ might put you at number one for that or maybe not. Jack is a friend to her or a brother rank where you are definitely number one ahead of John every time. However, no matter where you are ranked AJ would always think of you as her big brother. You three are the tightest friendship I have seen. You act like you were born into one family; triplets. She won't forget what you have done for her and don't forget what she done for you. So apologize to her and act like the big brother she knows you are." She advises.

"Thanks mom." He hugs her.

"You're welcome, baby boy. Now, how about you eat something besides apples now?" She suggests seeing one apple only eaten.

"How did you know I would eat?"

"I had an instinct; mother's instinct." She walks out to heat the food.

"That instinct is scary sometimes." His dad warns his son as they head to the kitchen.

 **Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for all the authors that have favourite and followed this story.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

AJ is at home waiting for the dog to come as usual. She doesn't feel like going to John's house so she texted him what he will wear. She will bring it to school. This time Jack is picking her up. Jack stayed until dinner time last night to keep AJ company. She told him everything that happen with Randy and Dolph. Jack advises her to talk to Randy and explain how she is feeling.

The dog barks as AJ finishes his food and water. "Nikey, there you are." She opens the door. Nikey barks again as he wags his tail in happiness. His owners know that he comes to her house every morning for breakfast. She told them so they won't worry in the morning when they wake up, especially their four-year old daughter. "I've got your breakfast. How about you roll over first?" She takes a treat and he rolls over. "Good boy." She feeds him the treat. Nikey whimpers at the dog food and water in her hands. "What, this is my food?" She jokes. He walks to her as he paws her leg. "Okay, here you go." She lays it down. Nikey licks her face before he starts. to eat. "Now, what am I going to eat?"

As she finds food, the doorbell rings. "Jack and Stacey are early." She goes to the door to see Randy there. She immediately closes the door in this face not ready for the talk.

"AJ, can we talk?" Randy calls out through the door.

She takes a breath as she opens the door. She knows that it was rude of her to shut the door in his face. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I deserve that." He enters closing the door.

"Randy, what are you doing here? Jack is going to pick me for school." She goes into the kitchen to find some breakfast.

"I know he is. Umm… if you haven't eaten I brought some breakfast. There is toast, some scramble eggs, sausage, and lots of bacon. There is also a treat for the dog." Randy hands her the bag.

"Tell your mom thanks." She takes the food out.

"Actually, I cooked that for you. I know it doesn't excuse my words, but I hope it is a start. I know it will take a while and I am willing to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me." He smiles. "I will see you guys at school." He starts to leave.

"Wait." AJ calls out. Randy smiles and turns around. "Can you give John his outfit?" This turns his smile into a frown.

"Of course."

"Thanks, stay here I will get it." AJ climbs the stairs to head to her room.

Randy walks to the dog who is finish with his food. "Hey, do you want some dessert?" He barks in approval. "Okay, can you shake a paw?" He offers his hand. Nikey puts his paw on his hand for Randy to shake. "Okay, just one more. How about you jump? Can you do that?" He atsks. Nikey barks at his question. "Okay." He puts it near his nose and raises it higher until he stands up tall and out of reach. Nikey jumps up with encouragement from Randy. "Come on you can do it. You are almost there." On this third attempt, Nikey bites on the treat. "Yah, you did." He hugs him as he feeds him his treat. "You are a talented dog. Well you would be if AJ is your trainer. Do you think she will forgive me soon? Or do I have to beg and use cute puppy dog eyes like yours?" He asks Nikey. Nikey whimpers and uses those puppy dog eyes as a response. "You're right." He puts him down. "I guess I have to be patient." He smiles as the dog runs to AJ sensing her presence.

"Were you having fun with Randy? You gave him advice." She rubs his back.

"How long have you been standing there?" Randy nervously asks.

"Since 'come on you can do it'." She imitates his voice.

"I don't sound like that." He crosses his arms.

"Yes you do." She giggles.

"AJ, I am serious about doing anything to have you forgive me. I know you hate me." He sulks.

"Randy, I can never hate my big brother." Randy perks up. "However, what you said affected me badly. I never thought I would hear those again from you. It will take some time to get back to where we were and we will get through this like always. Jack will be picking me up to go to school for a while." She expresses.

"I understand. I will wait for you to forgive me so we can be back like always."

"We always do." She smiles.

"Thanks." He pokes her side.

"Stop." She tries not to giggle. "Take John's outfit and go." She hands him the outfit.

"Is it something embarrassing again?" He tries to peek at it.

"No peeking, now go." She orders.

"Whatever you say boss lady." He teases. As he opens the door, Jack is there with Stacey.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Jack hopes they talk about what happen yesterday.

"I came to pick John's outfit since you are dropping her to school. I'll see you three there." He walks towards to his car. He doesn't say hi to Stacey in case she needs more space.

"Hi Randy." She speaks up with a smile.

"Hi Stacey, I will see you at school." He smiles happy that she talked to him.

"Of course." She misses him. It is not even a day of her being mad and she can't do it anymore.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go?" He pecks her.

"I just have to eat." She sits to eat the food Randy cooked for her.

John and Randy arrive at school first. John didn't put on his outfit yet because they have a football meeting before classes start.

"See man she doesn't hate you." John tells him as they enter school. Randy told John on their ride to school on what happen this morning.

"She doesn't hate me, but it will take a long while for her to forgive me."

"Of course it will. This is the second time you said that to her. Remember last time."

 _Flashback:_

 _It was just a few months since they met John. She had felt left out by Randy because he was spending more time with John than her. She knows that he needs guy time to be who he really is. Plus, they also both enjoy football. AJ accepted it at first, but as the days pass their hang out decreases. Soon she just saw him in the halls and the days he would come over for dinner. One day AJ had enough of being ignored, so he comforted Randy._

 _"Randy, can we talk?" AJ asks him as he was in a conversation with John._

 _"Sure AJ, what's up?" He gives her his attention._

 _"Can we talk privately?" She looks to John with a smile._

 _"No problem, I will see you at practice Randy." He waves them goodbye._

 _"AJ, that was rude we were talking before you interrupted." He is annoyed that she made John leave._

 _"I asked him to leave because we need to talk about you abandoning me." She huffs._

 _"Abandoning you, I haven't abandoned you. I hardly see you around." He is offended._

 _"You hardly see me because you are too busy with John. You have ignored me ever since we meet him. I didn't mind it at first, but I hardly see you anymore._

 _"What are you talking about? We see each other every day. I come to your house on Friday and you come to mine on Monday. There is nothing wrong." He doesn't see the big deal._

 _"Those are the only times I see you. The rest I'm just invisible. When I try to hang out with you, you always say that you have an activity with him."_

 _"I just want to hang out with him. He is the only good friend I have besides you. I need a guy that I can do guy activities with." He explains._

 _"I get that, but what about your best friend? You don't have time for her anymore." She asks rudely._

 _"Of course I do, it is just this is a breath of fresh air something new. I need something exciting." He explains his actions._

 _"I am not exciting. Our friendship is not exciting." She questions._

 _"It is too comfortable. I think we need to hang out with other people."_

 _"So this is it our friendship is done?" She holds her tears at bay._

 _"Of course not, you will always be my best friend. Maybe you need to find a girl that is a friend like John and I are."_

 _"I get it I will let you two hang out. I won't bother you anymore." She sighs walking away._

 _"AJ, you don't understand." He stops her._

 _"No I do. You need some space and I am giving it to you." She sniffles._

 _Randy wipes his hand down his face. "You are not listening. We are in middle school. I need to hang out with more people. I don't need someone to depend on me. AJ, love you like a sister, but you have been suffocating me. I can't anymore. You can be annoying sometimes." He starts to raise his voice._

 _"Okay, Randy calm down." She knows that if he keeps repeating himself he gets very annoyed and angry._

 _"No, I don't need you to keep me calm. You are not my mother or my sister you are a friend."_

 _AJ tears up that she can't believe he said that. They both always consider each other siblings with different parents. Maybe she should have left it alone. "Okay, I will go. I won't bother you anymore." She runs away wiping her tears._

 _Randy hears her cries and feels guilty. He recalls his words as he gulps. He can't believe he said that to her. Just as he is about to go run after her, the bell rings. "Damn." He runs to his class._

 _End of Flashback._

"I can't believe I said that to her. She was helping me with my anger before we met you. I thought I was doing fine. I even promise her that I wouldn't lash out at her anymore." He sighs.

"I know you told me that when I sense the rift between you two. I gave you some advice on friendship."

"You did. You said there is a difference between just a friend and a best friend. A friend in an argument will hold a grudge for days, weeks, or even years, but a best friend will forgive if you give them time. her ones you don't deserve." Randy restates his advice.

"It is good advice." John compliments himself.

"The advice includes the situation that happen to her before."

"Nope, but it is a good start."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hi AJ." Randy is at AJ's house since he couldn't get a chance to talk to her at school._

 _"What do you want, Randy? Are you here to yell some more about me not being related to you?" She crosses her arms in her comfy clothes and glasses._

 _"No I am not going to yell at you again. I am here to apologize." He sighs noticing how much he hurt her. Every time she is upset or sad, she wears clothes that she loves and are soft. She wears sweat pants that belong to her father along with her favourite Batman t-shirt and his football sweater. Randy gave it to her in her very first time she was upset._

 _"You don't have to. I know I can be annoying and as your sister it is my job." She smiles a bit. "However, I know that you don't want to spend all your time with me. You have a friend that you can bond with on football. I tried to that, but it didn't work. I can understand the friendship, although please do not shut me out. I miss my best friend and my big brother. Maybe we can all hang out together. You two can teach me more about football again. I can also be your cheerleader at your practices and games. I wasn't upset about your friendship with John. I was upset about your words and the way you made me feel invisible." She expresses._

 _"I'm sorry about that. I thought I had it under control, but I don't. I will give you some time to forgive me for what I did and said." He starts to head back to his car._

 _"What are you talking about? You leaving me alone is the reason why we are in this situation. You are sitting with me and watching some chick flicks." She pulls him into the house._

 _"No I don't want to." He whines which makes AJ pout. "Fine, but this makes us cool. We are not angry at each other anymore." He lays down his terms._

 _"It is a start. I need time to know you won't repeat it again. I know we will get through this." She eats her popcorn._

 _"I know we can. Our friendship can withstand anything." He grabs some popcorn._

 _"Hey, get your own popcorn." She lays it on the other side of her._

 _"Mom, AJ is not sharing the popcorn." Randy calls out to Mrs. Lee._

 _"AJ, sweetie, share with your big brother." Mrs. Lee calls back._

 _"But mom." AJ whines._

 _"Come on AJ you are siblings you have to share." She reminds her daughter._

 _"Fine." She puts the bowl in between them._

 _Randy smiles as he grabs more popcorn. AJ just crosses her arms and pouts. "I love you best friend." He expresses._

 _"Well I don't." She replies back with pretend hatred._

 _"Oh come on, your mom just loves me more." He teases._

 _"Mom, Randy made a mess on your couch." She calls out._

 _"What do you-" AJ dumps all the popcorn on his head. "Oh you are going to get it." He throws popcorn at her which leads to a popcorn fight. Mrs. Lee comes out of the kitchen to hear laughter and them both back on track._

 _End of Flashback_

"So what is the difference now?" Randy asks.

"AJ has Jack and Stacey now. Before she didn't have someone else to talk to because I wasn't getting in the way. Jack is her boyfriend and will always comfort her when you can't. Since you are in an argument with Stacey, she can't help you either. So far you to speed up time, you have to make up with Stacey or wait for you to be tight with AJ again." He advises.

"You are right plus I miss Stacey. I miss her company." He sighs on how she has affected him already.

"Then during lunch or after school make out with her." John chuckles.

"I think you mean make up."

"No, I know when you see each other you will not able to resist her." John chuckles.

"Oh yeah like you did with Ms. Silver." Randy chuckles.

"Hey, first, keep your voice down with that and second, I have been a good boy at school." John speaks proudly.

"And a very bad one at home. Just make sure you disinfect everything before your parents come home on Wednesday." He offers.

"Whatever." John rolls his eyes.

They turn the corner to bump into the group.

"Oh hey Randy." Kourtney greets flirtatiously.

"Kourtney, we can't talk we have a football meeting." Randy answers back.

"This will only take a moment. Where is Jonna and Jacky?"

"They are with AJ and Stacey. They are coming soon. We came early for the meeting."

"I see. Tell them I am looking for them, will you?" Kourtney requests.

"We will try not to forgot." John replies back.

"I am sure you will remember." They walk pass them.

"Do you think she knows?" John asks.

"I don't think so." Randy answers. "Come on let's go to the meeting."

* * *

AJ, Jack, and Stacey arrive. Jack is dressed in a normal tight jeans and a small t-shirt.

"Maybe I should apologize to Randy." Stacey doesn't want to be mad at him anymore. She misses his company more and more.

"Then go talk to him. Tell him that you miss him at Lunch." AJ advises. "You to will make out in no time." AJ giggles.

"You're right, I really miss his lips." Stacey giggles along with AJ.

"Too much information for your big brother." Jack makes a disgust expression.

"Jacky!" Kourtney calls.

"Kourtney, what do you want?" AJ asks.

"Excuse me, shrimp I was talking to Jacky." She informs her rudely.

"Whatever." AJ rolls her eyes.

"So Jacky, where is Jonna?"

"She is in the bathroom right now." Jacky responses.

"Leaving her behind I see."

"We don't make anyone feel worthless or beneath anyone in our group." AJ argues.

"Oh buzz off AJ. Why don't you go to your loner boyfriend and disappear?" Kourtney orders.

"Hey! My brother is not a loner. He has helped us a lot when we were younger or have you forgotten what he did for us. Maybe your parents would like to know." Stacey requests.

"You promise not to tell them. I guess AJ is a bad influence on you; she made you dishonest." She crosses her arms in disgust.

"Don't you dare call her dishonest." Jonna argues behind the group's back with Randy beside her. She is wearing a knee length skirt with 2 inch heels with blouse that have one slit down each arm.

"Oh good Jonna you are here. I have a proposal for you two." She says happily.

"I don't want to hear it." Jonna rejects the proposal without hearing it.

"Fine, then I'll threaten you. I know Jonna and Jack are just John and Jack in girls' clothes, so if you all don't cooperate I will expose them for who they are." Kourtney warns.

"What are you talking about, Kourtney? I think you drank too much alcohol last night."

"I haven't. Just watch your back." She warns walking away with her group.

"Whatever."

* * *

Lunch Time:

John is with Randy while Jack is Stacey. AJ is outside setting up the table for Randy and Stacey to talk.

"Where are we going?" Stacey asks her older brother.

"We are eating outside before it gets too cold." Jack excuses.

"What about the food?" Stacey asks again not convince on this 'eating outside' excuse.

"We have food already there." He excuses again.

"So what are you guys up to?" Randy wonders with John.

"Nothing we just want to eat outside before it gets too cold." John responses.

"Aha sure." Randy replies not buying the excuse at all.

Stacey and Jack arrive first. "Where are Randy and John?"

"Oops, we forgot to tell them. Just stay here and we will be back with them." AJ excuses with Jack following her.

"Okay."

"Where are Jack and AJ?" Randy also wonders only seeing Stacey there.

"They must have gone to get the food. You meet with her and I will help AJ and Jack." John leaves to meet AJ and Jack.

"Hi Stacey." Randy sits down across from her.

"Hi Randy." Stacey greets back.

"Are you cold?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, I didn't know we will eat outside so I didn't bring a heavy jacket." Stacey rubs her arms.

"Here." He takes off his sweater to give it to her.

"No it is okay I'll be fine." She refuses knowing she will smell his cologne.

"Come on Stacey just please accept it." He stands to put it on her. They stand up so Randy can put it on. As Stacey pokes her head out, they look in each other's eyes. "I miss you." Randy utters/

"I miss you too." Stacey kisses him as she wraps her arms around him.

"Our plan worked." AJ smiles as her, Jack, and John watch from the door.

 **Review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone,**

 **Sorry for the wait for an update. I am trying to finish one of the stories on here. If I don't update this that often that is why.**

 **Thank you for still be interested in this story. I will update this more when I finish the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-nine:

After giving them more time alone, they do eventually join them for Lunch. They all enjoy the sound of hearing only their voices.

"Admit it this was a set up." Stacey figures out as she cuddles into Randy for warmth.

"Yes it was. You two looked so sad when you were apart. I can't have my best friends sad; it breaks my heart." She wipes away a fake tear.

"I see so you guys didn't want to embarrass us or stress us out." Randy knows the real reason they set this up.

"No, we would never." They all are appalled that they would think that.

"Do you believe them, baby?" Randy looks towards Stacey.

"No, but we should leave it alone. They had good intentions and it did work." She gets them off the hook.

"It definitely did." They kiss as John and AJ make kissy faces. Jack, being the older brother he is, he pretends to be disgusted. "Our friends." Randy comments when they finish.

"Nope, your brother and sister with my older brother." Stacey corrects. "What are we going to do with that?"

"We should tell their parents. I am going to call mommy dearest first." He looks at AJ.

"Fine, tattle on me it won't give you any redemption points." AJ huffs.

Since she is already on thin ice with AJ, he forgets about that. "Okay, I will call John's mother." He smiles at him.

"Good luck, they are still on their vacation." John smirks.

"That's right." He snaps his fingers.

"Fine, I will call my parents." He dials the number. "Hello mom."

"Hello baby boy, why have you called at this time?"

"I just want to tell you that John and AJ made funny faces at me during Lunch." He tattles like a child.

"Sweetie, they are your brother and sister. Siblings always tease each other. If I get mad at them, I will contradict myself. I don't get mad when you tease them, so I won't get mad at them."

"But mom." He whines about not getting his way.

"Nope, I will see you at home." His mother stands her ground.

"Fine." He hangs up all upset.

"I love you best friend." AJ holds up a peace sign.

"Yah right." He waves it off.

"You know your mom loves me more, right?" AJ titters.

Randy lightly thumps his head as he figures out her plan. "Those are my words that I used before."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She focuses on her food.

"It was the words that I said the first this happened. I took some popcorn and you tattled on me. Your mom told you to share with your older brother. Then I accuse that AJ's mom loves me more." He relieves that moment.

"I don't remember that." She gulps knowing he is right.

"Okay, let's call your mom to find out." He dials the number.

"Randy, is that a cell phone you are using?" Mr. Johnsons accuses as he walks by

"Yes." He answers nervously being busted.

"And what theme is it for Spirit Week?" He crosses his arms.

"No technology." Randy lays his head down.

"And what does that mean?"

"We can't use technology all day. They must be in our lockers. If not, it will be taken away until the end of the day." Randy states.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Mr. Johnsons asks knowing the answer.

"Here you go, Mr. Johnsons." He hands him his phone.

"Come to my class, at the end of the day, to receive your phone back." He pockets the phone before heading to his car to go out for Lunch.

"Oh man." He lays his hands down his face.

"Sorry best friend." AJ apologizes.

"It is okay it is my fault. I tried to get payback and I got caught. However, you know what this means." Randy assures her.

AJ gives him a quizzical until she figures out why. "Oh man."

"What is… oh man." John figures it out too.

"What is it? Someone tells us." Jacks asks. Sometimes their connection irritates him.

"If his parents call and he doesn't pick up, they will call us. They ask us to give the phone to him no matter what. It is a hassle because sometimes they like to block their number so we pick up. They know that we recognize their number so they block it."

"Wow, your parents are persistent. When do they usually call?" Jack wonders.

"During last break or assembly time. I need to have my phone during those times."

"Well, I have a spare with Ms. Silver-"

"I wish I had a spare with Ms. Silver." John mumbles.

"Yes I know, but you promise to behave." She reminds him. "Anyways, I could do something that can distract Mr. Johnsons to get your phone during break. The only think is you have to put it back before school is over for him to hand it back to you." She suggests.

"Anybody else have a plan?" He wonders to have options to choose. No one answers. "Okay, when do we start this plan?"

"Everyone just meet at my locker. I will fetch the phone and meet you all there." AJ orders.

"Great."

* * *

It is final break; Randy's parents might be calling at time soon. "Okay, I am going to Ms. Silver to have her distract him.

"What?" John calls out. "Oh no, she is not 'distracting' him." He puts quotations on distracting. He knows what she is planning for her to do.

"Come on man, do you want to deal with my parents?" Randy warns.

"Fine, but no touching from him. She is mine and I don't want anybody to touch her like that." He huffs.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on her." AJ offers.

"Thank you." John calms down.

* * *

AJ and Ms. Silver head to the classroom. "Ready." AJ asks. Ms. Silver gives her a thumbs up. "Okay, I will give you a signal when I have it."

"Okay."

"Hello Mr. Johnsons." She sways both her hips when they enter the classroom.

"Hello Ms. Silver, what are you doing here?" He gulps at her beauty. Of course he finds her attractive.

"I just want to drop by to get AJ's topic and test mark. Jack told her to come and see you." She places her hand on his shoulder.

"AJ, it is on my desk." Not looking away from Ms. Silver. "You have permission to find it." He moves closer to Ms. Silver.

"You know you are an attractive man." She sits on a desk. "I can't believe you are not married yet." She flirts as well as keep an eye on AJ for the signal.

"Actually, I am married." He grins.

"Oops, maybe I should stop." She giggles.

"Maybe that is the right thing." He is about to touch her on the sides which makes John call out.

"AJ."

Mr. Johnsons looks towards AJ who has Randy's phone in hand. "AJ, what do you think you are doing?"

"Umm… checking my test mark and topic." She answers innocently.

"And why do you have a cell phone?" She shrugs. "You were trying to get the phone back for Randy, weren't you?"

"Yes Mr. Johnsons." She sulks.

"Well I have to report this to Mr. Michaels. I am sorry, AJ." He sympathizes for her.

"It is okay it is my fault." She hands him back the phone

"Wait, it is not her fault." Jack speaks as he rushes in. "I came up with the plan. Please don't blame her for this." He doesn't want her to leave this school; leave him.

"Stacey, do you feel the same way as your brother?"

"Yes Mr. Johnsons, I don't want my bestie to leave this school. We all will miss her dearly." She pouts.

"Well okay, I won't tell Mr. Michaels." He says seriously.

"Oh that's great." They are both revealed with his decision.

"I just have to say one thing." Stacey and Jack gulp, but nod ready for what is coming next. "How did the plan work for you?"

They both are confuse with the question. "The plan failed, what do you… OMG this was the plan." He looks at AJ who nods. "No way." Jack is shocked thinking he was getting better at reading AJ.

"This is your initiation into our tight group." AJ explains.

"Everyone was in on it." They all nod. "Even you Mr. Johnsons." He can't believe they got him involved as well.

"That is right. I am a neighbor of Randy who lets me join the initiation sometimes. This one was not as bad as John's. You two got off easy. I think AJ is going soft on you, Jack." Mr. Johnsons observes.

"You mean this could be even worse." He doesn't believe that AJ is capable to physically hurt him.

"Oh yah, trust me. AJ can have a scary mind sometimes." He warns. "Since this is done, you four need to head to class. I have another class to teach." He shoos them away.

"Wait, you scared me sweetheart." He walks to AJ. "I thought you would have to leave us." He wraps his arms around her.

This triggers AJ to have her arms around his waist. "I wouldn't jeopardize that. I love being here with my friends and family. Plus, I wouldn't just leave you like that. I would be crying begging to stay if I left you." She expresses.

"That goes double for me." He pecks her. "I will see you after class."

"Yes you will." She pecks him back.

"Another successful initiation." Randy celebrates with a high-five to John.

"Umm… does this count as my initiation too?" Stacey asks hoping it is true.

"Now that is up to Randy." She puts the weight on him.

Randy glares at her. Stacey pouts to persuade him to not have one. "We will see." He wraps his arms around her.

"If there is one, let me know." Mr. Johnsons utters.

"We will consider that." Randy teases.

"Oh come on Randy." He whines. Just like Randy's parents, they all love joining their games.

"Do you always have these little initiations for everyone." Ms. Silver wonders if she gets one or not.

"It is mostly just for Randy and I. I don't know if John participate in our little tradition." Ms. Silver gulps. "So what are we going to do?" She changes the subject.

"How sure are you that is he is not part of that tradition?" She wants to know if she should keep a guard on just in case.

"Don't worry, Ms. Silver. If he does, I will warn you of it." She grins. This doesn't make her any less nervous.

 **Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

Today is Gender Switch Day, Jack and John can finally dress like men again. They are at the park lot waiting for Randy and Stacey.

"It feels great to wear my own clothes again." John smells his own clothes.

"It does feel great." Jack agrees. He continues to pick up. AJ instead of Randy. "How do you feel, baby?" He asks his girlfriend who is wearing his clothes this time.

"Glorious, I love the smell of your scent." She takes a deep swift of his clothes.

"This was your plan along, wasn't it?" Jack acknowledge the lack of discouragement of wearing boys' clothes.

"What?" John puzzled at this speculation.

"You wanted us to lose so we have to dress as girls. You knew we would take revenge and consider Mr. Michaels to have this day. You wanted to have a purpose to wear and keep my clothes." Jack figures it out.

"Come on man, that is not true. Why would she do that, she could have just asked you to wear your clothes?" John utters still puzzled.

"No she couldn't." He disagrees. "She knows I am very protective of my clothes. Since I don't have much, I like to keep it for myself. I don't let anyone wear them." He grins.

"Really, I thought… never mind." He holds his tongue back.

"No, we are not as wealthy as you three. We are just a regular, hardworking, average family." He proudly admits.

"Sorry, I didn't mean." John embarrass that he assumed.

"It is okay money doesn't define someone, our actions do." It doesn't bother him that they don't have tons of money.

"Good advice, now back to the previous topic." John reverts back to AJ's plan.

"Right, since I won't give her my clothes, she contributed a plan for me to give her my clothes to wear. She will keep them and not give them back." He concludes.

"Is this true AJ?" John questions her.

"My boyfriend is very smart catching on to my plan." She kisses him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He looks around to avoid contact of their PDA. "Wait-" He interrupts. "Why did I get involved?" If this her plan to get Jack's clothes, why did she them both lose.

"She, I guess, likes to see you squirm." Jack shrugs taking a shot in the dark.

"Two for two, my boyfriend is on fire." AJ pecks him.

"You mean I could have avoided this, but she didn't want to." John wants to clarify.

"I didn't want him to be the only one to wear girls' clothes." She explains.

"You could have explained that to me, I would have understood." Jack takes her hands to kiss them.

"What is the fun in that?" AJ grins.

"Come here." John waves her over.

"No." She shakes her head knowing nothing good can come from heading there.

"Come on, I won't do anything." He assures her.

"I don't think so I know you too well." AJ doesn't budge.

"I promise you it will be nothing bad." He smiles.

"Okay." She pushes Jack to him to be her shield.

"Excuse me Jack." He politely requests.

"You promise." Jack states as John nods in agreement.

"Hello AJ." He waves at her.

AJ gulps. "Just get it over with." She stands confident.

"I promise I wouldn't do anything and I won't." He honours his words.

"Okay." She smiles however still has some doubts. Usually when they get revenge, it is twice as bad as hers.

John just hugs her as he smirks at Jack. Jack gives John back a thumbs up. They have known for a few hours about her plan. It is their time to get one over on AJ.

"What is going on here? Jack, are you okay with them hugging like that?" Randy asks joining with Stacey. He is in Stacey's clothes while Stacey is in his clothes.

"Yup, they are just friends." Jack assures him.

"Okay." Randy leaves it alone.

"Bestie, you look great." AJ compliment Stacey.

"Thanks, finally my brother gives his clothes to someone." She is relieved and touch by this. "He wouldn't give his clothes if I was cold outside. I would freeze to death before he does.

"That happened one time and I warned you it would be cold. I also told you I wasn't sharing my sweater if you don't listen." He defends himself.

"You could have anyways." She hugs being stubborn.

"Stacey, what did I say when you did that?"

"I shouldn't be that stubborn and I should listen to you more." She sighs not liking that he is always right.

"Right, come here." Randy hugs his baby sister. "I love you and I would do anything for you." He kisses her head.

"Aww, why can't we have moments like that?" AJ asks enjoying their sibling moment.

"We can now." Randy extends his arms to them.

"Team Siblings." AJ cheers which gives Randy more hope that everything will be okay sooner than later.

* * *

It is lunch time, everyone at the usually table.

"So, I was wondering if you all are allowed to come to our house next week for a party?" Stacey asks.

"We can ask our parents, what is the occasion?" AJ answers.

"It is a barbeque my parents hold every year when the weather permits. All of our family come. Along with close family friends of our parents." Stacey secretly hints that Kourtney might be the there.

"Sounds fun, I am sure that they will agree." AJ answers again not catching on.

"Great." Stacey smiles happily. "See it wasn't that hard." She whispers to her brother.

"It was easy because you didn't warn them about Kourtney or Becca or the girl that is very fond of me." He whispers back.

"Her name is Emily and whose fault is that for not telling them sooner that AJ's your girlfriend. You know we have one every year. Now we have to deal with them." Stacey quietly argues back.

"Fine, but I will tell AJ the truth." Jack responses her. He will always be open with AJ no matter what.

"Fine." Stacey agrees to end the conversation.

"Is everything okay?" Randy inquires watching them bicker for a few moments.

"Yes, we are just discussing the barbeque." Stacey answers.

"Okay, I will tell Randy myself in my own ways." She whispers again.

"Fine." Jack agrees.

"AJ, do you mind taking a walk with me?" Jack offers to tell her the rest.

"Certainly." AJ holds his hand as they walk away.

* * *

They end up at a picnic table outside. "Is something wrong?" You haven't spoken a word the whole time.

"There are some details you have to know about the barbeque."

"What are they?"

"Well first off, Kourtney will be there." Jack starts. "Her parents don't know the new status of their relationship; they only know that they were like you and Randy before."

"Okay." AJ could see that happening anyways. They were best friends before and she accepts that.

"There is a chance, a big chance, Becca will come too." He continues.

"Does she know your parents.?" She doesn't know that she lives close to them.

"She is just a few blocks from us. Her brother is a co-worker with my dad."

"Oh okay, what does he do?"

"Construction of homes." Jack answers.

"Your mom?"

"She teaches at an elementary school like Randy's mom."

"Great then why don't you buy clothes for yourself?" She is upset that Jack doesn't get to buy new clothes.

"I like to have Stacey buy what she wants before me. She should be spoiled." Jack admits.

"Aww, how sweet are you?" She pecks his lips.

"Every woman should be treated with respect, dignity, and like a queen." He admits his motto of living.

"Yes, but it should be reciprocal too in every relationship." She includes.

"I am not the only smart one." He kisses her back.

"Definitely not, now any more reasons besides these I should be worried about." She puts them back on track with these reasons not seem too bad.

"Yes-" He rubs his neck nervously. "You see before I meet you I meet someone else." He starts back again.

"Is she a crush, an ex-girlfriend?"

"No, we were friends until we came to this school. Her parents enrolled her in a different school."

"Oh, you had a crush on each other. You don't know your feelings for each other until you meet up every year." AJ acknowledge getting upset that he likes another girl. She is just a rebound until they meet again.

"I know my feelings, but she clings to what we had before. She gets excited to come and see me at the barbeque." He tries to explain.

"So you don't like her but she likes you." She wants clarification that he only likes her.

"Yes, she spends all her time with me trying to… um… rekindle what was barely there."

"Oh… she is obsessed with you." AJ finally figures it out.

"Most likely, I just don't want you be harass by her. She can be easily jealous." He warns. "Whatever she says I love you and only you." He kisses her hands.

"Ah, thank you for warning me, but I can handle myself. If she can't take a hint that so be it." She is not letting this girl scare her from attending her boyfriend's barbeque.

"Are you sure, she can be persistent?" He wants to confirm that she won't bail out.

"I am positive."

"You are just wonderful." He kisses her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one:

"You behave yourself AJ." Mrs. Lee reminds her daughter like it is her first party ever.

"I will mommy."

"You stay with Jack or Randy, okay." She utters concern.

"Yes."

"Come on honey, don't embarrass her." AJ's father takes his wife away. "Remember, we know how to make someone pay if they do anything to you." He includes in a serious tone.

"Dad, I will be fine. I will get my own drinks. Also, don't put my drinks down and always have someone with me at all times." She repeats their rules with some annoyance.

"We just want to know that you will be safe. This is your first party that we don't know the parents, we are just concern." Her mother explains.

"Randy, John, and Jack will take care of me. They won't let anything happen to me." She assures them.

"I know." Her mother hugs her daughter.

* * *

The team Siblings arrive at Jack and Stacey's house. Randy and John both got a lecture on protecting their youngest sibling from their parents and AJ's.

"I hate being the youngest." She hugs being always need to be protected.

"They are just looking out for you. As long as your parents are getting to know Jack, we are here to help like always. If you want John can look after you if you are still at odds with me." Randy suggests not knowing the position they are in.

"No, you are fine." She smiles.

"Damn, there are some cuties." John surveys the room.

"Ms. Silver is a lucky woman." Randy sarcastically states.

"Hey, I can look but I can't act on them. She gave me specific rules to observe, however not to act on them. She threatens punishment if I do, do you believe that?" John doesn't like that he is treated like a student getting detention.

"Yes, I bet the punishment would be awful." AJ rolls her eyes.

"You think so." He looks at them.

Randy and AJ roll both their eyes. "Come on let's go find them."

"Ugh, who invited the lame squad." Kourtney, with Becca, observe.

"They are the partners of the guests of honour, you didn't expect them to come." Becca asks.

"No, I thought their parents know about them yet. It won't matter because I can execute my plan early." Kourtney scheme.

"You know they will be on AJ and Stacey like a hawk. Jack and Stacey probably warn them on your presence." Becca informs her.

"Will you stop killing my buzz, Becca?" Kourtney orders.

"Whatever, I hope Emily doesn't come. She is obsessed with my man." Becca drinks her soda. Since it is a family party, they can't underage drink.

"You might have to team up with her for the plan." Kourtney ponders on how to actually execute it.

"Really." She looks disgusted with the idea. "She is a cook, a weirdo." She insults.

"You will be with Jack if you do." She grins.

"Fine, anything for love." Becca reluctantly accepts.

* * *

"You three made it." Stacey runs to greet them.

"Did you find the house alright?" Jack wonders at the grill.

"Yah, sorry we are late. We, the brothers, got a lecture on this little one here." Randy hugs AJ as she sticks out her tongue at him.

"I bet they mean well, baby." He kisses her cheek.

"I know." She hugs him.

"First things first, you have to meet our parents. They both are excited to meet you all." Stacey informs them.

"Are you coming?" AJ asks Jack.

"I would, but I am grilling the food. I'll make you your favourite medium rare juicy steak to make up for it." He offers for not accompanying them right now.

"Thank you." She kisses him. What they didn't notice is that Emily just arrived to see the kiss.

"How dare a girl kiss my man." Emily steams.

* * *

"Mom, dad, they are here." Stacey announces with her parents in the upstairs living room. The first floor, main floor, is just the kitchen and dining room.

"Well there they are. We have heard great things about you all. Let me get this right. You must be AJ." Stacey's mom points to AJ.

"Yes, please to meet you." AJ smiles.

"You make our son very happy." She compliments.

"Now, you must be Randy, the boyfriend of our precious girl." She points to Randy.

"Yes ma'am, I am." He smiles as Stacey acts innocent-like.

"Oh no please call me Mrs. Bliss. So, this must be John, the running back."

"Yes Mrs. Bliss, please to meet you." He shakes her hand.

"Very polite too, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mom." Stacey speaks in an embarrassed way.

"What, it is an innocent question?"

"Yes Mrs. Bliss I do."

"Rats, I thought I would introduce you to some ladies here if you were single." She snaps her fingers.

"I am happy with my girlfriend and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"Good answer John." Mr. Bliss compliments. "Randy, how are you grades?"

"Dad, I told you not to interrogate him." She blushes once again embarrassed.

"If you came to us before we wouldn't have done this now." Her father divulges to her to learn to not keep secrets from them.

"Fine, however can it wait until after he eats." She proposes.

"I can wait that long." He accepts being hungry as well.

* * *

Everyone is in line to get their food. There is a table outside with a buffet of food and then chairs spread out in the lawn.

"Hey Jack." Emily waves at him.

"Is that her?" AJ asks.

"Yup, that is her." Jack replies.

"She doesn't look like a person who would obsessed with you." AJ observes.

"Trust me she can be very protective of me." He warns hoping that Emily stays calm this time.

"Hey Jack, didn't you hear me?" She cuts in front of AJ knocking her back a step.

"Emily, you just interrupted my conversation with AJ." He acknowledges mouthing 'sorry' to her.

"Oh sorry." She turns around to look at AJ evilly. "I am Emily, future girlfriend of Jack." She speaks politely eerie.

"I am AJ. I go to the same school as Jack. I am also his…"

"Look the line is moving." He gently grabs AJ to guide them along.

"Nice to meet you. Jack, find me later we can sit together." She waves at them. "Stupid girl thinking I don't know that she is with my man. She will regret ever dating my man." She plots her own plan to rid of AJ.

"Hi Emily." Kourtney approach her observing the whole conversation before.

"Hey Kourtney." She greets back politely. "I thought you would not come because of a party you have to be at." Usually Kourtney tries to get out of family parties to hang out with her QB boyfriend before.

"I wouldn't miss it." She lied. "I saw you talking to Jack's new girl, AJ." She adds more fuel to the fire.

"Yah, that boyfriend stealer. Everyone knows that he is my man. She is wasting her time if she thinks Jack will not be mine." Emily promises.

"Yes, my friend Becca feels the same way. I have a plan to have you both have Jack to yourselves." Kourtney suggests hoping she takes the bait.

"He is my man and only my man." Emily orders not like sharing anything.

"He is not anyone's man if you can't get rid of AJ. She is the one holding him back from you two." Kourtney tries to reel in Emily to help them.

"You have a point there Kourtney. Okay, what is your plan?" Kourtney smirks that she caught her.

* * *

Jack and AJ join their friends after he explained that Emily doesn't know about them. "You better control this girl, Jack." Randy warns. "If she hurts AJ, I will have no resist to kick your butt."

"I can handle myself, Randy." AJ states determine to not have anyone come to her rescue.

"I know it is just for added security." He smiles.

"What is with this chick anyways?" John takes a spoonful of potato salad.

"It is a girl I meet before High School. We both had a crush on each other until last summer." Jack starts.

"What happened last summer?" John inquires.

"She gave me a scrapbook of pictures and memories of us before." He continues.

"What is wrong with that?"

"The pictures were candid of her. Let's just say it was more than I wanted to see of her." He shakes his head with some of them still linger in his mind.

"There are-"

"No." Jack dismisses. "She was just in her underwear in different poses. Moreover, some of them of me through my window half naked." Jack stutters at the images.

"Stalker alert." John announces.

"Yup." Jack agrees.

"She can be jealous easily. She yelled at a girl for asking me directions. At the carnival, she snaps at a group of girls whispering while looking at us. She caused a huge scene. Another event, she yelled at a child for selling me cookies." He lists some of her jealous record.

"Wow." They all express in shock.

"Yup, it is better for all of us if she doesn't know."

"That will be a problem." Stacey sees Emily with Kourtney. "Ms. Emily is with our favourite torture Kourtney and Becca." Stacey points out.

"Oh man this is not good." Jack shakes his head.

"Dude, what is with them having a crush on you?" Randy inquires. "They could have me instead of you." Stacey hits him on the arm hard. "Ow, I mean good luck." He rubs his arm moving away from his girlfriend.

"You are mine." Stacey authorizes.

"Yes Stacey." He wraps his arms around her.

"I wish it was you." Stacey glares at Randy. "What, at least I could help him fight them off for you." He explains.

"No one, not even Kourtney will take my man away from me." She kisses his head.

"Whost, Randy is whipped." John chuckles.

"Shut up." He fires back.

"What do you think they have planned?" AJ wonders.

"They are going to use something to split us up; the divide and conquer tactic."

"Okay, we always stick together no matter what." Randy advises. "We can't let them see any of us by ourselves." Randy conduct their own plan.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The plan seems to be working with Kourtney, Becca, and Emily just minding their own business, that is until Kourtney speaks to Mrs. Bliss.

"Son, can you get the ice cream machine from Kourtney's car? She brought it with her when I didn't have time to." Mrs. Bliss orders.

"Okay mom."

"Take John with you it might be heavy." She smiles aware of her children's plan.

"Sure thing Mrs. Bliss." John answers.

"I'll be back AJ." Jack kisses her.

"Okay, let John carry all the weight." She whispers.

"I heard that." John spoils.

* * *

Jack and John head to Kourtney's car, with of course Kourtney with them.

"What is your plan, Kourtney?" Jack inquires.

"No plan." She normally walks to her car.

"You were talking to Emily, you never to talk to her." Jack observes.

"I feel sorry for her having to watch her boyfriend cheat on her." She opens the back.

"I am not her boyfriend." Jack mentions to her.

"Of course not." She rolls her eyes. "You didn't make out with her and then never called her again." She exposes.

"I…" He stumbles. They did kiss, but Emily changed her number afterwards to seem like he didn't call her.

"Is this true?" John wonders. He doesn't want that to happen to AJ.

"Oh it is true, he is a cheater, a player, he will break girls' hearts just like he did with Emily's. Now, take this out of my car." She orders pointing to the ice cream machine.

"Jack, you didn't." John is in disbelief. Jack sulks his head down. "Are you going to tell AJ?"

"I…" He shakes his head.

"If you don't, I will. She deserves to know who you really are." John marches back into the house.

"I guess he can't handle the truth." Kourtney titters.

Jack shoots a devilish glare at her. "You think you can expose my secrets." He speaks low and menacingly. "Have you forgotten what we did to have Emily lose interest in me before? You might think that I will do it again." He threatens.

"Once a cheater always a cheater." She utters not afraid of him.

"Well lets us tell the whole party what we did? I bet your parents will like to know." He threatens again.

"If you do, I will tell AJ you cheated on her." Kourtney counters.

"I will never cheat on her." Jack speaks with certainty.

"You did. Becca and Emily come out." She calls out. They come out with their hands behind their back. Kourtney kicks him in the jewels as Emily knocks him out with chloroform.

* * *

"John, where is Jack?" AJ inquires as John arrives at them.

"AJ, I need to tell you something." He says regaining his breath.

"What is wrong?" She notices his urgency.

"I don't want you to be angry with me." He mentions.

"What is it? Why isn't Jack with you?" Their plan is dissolving with Jack by himself.

"Jack is a cheater, a player." John blurts out. "He dated Emily before and never broke it off. He cheated on her with you." He confesses.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He loves me. They never dated, he told me so." AJ is in disbelief with this information. "You probably misunderstood." She won't believe this is real.

"He didn't deny it." John continues.

"Where is he?"

"Outside in the front lawn." John directs.

AJ runs through the house to be tripped by Kourtney. She almost falls, but steadies herself on the arm of the couch.

"Why in such a hurry, shrimp?" Kourtney laughs.

"Where is Jack? What you have done with him?" AJ yells already pissed off.

"We did nothing. He volunteered to come." Kourtney doesn't let her attitude affect her.

"Where did you take him?" She demands in true panic.

"He took Becca and Emily to his room for some 'private time'." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"No he wouldn't." She starts to tear up.

"You don't know Jack, this is him, this is his true nature." Kourtney exposes.

"No, you are lying." She yells back in denial almost in verge of tears.

"See for yourself." She directs her upstairs.

"Jack!" She bangs on the door. "Jack!" She calls again. There is no answer.

"He probably can't hear you from all the pleasure from both Becca and Emily." She innocently suggests.

"No, he won't." Her tears fall down. "Jack!" She tries to open it not believing he could be what they say about him.

"No choice, you just have to accept it." Kourtney advises.

AJ slaps her hard. "You slut, you made him like this. You ruined my life." She continues to hit her so full of rage. Kourtney tries to defend herself, but is surprise by her attitude.

"AJ." Randy calls out on the stairs. "AJ!" He sees her hit and slap someone. "AJ, stop!" He grabs her.

"No, let me go!" She wiggles in Randy's arms.

"AJ, what happened?" He tries to keep her calm.

"Keep your shrimp in line she should be caged." She fixes herself.

"Shut up Kourtney this is probably your fault." He continues to hold AJ tight.

"Not this time, I am just filling her in on information about Jack."

"She is a liar she deserves to be beaten." She screams still trying to escape.

"AJ, what did she say?" He looks at AJ.

"She… she told me that… Jack is… Jack is…" She can't get the words out.

"He is a cheater. He is with Becca and Emily inside right now having good times." Kourtney smirks.

"It is not true. Randy, it can't be true." She cries into his chest.

"Oh it is." She adds.

"We will figure it out. Come on let us head back." He guides her back. He wants to figure this however he needs to make sure AJ is fine first.

"Randy, how about we have our own private time?" Kourtney flirts.

"Suck an egg." He replies back guiding her to the stairs.

"I rather suck something else." She giggles.

"Yup, you are good at that because you can't do anything else." He insults.

"I am better than anyone." She argues back.

"Can you two cut down the noise, we can't hear ourselves?" Becca comes out with a blanket.

"You slut." AJ escapes to run to Becca, however Randy stops her again.

"I will handle this." Randy marches pass Kourtney to Becca. "Let me speak to Jack." Randy orders.

"He is being pleasured right now." Becca stands his ground.

"Tell him I would like to speak to me." Randy doesn't back down either.

"Okay." She opens the door, although automatically closes it.

Kourtney chuckles. "You got hustled."

"You wanna be slut, porn star, get out of my face." He walks to AJ.

"No one calls me that." She kicks him in the balls. "You will be mine whether you like it or not." She knocks him out.

"You stop it." AJ attacks her.

"AJ!" John calls out with Stacey. "Come on." He drags her downstairs.

"Kourtney, what did you do?" Stacey attends to Randy.

"I am playing with my boyfriend." She innocently informs her.

"He is not your-" Kourtney hits Stacey with a vase to knock her out. She cackles before getting an idea. She lowers both Stacey's and Randy's pants before laying Stacey on top of Randy before calling Stacey's parents.

* * *

John and AJ are outside to calm AJ down.

"What happened?" John sits her down.

"You were right. I heard-" She sobs in his chest.

"It is okay I wish I wasn't." He comforts her.

"Why didn't I see it coming?" AJ wonders why this happen to her.

"I don't know. I-" A ruffling up leaves interrupts him. They look at the bushes wondering who is there. "AJ, stay here." John checks it out to find out that…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two:

"Stacey, you are not allowed to see him ever again." Her father authorizes. After Kourtney's warning, they marched quickly upstairs to see their precious daughter half-naked on top of her boyfriend.

"We didn't do anything. I don't know how our pants were pulled down." Stacey defends knowing exactly who did it. For some reason she can't speak out Kourtney's name at fault for this.

"So you two just woke up like that?" Mr. Bliss doesn't but that excuse.

"It is true." When they woke up, to Stacey's parents' yell, it is there they notice they were half-naked. Automatically, Randy pulled back as Stacey's parents pulled her off him. He pulled up his pants as well.

"I can't believe you with the sight we witness." Her father shakes his head.

"Why can't you? Did I ever lie to you about something this big? You taught me better to not put myself in these situations." She speaks hurt that they don't believe her. For her if they would be intimate, they wouldn't execute it in a hallway.

"You and your brother didn't announce that you have boyfriends and girlfriends. Do you know how hurt we are to have you say it before a family barbecue?" Her mother speaks also hurt. "Were you two ever going to tell us?"

"Yes we were." She speaks quietly.

"When?"

"When we made it official." Jack answers with AJ and John behind him. Through the ruffling of leaves, John found out that Jack was stripped of his clothes and thrown in the bushes. AJ hugged him tight as John explained the situation to Jack.

"You two are not official." She inquires to her daughter.

"They are, but we, AJ and I, weren't before. She was prevented to say anything by me." Jack sighs. "AJ and I are official now, however I was scared that if I introduce her to you two, I would screw up again." He admits. "I don't want to hurt her like I did before with Emily." Jack regrets

"It was true what Kourtney said about you?" AJ speaks astonish officially having confirmation.

"Yes I was a player. For that reason, we moved neighbourhoods. Maybe that is where Stacey and Kourtney drifted apart." Jack assumes.

"What?" Their parents question.

"Mom, dad, Kourtney and I aren't best friends anymore." Stacey confesses. "She wanted to go out and party with her then boyfriend. I never wanted to go because I knew I would hate it. She has changed AJ is my best friend now." Stacey concludes.

Her parents are speechless. Do they know their children at all now?

"Mom. Dad. Say something, please." Stacey sees the disappointment and shock in their eyes on this revelation.

"Jack, take your friends home." Mr. Bliss commands.

"Dad, what about-"

"Stacey, go to your room." He interrupts to command his daughter.

"Dad-" She starts however she gets a deadly glare for an interruption.

"Jack, go now!" He points to the door. They all head down including Randy who is comforting AJ who is upset at what Kourtney said is true.

* * *

After Jack heads out the door, his parents head downstairs to notice all of their guests have left. They all volunteered to leave the house to give them privacy, oh so they thought.

"What did we do to them to have them lie to us?" Mr. Bliss speaks in a loud tone.

"Honey, they didn't lie to us." She defends her children. Their plan, of course, went horribly wrong.

"They kept it from us. They have never done that. They know that they can always talk to us." Mr. Bliss defends his reason to be angry.

"They do know." She rubs his back.

"Maybe this move was a bad idea." He is referring to the big move of leaving their small home in Brooklyn to St. Louis.

"It was the right move. Our children can have a brighter, safer future here." She informs him. "We both have great careers with benefits and our children like it here." She acknowledges.

"Back then they would inform us on everything. If Stacey got a bad grade, we would hear about it. I miss that. Even Jack told us about his player ways." Mr. Bliss blurts out the secret he and his son have.

"You knew and allowed it." She scorns.

"Well, I thought he would figure out that it is not right to treat woman as an object." He defends.

"Did he get the message?"

"He did with Emily."

"How do you know that?" She is surprise at this. She is unknown with all of this.

"He comforted in me about everything. Do you remember the weekend I took him back in Brooklyn?" She nods. "He needed to be taken back where everything was simple. We took him away from his place that he felt safe. Yes, they were only four or five years old, but they would seek comfort to go to the park near the house."

"So he just wanted to feel that again?" Mrs. Bliss wants to clarify.

"Yes, you are working now so he didn't have that warm welcome anymore. Yes, you picked them up before, however sometimes you would be tired to prepare snacks. I am not only blaming you, I would long hours and be too tired to read to them like I used to. This atmosphere is better for them future wise, however it is not the same comfort wise."

"What are you saying, we should move back?" She inquires.

"No, I think we need to revisit our own selves. We should visit Brooklyn for vacation." Mr. Bliss requests.

"I don't think we can they are in the middle of the school year." She states worried about their education.

"Maybe we can talk to their principal to have a few or couple days off."

"How long are we staying there?" She hopes it is not prolong too much.

"I was thinking a week."

"Can you get those days off?" Mrs. Bliss divulges concern.

"How about you?"

"I have some sick days I can use." He mentions.

"I can have someone cover for me. There is one guy who owes me a favour." He smiles.

"Make sure it is okay we can't have you lose your job." They are in a comfort pace, although this will damage them.

"I will."

* * *

Jack stops at Randy's car. "I am sorry for not mentioning you about my past."

"It is okay everyone has a past." AJ whispers quietly. "Can we go, Randy?" She nudges him.

"AJ-"

"Stop, it is better if we just leave." John stops him to protect AJ from more emotional pain.

Randy guides her inside to be beside John. "Tell Stacey whatever her parents decide I will honour it." He lays open to respect their decision no matter how hurt he will be.

"Randy-"

"John is right for AJ's sake we should go. Just give Stacey the message, please."

"I will." He promises feeling disgusted and shame of himself for his secret.

Randy starts the ignition as he heads down the street. Jack looks up to see his sister in tears at her window as she listened to Randy's message.

"Hey son, we came-"

"Not now dad." Jack speaks quite irritated by this day.

"Jack, what happen?" Mrs. Bliss asks.

"I am going to my room." He answers. As he approaches the stairs, Emily and Becca head down.

"Hi Jack, thanks for the great night." They giggle assuming it was him with them not noticing that she just came from outside.

"Jack you-"

"Thanks man for the heads up." Dean enters with a pat on his back. "Mr. and Mrs. Bliss." He swaggers to the door while his parents are puzzled by this.

"Do you believe that Kourtney told you the truth?" He inquires before heading to his room.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Randy inquires as AJ opened the door. He is picking her for school in the near future.

AJ shrugs as she slowly makes her way to the kitchen table. Randy closes the door to join her. "AJ, you have to – ice cream?" He wonders seeing a carton of ice cream in front of her.

"I am eating my sadness away." She takes a big tablespoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"For breakfast, you need to eat something better." Randy requests. "How about an apple?"

"No." She rejects. "You can eat it if you want." She eats another spoonful.

"AJ." He grabs the carton away.

"Give it back." She yells reaching for it.

"You need to eat some real food." He covers it up and puts it on the high shelf of the freezer.

"Can't you see I am in pain, I need to eat comfort food." AJ sinks down in the chair.

"You found out Jack was a player, doesn't mean he is now." He sits beside her.

"We don't know that." She sniffles drowning in his own misery.

"We do. Besides Kourtney's words, did you ever question if he was a player?" He hopes to help her figure out that the past is the past. Jack hasn't done anything to prove his disloyalty to her.

"No, he was sweet, caring, and funny. We connected right away." She gives a weak smile.

"Don't judge him by what words were said, judge him by his actions. As I was a bit skeptical of him in the beginning, I see how happy he makes you. I see how you light up when you talk or see him. I see nothing he has done to make you doubt him." Randy comforts her.

"I am just upset that… that-"

"That he will be like the others you had a crush on before." He finishes her thought.

"Yah." When guys see John and Randy relationship with her, they would rethink if they miss something with her. All her crushes would talk to her, but in the end they would see no difference. They just came for the mystery and when it was not a mystery they left in the worst way. John and Randy always had to pick up the pieces.

"He is not like the other. Do you know how I know that?" She shrugs. "He is the brother of your bestie." AJ titters. "What, I said it right." She titters again. "If he is the brother of her, he can't be all bad can he."

"I guess not." She agrees.

"Now, come on we are going to be late for school." He utters.

"Wait, I have to leave food for Nikey." She grabs two bowls; one for the water and the other for the food.

"Okay." Even with the current situation, she will never forget about her dog.

At school

"Can you reconsider, dad?" Jack inquries. "AJ needs me right now."

"Jack is right we both need our significant others right now." Stacey agrees.

"Enough! You have a choice; stay here to be transferred to a different school or come for a week." Mr. Bliss strictly proposes.

"What, you mean if we don't come we leave our current school?" Stacey asks in shock.

"Yes." He clarifies.

"Can we at least tell them we will be gone for a week?" She requests.

"Jack will for the both of you." He partially accepts.

"Daddy, I can't just leave without saying my goodbyes to Randy." She throws a mini fit.

"You will, your brother will say goodbye for you." He stands his ground, even though it kills to see her upset.

"This is unfair." She huffs. "If I am forced to go then I will go, however you will speak through Jack from now. He is my mouth piece for you from now on." She marches out.

"Did you ponder what I said yesterday?"

"We did."

"I guess it wasn't deep enough or else we wouldn't be going on this trip." He follows his sister.

Mr. Bliss is speechless maybe he is wrong about this one. "They will come around." Mrs. Bliss rubs his arm.

"Excellent, Randy will be all mine." Kourtney rubs her hands evilly eavesdropping.

* * *

"Stacey-" He stops when he sees her look at Randy. "Stacey, we have to go." He speaks unfortunately. Stacey whispers in his ear. "I don't-" She gives him a sad pout. "Okay, make it quick." This is the least he can do without having her say goodbye.

Stacey smiles as she rubs to Randy for a kiss. Randy scoops her up for the long deep kiss. "I love you." Stacey expresses in his ear holding him tight.

"I love you too." Randy expresses back taking in everything about her in case it is the last time.

"Stacey, we have to go." Mrs. Bliss calls out sweetly hating to interrupt this moment. Her daughter wipes her tears as she rubs to the car.

"Umm… we are going to Brooklyn for a week. We don't have a choice in the matter." He explains as AJ starts to tear up again going to miss him.

"AJ, my sweet AJ." He smiles. "I put my explanation in this letter. I hope it explains everything, including why I am not who Kourtney says I am anymore." He passes her the letter.

She jumps in his arms to kiss him. "I will miss you. Don't forget about me." She whispers.

"I won't now, you don't go falling her these two while I am gone okay." She giggles.

"I will miss you too. Now Randy, my parents still don't approve you with my sister. I will try my best to change their minds." He offers seeing how much Randy means to her.

"Thanks." He appreciates.

"John, be careful. Take care of them for us, will you?" Jack requests.

John looks at them acting all innocent. "It will take some work, but I can handle it." He chuckles.

Jack chuckles back. "Thanks." He gives AJ one last big hug before joining his family in the car. Stacey waves sadly goodbye as they drive away.

"Shall we enter?" John inquires on proceeding through the school day. They both just give a weak nod.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three:

"You two please stop moping." John watches them pick at their food.

"Easy for you to say your person is still here." Randy fires back.

"They are gone for a week not forever."

"Well I am sorry. Maybe we should be all cheerful and positive that they will be back." AJ says sarcastically.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean they wouldn't want you moping around here miserable." John utters. He knows what they are feeling. He felt the same way when his best friend left.

"What should we be doing?" He helpfully inquires.

"Act like yourself. Yes, you miss them, but know that they will be back. Don't mope around have fun, so you can notify them on the excited life here. You can inform them on everything as if they were here." John directs.

"Okay, just one condition." AJ grins.

"This is not going to be good for me." John worries on what their condition is.

"To make it official, just the three of us, you have to stop seeing Ms. Silver for the week." AJ includes.

"Why?"

"You have to feel what we feel to make this work."

"It will be harder because I will see her every day." John argues not liking this at all.

"That is true." They both agree.

"How about no flirting or anything at school? You two just have a simple teacher-student relationship." AJ compromises.

"Just at school." He smirks.

"You are right, once every day at home. Only one kiss and date per day." Randy includes.

"Great." He smiles having at least some interaction with her.

"I mean it. Since Ms. Silver is still with me for today, I will have her agree to the condition as well." AJ sneaks in the underlie condition.

"You are cruel." John huffs not liking this at all now. He should have let them mope.

"Thank you. Team Siblings only for a week." AJ toasts.

"We are always Team Siblings however I get the toast. To Team Siblings." Randy joins in.

"To Team Siblings." John joins in not enjoying this anymore.

"Come on John you cheered us up." AJ giggles.

"I did in sake for mine." He mixes his food around.

"Come on it will be like old times before nay relationships started. We can't be Team Siblings without you." She pouts like usual.

"Did you master a new pout?" He feels his resolve weaken quicker now.

"Yes, Stacey and I have been discussing tactics to improve our old ones." She reveals.

"We are in trouble." Randy and John shake their heads.

"If it keeps you two from moping then I am in starting tomorrow." He just wants today to be the last time for a week."

"Nope it starts now." AJ disagrees.

"Can't I explain to Ms. Silver the objective first?" John negotiates.

"I will tell her. Speaking of her, I thought if you want to give her an initiation we can." AJ suggest changing the subject.

"I thought that was yours and Randy's idea."

"We started it, although it will be unfair to not let you have your moment as well." She informs him.

"Interesting." He ponders with a smirk afterwards. "I am guessing she will be aware of this." He inquires.

"She is aware of the initiation, but I didn't clarify if she will have one or not." She makes known.

"Interesting, I supposed we have one for her." He likes this revelation.

"If you want." AJ smiles big signaling it is her reason for suggesting it.

"I am for it. Make sure she doesn't know about it. Act like I am not doing anything, I want it to be her real reaction when I strike." He grins evilly.

"Did we unleash a monster?" AJ whispers to Randy.

"Maybe." Randy replies back.

* * *

It is the last period. Everything has been normal.

"How are you feeling with Jack away for a week?" Sylva inquires to AJ.

"Upset, however we can be Team Siblings again. We can do all the events we did before we dated Jack and Stacey."

"So you were better before, tighter before?" Sylva inquires.

"Oh no we are always tight, it is just we include Jack and Stacey. It is nice to just bond with my brothers again." AJ clarifies.

"I am guessing you convince John to tone done our relationship for that week, right?" She starts to discover the aspects of their friendship.

"Yes we did. I hope it is okay."

"We have been toning it down already, so I guess so." Sylva answers sadly.

"What do you mean? John is always excited to see you." AJ surprise.

"I feel there is no spark anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have let you take John to that party." She sulks. She doubted him going before, but she sacrifices her doubt for his happiness.

"You think he has lost affection towards you."

"There are younger women out there for him. Maybe I was just a fling something to cross off his list." She sadly express.

AJ is shock by this. "No. No, Ms. Silver John is not like that. Trust me when I say this, he would never ever play with a person's feelings, especially women. He respects women because he saw-" AJ stops not wanting to betray his trust.

"Why did you stop?"

"That story was told to me by John privately, you should ask him. Just trust me he loves you. You have nothing to worry about." She assures her.

"Okay." She respects the confidential aspects between them. "Anyways, did you find out if I will get an initiation or not?" Sylva changes the subject.

"We talked about it at lunch." AJ starts.

"And?"

"He doesn't want an initiation for you. First all, he didn't know he could, so it could have spark in his mind that you could have one." She teases.

"AJ, you are killing me with suspense."

"No, he doesn't have an initiation for you. You are safe no need to worry." AJ speaks slowly making sure she doesn't hint about the real truth.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighs a relief.

"Yup, you are completely safe." She smiles innocently.

"As much as I want to be include, I was hoping no."

"Why?"

"I don't like the suspense on when it will come. I am never good at surprises." She admits. AJ just nods now figuring out why John would not want Sylva to know about it. "Anyways, he wants to give you this as momentum until the week is over." She gives her an envelope.

Sylva opens in to show something that brings her to tears.

"What is it?" AJ asks.

Sylva shows AJ a framed picture of him hugging her with him giving her a peck on the cheek. On the bottom it reads _'My dear Sylva, don't doubt my affection for you.'_

"How sweet." She awes.

* * *

Next day

The three Siblings approach the front doors to have Kourtney and Becca greet them.

"What do you want Kourtney?" Randy rolls his eyes.

"I just want to see how you have been since Stacey is gone."

"She isn't gone they are on vacation." AJ includes.

"Either way she is not here. Now, if you let me finish." She turns her attention back to Randy. "If you need any comfort or urges to be filled, I am here for you. I can be your temporary girlfriend for a week." She proposes.

"I don't think he will buy that. Why would he settle for second best if he already has the best?" AJ acting tough towards the group.

"Shut up, shrimp I am not talking to you. Randy, please keep your friend in line before I have her kicked out. Jack will blame you for having her leave because you couldn't control her." Kourtney threatens.

"Do you know what Kourtney?" Randy starts to talk.

"What?"

"You seem to have a crush on me." He discovers.

"Of course, you are the Quarterback of the football team. Everyone knows that the Quarterback dates the head cheerleader."

"That is what you learn by it; peer pressure." Randy says disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't like someone because of their groups or heritance. You should like them for who they really are. Who are you Kourtney? Are you like Stacey or is this the real you? I had a crush on Stacey since Junior High, so I like her for her. If you want a guy to be with you show your true self. I am not dating you Kourtney because I am with Stacey. I will always be with Stacey. I chose my decision." He concludes. "Come on guys, we are going to be late for class." The Team Siblings pass both of them with their heads held high.

"What nerve do they have to talk to us like that?" Becca is very insulted by the situation.

"I thought having Stacey and Jack gone might lose some grip, but I have to go deeper." Kourtney plots surprise by their strength. "I have to make sure Randy loses everyone or at least have him alone at school."

"Why?" Becca doesn't understand.

"There are strength in numbers. Moreover, if something happens to AJ, he will be vulnerable. We need to have AJ miss a few days or have her move schools." She continues her planning.

"How do we do that?" Becca inquires.

"Come on, I have some ideas." They head to class as well.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four:

The last period of the day, AJ is back in Gym class. Everything is going great until Mr. Michaels' secretary calls her to his office.

"Hello Mr. Michaels." AJ enters his office all changed with her valuables.

"Ms. Lee sit down please." He offers collecting the paperwork he needs.

"Did I do something wrong?" AJ asks worried.

"No, it is nothing like that." He assures her which gives her a sigh of relief. "This meeting is about your grades." AJ gulps. "They are impressive." He smiles.

"Thank you." She appreciates easing down her anxiety.

"All your teachers love you, but sometimes you lack confidence." He reads off some comments.

"In the beginning yes, however a prep talk from my friends helps me with that barrier." She explains.

"That is what we thought." Mr. Michaels sighs expecting this.

"What is wrong?"

"Ms. Lee, a high academic high school has seen your grades." Mr. Michaels starts.

"Okay."

"They are hoping to have you transfer there before the next semester." He breaks the news to her.

"I can't leave my friends." AJ states immediately afterwards.

"That is what we included in our discussion. They still are pursuing that you transfer there. We said we would talk to you first to get your decision."

"I don't want to. I don't know anyone there. I can't." She starts to panic.

"Ms. Lee, it is okay. Breathe, nothing has been decided." He tries to calm her down.

"Tell them I can't. I appreciate the offer, however I can't." She takes deep breaths.

"This is an incredible opportunity." He tries to have her ponder about it before declining.

"Do you want me out of this school so bad?" She questions quietly. "Is this because of the incidents before? I promise I will be a model student." She obliges.

"To be honest, yes it has some truth to the incidents before. We think you are too distracted here to focus on your studies or tarnish your grades by being ruled as a delinquent." He lists down some of the reason they consider her in going.

"It is not all my fault." AJ huffs.

"You seem to be in each situation." He disagrees.

"I am not the only one. Replay all these situations again, the motives, you will see who is also responsible for them. Why do I get sent away and pay the consequences?"

"This is not a bad opportunity; you are not getting punished." He encourages her to think of it as a positive opportunity.

"It feels like I am being sent to a school that would not let me have a social life." She mentions.

"That is not true." He doesn't see the cons of attending a high academic High School.

"It is true they give you tons of homework so I don't get to hang out with my friends. Also, I would have to take extra-activities that lessen my time even more." She disagrees.

"I am sure… can you just read over them? If you still feel the same way after reading over and attending a tour-"

"A tour of what?" AJ interrupts.

"A tour of the school. Tomorrow, you are going on a tour with your parents to visit the campus." He surprises her.

"My parents know about this already." She is in shock usually her parents will tell her.

"Not entirely, although I have left them messages." He mentions.

"If I do all of this and don't approve?" She wants clarification of her options to not pressure her further.

"Then we can't force you. Ms. Lee, this is a great opportunity I hate for you to pass this up." He includes.

"Thank you, Mr. Michaels." She grabs the brochure and walks out.

* * *

"Hey, how was gym? Did the gang do anything today?" Randy inquires at AJ's locker. She doesn't answer not knowing how to explain this to them. "AJ, are you okay? They did something, didn't they?" He starts to get fired up.

"Randy, I might be transferring out of school." She speaks quietly.

"What?" He didn't quite catch all of it.

AJ wipes her tears and hands him the brochure.

"What is this?" Randy reads the brochure as he is confused on what this means. "They already scout you for University already." He jokes knowing this is a mix of good and bad news.

"Randy, this is not funny." She sniffles upset that he is joking about this.

"AJ, this is a great opportunity. Do you want to go?" He inquires.

"No, I don't." She answers with confidence.

"Then you don't have to go, you will always be with us." He hugs her. "Team Siblings."

"You remember how I was picked on in first grade." She recalls.

"Yup, why is the relevant?" He senses a change of her decision.

"Before you showed up, I wasn't only made fun of by my interest and personality, but my intelligence. I was the freaky smart girl. They would tease me for being an actual nerd." She exposes never telling anyone besides her parents.

"I still don't get how this is relevant."

"You probably don't remember, but I told you I might be moving."

"You never told me that." He doesn't recall the conversation.

"I did. It was that my parents wanted to see me to a high academic centered school for smart students." She reminds him.

"No, I would have known." He doesn't remember any of this.

"I almost went until you convince my parents to stay."

"I did that, wow I must be your hero." He speaks proudly. To help with his anger problem, they suppress any bad moments that happened.

AJ rolls her eyes jokingly at this. "Yes, you save me from being a child with no social life." She appreciates.

"You are welcome. I am guessing you want me to save you again." He requests.

"I don't know if you can. My parents called me to inform me that this could be an option. They want me to be successful."

"They think that you won't be successful in this school." AJ shrugs. "Don't worry we will figure something out." He soothes her.

"We have a tour tomorrow all day please find one out soon." She requests.

"I will." He won't let his best friend leave without a fight.

"Hey guys." John waves. "Wow, who is going to Impertinent High School? I heard they are like robots; they just sleep and study all day." AJ just cuddles into Randy's chest even more. "What did I say?" He notices AJ upset.

"She might go." Randy whispers.

"Oh sorry." John whispers back.

"Come on AJ let's get you home." He guides her to the car.

"This is not happening to them." John promises closing the door and following them to the car.

"One down one to go." Kourtney cackles watching the whole situation.

"What about John?" Becca inquires.

"He is not a problem, trust me." Kourtney assures Becca that her plan will work.

* * *

"Thanks Randy see you guys tomorrow." John lays AJ's head gently on the back seat.

"Bye John." Randy waves bye.

"Tell AJ everything will be fine." He kisses her head.

AJ fell asleep on John's shoulder from all her crying and panic.

"I don't know John." This time is where his help won't make a difference.

"It will be trust me." He is confident that they will not be split up. Randy nods as he drives off.

John calls someone who can help afterwards.

 _"Hey, can you come visit me this week?" There is a long pause. "Great, I'll see you then." He hangs up._

"What happened?" Mr. and Mrs. Lee notice Randy carrying their daughter through the door.

"She fell asleep from the worry and crying." Randy informs them.

"Is this from the opportunity to transfer to Impertinent High School?"

Randy nods. "I am going to lay her down on her bed." Randy heads to her bedroom.

"Thank you Randy." Mrs. Lee appreciates. "Do you think she is ready for this, honey?" She asks her husband afterwards.

"She came a long way, however what I just saw I don't know." Mr. Lee answers.

"This could help her future." She includes.

"Yes, but it is not our future it is hers. We promise ourselves we wouldn't pressure her like we were." He restates their promise.

"We will figure it out tomorrow." They agree to let their daughter rest.

"I will see her in the evening, Mr. and Mrs. Lee." Randy heads to the door.

"Randy." Mrs. Lee calls out.

"Yes Mrs. Lee." He turns around.

"Do you understand how great this opportunity is?"

"I do, although what kind of opportunity is it really if you don't enjoy it?" Randy answers. "Enjoy the tour." He exits the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Lee puts themselves in a critical decision. Do they send their daughter to a school where she can be pushed to her limits or stay at the school where she can have a normal teenager life?

"We will figure it out tomorrow." Mr. Lee kisses his wife's head repeating her own words.

* * *

"Hello son." Randy's father greets as he enters his home.

"Hello dad, I am going up to my room." He lets them know.

"Baby boy, come sit we have to talk to you." Mrs. Orton requests sweetly.

"What is this about?"

"Come." Mr. Orton waves him over. "We heard about AJ's opportunity." He starts.

"It is a great opportunity." Randy includes.

"We know it was the same opportunity she was presented in first grade." They mention.

"Yah, she told me I stop her parents from enrolling her there." Randy utters.

"You did, you advise them that it wasn't the right time." They are proud of his will to stand up for AJ, however she can stand up for herself this time.

"You think now is the right time."

"That is not our decision to make, Randy." His mother makes know it is not the same situation.

"You want me to back off and do nothing."

"No, we want you to accept the decision that her parents decide. I don't want you to persuade them for her to stay. This is their decision to make as a family." She mentions.

"We are her family I am her brother." He argues.

"Yes, so be a big brother and help her make the great decision for her. Help her if she has to transfer or be excited that she is staying." His mom advises him.

"I don't want her to go, mom." He expresses sincerely.

"I know, however think about it this way if you got an opportunity to play football at the greatest school ever, would you not take it?"

"I would talk it over with my friends and family. I would get their input before deciding myself." He divulges.

"Why?" They are quite surprise by his answer.

"What is the reason to get an opportunity if you can't share them with the ones you love. AJ is my number one fan she would be happy for me." Randy proudly states.

"Yes, so you should be happy for her like she would be to you." She encourages.

Randy sighs. "Okay, I will let them decide. I might not like the decision, but it is what is best for her." He accepts.

"Good, what do you want for dinner?" Mrs. Orton asks.

"Just a sandwich I am not really hungry." He walks to the fridge to make himself one.

"Do you think this the right choice for her, AJ is our honouree daughter?" Mr. Orton questions.

"It is." Mrs. Orton assures him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five:

"AJ, are you ready?" Her mother calls out for the tour of the school.

AJ is in her room, in a dress, taking deep breaths. She doesn't want to explore a new school. "I am coming mom." She grabs the brochures and her phone to head down. "I'm here." She tries to act excited.

"Princess, just keep an open mind." Her father hugs her.

"I will."

As her parents open the door, Jack appears at the other side.

"Jack!" She runs into his arms.

"AJ!" He picks her up and spins her around. "Oh, I have missed you." He embraces her tight.

"What are you doing here? Are you back from your vacation?" She inquires very surprise and shock his presence.

"No, although Randy text me that you have receive an incredible opportunity. I want to congratulate you in person." He vaguely explains.

"You didn't have to come all this way." AJ blushes at his romantic action.

"Randy insisted, he said that you need me to accompany you."

"He did." She smiles. "I don't know if I can bring you with me I think it is family only." She pouts to have some comfort with her.

"Oh really, well I will be here waiting for you when you return." He kisses her head.

"Mom. Dad, are you sure he can't come with us?" She asks excitedly still hoping he can.

"I am sorry princess he can't. The Headmaster specially told us family only." Her father answers firmly.

"It is okay Mr. Lee I will take care of some errands and meet you all back when you are done." He smiles.

"2:30 we will be done." AJ utters hugging him again.

"2:30, I will be here. I must be going so you all won't be late." He heads to Randy's car that he led him to borrow for the day.

"Bye see you later." AJ waves. "Shall we go?" She asks her parents.

"We shall." Her parents, with smiles on their faces, head to their car.

* * *

"Hey guys." Jack greets Randy and John outside the school for lunch.

"How did it go?" Randy asks.

"What no 'hi Jack, how was your vacation?'" Jack sarcastically divulges.

"Sorry, I just don't want AJ to mope around and possibly ruin this opportunity." He explains.

"Do you think she will go?" Jack inquires settling that she will transfer to another school.

"It is a family decision."

"Aren't you her honorary family?" Jack inquires again.

"We are, but this is a strict blood family decision. Plus, our parents warn us to not involve ourselves." Randy explains as John nods in agreement.

"So you are using me for it?' Jack crosses his arms.

"Yes." They both agree without hesitation.

"I don't know what my sister sees in you, Randy." He shakes his head with a grin.

"He sees a good looking guy who care deeply for her. By the way, how is she? Is she enjoying her hometown?"

"She never misses taking a picture of everything so she can show you." Jack rolls his eyes.

"I can't wait to see them."

"Also, when she overheard us talking on visiting here, she threw a fit that she couldn't come. My parents settled her down with forcing me to deliver something from her to you. Now, remember this is not from me and I don't approve this. I am only showing you this because I was force too." He clarifies to not have any confusion.

"What is it?" Randy excited.

Jack searches through his phone. "Here." He gives Randy his phone.

Randy gulps at the picture. "Wow." He starts to sweat.

"No thoughts please that is my sister." He sees the reaction being inappropriate.

"Why didn't she just send it to me?"

"Something that private shouldn't be sent and I agree. I was forced to capture this picture on my phone." He huffs being forced to witness his own sister like that.

"I agree as well." John takes a peek at it.

"Hey, these are private for my eyes only to see." He scorns John.

"Whatever lover boy. I am heading back to see if they have any more brownies." He waves Randy's order off.

"Tell her she looks hot and thank you for making my day." He mentions.

"Text her yourself and I am just the messenger from her to you. Plus, I will be too uncomfortable to text her that."

"Right."

* * *

John is line to pay for his brownies.

"Hey John, what are you up to?" Kourtney asks with Becca.

"Getting food and eating the food." John replies rudely.

"Oooo… brownies thanks John." Kourtney and Becca both take one.

"Hey! Come back you have to pay for those." He calls out not wanting to step out of line.

"Why should we?" They stop to answer while enjoying their stolen brownies.

"You took them and ate them." He answers back.

"Fine, pay for them now and then come to my locker so we can repay you." Kourtney flirts.

"Forget it." John just pays for the rest of his brownies."

"Don't worry she does that everyone. At the end of each semester, we will bill her family for the cost." The cafeteria lady states.

"At least there is some justice." John is in relief.

"Have some fries on her." The cafeteria lady scoops some fries onto his plate.

"Thanks." He appreciates.

John exit out to see them again.

"Oooo… you bought us fries as well." They each take one again.

"Buzz off, Kourtney." He passes them.

"Sure thing hot stuff." She compliments.

"Excuse me." John stops in his paces.

"We both think you are hot stuff." They blush. "We have seen you work out and it makes us both flustered." They fan their face with their hand just thinking about it.

"Sorry you can't have me either." John declines.

"Why, you don't have a girlfriend. Randy and Jack both have girlfriends so we both figure out it is not worth it to pursue them. You, on the other hand, have no girlfriend." They analyze.

"I do."

"Oh really, where is she?"

"I don't need to answer to you." He doesn't want to expose their relationship.

"Oh… I know what that means you don't have one or you imagine to have one. Don't worry John, you don't have to imagine anymore." They stand on either side of him.

"I am not imagining." He stands his ground.

"Come on, imagine having two girlfriends. Imagine having twice the pleasure with us." Kourtney seductively offers. "We can fulfill your dreams twice."

"Sorry, I strongly decline." He immediately speaks.

"I bet you get lonely and have to pleasure yourself. Imagine you pleasure both of us at the same time." She rubs her hands up and down his chest.

"Sorry, I have to go." He rushes out to prevent himself for doing anything he regrets because of his urges.

"We have almost got him." Becca sniggers.

John meets up with Randy. "What's up with you? Did you take a detour to pleasure island?" He jokes.

"More like devil island." He sits a picnic table.

"What did she do?" Randy already know the meaning is Kourtney.

"Kourtney and Becca are coming after me now since I 'supposedly' don't have a girlfriend." John puts air quotes on supposedly.

"You do man tell both of them."

"I did, however they didn't believe me."

"Well, I don't see how they can you do walk the halls alone." Randy agrees to some level.

"You know why I do." He fires back.

"We do, but no one else does. I am surprise no one has asked you out because of that."

"I am not worried when it happens it happens and it did happen."

"Of course, just do what I did ignore her. She will move on to another guy soon enough." Randy advises him not knowing that Kourtney still in pursue of him. "Remember the Quarterback and then Fullback, and now you the Running back."

"You are right, however if she or Becca don't stop playing with my urges I don't know how long I can take." He admits nervously.

"You have got this you are stronger than them." Randy boosts his confidence like he does for him and AJ.

"Thanks Randy, where did Jack go?" He notices his disappearance.

"He had other errands to do before heading back to AJ's house. I hope AJ doesn't have to transfer to that school." He hopes, although he has to accept the decision her parents make.

"I might have done something to help with that." John reveals.

"What did you do?" Randy asks suspiciously. To his knowledge, John did not give word that he couldn't involve himself to persuade AJ's decision to not comply to this opportunity.

"I made a phone call to someone." He divulges with a grin.

"Come on John, tell me." Randy pleads.

"I called-" The bell rings for class. "Well, look at that saved by the bell, I will tell you later." John chuckles.

Randy just sulks heading to class.

* * *

AJ is almost done the tour of the school. "Here are the classes you would take if you transfer here next semester." The Headmaster hands her, her schedule. She looks at it not surprise by the load of classes she has to participate in.

"Excuse me, where are the extra-activities I have to take from the brochure?" She inquires.

"Those are mandatory activities that happen before and after school with practices on the weekend near tournaments. You have to pick at least one."

"Plus homework, right?"

"Yes, we don't give you time in class for that." The Headmaster agrees.

"I see, now tomorrow you will be paired with a student to experience-"

"What, tomorrow? No one said anything about following a student around." AJ speaks surprise.

"We told your principal." She sighs. "Anyways, you will follow he/she to get the experience of what it is like to attend here." She mentions.

"You don't know who it is so I can meet him/her already." AJ asks not wanting anymore surprises.

"We have one, however we need confirmation from the student to accept."

"Oh okay, I guess I will see you tomorrow." AJ politely speaks before turning away.

"Yes." The Headmaster heads back to his office.

* * *

"Princess, are you okay?" Her father wonders at their car.

"I don't want to lose time with my friends. The reason I get excellent grades to be in this school is because of them." She mentions.

"I am sure that is not true." Her mother assures her. She is quite shock at the discipline is put in this school.

"Okay, what about my anxiety, my lack of confidence in front of people? Who is going to boost my spirits if I fail?" She makes known that this could a bad decision.

"You can always call them to hang out during weekends." Her mother tries to have her think positively.

"What if I have practice on the weekends, I can't have my friends watch those practices are private. I would become just a person they know by the time we finish High School." She argues.

"Remember to keep an open mind." Her father reminds her.

"Don't get me wrong father, it is a great school. I get my own equipment in Science, a huge library, and study area."

"However, there is a discretion." They notice there is more to her rant.

"You missed the part where I could live there. They have dorms so I don't have be driving back and forth." She reveals noticing little details during the tour.

"He didn't say anything about that." This news to them.

"Read the pamphlets they gave me I don't want to feel like I am in University yet. I don't want to leave my friends until I have to." She fusses over.

"You are just delaying the pain. You all won't be at the same College or University." Her mother acknowledges.

"I know, but I am in High School still. I have read these are supposed to be the best years of my life."

"They will be."

"I don't think so."

"Just wait until tomorrow. After tomorrow, we will discuss this logically from both sides." Her father states.

"You two listen to my side too. You two sometimes put authority first and my feelings last. I know you what me to be as successful as you, however I can be successful in my own way." She mentions.

* * *

"Jack!" AJ rushes to his arms in front of their house.

"How was your tour?" He puts her down after a bear hug.

"Come in I will tell you everything." She opens the door to help him in.

A few moments later, Randy approaches AJ's house with John. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lee." Randy greets walking from school to get his car from Jack.

"Oh Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to give AJ this." He hands them a scrapbook of Team Siblings.

Mrs. Lee slightly flips through the scrapbook. "This is beautiful we will give it to her."

"Tell her whatever happens Team Siblings will never die." He includes.

"Thanks."

"This is not getting any easier." Mr. Lee acknowledges.

"No it is not."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six:

"Hello Mrs. Lee." Randy appears at the door. He is picking up AJ, although he doesn't know AJ will be at the Impertinent High School again.

"Oh Randy, AJ is not here now." Mrs. Lee answers having one of her days off.

He gives her a puzzling look. "Where did she go, I am going to pick her up for school?"

"She went to Impertinent High School; their classes start at 8 A.M." She mentions

"She is already transferred there." Randy speaks in shock.

"No, I guess no one told you guys. Today, she is following one of the students there to experience what is like to study there." She fills in the reason AJ is not at home.

"However she is coming back to our school tomorrow, right?" He doubts that John's plan will work.

"Yes, she will be back tomorrow, however it is still unknown if we concluded that she will attend the school."

"Oh, well I mean what I said before Team Siblings will never die." He repeats.

"Yes and she loves your scrapbook. Jack and her look through it before he left." She mentions.

"Jack stayed overnight?" Randy wonders quite surprise by this. Her parents never let a boy sleepover, not even him and John.

"No, when AJ fell asleep he left. She recounts all the details of what happen to her yesterday to him when we got home."

"Oh, well good, I was hoping that would cheer her up." He gives a small smile, it is the reason he called Jack here, although it feels a little bit unwanted.

"You wish it was you she confides in." Mrs. Lee acknowledge aware of his disappointment.

"It is fine." He brushes it off with a big smile.

"Randy, don't lie to me I have known you since you were little." She warns.

"I am just concern that she will not need me anymore. She will confide in only Jack for everything. With her possibly leaving school, I won't be able to see her or hang out like we used to." He expresses his fears. He didn't want to interfere in their decision process.

"Oh my poor baby boy." She comforts her honourary son.

"Hey, that is what my mom says too when I am sad. Did she know I would be here to expose my feelings to you?" Randy inquires sensing a set up.

"She just cares about you." She answers not denying it which makes Randy angry. "Now Randy, I know you can't help us decide, but I know one thing that AJ will always need."

"What is that?"

"A big brother." She discloses like a secret. "She will always need someone to beat up Jack if he gets out of line." Randy chuckles. "Also, when Jack is on vacation and needs a best friend to hang with you will be there. Like you said before this friendship will never die." She builds up his confidence like his parents do.

"Thanks." Randy smiles. "Will you call me when she returns home?"

"I will. Enjoy the school day." She kisses his head.

* * *

Randy picks up John who is on the phone. "Hey man, who was that?" He inquires.

"My best friend." John answers in a happy mood.

"Oh, how is he?"

"Good, he is visiting this week."

"That's great, we can't wait to meet the guy who put up with you all those childhood years." He jokes not knowing John's best friend is a girl. John hasn't told them that he is a she they just assume.

"Shut man, I am great company."

"Yeah, you are a blast." Randy sarcastically compliments.

"Whatever, where is AJ?" He looks around not seeing their little sister anywhere.

"She is back at the school having to follow a student to experience a school life there." He repeats with rolled eyes.

"Who do you think she will be paired?" He knows however wants Randy's opinion.

"Hopefully it is another girl, however not a mean one." He can't stomach anymore mean girls that treats AJ like scum.

"Why not a guy?"

"Oh if it is a guy and he hurts AJ he will pay big time." He promises.

"What if it is a mean girl?"

"Stacey would take care of it. I would text her to defend AJ honour physically." He has it planned out.

"Well, we will find out tomorrow." John ends the conversation.

"Actually, I plan to go over there tonight." Randy continues.

"Can't wait, can you?" John chuckles at his friend's impatience.

"I just want to see how it went that's all." Randy defends not relieving his true nature of going.

"Yeah right." John teases him.

"Shut man." Randy retaliates.

* * *

AJ is paired up with a girl for her buddy around the school.

"Hi, I am Sarah." She greets with an extend of her hand.

"Hi, I am AJ." She greets back shaking her hand. "You must be my buddy for today."

"I certainly am. Now we have about two extra classes then what you are used to." She starts heading to their first class.

"Yeah, how can your brain fit all this knowledge? I mean only a half an hour break for lunch." AJ acknowledge almost exhausted by the thought.

"Actually that extended from 15 minutes last year. The Headmaster worried that the students weren't eating properly or vomiting from eating too fast." She utters.

"Is the Headmaster nice? He seems nice to me, however that could be because I am new here." AJ wonders.

"If you are respectful student, he is. You get what you give here. We don't have cliques like other high schools."

"That is an upside, what about the uniforms?" She notices the same outfit in not anything out of place.

"Those he is strict on. You have to wear them while in school, including practices."

"These are not really active clothes." She again notices how stiff the material is.

"No." She giggles. "We have athletics clothes for that, but you have to wear the logo somewhere on each clothing."

"Why?" Usually, to her knowledge, there is just one on the coat.

"It is a pride aspect of this school. The Headmaster's family is a great descendant of this school. School spirit is important here." They enter the classroom, which is Latin.

"So-"

"When you enter my classroom you are silent until spoken to." The teacher strictly reminds them. Sarah raises her hand. "Yes."

"Madame Fringe, I am assigned to a potential student here. She doesn't know the rules yet." She speaks out.

"Oh right, April." She looks at her notes. "Welcome, Ms. Sarah, you may enlighten her of class rules, although you may not be loud." She allows.

"Thank you, Madame."

"What was that?" AJ whispers.

"When you enter a classroom, you must be quiet." She states.

"Not even a hello you can say." She thinks that is odd because she always greets her teacher with a 'Good Morning'.

"Nope, here you address teachers as Madame or Monsieur." AJ looks at her weird. "It is the proper way to treat them." She continues.

"Anything else." She asks not sure if she can remember all of these rules.

"Be prepared, in the class we are individuals, if you act out or are not prepared you get consequences. Remember you get what you give." She advises.

"What if you have a reason for not being prepared?"

"You must address it in front of the whole class."

"Why?" She doesn't want to expose her personal aspect to her could be fellow classmates.

"It gives your fellow classmates a head ups on why Madame does certain actions." AJ raises her eyebrow. "I will explain more later. Right now we have to pay attention."

"Okay." She focuses on the lesson.

* * *

"Congratulation, you have survived your first class." Sarah praises AJ.

"That was intense." Her head is sore from the amount of information given.

"Yup, she can be. Now, next is my favourite subject, English. We can actually talk in this class instead of listening to Madame the whole class."

"That will be a nice break." She wipes her eyebrow.

"You would think so, but we doo group oral projects almost every day. We stand in the front more than we sit."

"I don't think I can do that." Her fears are realized doing oral reports.

"You are not a public speaker." She notices her scared nature after revealing that aspect.

"No, it is my weakness in English. My grades take a small dive when we do have to." She sulks hoping it won't be a problem with anyone else.

"That might be a big problem." Sarah mentions unfortunately.

"Why is it your favourite subject?" AJ changes the subject.

"It is all the Shakespeare we read. We act, read, and remember monologues to the plays we read." She expresses excitedly.

"That excitement for Shakespeare reminds me of my closest friend, John."

"Sounds like a cool dude."

"He is. He is in my English class back in my school. He helps me with my confidence and public speaking."

"Well, when do you have English, I could possibly be with you if you attend here." She offers.

AJ looks at her schedule that Headmaster gave yesterday. "Third period."

Sarah laughs. "AJ, they are not called periods here they are called distinctions." She divulges.

"Really." It is her time to laugh.

"Yes, every word you have here we make it more distinguish, although it is the same meaning." She titters.

"I see. If more of my classmates are like you I might come here." She utters.

"Alas, there are only a few like me. If you are here long enough with letting the rules trap you, you don't have time for jokes. They turn into study robots, who study, sleep, and sometimes eat." She somewhat amuses.

AJ giggles. "You should like John again. You two would make great friends."

"I would like to meet this John. I have to tell him that we are quite a pair of friends." She requests.

"If you are not busy afterwards, you can come over and meet him." She offers.

"Let me see." She checks her schedule.

AJ looks over to her. "It looks like you are all booked up." She is amaze at the limited space they have to enjoy themselves.

"I have an opening today after school. I would love to come." She accepts.

"Good I will text my-"

"Oh AJ, the most important rule: cell phones are banned from campus. They must be left at home or dorm unless approve by Headmaster." She strongly emphasizes.

"Why?" She questions.

"It is a distraction."

"What happens if you do?"

"They smash your phone in front of you and you have to write 'Cellphones are a distraction' on each board in each classroom." She strictly warns.

"Wow." AJ shocked by this.

"Yes."

"Okay, I will tell her when she picks us up."

"Great."

* * *

The rest of the day goes great. Sarah continues to give her tricks and advice if she does transfer to the school. They ate outside in the den talking about their friends, to AJ's shock. She thought it would be impossible to keep them here. Sarah advises her that it is all balance and some luck sometimes. One important tip she gave her is that the school and the classes might be intense, however if you don't let it suck you in, there is no problem on having a social life too.

* * *

They are at AJ's house now. AJ's parents are surprise and happy that their daughter made a friend at the school.

"Wow, your home is huge." Sarah walks in. She explains to her parents, via AJ's cell phone, on her whereabouts.

"Yah, do you want a tour?"

"Seems fair for me touring you." She laughs.

"Wow, I guess you get what you give." AJ repeats her words.

"Exactly." She grins noticing the dig she gave her.

"Come on." AJ waves her over.

Randy and John arrive at AJ's house too to surprise her. John said to wait, but Randy is too eager to see his best friend again.

"Ah, you have come I was just about to call you." Mrs. Lee greets.

"We thought we would surprise her." Randy replies to explain their presence.

"She beat you here she is upstairs with her friend from the school." She updates them.

John and Randy gulp that it is most likely that she will transfer to Impertinent High School. "A friend from school." Randy repeats.

"Yup, I will call them. AJ, come down John and Randy are here to see you." She calls out.

AJ and Sarah come down giggling until they approach John and Randy. John and Sarah exchange looks.

"Sarah, are you okay?" AJ notices awkwardness between them.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven:

"Sarah, are you okay?" AJ repeats.

"John?" She speaks in a questionable tone.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" He inquires.

"Did you forget?" Sarah inquires back hurt.

"Forget what?" John speaks puzzled.

"Huh." Sarah continues to speak hurt. "I thought… I thought… never mind." She sniffles. "AJ, I have to go. Hopefully we will still keep in touch." She runs back to grab her supplies.

"But… John, what did you forget?" AJ is stretch between her two friends.

"I don't know." He replies.

"Man, who is she to you?" Randy questions.

"A friend." He answers casually.

"Just a friend?" Sarah enters in again with her supplies. "For all of those times we were together, I am just a friend." She huffs pissed off.

"Okay, a close friend." He answers again.

"You… John." Sarah approaches him. "You… you are a great human being." She hugs him.

"What?" AJ and Randy question with quizzical looks. This causes John and Sarah burst out laughing.

"You should see the look on both of your faces." John acknowledge still laughing.

"Okay, what is going on?" AJ wonders feeling like they got tricked.

"AJ. Randy. This is my best friend Sarah Morgan." Randy looks at him in shock with his jaw dropped. AJ, on the other hand, can't believe she fell for this. "I've got you back haven't I, AJ."

"You did." She admits, however still a bit stubborn to say that.

"Wait, I thought… you seem to let us think that-" Randy is flabbergasted at this whole situation

"She was a guy." John finishes his sentence.

"Yeah." Randy agrees still shocked about this revelation.

"Well, as you can clearly see she isn't." He chuckles.

"You never told us she went to that high school. You just told us that she moved away." Randy states trying to make sense of this.

"She did. She moved out of the state." John clarifies proving he didn't lie.

"Impertinent High School isn't out of the state." Randy acknowledge knowing because he researches the school when AJ told him about this opportunity.

"Actually it is, the campus is outside the state line." John states.

"I should have known." AJ calls out. "Oh sorry." She blushes at her outburst.

"I am surprise you just got it." Sarah smiles. "I tried to give hints." She admits.

"You did, no wonder she didn't get it." John chuckle teasing AJ.

"Shut up, this situation will not repeat itself." AJ huffs in disappointment in herself.

"That is fine with me because I can say I can trick you." John proudly accepts.

"Randy, do something." AJ speaks like his sister who got hurt.

"Best friend you can defend yourself." Randy encourage with a smirk. He has faith that his best friend is stronger than she shows.

"Right." She perks up. "That is okay John enjoy your victory." She grins.

"You should be scared, best friend." Sarah not liking the turn of events.

"It is okay we are even in numbers." He speaks in confidence in this statement.

"Sarah, do you want to be with us or against us?" AJ proposes.

Sarah ponders. "I will take my chances with John." She sticks with her best friend.

"Okay." At least she gave them both a chance.

"Wait, there is something I don't get." Randy still wants to figure out how John made it seem like Sarah was a boy.

"What is it Randy?" Sarah gives her attention to him.

"So how do you keep in touch?" He inquires.

"Mostly phone calls and video chats." John answers. "When I state that students there only study, eat, and sleep, I wasn't kidding. Once in a while, usually once a month, we hang out face to face like old times." John explains.

"The times you went away for the weekend you were visiting her." AJ asks.

"That is right." John confirms it.

"Having met her without this knowledge, I was going to introduce her to you." AJ discloses.

"I thank you for considering me for a friend of hers." John appreciates the offer.

"I always take care of my friends."

"So you two are like us." Randy utters.

"Randy, let it go." They all shake their heads.

"I won't until…"

"Children, dinner time." Mrs. Lee calls out. "Sarah, are you staying for dinner?" She offers.

"I can ask my parents, Mrs. Lee." Sarah politely response.

"Certainly, tell them we do have enough food for everyone, we will drop you home and you will be home before 11 pm." Mrs. Lee assures her.

"Certainly, Mrs. Lee." She calls back out. "How does she know?" Sarah asks surprise.

"She deals with these two, she is well prepared with the parent questions." AJ explains her mother's intuition.

"Right, they can be a handful." She agrees with a titter.

"Hey, we are right here." John and Randy simultaneously speaks offended.

"It doesn't change anything." AJ response back.

"Fine." They both march to the dining table.

"Was he like this before?" AJ inquiries about John.

"Oh yeah, although he is tamer now. It is good to have someone beside me that looks after him." Sarah appreciates.

"It is no problem." AJ waves it off. She will do anything of her love ones.

"So I have heard he is dating a teacher." She states.

"Yup, I am afraid he will get in trouble."

"He might have to, to show him it is wrong, although, he might keep seeing her anyways." Sarah mentions to her dismay.

"How do you know?"

"I know when my best friend is in love. Come on let us eat dinner." She immediately changes the subject.

"Don't you have to call your parents?" AJ reminds her.

"Right, I will meet you there." She takes out her phone to call.

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner Mr. and Mrs. Lee." Sarah give thanks.

"You are welcome, Sarah." Mrs. Lee replies. "You are welcome here anytime." She places the dishes in a pile to bring to the sink.

"Thank you, but it might not be here for a while." She sadly utters.

"Why is that?"

"High School, well my school, is quite time consuming. This is my only evening of free time in two weeks." She unfortunately states.

"Wow, is it that much homework." Mr. Lee is surprise. They want their daughter to have the best education, however don't want her to be a robot.

"Yes, they push you each day giving no time to jump ahead. I tried it once to spend more time with John, but it didn't work. I spend more time sleeping than hanging out with him. I would do several overnighters just to get ahead." Sarah explains.

"You are saying you have no social life?" AJ inquires hinting to her parents to consider this.

"As in human presence not really outside the school. My one true friend is John, everyone thought I was so focus on my studies to hang out with. On the other hand, whenever I call John he is right by my side, when he isn't with you guys." She clarifies.

"John, if you have to hang out with her it is okay with us. Moreover, we can all hang out together since we have met her." AJ requests happy to have more girl-friends to hang out with.

"Sounds like a plan, I know your parents will approve to John and Randy." Mrs. Lee assures.

"Also, you can meet our other friends as well."

"That is the one thing that concerns me, you two won't leave him to hang out with your significant others, right?" John also inform her about their dating life.

"Sarah of course not. Besides you they are my closest friends they wouldn't abandon me." John comforts Sarah being like AJ very protect of her loves ones.

"I just want to make sure." Sarah assures them which perks AJ's interest. She ponders if there is an underlying motive to this concern.

"How about we watch a movie or play a game?" AJ offers changing the subject.

"Sounds like fun." Sarah cheers excited being it been a while she had time to relax.

"Sarah why don't you come with me to pick a game or movie?"

"Okay, we will be back guys." Sarah follows AJ.

* * *

"Hey man, did you notice that?" Randy acknowledge when the girls are gone.

"Notice what?" John replies back.

"The way Sarah acted towards you, so protective." He notices the motive as well.

"What do you mean she is always like that?"

"She is and you don't find that odd."

"No, she is just very protective of me like you and AJ are with each other."

"Right." He shifts his eyes back and forth.

"What?"

"Nothing, let us get us some popcorn." Randy changes the subject.

"Are you sure?" John suspicious of this whole conversation.

"Yes, it must be a different personality I am not used to." He assures him.

"Okay." He accepts vaguely still confuse on the purpose of the conversation.

* * *

"Sarah, how long have you been friends with John?" AJ questions looking through movies.

"Almost all my life, we meet in Kindergarten."

"How did you meet?" She wonders.

Sarah giggles. "That is a funny story, I actually accidentally hit him with a block."

"What?"

"I was sad one day and wanted to be by myself. During playtime, I was playing with the blocks. I was building a tower that for some reason kept on falling down. After the third fall, I kicked a block that hit John in the arm. He cried which got me in trouble which next made me cry. Our teacher calmed us both down and explained the situation. Afterwards, we played blocks together. We have been best friends ever since." Sarah story tells.

"He made your day better." AJ smiles at how John turn her day into a special day.

"Yah he did." She smiles recalling how he actually did.

"Sounds like a special story to your friendship, although how long did you start to like him?" AJ asks quite bluntly.

"That day he became my friend."

"No, when did you start to have feelings for him? When did you have a crush on him?" AJ express clearer.

"I don't have feelings for him like that." She defends immediately.

"Really, you two didn't develop feelings for each other as the years past." She knows she is lying.

"Nope, we are just like you and Randy."

"Actually, we tried to date."

"No way, what happened?" Sarah is surprise by this with the way their friendship is now.

"It didn't last, one kiss and it felt like kissing my brother. At least now we know that there are no romantic feelings for each other."

"How do you know? Maybe one day it will dawn on you that you do like him." She utters in worry.

"Like you are with John." She pursues again.

"Exactly." AJ smirks. "Wait no you tricked me." She huffs not liking that she spilled her secret.

"It is exactly what I do with them. Don't worry I won't tell him." AJ promises.

"Please AJ, I don't want to confuse everything. He loves your teacher and I don't want to ruin that." She sulks.

"You don't want to know if he will like you back."

"He won't, he only treats me like a sister. I will if I have to tell him my feelings. If not, I just want him to be happy." She will sacrifice her feelings for her.

"Okay, however if it is too much tell me. We are kind of outnumbered sometimes; 3 guys to 2 girls."

"No problem." Sarah accepts the offer. Maybe she should just try with John to ease her own feelings just like AJ did with Randy. The only problem is that will this decision affect their friendship as well as his relationship.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight:

Randy is at his locker just finishing school for today.

"Randy, right?" Dean joins him at his locker.

"Yes, may I help you?" Randy stands up with a confuse expression.

"You are friends with Jack and Stacey."

"I am Stacey's boyfriend." He states sternly.

"Right, do you know why they haven't been at school?" He inquires.

"Yes." He gives a short simple answer.

"Could you be willing to tell me where or when they will be back?"

"If they want you to know, they would." Randy rudely utters.

"Woah, sorry." Dean moves back before there is an altercation.

"Hey." AJ joins them. "Who is this?" She inquires.

"I am Dean." He introduces.

"Oh hi." She smiles.

"He wants to know where Jack and Stacey went to." Randy tells AJ.

"Oh, well how does that information concern you?" She questions to not provide information to the wrong person.

"I am their neighbor. I want to give Jack something for taking his place last weekend. To my knowledge, he goes to school here." He is usually on the other side of the school.

"You don't attend school here." Randy wonders.

"I do I am a senior." He states with authority.

"Wait, you said last weekend. "Dean nods. "You were at the barbecue."

"Yes, every year they invite us. I usually just come for the food, however this time Jack ask me to help him in something." He vaguely explains.

"Oh…" AJ utters upset recalling the situation.

"You know about Jack and Emily."

"Yes, they flirted a bit every year." Dean expose.

"What?" Randy gets irritated.

"They would flirt all the time except last year and this year. I never question why we are not that close." He expands sensing he said something upsetting.

"You did see him go up to his room with Emily at the barbecue." He accuses.

"No, speaking of that, that is what I want to give back including a gift of thanks." He shuffles through his backpack.

"What is it?" Randy is not letting his guard down.

"His clothes, he let me borrow it." He takes out a bag that contains them.

"Why would you have his clothes?" AJ speaks quietly.

"You are Jack's girlfriend, aren't you?" Dean notices her from the barbecue.

"She is." Randy blocks his sight to her.

"You are the reason he stopped his flirts with Emily man that bugged me." He figures it out.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm… I think you have to have Jack explain the whole situation to you." Dean doesn't want to incriminate himself anymore.

"Why?"

"It was his plan."

"To what?"

"Trust me, he should explain it. Oh, AJ…" She looks at him behind Randy. "I have never seen him this happy. Whatever you have done to him, keep it up." He advises with a smile.

"Wait, what about-" Dean leaves. "What does he mean by all of this?"

"Maybe the letter Jack gave will shed some light on this." She offers.

"You haven't read it." Randy speaks in shock. He thought she would read the minute she received it.

"No, I fear the worst, at least if I still can imagine him like I do now." She admits.

"What did I say before?"

"I should read it." AJ utters which make Randy nod.

"I will be there just in case." Randy hugs to comfort her.

"Thank you."

* * *

John is at Ms. Silver's classroom. "Mmm…" John kisses her neck.

"This is bad you are supposed to stop this at school." She extends her neck.

"What they don't know can't hurt them. Now, don't tell me that you aren't enjoying yourself." He continues to kiss her neck going lower to her collarbone.

"I never said that, although I feel guilty, naughty I suppose for this." She grins.

"You must be punished then." John smirks.

"On my desk?" Sylva asks.

"Under is better." He smirks again.

Sylva goes first as John follows afterwards. She starts to remove her clothes, but John stops her.

"It is too risky just undo your pants." He orders.

"Damn, I wish I wore a skirt." She unbuttons her pants.

"You didn't know." John unbuckles his jeans as they both expose themselves. "You be quiet now." She nods at no promises.

John enters her as the door opens. "Ms. Silver." A student calls out.

"You didn't lock it." John speaks frustrated.

"I thought I did." She whispers to not expose them.

"Ms. Silver, I am here to give you a message from Mr. Michaels. AJ told me you would be here." The student enters deeper into the classroom.

"Go up there." John pulls out to Ms. Silver's dismay.

"Can't we wait until the person leaves." She pouts not wanting to stop.

"Nope, you know why we can't." John stands by his statement.

"Fine." She puts on her pants in disagreement. "Yes." She sits in her chair in a bad mood.

"Oh Ms. Silver, here is the message." The student just gives it and leaves.

Sylva opens sit to her fear. _'I know about you and John.'_ " She gasps as John peeks out.

"What is it?" She just hands him the paper. "All right, we can be an official couple." He is excited.

"John we can't let him expose us." She is shock by his happy reaction.

"Why not?" He doesn't see the harm of it.

"I could lose my job that's why. Why aren't you more concern?" She is a bit hurt that he doesn't care more.

"I don't want to hide my feelings and relationship anymore."

"John, we-"

"Will Ms. Silver please come to my office?" Mr. Michaels announces.

"The student exposed us." Sylva divulges in complete fear of the situation.

"You don't know that just go their normally like you would do."

"Okay." Ms. Silver straightens her clothes before heading there.

* * *

Ms. Silver enters the office in true fear that they are exposed. "Mr. Michaels, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I know you have a secret to expose." The back of the chair is facing her.

"I don't know what you are implying." She sits down.

"You are having relations with a student." 'He' accuses.

She gulps. "Why would I do that?"

"You don't deny it."

"No I don't." She reveals to maybe have less consequences.

"Well, you must pay the consequences."

"I am fired." She assumes.

"No, you must break up with him and have relations with me." 'He' authorizes.

"Excuse me." Sylva speaks in delusion; did she hear that correctly.

"You heard me if you don't want to be fired you must be with me only."

"I can't do that to John am I sorry." She rejects.

"Very will then I hear by you…" The chair spins around to reveal AJ there. "Initiated into our group." She smiles.

"OMG." She sighs a huge breath of relief.

"Come in guys." AJ calls them to have Randy and John enter the office.

"Hello again, sweetie." John kisses her head.

She pushes him away. "Why would you do that?" She wipes her tears. "I thought we were busted." She huffs mad at herself for not figuring it out herself.

"I would never let that happen." He assures her.

"Wait, how come I didn't notice the voices?" She would recognize if it is AJ and Randy's voice speaking.

"You were all worked up that you couldn't recognize the voice. When you are nervous, you only focus on what is going to happen and not the present."

"How do you know I have anxiety?" She never tells anyone unless needed.

"I know the symptoms from experiences." Sylva raises her eyebrow. "AJ here has anxiety." AJ smiles for confirmation.

"This is cruel I thought I wasn't receiving one." She huffs again.

"You weren't until AJ and Randy expose it to my attention." Sylva scorns them.

"In all fairness, he wouldn't have pondered it if you didn't ask me to find out if he is plotting one." AJ counters the scorn towards them.

"You put this on yourself, baby." John sweetly acknowledge.

"You suck." She express.

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment but that is for you." He grins.

"Gross." AJ speaks in disgust. "Come on, I told Mr. Michaels we will out his office before he gets back." AJ heads out again in disgusted.

"How did you convince him to use his office?" Ms. Silver wonders.

"That is a secret."

* * *

Randy and AJ is at AJ's home to read the letter. John is with Ms. Silver getting 'consequences' for tricking her.

"What if it is bad and Kourtney is right?" AJ fears not wanting to lose Jack.

"You won't know until you read it." He pushes her to read it to give her piece of mind.

"I can't." She stands up.

"AJ, come on. If you want me to read it I will, but it will be more impact from if you do."

"If that is the case maybe I have to do this alone." She suggests unsure.

"Are you certain?" Randy wants to clarify.

"Yes, although I would like you to stay downstairs until I finish." She requests.

Randy smiles. "Of course, anything for my baby sister."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek. "You are always there when I need you."

"Always." Randy exits.

AJ looks at the letter and sighs. She lays on her bed with the stuffed rabbit Jack won for her at the fair as she opens it.

 _'Dear my beautiful AJ,'_ The letter starts.

* * *

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lee." Randy greets downstairs.

"How is she?" They wonder as they are informed about the letter.

"She is reading it now."

"What do you think Jack will say?" Mrs. Lee asks.

"It will explain everything I hope." He hopes it gives her the peace of mind she needs.

"I guess it prolongs our conversation then." Mr. Lee sighs as this whole situation is harder to decide than attended.

"You mean the school conversation."

"Yup."

"I think you shouldn't prolong it. You should set a date and stick to it." Randy advises.

"Why are you for this?" They thought Randy would be against all of this.

"I know you just want the best for her and that is why you should have the conversation sooner than later. Everything is still fresh in your mind so you will make the decision. If you prolong it than you doubt if your decision is right or not; you put more pressure on yourself flip flopping." Randy advises.

"Thanks Randy." They appreciate the input.

"No problem, I will be watching television until AJ finishes." He informs them.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Lee inquires just to make sure there is enough food for him.

"It depends on AJ."

Mrs. Lee smiles at his protectiveness. "There is popcorn in the pantry if you want." She advises.

"Thank you Mrs. Lee." He heads to the kitchen to pop some.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine:

AJ has been in her room for a couple of hours. They are all concern with Randy knocking her door for dinner. She just answered with a 'not done yet'.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lee." Randy utters finishing his dinner. He called his parents that he will be staying at the Lee's residence. His parents approve to have him continue to give AJ support afterwards.

"Yes." Mrs. Lee answers.

"Do you think AJ will be okay at Impertinent High School?" He wonders concern as well for his best friend.

"I am not sure. We were both excited when we heard the news, not I think this opportunity causes her too much pressure and grief." They notice how this affect their daughter emotionally.

"If I had an opportunity to attend a high prestige football college, what would you advise me to do?" Randy asks.

"We would encourage you to do the pros and cons of attending or not. We would have a discussion on what is best for you. Moreover, we are not your parents. Maybe this opportunity is to open new doors for you this could be a step to you becoming a Quarterback start." Mr. Lee advocate.

"What about my opinion? Do I have a say in if I attend or not?"

"Of course you do, as parents we sometimes think we are doing the best for our child, although it is the opposite way around. We think this is best for her, but in reality it is best for us financially, in the long term."

"So people including parents make mistakes?" Randy smiles.

"Yes, we try but we are not perfect. Life is about taking chances, if we don't take a chance we wonder if this would pursue my aspirations or be a regret." She continues.

"You can't regret trying and failing." Randy challenges.

"Correct, trying and failing is better than not trying to all. Regretting the decisions, you don't make can put guilt in the driver seat." Mr. Lee wisely quotes.

"What you are implying is that I should take the opportunity if it is presented to me?"

"Our answer is to try and if you can't or don't like it then you know for sure." They encourage to follow his dreams. "There are other colleges or high schools that may be better for you. This setback doesn't mean you won't become someone, but maybe another path with guide you there.

Randy smiles. "I think you have your answer to AJ's opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

"Do the same process with AJ; analyze what you did with me just in AJ's situation. You will find out the answer that will benefit you all." He explains.

The Lees ponder and figure out what he did. "How did you get so smart?" They jokingly scowl that he teaches them.

"I have good influences." He compliments everyone close to him.

"Thank you." AJ includes at the entrance.

"Hey, how did the reading go?" Randy inquires.

"He explained everything in the letter just like he said." AJ answers a bit discouraged.

"Everything?"

"Yes, the Emily situation, Kourtney, her siblingship with Stacey, the neighbor Dean, and our relationship." She sits beside Randy.

"How do you feel? Do you feel like you got closure with your questions answered?"

"My questions are answered, but it is just why couldn't he just told all of this in person?"

"Hunny, did you let him?"

"I guess not. Maybe this High School opportunity will give me time to ponder this."

"You want to go next semester." Her father inquires quite surprise by this.

"I want to experience if my life would be better or worst being by myself?" She is curious with this notion.

"You won't be completely by yourself, Sarah will be there." Randy mentions.

"Correct, I feel like I owe it to myself to stand on my own, to figure out if I can survive on my own without my two wonderful brothers near me. If something happens and I can't defend on them, how do I cope? With this I can explore myself, stand on my own." She ponders out loud.

"What about Jack?"

"We have a lot to talk about when he gets back. I want to be with him forever, however I need to find myself the strength to stand by myself." She proudly admits.

"So you will break it off with him?" Her mother inquires with hopefully that is not the case.

"I don't know I haven't figures that out yet. I know I love him and I wouldn't want to lose him, but this could be my opportunity to improve myself."

"You seem to have made up your mind, at least for the most part." Mrs. Lee acknowledge with a smile. "I guess we didn't have to go the process after all." Mr. Lee hints at Randy.

"You did well AJ did." Randy reveals. "AJ, you do what your heart and mind feels is right. Yes, your heart and mind will agree with one scenario pick that one. Remember what I said to Jack about Stacey, whatever your decision I am okay with. You only ponder about you and not us. Will this help yourself if attend the High School? If not stay here. No one can talk you or persuade your decision. This is your decision and only yours." He directs.

"What about you two? Who is going to keep you two out of trouble?" She titters knowing they can take care of themselves.

"We have your best friend and your boyfriend to keep us in check." He assures her.

"Can you say bestie for me?" she requests with a smile.

"Nope." He rejects almost immediately.

"It will make me happy." She pushes her request.

"Fine, your bestie will take care of us." He emphasizes 'bestie'.

"Thank you, I will see you tomorrow." She hugs him.

"What is tomorrow?"

"My decision, I want everyone I care about to be there." She announces.

"Certainly, I will inform my parents and John." Randy offers.

"Thank you." She hugs Randy. "You are always having my best interest at heart." She appreciates.

"Always, although I am not the only one." He turns the attention to her parents.

"Absolutely, I love mom and dad." AJ hugs her parents.

"We love you, sweetie." They hug back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lee, I will head home now. Thank you for the dinner and I will see you all tomorrow." He excuses himself to head back home.

"Drive safe." AJ waves bye along with her parents.

* * *

Next day:

The Bliss' arrive back from their vacation. They haven't been informed yet of the news.

"See that vacation wasn't that bad." Mr. Bliss acknowledge their enjoyment on their vacation.

"Yes dad you were right." Stacey answers looking through all her photos. "I am going to call Randy to inform him we have return." She heads up to her room excitedly.

"Sweetie… and she is gone." Mr. Bliss sighs.

"You still think Randy is bad for her." Jack inquires as they witness her eagerness to call Randy.

"No, I just…"

"Son, when you become a parent of a daughter you find it hard to notice that they grow up too fast." Mrs. Bliss helps her husband. "Your dad can't fathom that your sister cares about someone else besides him." His mother explains.

"That is not true, dad. Stacey will always be your baby girl, this trip proved it." Stacey stuck to her father's side the whole vacation.

"It does I am just going to miss it."

"It is not the end, sweetheart." Mrs. Bliss comforts her husband.

"Daddy!" Stacey screams.

They all rush up to have Stacey stand on her bed.

"Daddy, there is a snake in my luggage." She utters terrified. "I was calling Randy while opening my suitcase and it slithered away. Daddy, catch it." She demands.

"I will princess you just stay on the bed." He requests.

They all start looking until Stacey looks down at her pillow. "Ah!" She jumps into her father's arms. The momentum almost knocks them both over. "Daddy get it, take it outside." She snuggles into him terrified with a deadly fear of snakes.

"I can't with you on me." He mentions hanging out his daughter tightly.

"Tell Jack to." She orders in tears.

"I've got it dad." Jack takes the garden snake outside.

"It is okay, princess it is gone." He rubs her back.

"Dad, how did it get in my bag?"

"Remember when I told you to wait until later to grab your sweater." She nods.

"You opened it on the grass where the snake could slither in. Princess, you have to listen to me sometimes because sometimes I am right." He advises calmly.

Stacey stands back on the ground. "I am sorry daddy. From now on, I will tell you everything." She hugs him again.

"Speaking of being wrong, you are right I should have gotten all the details before assuming. You are free to date Randy." He gives permission.

"Really daddy." He nods. "Thank you." She hugs him again. "Oops, Randy is still on the line." She quickly checks her phone to see the call is still in the process. "Randy." She speaks, but no answer.

"Sis, someone is here to see you." Jack enters.

Randy rushes in. "Stacey, are you alright?" He asks in a panic. "Are you hurt? What happened, you screamed and never answer again?" He checks her body for injuries.

"Randy. Randy." She giggles at his panic.

"What?" He stops.

"I saw a garden snake in my luggage. I screamed and let go of my phone. My family came up here to take it back outside." She informs him.

"You mean-" She nods. Randy turns around to see her parents give a scowl at him. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bliss." He speaks innocently with a hint of fear.

"Randy." The both acknowledge.

"I am sorry for barging in here I thought Stacey was in trouble."

"I don't condone people entering my daughter's room without my permission. However, in this situation, since you are her boyfriend I could make an exception." He reveals his decision to Randy.

"Thank you, wait you mean-"

"Yes Randy, you can continue to date my daughter." He smiles.

"Really." He looks at Stacey who nods happily. "This is great." He lifts her up to give a bear hug. "I am so grateful." He can't believe they actually gave him permission to date her after the half-naked situation.

"Randy, you are still on thin ice with us. If anything happens to her I hold you responsible. There will be no third chance." He promises.

"Yes Mr. Bliss, I will." He assures them.

"Sweetie, we will be downstairs no funny business." Her mother warns.

"Yes mother." She smiles innocently.

"Umm… AJ invited all of you to her house tonight." He announces before he forgets.

"Oh, what is it regarding?" Mrs. Bliss questions.

"Her decision on if she will take the opportunity."

"He decided already." Jack wonders with widen eyes.

"Not fully, she wants to speak to you." Randy speaks in a cautious tone.

"What is wrong, Randy?" He notices the concern in his tone.

"Just wait until she talks to you." He smiles.

"Okay." He closes the door.

"Is she breaking up with my brother?" Stacey asks.

"To be truthful, I don't know." Randy speaks sincerely. "Anyways, how was your vacation?" He changes to a lighter subject.

"It was great I took a lot of pictures to show you." She grabs her phone back to show her.

"Great let me see." He sits beside her. For the first time, he is worried about his best friend's decision on both academically and privately.

* * *

"Son, are you okay?" Mrs. Bliss asks concern.

"I am just curious and worried about AJ's conversation with me."

"I am sure she just wants your opinion." She assures him.

"Mom, I told her everything in the letter." He discloses.

"I won't put too much effort into that she knows most of that anyways." She waves it off.

"There is something there that could cause problems." Jack mentions.

"What is it son?"

"Remember how two years ago Emily avoided me at the barbecue?"

"Yes."

"She saw something that we planned." He continues still hesitant about exposing this secret to his mother.

"What did she witness?"

"She witness me on top of Kourtney full clothes underneath the sheets.

"Excuse me." She wants clarification on if she heard him correctly.

"My plan to have her lose interest in me before is to have her witness me with another girl. She caught me in my room on top of Kourtney. We just started to move when we heard her; she was appalled.

"It was just a plan?" She hopes to get the full details.

"Yes." He nods in regret.

"There is more." She notices the guilt in his eyes.

"Moreover, she indeed caught us however wasn't convinced because she we weren't naked. To truly witness if we were a couple, she demanded us to make out while we strip naked; we did."

"Jack you didn't." She is shocked that he would commit to this action.

"We did to prove to Emily so she could avoid me." He whispers admitting his mistake.

"Wasn't there another way?" To her there is always more than one way to deal with problems.

"No, you don't understand mom Emily can be very forceful when she wants something. She is persistent this is the only way."

"When she left, did you continue?" He gives her son hope to stop his actions.

"No, Kourtney-"

"Don't say another word." Mrs. Bliss stops him. "Son, you could have explained to us. This is not the best way to handle this." She speaks in a disappointment tone.

"I thought with my feelings and not with my mind. I am still ashamed that I couldn't turn to you two for assistance. I thought I was done with my player ways, guess not. Kourtney is right once a player, always a player." He sulks with the guilt overwhelming him.

"No!" His mother denies. "My boy is not a player anymore. Yes, you made mistakes, but you care for AJ I know that. I know you love her or else you wouldn't be worried about her reaction to this."

"I don't want to break up with her, although I don't want to contain secrets from her."

"That is a good idea, just listen to her and take in everything that she feels. If she wants time, allow her to have that. If she wants to break up-"

"I don't-"

"Jack, these are your consequences for your actions; it might cause you AJ. Although, it might indeed make your relationship stronger. There is a quote fitting for this. _'If you love someone let it go, if it comes back it is yours forever.'_ She quotes.

"Thanks mom." He sits on the couch awaiting AJ's presence.

"You just made some awful choices, despite the face it was for good reasons. You two need to converse to us more, we are here to help." She encourages kissing his forehead. "Good luck."

"Will you be here after the conversation no matter the outcome." He hopes to have her mother's comfort afterwards.

"Absolutely." She kisses his head again.

* * *

"Hi." AJ greets fidgeting.

"Hi, come in." Jack lets her in. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Can we go to your room?" She requests.

"Son, we are going out we will be back." Mrs. Bliss informs.

He looks at them worried. His mother just smiles with assurance. "Okay."

"AJ, I know-" He gets cut off by AJ's lips. "I-"

"Just enjoy it." AJ interrupts to continues to embrace him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Fourty:

Jack and AJ are in Jack's bed all snuggled up.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Jack happily shock by the events.

"You didn't like it, was I not experienced enough?" AJ pouts.

"Oh no, you were amazing best I had." He compliments holding her tighter.

"Great, I just want to prove that-"

"Wait, you did this because of Kourtney." AJ nods embarrassed. "AJ." He speaks in a disappointed tone.

"I am sorry I'll go." She sits up.

"No." He stops her. "What I mean is that I told you that not to prove you are better, but to not have any secrets between us." He explains sitting up as well.

"Why do I feel like I have to?" She sulks.

"Do you want to know the reason?" She nods. "Okay, however don't be upset with me."

"Okay." She is cautious of what he will say.

"You always have someone to have your back; support. You never had to defend yourself or had help to defend yourself." He starts.

"What is wrong with that?"

"You never have to develop your strength to come back to test yourself. When something happens you ask Randy, John or I to defend you." He continues.

"Aren't you supposed to?"

"Yes, although sometimes you need to fight your own battles."

"I have tried, but it always fails to the point that someone always gets hurt." AJ answers back.

"You have to try again." Jack advises.

"So I shouldn't have had sex with you because Kourtney did?" She asks for clarification.

"For that reason, no, no matter how incredible it was." He smiles as she blushes. "I want my first time with you to be special and probably later on. I want it the way you imagine."

"I imagine it with you." She snuggles as he wraps his arms around her.

"Yes, although I want more than being even with someone. Remember I did it to prove to Emily I was taken. That situation I regret deeply." He sighs. "I should have found another way to have Emily avoid me."

"You are saying I am insecure. I need to prove I am just as good as Kourtney." She restates.

"In this situation, yes." Jack agrees.

"Oh." She stands up with the sheets covering her.

"AJ." Jack shakes his head. Her reaction now is why he wanted to make sure she can handle it.

"I get it, I am just an insecure girl who needs help all the time like a child." She grabs her clothes.

"You said you won't get upset." He gets up to stop her.

"I am not upset." She yells.

Jack backs away hands in the air. "Okay, I believe you."

AJ sits on the desk chair. "Why can't-" She sniffles.

"AJ, my sweet AJ." He kneels to witness her facial emotions.

"Wrong, insecure AJ." She corrects.

"No, my sweet AJ who has fought for her man." He smiles correctly.

"What?"

"In your mind you wanted to have this afternoon with me to prove to me to not go back to Kourtney, didn't you? You have already made your decision before coming here. You just want to tell, well show me that I am your boyfriend and no one else's." He grins.

"No." She crosses her arms to deflect the correct answer.

"Come on admit it." He pokes her.

"Stop." She smiles.

"I won't until you admit." He continues to poke her.

"Never." She stands up to get away. Jack follows her until she falls on the bed.

"How about now?" He lays on top of her.

"No." She blushes feeling his body on hers.

"Now." He kisses her neck.

"No." She speaks losing control.

"You are resisting let go." He continues.

"Maybe." She again speaks with even less resolve.

"You are caving."

AJ holds his member to have her line up with hers. "Maybe." She kisses him as he sinks down to have moans from her. "Yes." She finally admits.

"So this was your plan all along?" He smirks not moving.

"If I say yes will you move?" She compromises.

"How about you give it a shot?" He puts on a smug look.

"How about-" She flips them around. "How about this for your answer?" She lifts herself up to have her mouth on him.

"I concur." He answers as AJ bobbles her head up and down.

AJ stops moments after to slither her way up his body. "I had made my decision before however this whole situation proves I want to be with you forever. When I go, I don't want to break up to have you free to date anyone." She lays her head on his chest.

"I don't want that either, although no one compares to you." He compliments.

"I don't know if-"

"Hey!" He interrupts hinting that she is about to tease him.

"Just kidding." She giggles. "So, how do you feel me attending another school?"

"I feel upset however this is what you need. This is how you will test yourself and get rid of my insecure AJ." He chuckles at her nickname.

"Shut up." She hits him.

"This opportunity will be good for you. Don't worry about us we will be looking out for each other." He assures her.

"You promise." She looks into his eyes to witness if he is unsure.

"I promise."

AJ snuggles into him. "You know you can always come back to our school if you don't like it." Jack acknowledge rubbing her hair.

"I know." She smiles.

* * *

"Excuse me everyone." AJ stands to announce her decision. "This decision is one of the hardest decision I have made. There are a lot of factors to consider that have affected my decision. Most important factor is me leaving my comfort zone. A wise boyfriend told me that I am insecure; insecure AJ is what he calls me." Jack makes a face at her as she giggles. "In most cases he is right because if I say completely it will boost his ego." Jack sticks out his tongue at that remark. "I appreciate him and my two brothers-" John and Randy raise their glasses. "-Who are always there with me to defend me. That works for me, but now since we are in High School, I should fine my own identity, my own strength to stand by myself. This opportunity will prove that I can stand on my own two feet; I don't need my brothers all the time. This will help me grow to be a young lady that my parents will be proud of." Her parents raise their glasses with a proud smile already proud of her perspective in this. "My comfort zone is here, but sometimes staying there will hurt me. I need to take a chance to prove I can be independent on my own. Also, if I don't like it I can always transfer back." She ends her speech. "Thank you for coming tonight." She appreciates.

Her parents stand up to hug her as John and Randy follows with Stacey afterwards, then John and Randy's parents. Finally, Jack is last to give her a big kiss to approve her decision.

* * *

Everyone is inside enjoying the night with Jack and AJ on the porch swing.

"It is out in the open, you have accepted." Jack acknowledge.

"I have, are you sure you are okay with this?" She is scared something might go wrong.

"To improve yourself, absolutely. We will video chat every night." He kisses her forehead.

"Hope so, I love you Jack." She kisses him.

"I love you too. If Kourtney or Becca or anyone else pursues you, you shut them down immediately." She orders.

"Yes my insecure AJ." He pecks her on the lips.

AJ mounts him as they start to make-out. The make-out session gets heated as AJ tries to pull his pants down.

"Not here, baby." He stops her.

"Why?" She pouts.

"Everyone is here and I don't want anyone to see you like that." He moves some hair away from her face aware of their surroundings being outside as well.

"My parents have." She says innocently.

"As a baby, so that doesn't count." He chuckles at her attempt.

"Fine." She huffs. "Promise me that this will work."

"I can't promise you that, but I can promise that I love you and no one compares to you." He pecks her lips.

"Will we be having a special night the day I get transfer?" She requests.

"I hope so just to let those smart guys that this girl is taken." Deep down he is my concern that AJ might find a guy who more compatible; intelligent wise.

"They are not as smart as you." She shuts down that idea.

"Oh, filling my ego to make me cave, nice try."

"Fine." She huffs.

"What we can do is head in my car and-" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Let's go."

"Nope." Randy interrupts.

AJ blushes as she turns around. "Randy."

"You two before me… I was supposed no fair." He stomps his foot in a fit. First John and now AJ, it is so unfair in his opinion.

Jack and AJ chuckles. "Sorry man."

"I'll keep this secret if you make your famous steak for me." Randy requests.

"Me?" AJ inquires.

"No, Jack. I want your famous steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables." He lays down his terms.

"You have a deal." Jack accepts this condition, although he thought it would be worst terms.

"Carry on." He heads back inside.

AJ and Jack chuckle at Randy's fit.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Fourty-one:

"I am glad you accepted this opportunity, AJ." Mr. Michaels collects all the paperwork needed for this transfer.

"It won't be until next term, right?" She still has about two months to spend with everyone.

"That is correct, in January you will be transferred. Now, you just have your parents sign and fill out this form. Please, have them fax me the completed copy."

"Yes Mr. Michaels, anything else?"

"Nope, you are free to go."

AJ exits the office to have Kourtney creepily waiting for her. She glances in annoyance.

"What do you want?" She speaks in a crude tone.

"I just want to witness it myself that Ms. AJ is transferring to Impertinent High School." Kourtney speaks in calmly tone.

"How do you know about that, no one knows outside the circle?" She is suspicious on her knowledge.

"Becca told me, her brother is close with Jack's father." She answers.

"Yes I know that however how do you know the name of the school? Everyone just knows I got an opportunity to a high academic High School; only my close friends and family know the name." She interrogates. Kourtney starts to get nervous that she spilled the beans on her plan. "You orchestrated this. You send an application or recommend it to Mr. Michaels." AJ accuses.

"Why would I do that?" She tries to stay calm having her caught in her plan.

"You want me out so Becca can have Jack and to lessen the numbers." She accuses again.

"Becca doesn't like Jack anymore we are both on John now."

"Yah right, then why did you want Stacey and Randy broken up. You almost cost them their relationship by pulling down their pants at the barbecue."

"That was pretty good." Kourtney compliments herself. "I wanted them gone so I can prove to Randy I am the one he wants, but no you two had to get in the way, your friendship got in the way. No matter you will be away so Becca and I will have Jack and Randy." She exposes her lie that they are crushing on John.

"Jack and I are not broken up and Stacey is still here. I guess your plan will fail again." She grins.

"Nope, I guess I just have to convince you that Jack is still a player and I know how." She displays a devilish smile.

"You mean to tell me that you blackmailed Jack to have sex with you." She repeats innocently.

Kourtney mouths drops. "Yes I know, so you don't have anything." She puts on a smug face.

"I do, he was with Becca and Emily at the barbecue. From what Becca told me they had a blast."

AJ chuckles. "Yah, I am not worried about that." She knows the truth about what that night.

"You should be, when you are gone we can pursue him to go for round 2." She kindly threatens.

"Trust me that is not going to happen." She speaks firmly not backing down.

"Who is going to stop me?" Kourtney steps into AJ's personal space to tower over her.

"Break it off, Kourtney I need to speak to you." Mr. Michaels orders.

"Bye AJ have fun at your new school." She waves sweetly.

"Now Kourtney."

* * *

"What's wrong, bestie?" Stacey wonders.

"Guess who knows about my transfer?"

"No way, how does she know?" Randy inquires.

"She orchestrated it all to get me out of the way. Oh, Randy she still gunning for you. John is a ploy to have them lessen the numbers. She also admitted to pulling you two pants down."

"No surprise there." Jack adds.

"What do you mean?" Randy asks. "We all know she did it. Kourtney's downhill is her ego. She likes to gloat a lot which gets her into trouble with my parents. Yes, my parents appreciate her because of what she did to save Stacey, beside that they think she is a bad influence to Stacey."

"Oh baby, she knows I know about your situation before too." AJ recalls to Jack.

"You told her." He whispered not wanting anyone else to know.

"I did because she will use it against us." She whispered back.

"Okay." He hugs her.

"Umm… a little fill in here." Randy acknowledge their presence.

"It is kind of a private conversation for now." Jack explains in hopes they understand.

"AJ, is it okay?" Randy asks concern that it will affect or hurt AJ badly.

"It is okay Randy, nothing I can't handle." She smiles knowing for sure her brothers would punch Jack in the face if they knew.

"Okay, we trust you."

"Also, I kind of hinted that Dean was with Becca and Emily and not you." She admits nervously.

"AJ." Jack shakes his head. The purpose was to let them think it was him to have them have the upper hand.

"Sorry, she brought it up and I giggled."

"No more secrets out of you miss. Let me take you to class before you spill anymore secrets of mine." Jack takes her away pretending to be upset.

"See you at lunch guys and bestie." AJ giggles at Jack attitude.

John and Randy wave back before looking at Stacey. "What?"

"Do you know about their secret?" They are curious not liking having secrets regarding AJ.

"I do not." Stacey answers confidently. "I am serious I don't know."

"Okay, come on we will be late for class."

* * *

"Mom, dad, I am home." AJ calls out.

"Princess, we are in the living room." Her mother calls out.

"Mom, you need to sign some… what is she doing here?" She is surprise to see Kourtney on her couch with her parents.

"Her and her parents are here for an announcement."

"And an apology." Mrs. Bear includes.

"Mom." Kourtney whines.

"You will apologize Kourtney." She just huffs as a response.

"AJ, please take a seat." Her father offers.

"First thing first. We want to congratulate AJ on the offer."

"Thank you, you can have your daughter to thank as well." AJ mentions.

"Yes, however her motive behind it we don't condone. Next, we want to thank you and your friends for not making a huge scene with Kourtney's actions towards you all. We strictly don't appreciate her attack on other people both emotionally, physically, and vocally. She hasn't been quite herself since she dated the guy in Middle School. We also don't condone forcing or blackmailing someone to commit certain actions." Mrs. Bear looks at Kourtney with authority to signal big trouble.

Kourtney looks at her mother in shock. "Mom, how do-"

"I have known for a while. You need to tidy your room once in a while." She advises finding out her journal of these discretions against AJ and her friends.

"He enjoyed it." She includes in hatred.

"He didn't he regrets it." AJ includes defending him.

"Yah right, he just said that to spare your feelings." She mutters.

"Enough Kourtney, we don't want you bothering AJ and her friends anymore. If you do, no more social life." Her parents both order.

"Pfft." Kourtney waves it off being their princess while knowing she will just go around the punishment.

"We are serious baby girl we take away your car, phone, computer, and your TV." Her father warns. This hurts him because she is her baby girl, but it needs to be done.

"What, how can I-"

"You can't, you will only have your desk and bed." Her father clarifies.

"How am I supposed to get to school and home?"

"Melody will drive you back and forth." Kourtney smiles that she can trick her maid to do her biding. "Don't get all happy we talked to her already, she will not be persuaded to drive you anywhere if you continue this.

"You guys suck." She throws a mini fit.

"Now, you apologize to AJ for everything.

Kourtney clears her throat. "I am truly sorry for everything I have done." She apologizes with a lack of empathy.

"Kourtney." Mr. Bear scorns.

"Fine." She takes a deep breath. "AJ, I am sorry for putting through pain and suffering. I am sorry we tried to split you and Jack up. I hope you accept my apology." She speaks half sincere.

"Thank you, Kourtney." AJ takes what she can get.

"That is a brave thing to admit you are wrong." Mrs. Lee encourage only this behavior.

"Thank you." Kourtney smiles.

"Well, we must be off we have about two more houses to visit." Mrs. Bear informs.

"Where are we going?"

"You have more apologizes to give out. Mr. and Mrs. Lee, thank you for your time." They head out.

"Thank you for the apologizes have a good day." Mrs. Lee closes the door. "At least she apologizes." She shrugs not liking Kourtney's attitude before the apology.

"I bet she wouldn't if her parents didn't know." AJ inquires.

"Let's forget about it, when is everyone coming for dinner?" She transfers to a lighter topic.

"Around seven, Jack is bringing Randy's steak."

"Why?"

"Jack lost a bet and owes him one." She doesn't want to reveal the full reason why.

"Well, I guess I have to compete with that." She mentions. "No one will upstage me in my kitchen." She half jokes.

"Ooo, a competition between my two favourite cooks." AJ all excited.

"What about me?" Her father questions.

"You know you can't cook, however you are my one and only favourite handyman. When I want a home, I will ask you to build it for me." She proposes.

"Absolutely." He hugs his daughter tight.

* * *

Everyone arrives for the dinner.

"Did Kourtney arrive to your house too?" Randy starts the conversation.

"She did." AJ answered. "She reluctantly apologize to me for everything.

"Us too." Jack includes.

"I guess her parents didn't know what is going on with their daughter." Stacey includes as well. "Maybe this will trigger her to return to her old self." She is still a small hope that she will be the friend from childhood.

"I don't think so, sis." Jack denies. "I think she will be extra cautions."

Stacey sighs. "I fear that will happen with even more reason to despise us."

"Randy, how are my steaks?" Jack changes the subject.

"Delicious, the best ever." Randy compliments eating another piece.

"I see." Mrs. Lee includes.

"I mean not as good as Mrs. Lee's. No one can top her steak." He smiles innocently to keep the peace taking a bit out of her steak. "Heavenly."

"I thought so, so I bought steak for everyone else." Jack uncovers a container of steak in front of him, which is beside Mrs. Lee.

"You didn't have to Jack." Mr. Lee takes one already having his wife's steak on his plate.

"Daddy." AJ chuckles.

He looks at his wife. "I am just being polite. He took time to cook this we shouldn't waste it."

"Uh-huh." She takes a piece of Jack's steak. "Thank you, Jack."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Lee."

AJ checks each one to find her medium rare just for her; she didn't find one which disappoints her. Not to seem rude, she takes the top one."

"Delicious Jack, where did you learn how to cook?" Mr. Lee is curious.

"My grandparents, apparently the men are the cooks of the family." He mentions.

"Really, what are the women?"

"They are the masterminds you don't want to mess with them."

He looks at his wife. "No you don't, they may be innocent, but they will claw your eyes if provoke."

"I wouldn't do that." Mrs. Lee speaks innocently taking a bite. "This is delicious and my favourite perfectly cooked medium rare."

AJ is in shock that her own mother took her steak; AJ huffs. "What is wrong, princess?" Her father asks.

"Mommy took my steak." She mumbles.

"Hunny, you took her steak." He mentions to his wife.

"You know my favourite is medium rare too." She pouts as she tries to have him pick a side.

"Well, it is your daughter's favourite too you have to share." Mr. Lee tries to keep the peace between his two women in his life.

"But-"

"Give her, her steak." He orders like he would AJ.

"Fine." His wife sulks.

"That is not necessary, Mr. Lee." Jack stops her.

"Why not?' Mrs. Lee an AJ inquire.

"I have AJ's favourite juicy medium rare steak here just for her." He smiles.

"How do you know to bring her own?"

"I remember at the barbecue that Mrs. Lee loves medium rare just like AJ. I brought two just in case." Jack opens the container with AJ's steak in it. AJ licks her lips enjoying the smell of it. "Here you go, baby." He lays down on her plate.

"Thank you so much." AJ kisses Jack.

"Ahem." Mr. Lee clears his throat.

"Sorry, daddy." She sits back down.

They enjoy their meal with AJ's parents getting to know Jack and Stacey better.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Fourty-two:

Christmas time at the Orton household. The Team Siblings family take turns hosting the holiday season. This time they have a new family to invite; the Bliss'.

AJ, Randy, and John woke up early to help decorate the whole house as the women cook and the men construct the Winter Wonderland in the backyard.

* * *

At school everything had gone smoothly. There are no hints of Kourtney plotting her revenge against them. If they see her, she gives them an evil eye and be on her way. They finally have a great journey through high school, well until AJ attends Impertinent High School.

* * *

"You guys are the worst." AJ tries to untangle the tinsel out of her hair.

"That is what you get for turning your back on us." Randy utters as they laugh.

"That is every year, I will get you both back one day." She promises.

"John, there is one thing missing to execute our duty every year." Randy hinting at it.

"You are right, Randy." They both pretend to ponder until Randy smirks.

"No!" AJ yells.

"Come on AJ it is tradition." Randy grabs the garland.

"No, please don't."

John holds her as Randy wraps her in garland. They both laugh until they hear the voice of Jack. "What's going on?" He enters being let in by Mrs. Lee.

"Hi, we are just having fun." They smile innocently.

"Let me join too." He smiles.

"Jack." She speaks in disbelief.

"She is right, come on let us untangle her." Jack starts to untangle her.

"Please don't tell me they have influence you." She helps her boyfriend.

Jack continues as AJ stops him. "I am sorry. They are my only friends here." He explains.

"I thought you would be grateful that I am close to your brothers. I am not fighting with them so you don't have to choose between us." He smirks knowing she can't doubt that theory.

"Oh Mr. Smarty-pants." She pinches his nose.

"Oww, that hurt." He holds his nose.

"While you three bond, I will hang out with your sister; my bestie." She walks away still having tinsel in her hair.

"Wait, not until you kiss me under the mistletoe." Jack lifts the mistletoe above their heads.

"And why do you think you deserve one?" She challenges.

"You won't get your present until I get one, that's why." He warns to persuade her.

"Then I withdrawal my present for you as well." She fires back.

"Fine."

"Fine." AJ walks away to find Stacey.

"You won't win man." Randy pats his shoulder. "I have tried that with Stacey moments ago. It is better if you just cave." He advises.

"Not this time, we need to stand up to our women." He says confident.

"Baby, can you come here for a minute?" AJ calls over.

"Coming, see I have already won." He trots there confident.

AJ talks to Jack as his expression changes.

"That doesn't look like he won." John and Randy witness the conversation. Jack returns to the guys discouraged. "What happen, man?"

"They want to inform all of us that they will not budge if we don't apologize." He states.

"What happen to stand up to our women?" Randy mocks his words.

"That is until AJ gave me a hint of my present, yours two." He mentions to Randy.

"What did they hint?" Randy eager.

"A very memorable Christmas full of unforgettable moments."

"If I come to the conclusion on what that is, you two are screwed." John figures out what it could mean.

"Well, Jack, what do you say?" Randy asks to plot their plan.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

* * *

AJ and Stacey are on one side with the parents of Stacey and John while the boys are on the other.

"This is quite a surprise placement. AJ and Stacey don't you want to sit with your boyfriends." Mrs. Lee observes.

"We are comfortable here, mom." AJ answers with a smile.

"Okay."

"Can't we just have one kiss under the mistletoe?" Jack speaks out.

"You know our terms." AJ answers as Stacey nods.

"Terms, what terms?" Mrs. Orton inquires.

"We girls won't kiss the boys until they apologize." Stacey states their terms.

"Apologize for what?" Mr. Bliss wonders.

"They wrapped me in garland, tinsel, and ornaments." AJ explains.

"Hey, there were no ornaments." Randy rejects.

"Fine, they held me so they can." AJ takes it back.

"Princess, don't they do that every year." Mr. Lee mentions.

"Yes, but this time they influence Jack to join as well. They brainwash him to join their side. Dad, I can't escape all three of them." She pleads her case.

"Of course sweetie, you three need to apologize." Mrs. Lee insist.

"Why, it is all fun and games?" Mr. Lee chuckles on the side of the men.

"I agree with your father AJ it is fun and games." Mr. Orton includes agreeing.

"3 against 1 is unfair." Mrs. Orton disagrees.

"It is not 3 against 1, Stacey is here." Mr. Bliss builds to the conversation.

"I was busy with Randy as he tried to execute the same situation on me. We are not women who kiss them when they just want to." Stacey defends.

"That is what a mistletoe is for, princess." Stacey father continues.

"However, you can refuse one if you want." Mrs. Bliss directs her daughter.

"I think we need to all calm down." Mr. Cena tries to prevent an acceleration.

"No, we stand by our daughters the guys will apologize or no kisses." Mrs. Lee concludes.

"We won't." Mr. Lee denies as the other men nod in agreement.

"How about we settle this by having some Christmas activities." John suggest having this discussion out of hand.

"What are the teams?" AJ inquires.

"Women vs. Men. The conditions are if the women win, they get the apologize from every man including me. If the men win, the women must kiss their men and admit they are wrong."

"Why do we have two conditions?" AJ objects.

"It is unfair, son." Mrs. Cena agrees.

"Okay, men we have to clean up afterwards." John adds.

"What?"

"Those are the conditions, sorry." John stands firm.

"Who are the judges?"

"My parents, they will be impartial in everything." John orders.

"Okay, what are the events?"

"We have to discuss this. We will resume in about one hour."

* * *

"Okay, we have come up with five events for you all the compete in, plus one if there is a tie. You each have to predetermine which events each person will participate in. You can't change the person when it is set. I will just list off the events and you will have twenty minutes to decide each person." John lays down the rules. "Is everyone in agreement?" They all nod in excitement.

"These events are not in order." He smirks seeing their shock faces that is part of their discussion to pick the order. "They are: gingerbread man and house, tree decorating, steak cooking, _Anomia_ , and scramble words with word search; your twenty minutes' start now." John concludes.

"Okay, the first event is the tree decoration. We have Stacey versus her father, Mr. Bliss."

"You are going down, princess." Her father states.

"Oh daddy, remember what happen last year." She grins.

"This is my time to avenge myself."

"We will see."

"Okay, the rules are to decorate these mini trees as beautiful as you can by using the supplies in the box beside you. Since we couldn't really prepare you have to quite creative." John directs.

Stacey grins as her father focus knowing he is the underdog now.

They start with making a star out of paper to display on top. Each team cheers while providing guidance to perfect their tree. Mr. Bliss finishes first to have his daughter discourage, however finishes minutes afterwards.

"Both trees are done they look quite beautiful to me. The judges will determine a winner. Mom. Dad, please examine each tree and decide on a winner together." John's parents they both examine each aspect of the tree taking consideration of creative and time. They debate on all of their details until Mrs. Cena clears her throat.

"We have a winner with a small detail we enjoy. The winner is Mr. Bliss with the detail on the ornaments." She announces. "We like detail he put into each one."

"Yes." He high fives each of the men. "Sorry princess."

"Wow, how did you get those on without glue or sticky materials?"

"That is an excellent question." John examines. He digs through the box. "Ah-hah!" He picks up the tape.

"Fine, I use tape." Mr. Bliss admits.

"That is a penalty for the men. They still win, but the women have the advantage in the next round." John authorizes.

"What is the next round?" Mr. Orton wonders.

"Steak cooking. The competitors are Mrs. Lee versus Jack this is going to be an even match game. Now the punishment for Jack, he can't use the barbecue to cook his steak. He must use something else." John executes the penalty.

"What?" The men are overcome with shock.

"This is the punishment that certainly have the advantage for the women." John officiates.

"Now to conceal their secrets, they will enter the kitchen by themselves on different sides of the kitchen. The rest of you will stay out here until they are ready to cook." John authorizes. "Your time starts now." He announces.

The making time takes about an hour. Mrs. Lee comes out of the kitchen first with her prepared steak. Jack follows twenty minutes later.

"Jack, where are you cooking your steak?" John interviews.

"On a frying pan." He answers.

"Interesting." John quite impressive. "Cooking time starts now."

Mrs. Lee heads out back as Jack stays in the kitchen. Mrs. Lee finishes in fourty-five minutes while Jack take an hour.

"We are ready for the judging." John announces when both plates are place in front. "Judges enjoy." Both of John's parents seen to enjoy each steak evenly; there is no clear winner on who wins until the final decision.

"Judges, have you made your decision?" John asks seeing their plates bare.

They look at each other as they nod. "We have decided that it is a tie. We enjoyed both steak to have no clear winner."

"Wow, that brings the men in the lead by a point. Women you still have a shot. Next event is the scramble words and word search. Mrs. Bliss and Mr. Lee will participant." John hands out the scramble words. "Okay, you first must unscramble words by yourself. After we approve that you have the correct unscramble words, we will tell you where to go to find those words on our big word search. When you find all the words, you ring the bell near me." He lifts it up. Oh, the sheet is two-sided. Enjoy. Your time starts now."

Mrs. Bliss and Mr. Lee are in deep focus trying to figure these out first to have advantage in the word search.

Mr. Lee finishes first to have it check first. "Looks good Mr. Lee." He yells in proudness. "However, there is another side." John flips the unfinished words.

"Damn." He rushes to complete it.

This doesn't faze Mrs. Bliss as she just focuses on her sheet. She is stuck on just one word she can't unscramble.

"Come on mom you can beat him. You are the smartest mom I know." Stacey encourages her.

"Hey, no helping." Mr. Lee frustrate as well. He has two words he can't figure out.

"We are just encouraging." Stacey takes offence.

Mrs. Bliss just breathes in and out to focus on the word. After a few minutes, she looks at the words and it just pops into her mind. "OMG, why didn't I think of it?" She writes it down. Afterwards, she gives to John to approve all of them.

"That is all correct, go the theatre room to find all your words. My father is there to make sure you found all the words." John sends her.

"Come on Mr. Lee you can figure out just focus." Randy encourage.

"Okay, let me see." He takes a deep breath. "What could it be? It is a Christmas word something to do with… OMG, why didn't I think of it." He thumps his head. He writes them down. "Here." He hands it to John eager to catch up.

"That is correct, go on to the office where my mother will be there to clarify." Mr. Lee rushes to the office.

"What do we do now?" The rest question.

"Just wait until they are done." John shrugs.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Bliss arrives to ring the bell. The men groan as they just call Mr. Lee to return.

"It is a tie at two apiece. Okay, two more events to go the gingerbread man and house along with the _Anomia_ game. The next event is _Anomia._ The participants are a very interesting matchup, daughter versus honourary father; AJ versus Mr. Orton. These two are the most knowledgeable people in everything that I know. I am sad that this not the last event." Everyone is excited for this event. "Each participant must get five-in-a-row. If it is cutoff you have to return to the beginning."

"Okay, let start this." Mr. Orton excited pump up to take the lead.

They go back and forth only to get up three at one time. "Come on." Mr. Orton start to get frustrated.

"Dad, just calm down." His son, Randy encourage.

During the frustration, AJ just throws out the correct topics, she gets four in a row.

"Come on sweetie, one more." Her mother cheers.

The last one takes a while as there are no matches. Finally, they get one, but it is a topic that they use all their answers already. Everyone is on high alert for one of them to say anything. After two minutes, AJ smiles as she says the one last word for the topic.

"Finally." She sighs having her mind push to her limits.

"Congratulation AJ." Randy's father shakes her hand.

"I think this should be a tie, what do you think?" AJ suggests respecting the competition.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Fourty-three:

"You want to have this event a tie?" John clarifies.

"Yes." She agrees. "We both deserve this win."

"Judges, what do you think, your word is final." He leaves it up to his parents.

"We have to discuss this, give us a few minutes." Mr. Cena request.

As John's parents deliberate, AJ and Mr. Orton head back to their teams.

"Hunny, why did you suggest that?" Mrs. Lee curious with this being what she wanted.

"Mom, I am not mad anymore this is all silly."

"They deserve this don't tell me you have let them go." They are all quite shock by AJ's current attitude.

"No, of course not, however I have a plan. If I know John, I might have figured out the tie event." She informs them.

"What is it?"

"Come huddle around."

"I am surprise AJ requested this." Mr. Bliss surprise hearing about AJ from Jack this is unlike her.

"It is, but I do feel like this is just a bigger plan for her." Randy concern about this being a trap.

"What do you mean?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Randy ponders. "AJ knows something we don't."

"You don't her better than us, including me." Mr. Lee acknowledge.

"It is something about the final event or the tied event; she knows the outcome. Damn this is frustrating." He can't quite figure his best friend out.

"What do we do?"

"Just pay attention to detail and the women's body language, that is all of got right now." Randy sighs.

"Will everyone please give us your full attention?" John announce. "So my parents have decided on AJ's request."

"We agree with AJ's requests that it will be a tie, however we suggest having the tie game included in the final event. This still involves only the two participant at first, however the other members get involve afterwards. This event only the participant can win for their team." Mrs. Cena sets her own request.

"Sounds good to me." AJ agrees with the rest of them agreeing as well.

"If the women agree, we agree." Mr. Lee responds not to be left behind.

"Okay, everyone grabs your coats the final event is outside." John informs them.

* * *

"Mrs. Orton and Randy, you will be participating, which means you alone will win for your team. First, you two will hang on to a rope like a tug-of-war. You must win to have a member of your team build a part of the gingerbread house and man. When that member is finished they join you two. To clarify, each win signals a member to build a part. So there could be one or more of your teammates building at one time. After all your teammates are finished, you the participant must finish and assemble the house. When you are completed, you join your team for a final win, which secures your victory." John lays down the rules. "Does everyone understand?"

They all nod.

"We also added another twist to this." Mr. Cena grins which gives everyone including John a quizzical look. "We are both competing as well. I will be on the men side while my wife on the other. John will be the only judge." Mr. Cena adds.

"Me?" John wonders.

"Besides us you are the most impartial." Mrs. Cena compliments.

"Okay, Mrs. Orton, Randy take your stance." He shakes off his nerves to start.

They both limber up to prepare for this endurance tug of war.

"I hope you don't take it easy on me, baby boy. You may be a football player, but I have strength too." Mrs. Orton divulges.

"I know mom you are the strongest person I know." He smiles.

"Participants, are you ready?" They both nod. "Pink is the women, blue is the men. Ready set tug a war."

Randy takes a commanding lead having won quite quickly. Jack heads to build the roof of the house. The tug of war continues with Randy winning again. Accompanying Jack is Mr. Lee constructing the front side.

"Come on, Mrs. Orton you can do this." Just as Jack joins Randy, Mrs. Orton wins one. AJ constructs the gingerbread man. Now, it is Randy and Jack versus Mrs. Orton. The win gives her confidence to have both Randy and Jack difficulty to pull her. Eventually, they do send Mr. Orton next with Mr. Lee constructing one of the sides.

"Come on Mrs. Orton lets go." AJ joins Mrs. Orton.

"When is your plan executed?" She inquires.

"Soon, now repeat 1, 2, 3, and then pull."

"1, 2, 3, pull." They both pull gaining some ground. They both repeat this to inquire a win, which have Stacey construct the front side. This dishevels the men a bit with Mr. Lee not on time to save his team. AJ and Mrs. Orton take advantage which is awarded with Mrs. Lee building the roof. The men are determined to win gets Mr. Bliss to create the other side. Stacey joins to give the women an upper hand, however it is not enough, Mr. Cena starts the gingerbread man.

"Ready ladies." AJ asks as they all nod.

They all release the rope which lets the men fall to the amusement of John. Afterwards, they quickly grab the rope to have Mrs. Bliss begin one of the sides. All the men scramble to grab the rope to have them lose with the result of Mrs. Cena proceed to build another side. Mr. Cena finishes to join his team giving them another win so Randy can assembly the house.

This doesn't faze the women being two behind. After a hard fought battle, they have Mrs. Cena constructing the back.

"Again ladies, ready." AJ suggests again. The men aware of this let go to prevent them from another snow bath, although that wasn't the women's intention this time; they hang on to the rope to have Mrs. Orton assembly the house to of course the amusement of John again. Once again the men are distress by this, they can't seem to figure out their tactics. In a smart move, both teams rest until Mrs. Orton or Randy finishes. Randy finishes first so they continue. As they continue, a snowball hits Randy in the face.

"Hey." He wipes it off.

"Sorry." Stacey apologizes.

A couple seconds later, a snowball hits Jack in the chest. "AJ."

"Sorry." AJ apologizes.

Seeing the trend, the men, using one hand, construct snowballs. In this time Mrs. Orton is done.

"1, 2, 3." AJ calls having the women stand up and pull. With the men holding the rope, with only one hand, they lose their grip giving the women the victory.

As the women celebrate, the men grovel in disappointment; they got outsmarted,

"John, they distracted us." Randy complains.

"There are no rules preventing it. The women won by using their minds a long with their muscles." John shrugs giving a smirk.

"Whatever." Randy is in disappointment in himself.

After the celebration, the women join their men for a peck on their cheek.

"Merry Christmas." They all utter.

The men have big smiles on their faces as they repeat. 'Merry Christmas.' as well as 'I love you.'

"There is one more saying you need to utter to your women; I am sorry." John reminds the men.

"I am sorry." The men utter in unison.

The women appreciate as they give their men a kiss on the lips. As the kisses continues, John feels awkward not having Sylva with him. He heads to the living room to call her; no answer. He calls a second time no answer. He just sighs until he gets a text from Sarah.

 _'Merry Christmas, John. Hope you having a great, fun one with your friends. Tell them Merry Christmas as well. Talk to you later.'_

This gives John a smile. When he is down, beside AJ and Randy, Sarah always perks him up.

 _'Merry Christmas to you too.'_

* * *

As promise, the men clean up the house as the women observe. Around 1 am, they all leave.

"This is one of the best Christmas ever." Mrs. Orton snuggles into her husband.

"It is the best because you won." Mr. Orton divulges.

"Yah, but we also welcomed new friends too." She acknowledges the Bliss' presence.

"That is always nice."

"Mom. Dad. Here is my Christmas present for you." Randy hands it to them.

"Oh, Randy you didn't have to give us anything." They are touch by the sediment.

"You will like this one."

They open it to have a framed letter. "What is this?"

"Read it."

 _'Dear Randy, we have seen how you lead a team to victory. Your sportsmanship and leadership as well as your skills impressed us. I know you are still in high school, however we recommend you to come to Notre dame on scholarship after you graduate. Now, if your grades slip or you are uninterested. This will be voided, although if you maintain your grades and of course skill we will be ecstatic to have you join us. Hope to see you when you graduate._

 _Sincerely, Dylan Everston, head of Academic.'_

Mrs. Orton looks up at her son in proud tears of happiness. She hands the letter to her husband to give her son a proud hug.

"Congratulations, son." His father pats him on the shoulder blades.

"Thanks dad."

"This is the best Christmas ever." Mrs. Orton admits.

* * *

Jack knocks on AJ's front door. "Hi Mrs. Lee, I know it is really late, but can I speak to AJ." Jack requests.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Mrs. Lee hopes rubbing her eyes.

"It can sorry to both you."

"Jack, she loves you and we know how much you won't lose her." She assures him having a hutch that is why he is here.

"Thanks Mrs. Lee."

"You are welcome." Mrs. Lee closes the door.

Jack looks up at AJ who witness everything. She blows a kiss to Jack to have him safe it for later.

* * *

Everyone is at the Lee's household for New Year's.

"A new year coming." Jack acknowledge just a few hours from midnight.

"I can't believe how the year is almost done. I thought the latter half would be awful." AJ recalls the year.

"Why would you say that?"

"During the last month of summer, before school, I felt scared, worried."

"Why?" Jack inquires again.

"Every year besides this school year John, Randy, and I were always together. I feared that High School will separated us, we would have a fall out."

"I am assuming they both assure you that it won't."

"Your assumption is right. We came up with plans to keep my anxiety in check."

"So what happen to not have it awful?" Jack questions with a smile.

"I met two wonderful people who make it great." She grins.

"And who are those two people?"

"Stacey and your parents." She answers with a titter.

"Oh." Jack speaks disappointed.

"Of course it is you two. You are the best person to come into my life this year. I don't know if I would have made it this year without you." She snuggles into him.

"You would have Randy and John with you."

"Yes, however, they would be busy with Stacey and Mrs. Silver. Wait, are you saying that-"

"No, if Randy still date Stacey I would have still met you. What I am contemplating is will you still be single?" He fully explains.

"Of course not, I am not very desirable." She pouts recalling her Junior High.

"Who says?" Jack speaks in shock.

"People."

"Well they are wrong you are very desirable." He pecks her neck.

"They leave once they don't witness any secret." She moans.

"They didn't look hard enough." He continues to kiss her neck. "If they did, they would find a very sweet, very desirable woman."

"I guess it is faith that they didn't look hard enough. If they did, I would have lost my chance to be with you." She states.

"That would be a shame." He kisses her on the mouth.

"Hmph." AJ and Jack stop to look at their interruption. "Time to come inside." Randy chuckles.

Randy told everyone about his opportunity earlier that evening. Mrs. Orton announce that they have exciting news. Everyone assume they would have another baby. When Randy announce his pending scholarship, everyone was quiet. This frightened him as AJ leaves the room. A few moments later, Randy joins AJ to comfort her. He assures her that this is predetermine nothing is finalized. AJ assures him that she will be supportive like he is now. When they head back, everyone jumps out to congratulate him. Randy is speechless to this show if congratulation. He looks at AJ who cries happy tears so proud of her best friend to get this scholarship. He hugs her tight as they toast to his scholarship.

* * *

"10." They all begin to countdown. "9… 8… 7…" They join their significant others. "6… 5… 4…" They prepare to celebrate the New Year. "3… 2… 1 Happy New Year." They shout as everyone kiss their significant other including John. Sylva apologize for not answering on Christmas Day that she promises to be there on New Year's. Moreover, John's parents warn him about dating an older woman; they don't know that she is a teacher at their school.

After the ordeal, they just enjoy each other's company.

"Come with me." Jack whisper in AJ's ear. AJ willingly follows Jack anywhere he leads her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Fourty-four:

It is the Sunday before school starts back again. Everyone is at the Lee's residence to see AJ off to Impertinent High School.

"Do you have everything, sweetie?" Mrs. Lee inquires as she tries to hold her tears in.

"Mom, don't start or else I am going to start." She waves her hand in front of her face.

"You two stop I can't two girls upset." Mr. Lee tries to be stronger for them.

"Oh dad." AJ hugs him.

"You are going to do great I know it." He kisses her head. He can't believe his baby girl is heading away from them.

"Thanks."

"Hey sweetie." Stacey approaches to say her goodbyes for now.

"Hey." She moves out of her father's embrace.

"You don't forget about me, right? I am always going to be your bestie." She wants clarification to dismiss her doubts.

"Of course, you take care of yourself here. Keep Randy in check. Don't let him eat all the cupcakes I bought for him." She whispers to her.

"I heard that I will find them." Randy calls out.

AJ just rolls her eyes. "You will that is why it is in different spots." She calls back.

"You know me too well." He smiles.

"Call me so we can gush over the cute boys there." Stacey teases.

"No cute boys because I am the cutest." Randy again interrupts.

"Why are you listening to our conversation?" AJ scowls.

"I am not." He defends.

"Right, for that you don't get a cupcake." Stacey scowls him like a child. He just sticks out his tongue. "You be safe and don't let them suck you in to be robots." She hugs her.

"I won't."

Stacey moves to the living room to have Randy say his goodbyes. He gives her a big grin.

"Don't start I don't want to cry." He warns.

"Come here." Randy extends his arms.

"You will excel there. They will have you teach classes than attend them in no time." He boosts her confidence like she does to him.

"You keep your anger in check, right? Don't let anyone get you riled up. You remember what the doctor taught you." AJ concerns that she won't be here to calm him down.

"Yes mother I will." He jokes.

AJ giggles a bit. "The cupcakes are hidden around the house. Please eat one a day. I bought them while I will be gone." She hopes he will listen.

"Will you get off my back and focus if I do?"

"Yes."

"For you I will, one cupcake a day." He agrees fingers crossed behind his back.

"You swear on Mr. Bear-"

"Okay, okay." Randy interrupts. "If you ever get lonely or homesick you call, text, or look through the scrapbook." He states going to certainly miss picking up his best friend every day.

"Team Siblings." AJ smiles once again trying to contain her tears.

"Team Siblings." Randy kisses her forehead.

"Okay, my turn." John ruins their moment.

"Sorry no time for you." Randy blocks his way.

"Randy." AJ laughs.

He looks to John and then back at her. "Fine, I will be watching you."

"Damn your bodyguard is very protective." John teases.

"He is my honourary brother." She proudly states.

"Oh that is why he is protective." John sarcastically figures out.

"Yup, he is not fully protective without my other honourary brother." AJ hints.

"Who is that?" John chuckles pretending it is not him.

"You." She reveals.

"Aww thanks." He is touched by her statement.

"John."

"I am kidding you will do great you always do." He hugs her tight.

"I will?" She asks.

"Yes, don't doubt yourself you are stronger than you perceive to be. Now-" He gets serious. "I don't want you to exploit Sarah to your tricks like you do with Stacey." AJ smirks. "I mean it AJ I better have her like she is now." He warns not able to handle three AJ's.

"I will try." She doubtful accepts.

"I bet you will." He accepts the breakable word.

"I will if you be more careful at school. You watch your surroundings so I don't have to come back to have you in trouble." She proposes.

John ponders a bit for suspense. "I will."

"Good." She smiles.

Randy's parents give her a big hug packing an apple for her like before. They will miss having to cook breakfast for her just in case she can't.

"I will miss you two." AJ hugs them.

"As well as us too."

"Be smarter so we can continue our conversation." Randy's father includes.

"You go tackle this." Mr. Cena supports. "Set your mind and everything else will follow." He advises.

"Thank you, Mr. Cena."

"Don't forget about us. You always have family here besides your parents." Mrs. Cena utters.

"Yes Mrs. Cena." AJ gets another hug from her feeling like her own daughter heading out of the state. Mr. Cena takes her away before she sobs.

The only person left beside AJ's parents is Jack.

"Sweetie, we will be outside to give you two some privacy." Her father informs her.

"Thank you."

"You two behave." Her father warns before the leave.

"So this is it." Jack holds her hands in his.

"Yup, I am attending another high school." She sighs can't believing this journey led her here.

"Any regrets?"

"No, I need this. This is something I need to do to further my oneself." She admits.

"You are going to be one perfect woman afterwards." Jack assures her.

"You think so." She blushes.

"I know so." He kisses her head.

"I want to give you something to remind you of me." AJ divulges.

"I have quite a lot of memories about you." He winks. "Some will keep me company when I miss you." He wiggles his eyebrows.

AJ blushes at this. "Stop, it is something else.

"What is it?"

"Come with me." She guides her to the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" He smiles excited for this present.

"It is your present." She locks the door. "Now, please sit down." Jack gratefully obliges.

"I want you to close your eyes." He obliges again. "Keep them close until I tell you to."

"Okay."

As Jack has his eyes close, AJ grabs his phone to record his present outside the bathroom. Having not heard anything for a while, Jack gets worried. He peeks an eye open to have AJ gone.

"Damn, I have been tricked." Jack states. As he stands, AJ returns.

"Someone doesn't follow instructions well." She playfully scorns.

"I thought… never mind." He sits back down.

"Here is your present." She gives back his phone.

"What-"

"Come." She guides him to the living room.

She sits him down with her on his lap. "Open your videos." She orders.

Jack does what she orders to have a new video; the thumbnail is quite enticing for him. "I hope it is nothing too private." He doesn't want anyone to accidentally watch the video.

"It is not."

Jack opens it to have her sitting down in her undergarments. He watches it which causes a huge smile on her face. At the end, Jack puts down his phone to kiss his girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Next day:

Everyone arrives early say their final goodbyes to AJ before she attends class. They all give AJ a poster of the pictures they took at Christmas time. AJ tries not to cry at the sediment going to miss seeing them every day.

"You don't forget about us." Randy hugs her not wanting her to leave.

"You guys don't forget me." She sniffles.

"Never." John joins in. "I am going to miss someone to talk to in English class." He hugs them.

"It will give you more focus on your studies." AJ utters.

"Maybe." He shrugs with uncertainty having Mr. Silver has their teacher. "You say hi for Sarah for me." He requests.

"I will."

"Stay safe, bestie." Stacey hugs her while quite sad that she won't attend their school anymore.

"You too, watch out for Kourtney and her group."

"We will." Stacey agrees wiping her tears away.

"My beautiful AJ, you don't let the queen there push or flirt with you. If they hurt you, they will have to deal with me." Jack kisses her hands.

"They will avoid me if I do say that."

"Good, that was my intention."

"Hunny, we have to go or else you will be late for school." Mrs. Lee states.

"Yes mom." She leans into Jack's ear. "There is another video I made for you. It is locked with my full name, watch it please." She whispers.

"I will. Have fun." He kisses her deep and romantic like.

* * *

AJ is in class applying what Sarah encourage her to do. She didn't speak unless spoken to address the teacher by Monsieur, Madame, and Mademoiselle and to be prepared in every class. Although, she was a bit disappointed that the teacher didn't introduce her to the class.

"Okay class, read chapter four and five plus the assignments. They will be due tomorrow as well as your experiment on Coke." Her Science teacher announces a few minutes before classes ends.

The bell rings shortly afterwards. "Ms. April." Her teacher calls out before she leaves for her next class.

"Yes Madame." She utters.

"Here is the experiment for the Coke is due tomorrow. I expect it to be done tomorrow." AJ is speechless. "No special treatment here Ms. April."

"Yes Madame, it will be complete." She takes the sheet to place it in her binder.

"Welcome to Impertinent High School." She smiles before leaving.

AJ sighs knowing that this is tougher than Sarah present it to be. "Just stay calm AJ you can do this." AJ calms herself down before heading to her next class.

Lunch time at the school. AJ goes to the cafeteria to eat. When she arrives there, she witnesses quietness and everyone focus on their work. This is what AJ is afraid of everyone is so focus on their work that she won't make any friends here like in her other school.

"AJ." Sarah calls out.

Everyone looks at AJ with glare for the interruption. AJ just slowly turns around to see Sarah approach her. "Hi Sarah." She whispers.

Sarah titters. "Why are you whispering?"

"I feel like I am in a library, however you can eat here." She whispers again.

"AJ, you can talk normally here. This is one of the places you can talk about anything." She assures her.

"But-"

"Yes I know, are you hungry?" She notices her lunch bag in her hand.

"Yes, although I should start my homework that is due tomorrow." She puts her lunch away not very hungry anymore.

"You need to eat don't let the workload deprive you of food."

"Are you hungry?" AJ inquires to Sarah.

"I have already eaten."

"Where, I didn't see you here?" She inquires.

"I don't bother eating here it is too quiet and depressing. Lunch is supposed to clear your mind for afternoon distinguishes."

AJ giggles. "That is still funny to me. Anyways, where do you eat?" She isn't sure if the can eat any more.

Sarah ponders a bit. "It should be alright to show you."

* * *

They arrive at a wall near the Science lab.

"Are we ghosts? Are we going through the wall? Wait, you aren't a ghost, are you?" She half jokes.

"No." Sarah chuckles. "It is a secret room for a few people."

"Umm… I can just eat in the cafeteria." She doesn't want to intrude.

"It is okay AJ they kind of expect a new face to join." She comforts her doubt to join.

"Why is that?" She fears the worst.

"I kind of introduce the idea to them the day after our day of explaining the rules of this school."

"I see." This calms her down a bit, however still a bit on edge.

Sarah does a secret knock along with a fingertip analyze.

"Wow." AJ impressed by the security.

"We have to keep private." She answers her amazement.

"Sarah." Her friends greet.

"Hello everyone." She greets with AJ following afterwards. "Everyone this is AJ the girl I was talking about before."

"Welcome AJ." They acknowledge.

"Hello everyone." She greets sweetly.

"Oh don't be shy, we are all equals here." A male friend of Sarah relieves her doubt with a wink.

"She has a boyfriend." Sarah rolls her eyes.

"So, I can't be nice to her." He argues.

"Nice yes, flirting no." She lays down the boundaries.

"You kill the fun out of everything." He sticks out his tongue.

Sarah sticks out her tongue as they both laugh.

"Sarah, can you stop flirting with him?" Her female closes friend jealously utters.

"Come on just date him already." Sarah orders.

"No, he doesn't like me." She argues back.

"You know that is not true." The male friend includes.

"It is." He stands close to her. She gulps. "Stop." She pushes him away.

"You so want me." He smirks.

"What is going on?" AJ asks quietly.

"They have a flirty banter here, but don't want to admit." Sarah answers.

"I don't-"

"Their parents won't allow the aspect of dating in school, but they didn't say anything about flirting."

"How long have they been up to this?"

"A couple of years, they show me that love can wait if it is the right kind of love." She smiles.

"That is why you won't interfere in John's relationship?" She wonders.

"Yes, plus he won't look at me in that way." She utters with disappointment.

"You never know." She hints.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

AJ shrugs as she joins Sarah's friends. "No, what is that supposed to mean?" she is determine to convey an answer.

"You know about her affection towards John." The male friend curiously asks.

"I do."

The guy friend smiles. "No, you will not convince her to join you. I will not have you manipulate her to become a part of the club." She authorizes.

AJ laughs. "What."

"You sound like john. He ordered me to not manipulate you to be like me and Stacey; he can't handle three AJs." She explains.

"You mean she is the friend that… oh this is fantastic." The guy friend smirks.

"No, enough of this how was your classes so far?" Sarah changes the subject.

"What club?" AJ asks to Sarah's annoyance.

"The John Club; we try to convince Sarah to tell John her true feelings." The girl friend answers.

"Great, I would love to join." AJ accepts excitedly. "Oh, my day has turn for the better." AJ answers Sarah's question.

"AJ, is it true that-" The bell rings.

"Saved by the bell." Sarah acknowledge. "Come on AJ, let us head to class." Sarah tries to rush her out.

"What is your next class?" The girl friend curiously asks in hope to continue their conversation.

"Math, well, Algebra." She corrects.

"Oh no." Sarah thumps her forehead.

"We have that class as well. We will meet you there." They speak happily.

"Great, Sarah let's go." AJ quite excited to have friends in her class.

"You two behave." Sarah warns as her friends smile innocently.

* * *

"Come on you guys perk up." Stacey witness the boys moping. "We all miss AJ."

"I am just worried that she won't fit in." Randy utters.

"I am worried that she would like someone else." Jack sighs.

"I am worried that she will change Sarah; she is perfect the way she is." John hopes.

"You three don't think that she might find another best friend that I will be just a friend." They shrug. "I trust her to be faithful to us. Randy, she is tough she will handle being there plus Sarah is there. Speaking of Sarah, John you like her admit it to yourself and AJ will teach her tricks like me so just accept it. Now, for my brother, you need to have confidence that you are enough for AJ. She believes you are the one prove it yourself you are one. She warns me about this, however I never thought it would be this quick. I am going to call her tonight if anyone wants to join me." She requests as big smiles fill their faces. "I'll take takes as a yes."

"Thanks Stacey." They all appreciate together her encouragement.

"My sister is so great, isn't she?" He messes with her hair.

"Hey, stop." She pushes his hand away. "Randy." She calls for her boyfriend's support.

"Sorry."

"If you do the same tactics, you attempt on AJ, you will regret it." She warns.

"Remember we are quite the same." She double warns.

"You got that right except for the academic trait." Kourtney answers.

They all try to ignore not letting her have time to discourage them. "Oh, ignoring me now that won't work." They continue to talk amongst themselves. "Pay attention to me." She starts to get frustrated. "Fine, you force this." He grabs Randy to kiss him.

Randy immediately pushes her away to wipe his lips in disgust. "What do you want Kourtney?"

"Randy, Kourtney detention; there is no PDA in school." Mr. Henderson orders.

Kourtney cackles. "See you later in detention alone." She gives a flirty smile before leaving.

Everyone is in shock at what just transpired, especially Stacey. As they come out of their shock, Stacey's emotion turns to rage. Before she does anything, Randy picks her up as he waves bye to John and Jack.

* * *

"Are you calm?" Randy puts her back on the ground.

"Yes." She smiles devilishly.

"You are not." He sees straight through her façade. "I love you." He express.

"I know, but she shouldn't have done that." She huffs can't believing Kourtney kissed her man.

"There is a lot of actions she shouldn't do, but we just have to accept it as well as don't let it bother us."

"Now, when I am in detention, with her, all I am doing is sitting and waiting for the time to be done."

"We need to show her you are my man." She ponders on one. "I've got it, how much time do we have?"

"No, I am not having my first time with you at school." He figures out her plan rejecting it immediately.

"Why not?" She objects like a child.

"I respect your way too much to have it in a closet or behind the bleachers." He explains his reason of rejection.

"Fine, can you just look like we did?" She purposes.

"I certainly can." Randy kisses her head.

"Thank you." She hugs him. Deep down she fears that Randy might have to date her to leave them alone.

"She will not have any chance with me." He assures her. Her answer is to hug him tighter.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Fourty-five:

"No funny business here while I go fetch your detention teacher." Mr. Henderson warns.

"You are not our teacher?" Kourtney asks in confusion.

"Nope, not today I have an appointment." Mr. Henderson answers before he leaves.

As soon as he leaves, Kourtney sits right beside Randy. "We are here all alone."

"Just give it up I am never going to be yours." He answers with sternly.

"You will cave just like everyone does." She smiles always getting what she wants.

"Kourtney, get back in your seat." Ms. Silver orders entering the classroom.

"I'll be back." Kourtney whispers.

"Now, you will be here for an hour I suggest you use it for homework." She suggests. Randy is in relief that it is her monitoring detention. He knows that she won't let anything happen between them.

Halfway through detention, Kourtney attempts several times to flirt with Randy, but got dismissed by Ms. Silver each time. The final fifteen minutes, Ms. Silver gets called outside being one of the only teachers still in the school grounds.

"I'll be back no funny business." She warns as she leaves.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Randy accuses.

"Of course I did." She admits. "Everything I do is calculated just like AJ does for your group. Now that she is gone, I have no competition." She moves closer to him. "So, shall we continue?" Kourtney continues her attempts to seduce him.

"I don't think so." Stacey appears at the door with John.

"What are you two doing here?" Kourtney acts surprise.

"I am waiting for my boyfriend." Stacey answers.

"I am waiting for my friend." John answers afterwards as they enter.

"Where is Jack?" This is going great according to her plan.

"He is with Becca. He is trying to control her."

"What do you mean control her?"

"She is seeing people; ghosts."

"What?" This is not part of the plan.

"That is why Jack called out for a teacher because her was concern for Becca."

"I see AJ is not even one day gone and he is concern for Becca." Kourtney takes it out of context. Maybe she can turn this back to her court.

"Yes, concern like I am about my boyfriend and his friends. You put the wrong spin on everything." Stacey corrects.

"I-"

"Stacey, isn't that your boyfriend out there?" John wonders witnessing the even outside. "It seems like he is cheating on you."

"No one cheats on… what, who is Becca kissing?" She grins with an idea that popped on her mind. "OMG, she is kissing Jack poor AJ I told her he is a player." She assumes.

"How are they kissing?" Stacey questions. "Is it like this?" Stacey pecks Randy on the lips.

"It can't be it has to be like this." Randy kisses her briefly.

"No, the kiss is deeper and more romantic." John includes.

"Oh right like this." Randy puts Stacey on the desk to make-out with her."

"Stop it." Kourtney screams. "Stop kissing-" Just as she is about to charge, John holds her.

"It is time for you own medicine." John divulges to have Stacey watch the make-out session.

"No, he is my boyfriend we are supposed to be-"

"Together I know." Jack appears at the door annoyed. "Randy come on." He looks away at them making out.

"Jack, I thought you were with Becca." Stacey acts surprise.

"Me and Becca, no she has a new boyfriend. He is the one from the barbecue." Jack dismisses.

"That was you." Kourtney argues knowing they trapped Jack with Emily and Becca.

"You thought so, everything is not what it seems." Kourtney is confused who did Becca and Emily have sex with. "Look outside again."

Kourtney looks outside to see Becca's man's face it is not Jack. "How did-"

"We will give you time to figure it out." John lets her go as they leave her behind.

"Sorry for that two more students broke the PDA rule." Ms. Silver arrives back passing John, Stacey, Jack, and Randy. "Kourtney, your time is up." She checks the clock.

"Ms. Silver, do you mind if I stay for a bit." She is flabbergasted by these turn of events.

"Certainly, you can stay with the two students." Becca and her boyfriend enter.

"Becca." Kourtney sounds discourage.

"Oh Kourtney, I want you meet-" She looks at him.

"Dean, Dean Ambrose." He extends his hand.

"Whatever." She snubs it off. "What about the plan?" She asks Becca annoyingly.

"I executed it, it just with Dean, well the last part was." She giggles as Dean rubs her sides.

"Ms. Silver, how long do we have?"

"An hour." Ms. Silver smiles at young love.

"Cool." Dean guides Becca to his lap to sit on a chair.

"Kourtney will join you."

"Great, you can get to know Dean as well." She excited to have her best friend to get know Dean as well.

"Great." She fake utters in excitement.

* * *

"Did you see the look on her face?" Stacey laughs. "I think we finally stump her."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her so stumped." Jack agrees.

"I just hope our Kourtney problems are over after this." Randy hopes.

"Most likely, well for a while, she is going to deal with Becca and Dean." Stacey assures his doubts.

"He is your neighbor?" Randy questions for clarification.

"Yah, he is the one that had the threesome with Becca and Emily at the barbecue." Jack exposes.

"Becca knows that."

"Not quite however when Kourtney figures it out she will be furious." Jack promises.

"We need to be prepared for that." Randy acknowledge.

"Yes, on an unrelated topic, I am going to call AJ to ask how her first day went, who wants to join?" Stacey wonders.

"Me." All the guys simultaneously answer in excitement.

Stacey giggles as she calls AJ.

"It is busy." This lowers their excitement.

"She is probably in an extra-activity. All students have to participant in at least 2 activities." John utters.

"Okay, I will call later."

"Forget that I know one way to know if AJ is settling great in the school." Randy dismisses Stacey's idea.

"Her parents." John answers.

"Her parents." Randy agrees.

* * *

 _"I am fine mom." AJ answers her mother. As soon as school ended, she called her parents._

 _"You know you can address it you don't have to be brave for us."_

 _"I know. I admit it wasn't a great start, although it ended great." She is at her newly met friends with Sarah's dom._

 _"You said you made new friends when can I meet them."_

 _"Hey." Mr. Lee includes not being included in the conversation._

 _"Hi dad." AJ laughs._

 _"Hi princess, so when can we meet them?" He grins as her wife sticks out her tongue._

 _"When we have a break." She informs them._

 _"When is that?" They hope it is soon missing their baby girl already._

 _"Hopefully next week, my teacher gave me an experiment due tomorrow."_

 _"Wow that is quick."_

 _"Yup, no special treatment for me. I will call in the morning before school again." She wants to keep on talking, but she needs to finish her homework._

 _"Okay, we love you." They both express._

 _"Love you too. Mom, tell Randy and John about my day when they come over." She hints the arrival of her friends._

 _"How do you know they will?"_

 _"Trust me mom they will. Bye."_

 _"Bye princess."_ Her dad speaks. Just on que to her hanging up the phone, the doorbell rings. "Now, who could that be?" AJ's father sarcastically asks to his wife amusement.

"Do you want to play a trick on them?" Mrs. Lee requests. AJ gets her tricks from her parents.

"What do you have in mind?" Mr. Lee accepts.

"Follow my lead." He puts on lipstick and pecks her husband's neck. Next, she smudges some lipstick on his lips. Mr. Lee catches on as he misses up their hair and clothes. "Ready."

"Ready."

Mrs. Lee opens the door with Mr. Lee behind her. "Randy, John, what are you all arriving here for." She rubs her husband's arms.

"Umm…" They all notice their appearance to be awkward. They didn't expect to ruin their private time. "We couldn't get in contact with AJ, so we were hoping that."

"We." Stacey interrupts. "I wanted to call back later." She doesn't want any part of this awkward situation.

"Okay, John and I hope that she called you about today." He corrects.

"She did." Mr. Lee answers hugging his wife tight.

"That is great we will call her again like Stacey suggested." Randy utters to get out of this situation.

"It is not necessary she warn us you will arrive." Mrs. Lee hints.

"Are you sure?" Jack wonders as neither of them want to interrupt their private time.

"It is not a problem." They move to the side to let them enter. "We will bring you guys some snacks."

"We should have called later." Stacey whispers in anger.

"Sorry, I thought… I didn't know they would be like this." Randy defends.

"So, what do you want to know first?" They sit down across from them with a bowl of chips.

"How is she emotionally?" Randy inquires.

"At the beginning, not that good." As Mrs. Lee story-tells her daughter's first day, Jack notices something odd. He ponders on this discovery after a few minutes, he figures out their game.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Lee where is the bathroom?" Jack asks to maybe question to one of them if this conclusion to be true. They head down the hallway. "Mr. Lee, I know your plan." He blurts out.

"Excuse me."

"You faked the kisses, well the notion of private time." He explains his findings.

"You caught us, how do you know?" Mr. Lee admits surprise he exposed them first.

"The lipstick on the table is uncapped." Jack reveals his thought process.

"Please don't expose us we want to see how far we can last."

"Not a problem, AJ does this all the time." He states to seem like he practices in it.

"Really?"

"No." He utters unfortunately.

"You are great together no one can challenge her in this including us." He compliments.

"I try." Once in a while he figures out AJ's tricks however when he does AJ changes her methods.

Jack and Mr. Lee arrive back to have Mrs. Lee finish their story. Mr. Lee informs her of the new information, she nods in agreement.

* * *

By the end of the night, Randy and John haven't figured it out. Stacey nagged him to tell him in return to no tell Randy. She keeps her promise.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Lee." Randy waves bye.

"Bye Randy." They wave bye amazed they haven't figure it out.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Lee." Jack waves quite astonished as well, he thought they would figure it out.

"Tell them when you are about to be dropped home." Mr. Lee approves.

"Can I expose it?" Stacey speaks excited.

"Of course, due tell us their reaction." Mr. Lee hopes.

"We will."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Fourty-six:

"Everyone pick a partner for a presentation." AJ's History teacher announce. Being still new at school, AJ sees everyone be already paired up.

"Madame." AJ raises her hand.

"Oh April, I have a partner for you already. I anticipated this result. He is absent today so you will meet him tomorrow." She answers her question.

"Certainly Madame." AJ understands.

"Now, the presentation is to reenact a famous moment in history, whether it is by accidents or not. You will explain your act first before reenacting it along with an essay on why you chose this famous moment. This will be completed in a week's time. Furthermore, your decision will be written to me by class tomorrow." Her teacher sets the timeline. "Now, World War 2." The teacher starts today's lesson plan.

* * *

AJ walks out of class with a sore head. All these deadlines are making her head spin in circles. Everything is almost due each day.

"Someone is stressed out." A person observes.

"A little." AJ admits to a complete stranger.

"This school can be stressful, but you just have to have a working schedule." He directs.

"I do." She responds.

"Let's see." He hands out his right hand.

"I am good thank you." She rejects not knowing the guy.

"Suit yourself." He walks away.

AJ looks back confuse on why he talked to her.

"AJ." Sarah's guy friend, Matthew, calls out with Nila with him.

"Hey." She greets.

"What is going on, you look quite puzzled." He observes her state.

"A guy just converse with me and I don't know why." She states. "He mention to me to have a better working schedule."

Matthew looks towards Nila, Stacey's girl friend, in worry knowing exactly who that guy is. "AJ, you have to be careful here." Matthew warns.

"Why, guys can't give advice here." She jokes.

"The person you talked to used to be Sarah's ex-boyfriend." They seriously say.

"Excuse me." AJ is in shock by this statement.

"He and Sarah dated her first year here. Unlike you, where you have us, Sarah didn't. He took advantage of her being all innocent and lost."

"Let's just say it didn't end well for him." Nila concludes.

"What happened?"

"Sarah told John who was adamant to attend here because of that. He had the grades, but didn't want to attend with Sarah; his dream is being a Running Back." Matthew starts up again.

"Wait, John had an opportunity to attend here." They nod. "He turned it down leaving Sarah to attend here by herself." She can't believe he would do that.

"Sarah convince him to attend public school. She knows John's dreams better than him. She believes if he went here he won't achieve that. She sacrifices her comfort for his dreams." Matthew express a little backstory of John and Sarah.

"So when he heard about-"

"He regretted heavily not attending with her. He blames himself for not being there for her. If he attended, she could have avoided that situation.

"What did Sarah tell him?"

"I shun him out." Sarah answers behind them. "I was upset at myself for convincing him to not attend with me. I blame myself for being so naïve." She still kicks herself for following for him.

"Oh Sarah." AJ hugs her. She knows how she feels being a situation like this with Randy before.

"Do you know why I can't tell him I like him?" They all give their attention to her for the answer.

"I can't easily because I don't deserve him. All the shut out of making him feel it is his fault only, burns all hole in my heart, well metaphorically. For hitting him constantly when he came to visit, he still stayed true to me. No matter how much it hurts to not be with him, I just want him to be happy." She expresses as she wipes her tears. "Come one we are going to be late for class." She changes the subject.

"But-"

"AJ, you can't afford to be late." Sarah interrupts not wanting to discuss this anymore.

* * *

 _"Hey John." AJ greets him via phone._

 _"Hey AJ, how is it going there? Are you a robot there yet?" He chuckles._

 _"No." She speaks not her happy self._

 _"What's wrong?" He notices her voice to have a problem._

 _"Something has come to my attention." She ponders a bit if this is the right thing to ask._

 _"Okay, what is it?" He asks cautiously._

 _"Why didn't you inform us about your application here?" She scolds a bit having him keeping this secret from them._

 _John is astonished that this the purpose of the call. "Did Sarah tell you about this?" He can't think of anyone else who would tell her, not even his parents know it is that school._

 _"Yes and before you lie you never told me about her shutting you out for convincing you to follow your dreams." She makes sure to have him tell her the truth._

 _John sighs. "AJ, yes I applied but I didn't get in."_

 _"What?"_

 _"They needed only one person to attend every year. I had a meeting with them to pick Sarah. I knew the school will help her be a medical doctor. The school will be impressive on her transcript. When she wanted me to attend public school to pursue my football dream, it was confirmed that I did the right thing. My only regret is the guy she dated and then hurt her." He explains his side of the story._

 _"Wait, you mean hurt her." AJ confuse._

 _"No, he turned the whole school against her. You know how Kourtney is."_

 _"Yes." AJ is still confused by all of this. This is different from what she heard._

 _"He is about twice more vicious. He owns the school for the most part."_

 _"What happen?"_

 _"He owns the school, but I own the staff, well the neighbor of my Uncle does. I told him and he got in trouble. Being the top student, they couldn't expel him." He is still furious about that result._

 _"Oh, I didn't know you had so much power." This is a part of John they never knew._

 _"I don't. Anyways, this is a depressing topic why would she tell you this." Joh asks curious._

 _"Well, I was walking out of class and he-"_

 _"He converse with you, didn't he?" He shakes his head in annoyance._

 _"He did."_

 _"He knows you are friends with Sarah."_

 _"What about Matthew and Nila?"_

 _"They are always together and he knows that. Maybe he needs another conversation." He mostly demands the last part._

 _"No, John you need to stay away." She utters in a conscious tone._

 _"Okay, I won't do anything." He speaks in a tone of a plan._

 _"That includes Jack and Randy." She includes knowing he will ask them for a loophole._

 _"You ruin everything." He huffs hating when she figures out everything._

 _"Remember what you all promise me." She hints to their agreement before she attend her new school._

 _"That is at school not at your school." He grins finding another loop hole._

 _"No, you promise me to not to get into any trouble no matter where." She doesn't let up her being right._

 _"Fine." He sighs again on why he even bothers. "We won't do anything. Just tell me how Sarah is faring." He cares about her well-being._

 _"She is quite upset about relieving everything."_

 _"Let me talk to her." John request wanting to hear for himself._

 _"Certainly." She hands the phone to her._

 _"Hello." Sarah speaks cheerfully._

 _"Sarah." He speaks knowing she is pretending._

 _"John, I am fine." Sarah lies not to worry her best friend._

 _"I know you better than that. I am coming to visit this weekend." He demands hoping she doesn't disagree._

 _"You don't have to." She whines, although touched by the tactic._

 _"I want you to know how it feels that I can't do anything all the way here. How am I supposed to be your best friend, if I don't defend or comfort you?" John speaks sadly._

 _"You achieve all those aspects of being a best friend." She comforts him with her words. "You don't have to be here to be a best friend. A best friend to me is to always be there when I need in any shape or form." She expresses._

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts, you are a great best friend and that is final." She speaks sternly._

 _"You can be quite stubborn." John huffs not liking that he can't win with both her and AJ._

 _"Thank you, I learn a lot from AJ." Sarah teases as AJ gives a thumbs up in approval._

 _"What?" AJ promise him to not corrupt her._

 _"Just kidding." She and the rest of them laugh. "No one is manipulating anyone don't worry."_

 _"She better not because you are perfect the way you are." John compliments as Sarah blushes._

 _"Stop."_

 _"You are, Sarah… I want-"_

 _"Wait, I want to tell you something first." This is the moment she will express her feelings._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I-"_

"John, dinner is ready." Mrs. Cena calls out.

"Be right there." He calls out back. _"What is it, Sarah?"_

 _"I just want to thank you for being my best friend." She chickens out._

 _"You're welcome. Thank you for being mine. I will talk to you later." John hangs up._

"Sarah, what happen, I thought you are going to convey your feelings?" AJ asks confuse.

"It is not the right time." She hands her back her phone before laying on her bed.

"It will come Sarah I know it will." Matthew hugs her.

* * *

Kourtney, the next day, enters school still pondering how her plan failed. She can't understand how it favours them most of the time. As she walks, she hears something coming from Ms. Silver's room. She leans her ear towards the door.

"We need to stop because we are going to get caught." Ms. Silver states with some moans.

This gives Kourtney a devilish smirk. She can blackmail a teacher to persuade the favours in her way. Just as she is about to open the door, to catch Ms. Silver in the act, the bell rings.

"Damn." She speaks disappointed. With her own on thin ice, she is not afforded to be late. "I will figure out what Ms. Silver's secret is and how it might involve AJ's group." She promises.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Fourty-seven:

AJ enters her History class prepared to meet her partner for the presentation.

"Miss April, here is your partner." The teacher announces at the begin of the class.

AJ looks over to observe that is the guy who spoke to her yesterday. He gives her a sweet smile as AJ pays attention now to the lecture.

"Nice to see you again." The guy greets at the end of the class.

"Hi, so I already gave Madame our topic." She informs him.

"Thought so, so what are we presenting." He asks. "Sorry for my matters, my name is Giles." He extends his hand. AJ looks at him in surprise. "Just kidding, it is Kevin."

"Haha, so we are presenting how the women's ability to vote." She acknowledges his question.

"Fantastic, I can't wait to start."

"Since it due next week, we will start after school at the library."

"Yes Miss." He salutes.

"Please don't call me Miss." She orders.

"Okay, April, right?"

"Yes, now please excuse me I am going to meet my friends." She heads off.

"Excellent, I am going to teach Sarah and John they mess with the wrong guy." He rubs his hand manically.

* * *

"What?" Matthew spits out his juice. "You are partners with him."

"Unfortunately." AJ sighs

"Don't fall for his tricks." Nila advises. "He likes to think that he can get any girl he wants in this school."

"Nila is right you think you two are on the same page, but then he turns on you when you get comfortable." Matthew agrees.

"Sarah, are you okay with this?" AJ asks as she is quieter than usual.

"You can't pick your partners here." She states. "I am going to take a nap before our next distinguishes start. Wake me up."

"Of course." AJ answers. "This is a lot more serious than you all implied." AJ sense a deeper problem with Kevin and Sarah. Matthew and Nila look at each other in fear; should they tell her or not. "What?"

"Umm…" Nila starts. "We would tell you, but we need Sarah's permission. We promise not to relieve that moment to anyone again."

"Okay, I am guessing John is on that promise too."

"No, however he doesn't know the full extent to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah… she played down Kevin's actions towards her."

"You mean they didn't date."

"Not official and not willingly." They expose.

"She was forced to date him."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You have to ask Sarah we promise not to expose to another soul."

"Why would she keep this from John." She wonders being best friends.

"She wanted to be independent not wanting John to always rescue her. She-"

"She wanted to find out who she is without any help. She wanted to be the perfect version of herself." AJ interrupts to answer it herself.

"Yah, how do you know?" Nila wonders.

"That is the main reason I am here. I want to explore myself without my brothers always there to defend me."

"It seems like you two have more in common that just John." Nila observes.

"We do."

* * *

After school, AJ catches up with Sarah alone. "Can we talk about something?" She has concerns about her and Kevin.

"They hint at what really happen with Kevin." AJ nods as Sarah sighs.

"I want the truth before I start this presentation."

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell John or Randy." She lays down her terms not liking just anyone to be acquainted with her past.

"How about my boyfriend, Jack?"

"What I am about to tell you, you will have to tell someone or else you will wallow in guilt." She mentions.

"Okay."

"It all started the day before school started." Sarah starts.

* * *

"Sorry I am late." AJ joins Kevin at the library.

"I thought you stood me up." He smiles hoping not to have it ruin his plans.

"I just had to acknowledge some information."

"Where do we start?"

"I thought we start with researching who came up with the idea on this movement. We collect all the information and meet again on Sunday."

"That's it."

"Yup, see you then." She packs up her supplies.

"I thought we could grab a cup of coffee and research together." He winks.

"I am taken." She answers.

"I don't mind."

"He will mind and so will my brothers." She urges to not pursue forward.

"Wait I-" He follows her out of the library.

"May I help you?" Matthew stops him.

"Get out of my way Matthew this doesn't concern you." He tries to pass.

"She is our friend so it concerns us; you leave her alone."

"Fine, just remember I own this place. Remember whose family founded this school." He reminds them.

"AJ, are you okay?" Matthew checks on her who is with Nila.

"I am fine, no wonder Sarah had no choice." AJ figures out that part.

"Yes, he is a big bully thinking very highly of himself. Come on let's go back to the dorms."

* * *

"Hey guys." Kourtney greets them at their table.

"Do you ever give up?" Randy questions.

"I don't. Anyways, can you give this to Ms. Silver?" She passes Randy a note.

"Why can't you?"

"I don't want to because I want to meet my new boyfriend early." She lies.

They all roll their eyes. "Whatever, we will try to give it to her." They all put on fake smiles.

"Hope so."

"What is her deal?" Randy asks.

"This could be a trick to expose our secret." Jack answers.

"Could be, I will deliver it to Ms. Silver during class." John suggest.

"Good, just try to give it secretly, okay." Randy whispers knowing they have an eavesdropper.

"I will." John agrees.

"I got them." Kourtney, with headphones, smirk listening to their conversation.

* * *

"Everyone, please hand in your essays on why conflict is great in a perfect story." Ms. Silver announces.

"Ms. Silver, may I be excused." John inquires.

"Certainly."

John heads to the bathroom. "Hello." Kourtney appears behind the door.

"Hi Kourtney." John answers calmly.

"What are you doing?" She asks obviously.

"I am relieving my kidneys."

"Oh right, but that is not the only activity we can take part of here." She winks.

"Oh right let's start."

"Excuse me." A bit surprise that it worked that quickly or at all.

"You heard me let's start." He starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Okay." Kourtney quickly removes her clothing.

"Maybe the stalls will be useful." He requests.

"Is a football star not strong enough to hold on to another person." She mocks.

"Suit yourself, sit on the sink."

"Toilet is better."

John rolls his eyes. "Now close your eyes."

Kourtney closes her eyes just before something pierces her. "Yes." She yells out. "I knew I would get my way." She continues to moan.

"I knew I would get my way." She continues to moan as John pleasures her.

"Feels good?" John inquires fully clothed pretending to fulfill the actions.

"Yes, I thought I would have to blackmail Ms. Silver, but this is so much better." She purrs laying her head on the back of the toilet.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard her moan at her classroom. I assume that she is having sexual relations with someone. Although, the bell rang before I could witness the infraction."

"You thought you would blackmail her to set us up." He tries to have her divulge her plan.

"Yes, ooo yes, right there." She sighs in agreement as she lifts her legs up on his shoulder for him to go deeper.

"Well, lucky for you I caved." He whispers.

"Yes, lucky for me. Now make me cum." She demands pushing herself into him.

"Of course." With that in mind, John continues to pleasure her.

In a matter of minutes, Kourtney climaxes. "Yes!" She screams out along with a sigh of satisfaction.

"You won't tell anyone, right. As long as you leave them alone I will continue this." John whispers in her ear.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Her eyes still close to regain her breath.

"You don't like my terms." He is a bit in shock.

"I accept, but I want you only mine."

"Of course." He gives a genuine smile.

"I will see you later." She puts on her clothes before leaving not noticing that John has his hands behind his back.

"Gross." John wraps the vibrator in tissue before throwing it out.

* * *

End of the day:

Ms. Silver is with the group. "John, can I speak to you?"

"Certainly, what is wrong honey?"

"I got your note and I think we need to cool our relationship off."

"What?"

"We should stop before someone catches us." She explains her statement.

"You are breaking up with me." John clarifies.

"Yes, you shouldn't have Kourtney blackmail you or use you to keep your friends safe." She knows about the situation in the bathroom.

"You think this is the way to stop her from harassing us." He can't believe this.

"Yes, I am sorry. You will find the one that they will give you everything."

"Why can't it be you?" He holds her hands.

"John, the real reason I didn't come to Christmas was that I was with another man." She admits hoping it will help her point.

"What?"

"Every Christmas I would go to a bar and pick up a man to have a one-night stand with."

"You-"

"Yes, it helps lonely man get laid."

John is speechless. "I will go."

"John, are you okay?" Randy inquires witnessing the conversation.

"I'm fine, so shall we continue our game?" He smiles hurt on the inside. They look at each other in worry of their friend's true feelings.

* * *

"Hi baby boy, what's wrong?" His mother asks John as he enters his home.

"Nothing mom just a bad day." He stays strong.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" His mother inquires again not satisfy with that response.

"Maybe later I am going to be in my room, call me for dinner." He requests heading to his room.

"Hey son, how was school?" John's father greets him at the stairs.

"Bad dad." John answers as he continues to walk to his bedroom.

"Why was it-" He gets cut off with John closes his bedroom door. Mr. Cena is surprise by this. "Hunny, what is wrong with our son?" He joins his wife.

"I don't know he won't say until maybe later." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you think Kourtney is still bugging them?" They hope the apology was the end of that.

"Hope not, however this look like heartbreak then manipulation."

"Do you think he broke up with his girlfriend?"

"We will never know until he tells us."

"I'm calling Randy." Mr. Cena heads to the phone.

"Stop, he will tell us." Mrs. Cena stops him not to overstep his boundaries.

"Fine, if he doesn't by the end of the night I'm calling." He states to Mrs. Agreement.

* * *

John is upstairs pondering on what went wrong. Did he move too fast? Should he have listen to AJ and tone down or don't play to his urges at school? Why didn't she break up with him and lay a secret afterwards? How could he not notice her being a call girl during Christmas time. I guess he didn't really get to know her and just acted on their urges. He grabs his phone and there are no pictures of just them together. Maybe this is for the best.

"John, sweetie, Randy is here." Mrs. Cena calls out.

"Tell him I'm fine." He calls out knowing the reason for his visit.

"You are not fine man you got dumped." Randy enters his room.

"You are my little brother entering my room without permission." He scorns.

"Hey, just by two months." He whines which in turn makes John chuckle.

"How are you really favouring, John?" Randy speaks seriously.

"It sucks I thought everything is going great until now. Afterwards, she drops a bomb on having sex with multiple men during Christmas time." He sulks.

"Maybe she did to protect you, she didn't want Kourtney to find out and use it against us." Randy gives her the benefit of the doubt.

"Maybe you are right, however how am I supposed to concentrate when I have her as my teacher?" John wonders.

"You can transfer to a different class." He offers his solution.

"Isn't that too obvious, it might tip off Kourtney?"

"Maybe or just focus solely on your studies." He shrugs not giving good advice. He is mostly for physically help then advice in their group.

"You are horrible on giving advice." He teases.

"Hey, I am not the problem solver." He admits. "AJ is the one who always relays the perfect advice at the perfect moment." He defends.

"Should I ask my parents?" He suggests having limited options.

"Are you willingly to you might have to tell them the whole story?" Randy offers the problem with that.

"Maybe I will call AJ." He counters Randy's problem.

"She might tell Sarah."

"Randy, you are causing more problems and not solving them." John is frustrated.

"Sorry." He backs away. "If I was in your shoes, I would tell my parents what happen and then inform AJ on it you know how she gets." He smiles knowing AJ won't like keeping secrets from her.

"Yah, so are you staying for dinner?"

"It depends on what you mom is cooking." Randy states.

"Vegetables, it is a vegan night." John divulges as a secret.

"Gross, I'll eat at home." He says in disgust.

"Suit yourself." He smiles innocently to not have Randy figure out he lied about the food.

"See you at school, man." Randy heads off with John following to escort him out.

"Bye man." He waves bye at the door as he chuckles.

"He is not staying for dinner." His mother asks be likely he would.

"Nope, apparently he doesn't like the food." John grins.

"He doesn't like mashed potatoes and fish."

"Nope." John answers with a big grin.

During dinner, John told his parents about his bad day, well the end part. "I am sorry, son." His mother express feeling upset for his son's heartbreak.

"It hurts, but maybe it is for the best."

"Good attitude, there is someone for you, baby boy." She agrees everything happens for a reason.

"Your mother is right I always like your best friend Sarah." He hints.

"Sarah." He chuckles. "She doesn't like me like that."

"You never know." His father states to have him at least ponder the idea. John just laughs, however in the back of his mind he entertains the possibly idea.

* * *

After dinner, he calls AJ.

 _"AJ's phone, Sarah speaking, how may I help you?" She greets with a giggle._

 _"Sarah?" He freezes on how they just talking about her at dinner._

 _"John?" She inquires._

 _"Yah, where is AJ?"_

 _"She is in the bathroom, what is going on?" She knows there is an important reason for him to call her._

 _"Nothing, can you just have her call me back?"_

 _"Maybe I can help I am still your best friend." She reminds him._

 _"It is kind of… sure." He complies to get the definite answer._

 _"Are you sure?" She senses the hesitation._

 _"Yes, so I just-"_

 _"Hold on, there is someone at the door." She opens the door._ "What do you want?" She greets in a rude tone.

"Is AJ here?" Kevin asks.

"She is busy, what do you need?"

"We need to work on our presentation, Madame moved it to Tuesday." He lies to spend more time with her.

"I will tell her and she will call you."

"But-"

"Bye." She slaps the door in his face.

 _"Who was that?" John wonders recognizing the voice._

 _"Your favourite guy in the world." She sarcastically informs._

 _John rolls his eyes. "Why is he there?"_

 _"AJ's History teacher paired him up with AJ to present a presentation."_

 _"Are you serious?" All of the male students it had to be him._

 _"Yup, but don't worry we are looking out of her." She promises._

 _"Like I was supposed to." He states upset never forgiving himself for the situation._

 _"Will you let it go?" She speaks annoyed._

 _"I can't he almost, I can't even say it." The words are like acid in his mouth._

 _"He didn't, how do you know?"_

 _"I know everything."_

 _"Who told you?" She looks towards AJ coming out of the bathroom._

 _"You did."_

 _"What?" She speaks in a shock tone. She knows she didn't tell him._

 _"Remember when you got so drunk on time when I visit you at your dorm."_

 _"I didn't." She covers her mouth in a gasp._

 _"Yes, you told me everything. I was so mad however I couldn't do anything because you were so upset that you kept it from me. Why did you?" He is curious on the reason._

 _"I don't know." She said quietly. "I know how you are and I don't want to upset you."_

 _"Sarah, you are the most important girl in my life besides my mom." He hears a clear of throat. "Of course AJ too." He smiles recognizing that disappointed clearing of the throat. "Moreover, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me these things. I am always here no matter what." He feels bad not having Sarah confide in him for this._

 _Sarah starts sniffling. "John, I have to-"_

"What the presentation is moved up?" AJ screams. "Sorry, I have to finish this." She scrambles to head to the library.

 _"I have to go." She hangs up to give AJ her phone._

"Sorry Sarah." She knows she was going to admit her feelings.

"It is okay it will happen." She waves it off.

"It will and you will live happily ever after." She smiles.

"Hope so." She jokes.

Just as AJ leaves, Sarah gets a text. 'Tell AJI broke up with Sylva, well she broke up with me. I don't want to bother her right now.'

'I will.' She texts back. 'John, I like you.' She texts again, but deletes part of it before she sends it.

John, on the other end, is confuse by the last text; it reads, 'John, I-'

* * *

"Hello AJ." Kevin greets at the library.

"Good, we need to start this presentation."

"Of course."

They work through the night as Kevin stares at her without her noticing. In the morning, AJ wakes up in her bed. "I must have walked here half asleep. I don't remember entering my room." She heads to the bathroom to see she is in her pajamas as well. "Wow, I must be really tried last night."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Fourty-eight:

"How is John favouring?" Stacey asks Randy at the lunch table.

"He is fairing good. I think he accepts Ms. Silver's choice."

"That is good." Jack includes. "Where is he now?"

"He is exchanging valuables with her. He doesn't want to reminded of her while at home too."

"Ms. Silver accepts that." Jack seems it is a bit harsh.

"It was her idea." Randy answers. "Maybe she couldn't stand the guilt of breaking up as well."

"Why did she if she has quite?" Jack doesn't understand.

"I don't know, Stacey?" Randy asks for a girls' perspective.

"I don't have an answer to why she would, although, for me I would break up with him to protect him because she loves him too much to see him hurt." She offers her opinion.

"So, if you break up with me I should take it that you love me so much that you don't want me hurt?" Randy clarifies not understanding that logic.

"Yes, however that would never happen." She pecks his cheek.

"Well, I love you more." He kisses her lips.

"Really." She grins happily.

"Yes, I will love you forever." He kisses her again.

"Okay, get a classroom." Jack disgusted by them.

"I bet if AJ was here you two would participate as well." Stacey defends their action.

"Actually no, I wouldn't in front of her brother like you two." Hinting as being Stacey's brother.

"Whatever." She waves off snuggling into Randy.

"That is it I am calling AJ." He gets up.

"Jack, you know you can't." Randy answers knowing she won't have her phone.

"I can leave a message. She can-" He looks down at her phone. "I wonder who that can be." He smiles at the text.

"Why do you get a text?" Randy asks salty. He got in trouble by AJ for texting her during school hours.

"Jack?" Stacey now notices her brother's face red with anger. "Who is it?"

"I can't believe her." He grinds his teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"She is cheating on me." Jack states.

"What?" Randy shock as he joins Jack. "That can't be."

"Look, she is all over this guy." He shows Randy the picture text.

"She wouldn't do this, Jack. I know AJ and she loves you. Maybe it is one of Sarah's friends, they are protecting her there."

"Yes protecting, they are protecting her alright." He sarcastically speaks.

"Jack, this is not her nature. She always calls me to inform her of you. She misses you wishing you were there. She is overwhelmed over there."

"That is no excuse for a guy carrying her."

"She might be too tried to head back. She has a presentation due tomorrow and she only got it Friday." Stacey defends her girl best friend.

"What, do they think they are robots?" Jack shock by the tight deadlines.

"I don't know."

"Then tell me why she is snuggled into him and smiling."

"Maybe she is dreaming of you." Sarah acknowledge being her dating him.

"You are probably right, sis." Jack chuckles over reacting.

"Chill out man, I know for a fact AJ won't cheat on you." He pats his shoulder blade to comfort him.

"Thanks guys." He starts to be calmer having to trust her.

Just as they sit back down, Jack receives another text. "This is not right."

"What?"

"This guy is taking advantage of her." He reads the caption underneath.

"What?" Randy repeats.

"He texts 'I will take good care of her' with a wink." He reads.

"That is messed up." Randy states. "Pass me your phone."

"It is a blocked number." Jack informs Randy.

"No, I want to see the picture again."

Jack hands him his phone. Randy looks at the picture closely, he feels like he has seen the guy before.

"What is it, baby?" Stacey asks.

"I feel I have seen him before." Randy can't figure him out.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know. I can't figure out where." This frustrates him feeling that this is a bad guy.

"Please think Randy."

"I can't, maybe John will help remember as well."

* * *

"Here are your valuables you left at my room." John hands her a small bag.

"Here are the valuables you bought me." Sylva gives a small box. "I hope you know why I have to do this."

"I do, well see you in class."

"See you." She pecks his cheek.

They look at each other before making out. "One last time." John requests in between kisses.

"One last time." She raises her skirt and drops her panties.

John unbuttons hi jeans and pulls them down just enough to expose himself. He lifts her on her desk before stroking himself a few times.

"I am already wet for you." She titters flirtatiously.

"I can see that." John notices her clit glistening. He inserts himself slowly savouring this last time as Ms. Silver moans at him inching inside her.

"Ready." He inquires fully in.

"Yes." She whispers. John moves slowly to make this last as long as they can.

As they continue, Kourtney walks the hallway going to meet John for one of their secrets rendezvous, after she texts him of course. As she passes, Ms. Silvers classroom, she hears the moans again.

"I got you." She smirks. She opens the door quietly and slowly to not disturb the happy couple. She takes a couple of pictures and a few minutes of video. "Yes, I have got her." She gleams with satisfaction. She skips to where she will meet John. Everything is coming up her way.

Ms. Silver climaxes a third time along with John. They are enthralled with each other that they don't know they have been caught.

"Thank you." Ms. Silver pulls up her panties.

"You are welcome." He pulls up his jeans "I will see you in English class." He grabs his box.

"Yup, you will." She winks.

John exits all content until he gets a text from Kourtney. 'Meet me at the storage closet, I have something to show you afterwards.' John rolls his eyes. He heads to his locker to grab the vibrator before heading there.

John opens the door to have Kourtney pounce on him as she kisses him roughly. "Make sex with me hard." She whispers as she jumps down. She starts to strip for him as John gulps. He imagines it is Ms. Silver.

"Your turn." She waits naked.

John strips until his boxers. "Okay, just like last time close your eyes."

Kourtney moves towards him as she pulls down his boxers; she titters. "Someone is happy to see me." She sees his member erected.

"Just for you." He plays along with a grin. "Now close your eyes."

Kourtney does as John pulls up his boxers and takes out the vibrator. "Ready."

"Give it to me hard." She orders.

John thrusts the vibrator in her without warning. "Yes, don't stop." He thrusts it hard and fast just like she wants it. "Oh so good." She moans rubbing herself all over her body. "Damn, you are the best." John smirks with her feeding his ego, too bad it is not him. Maybe it is still the sexually presence from before however he wants to actually have sex with Kourtney hard.

"I am almost there." She screams as John thrusts it in her harder and as deep as it can go. "John, oh I am going to-" Kourtney climaxes with having a happy grin on her face. "That is what I am talking about." She catches her breath coming down from her high.

"Remember our deal." He whispers.

"Definitely, I don't want to lose this." Her eyes still close almost back too normal. Just as she opens her eyes, John is back to having his boxers down. He strokes himself a few times to have the illusion he thrusts into her.

"So, what did you want to show me." He pulls up his boxers.

"This." She is still naked grabbing her phone by bending down.

John urges collide to have him insert the vibrator from behind. "Sorry, not satisfied yet." He whispers in her ear.

"No apologizes." She groans on the table grabbing the sides to hold her place.

"Now, what did you want to show me?" He thrusts hard into her.

"My… my phone." It is all she can convey enjoying this too much. John unlocks her phone to check that she has images of him and Ms. Silver. "I've got her." She purrs enjoying the pleasure. John is in shock that they did get caught. "Video too." Kourtney says.

He opens the video to hear two minutes of them having sex. In rage, John lifts her up and unmerciful thrusts the vibrator into her as she thrusts a finger into the front.

"Oh yes." She screams out in extreme pleasure. Soon the screams are inaudible. John pulls down his boxers feeling the need to release. After a couple more thrusts, Kourtney spills her juices on his fingers as John comes on the floor. They both breathe deeply coming down for their highs.

Kourtney turns around with a huge grin on her face. "Now, I have you and her in my disposal." She smirks devilishly.

"What?"

"I am using you." She says obviously.

"I thought, never mind." He puts on his clothes. "Do you know what I thought the old Kourtney was done with this, I guess not." He makes her feel guilty.

"You only did this so I would leave you all alone."

"Maybe, but today I thought the old you, Stacey hope to come out, was here. I guess I was wrong. The deal is off Kourtney do whatever you want." He exits the storage with the vibrator.

"John I-" She, in the first time in a long time, recalls her actions to have consequences. She looks at the picture and video and ponders if it is worth it. She reads over to Ms. Silver after she gets dressed of course.

* * *

"Hey John, where have you been?" Randy inquires.

"With Kourtney just as plan." John is truly a bit disappointed by Kourtney's actions.

"Did she figure it out?" Randy notices the upset nature of his closest friend.

"No, but this time I wanted to have sex with her." John admits.

"What?" They all look at him like he is crazy.

"Maybe it was because I was still on high with Ms. Silver." John defends.

"Could be, I mean why would you want to go with Kourtney." Randy wonders in disgust.

"I don't know I am going home." He tells them.

"Wait, we want your help to I.D. this guy." Jack asks.

"Sure." It might help take his mind off Kourtney and Ms. Silver.

Jack opens the message to show to John. "Do you recognize him?" John sees the image which makes his blood boil.

"What is it, John?" Stacey questions not liking that facial expression.

"Kevin." He grinds his teeth in anger.

"Who is-"

"Oh no." Randy knows the person now. This is not good for him.

"I'm heading there now." He marches out referring to the school.

"Who is Kevin?" Jack asks in confusion along with his sister.

"Long story." He answers before following John.

* * *

"Thank you." Ms. Silver appreciates.

"Just transfer before someone else finds out." She advises.

"Thank you again." Ms. Silver puts the phone in her phone.

"You are welcome." She exits the classroom sighing. "Hope we can continue this afterwards." She looks at a picture of John.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Fourty-nine:

"Sarah, do you know how I got back to my dorm?" AJ asks her curious.

"No I don't, I tried to stay up to wait for you, but I fell asleep. Why?" She asks curious herself. She put in a request to be roommates with AJ because of their Kevin drama.

"I just don't remember heading back and putting on my pajamas." She fears that someone could have took advantage of her.

"Maybe Matthew brought you into the room." Sarah tries to figure out this as well. Both don't want to come to the conclusion that it is Kevin.

"That explains my arrival here, however not my change of clothes. I don't think he would violate by personal space." She defends.

"That is true, I call him just to make sure." She offers.

"Okay." She fixes her bed. "Umm… Sarah, did you hear anything during the night?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah waits for Matthew to answer. It is a bit early so he could be sleeping.

"Any moans or talking or you know…" She tries to hint of sexual activities without actually speaking of it.

"You mean… did I hear you have-"

"Stop, don't stay it." AJ interrupts not wanting to entertain the idea anymore.

"AJ, do you think you were-"

"I don't know. I can't think of another alternative." AJ tears up.

"AJ, I am sorry I didn't. When I fall asleep, I usually knocked out, I don't hear anything."

 _"Hello." Matthew greets sleepily. It is the weekend so they sleep in except for students who have activities._

"Hold on Matthew."

"It is okay Randy is like that to. Maybe I am over thinking this. Maybe I just crawled into my bed half asleep."

"What about your pajamas?"

"I probably wore them before I went to the library." She remembers that she just rushed out.

 _"Hello, the person you woke up is waiting." He groans not really a morning person._

 _"Sorry Matthew, did you bring AJ to her room last night?"_

 _"What, of course not, I wouldn't take advantage of her like that." He argues offended by the accusation._

 _"We are not blaming you it is just AJ doesn't remember heading back from the library." Sarah explains._

 _"I don't know who would have done it. I was in my room the whole time." He divulges._

"Who is that?" Another speaks sweetly.

"Just Stacey, go back to sleep." He kisses her.

 _"Who is that?" Stacey curious._

 _"Umm… so maybe she doesn't recall heading back because she was half asleep." He changes the subject._

 _"Don't change the subject, who is in your bed?" She hopes he didn't ruin his friendship with Nila._

 _"Well…"_

 _"Matthew!" She barks._

"Baby, tell them who you are?" He hands her the phone.

 _"Hello Stacey." She giggles being caught._

 _"OMG, Nila." In a surprise tone._

 _"Yup." She titters._

 _"You mean that-"_

 _"Yes, we are together now." She admits as Matthew hugs her kissing her shoulder._

 _"Congratulation." She greets._

 _"Thank you, so what is up?" She asks._

 _"AJ doesn't remember-"_

"Stop." Nila interrupts. _"Sorry Stacey go ahead."_

 _"It is okay. Enjoy your celebration we will talk later." She mentions fully feeling awkward._

 _"Okay see you two later." She smiles trying to stop Matthew from kissing her neck._

 _"Yup, see you later." She hangs up._

"I am happy for them." AJ overhears that Matthew and Nila are a couple.

"Yeah, it has been a long time coming. Now, back to your situation, did you-" Her phone rings.

 _"Hello."_

 _"We are coming to visit you." John mentions._

 _"Oh good when?" Sarah responds excited._

 _"Now, we are almost there." Randy convince John to wait until today to barge there to have him calm down a bit._

 _"We?"_

 _"Randy, Jack, and Stacey." He states._

 _"Okay, we will see you soon." She hangs up confuse._

"Was that John?" AJ inquires.

"Yes, he is visiting with Randy, Jack, and Stacey."

"What, I have to get dressed." She panics. "Sarah, how do I tell Jack that I might been… he is going to…"

"AJ relax." Sarah stops her panic. "We will figure it out, okay. Now, just shower now." She gives her a hug before she heads over there.

"Thank you." She grabs her clothes and toiletries to head there.

When she leaves, Sarah calls someone. _"Ah Sarah, what did I do to expect this call?" Kevin answers._

 _"What did you do?" She accuses knowing he did something._

 _"What do you mean?" He speaks innocently._

 _"What did you do to AJ?"_

 _"Nothing, we were just working on our presentation." He speaks causally._

 _"Yah right, you do nothing you hear me." She orders._

 _"And why would I-"_

 _"Do nothing!" Sarah repeats with authority._

 _"What if I already did something?" He hints with a smirk._

 _"You brought AJ back to her dorm, didn't you?" She finally entertains her suspicious. In the back of her mind, she hopes it wasn't him._

 _"What if I did?" He chuckles._

 _"You better not-"_

 _"Oh there is AJ maybe we can continue our-"_

 _"Kevin don't." She scorns._

 _"What you didn't hear anything you were asleep. I know when you are asleep I know when you are asleep you are knocked out." He reminds her that he knows her tricks._

 _"Kevin don't." She pleads this time._

 _"Bye." He hangs up._

Stacey hangs up as she rushes to get all your valuables for the shower. "I am coming AJ." She whispers.

* * *

"Hello." Kevin greets with AJ out of the shower.

"What are you doing in here, this is the Woman's shower?" She holds her towel tighter.

"I just want to continue our event last night."

"You were the one who…"

"Yes, I brought you back. You snuggled into me as I walked you there."

"I was asleep." She defends.

"Don't make excuses, you want me." He moves closer.

"No, I have a boyfriend." She fears that he will continue what he might did last night.

"And how would he feel if he knew I saw you naked?" He mentions.

"Did you-"

"Yes, I changed your clothes to pajamas. You have a cute little figure on you. It makes me hard just changing you." He licks his lips knowing what is under the towel.

"You took advantage of me."

"Nope, I didn't I wanted to but no." He sighs. "Although, nothing is stopping me now." He licks his lips again imagining the pure naked underneath the towel."

"Leave me alone." She backs away knowing she is vulnerable.

"I can't do that sweetie your body is in my brain I have to see the whole naked body. I have to feel what is like inside you." He moves closer.

"Stop." She hits a wall. "Don't do this." She pleads.

"You started this cuddling into me. All I can think about is how willingly you were of taking your clothes off."

"I was asleep." She defends looking around for an escape.

"Still."

"Leave me alone." She kicks him in the jewels before running away however Kevin grabs her foot to have her fall over.

"No one gets away from me that easily." He limps to have him over her.

"Just leave me alone." She tears up in fear.

"Don't worry, I will make it better than your boyfriend ever did." He promises. "Or maybe you two haven't been there yet and you are fresh."

AJ slaps her. "Don't ever compare yourself to him."

He feels his cheek before grinning evilly. "Oh you want it the hard way." He takes off his sweatpants. "Ready."

"Stop! Help! Someone help me!" AJ screams out.

"Quiet." He states.

"No help!" She screams out again.

Kevin slaps her out cold. "I told you to be quiet." He lifts her towel just before Sarah barges in.

"Kevin stop!" Sarah yells out of breath.

"Ah Sarah, you have join the party" He smiles to have sex with her afterwards.

"Leave her alone if you want payback just use me." She offers.

"I think this way is more satisfying. This will affect not only you, but John and his friends. I fit is just you it only affects him."

"Sorry, you are turning down sex with me?" She flirts.

"Umm, yeah be there done that."

"Oh well, too bad, I was going to shower I was hoping for some company. The wetness of the water all over my naked body. The feeling of your hands over me again. Oh, it is making me wet already." She continues to flirt to get him away from AJ.

"I am not falling for your tricks."

"Okay, suite yourself." She strips to head to the showers. Kevin ponders his options; have AJ who is knocked out or have Sarah moan in pleasure? That makes his decision easy, he heads to the shower.

"Have sex with me like before." Stacey whispers in Kevin's ear.

"If you wish." He picks her up and penetrates her.

* * *

"Nila, where is Sarah and AJ?" John asks in the hallway by the showers.

"I don't know they are not in their room?" Nila shrugs

"We haven't check. Thanks." They head there.

Nila opens the door to see AJ on the floor. "AJ!" She runs to her. "AJ, what happen?" No answer, so he calls John. _"John, AJ is… we are in the shower room."_

 _"On my way."_

Everyone enters the shower room.

"AJ!" Jack yells heading there. "Oh my gosh, AJ what happened, baby?" Jack holding her checking her body for any cuts or bruises.

"Jack." AJ whispers.

"I am here baby I am here." He holds her tight checking her body for anything.

"Take me home, I want to go home." She requests.

"Okay, we will go home." She kisses her head.

"I will grab her supplies." John offers.

"Okay, hang on AJ we are going." Randy takes off his jacket to cover AJ up more.

John grabs AJ supplies just before Sarah comes out. "Sarah?"

"John, you are here." She acts surprise.

"Did you see what-"

"Hi John." Kevin exits the shower next with a smug look.

"Sarah, you-"

"She came to her senses knowing who gives her want she wants." He brings her close.

John looks at Sarah who grins. "Do whatever you want, she is not taken. Sarah, if you want to make those mistakes again go ahead? Remember, I helped you before."

"He is the one I want." She states with a fake smile.

"Fine. Kevin." He speaks in disgust.

"Shall we go for round two?" He requests.

"I would, but I have volleyball practice." She pecks him on the cheek.

"Okay, see you later." He puts on his clothes to head off.

Sarah heads back into the shower to wash off the Kevin's scent on her.

* * *

Jack changes AJ into normal clothes since he is the only who have seen AJ naked. "What happen, baby?" He repeats holding her tight.

"Kevin tried to-"

"Who is this Kevin?" No one has told him who this guy truly is.

"He is-"

"He is Sarah's ex-boyfriend." John enters with the rest of them. "When Sarah started here, Kevin convince on, well forced her to date him. He took advantage of her. This is to get his revenge on both Sarah and I." John explains.

"Where is Sarah?"

"With him, I guess they got back together." He sadly answers.

"Oh John, I am sorry man." Randy pats his back.

"It is okay you can't force anyone to make their decisions." He sulks.

"Baby, stay with me." She hugs him tight.

"Absolutely." He kisses her head.

"AJ, do you want to report this?" John wonders.

"No, but I want to rest… wait I have volleyball practice."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jack asks.

"Yes."

"Okay, we will watch you?"

"That is not possible all practices are closed to the public." John informs them.

"We will wait here for you."

"Thanks." AJ kisses Jack passionately. "I will see you later." She grabs her gym bag.

* * *

"That scum, if I see him I will-"

"Don't worry a plan is in motion." John mentions.

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me." He smirks.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty:

Randy and Stacey left for the cafeteria to calm down Randy.

"Hey, how was practice?" Jack asks his girlfriend as she entered.

"Good, I was a bit distracted and my coach notice it. He said to return when I am focus on the practice." She ponder if she made the right choice to attend here.

"That is harsh of him." Jack observes.

"It is okay, maybe I would take some time off from extra activities." She smiles.

"Isn't it mandatory?" Jack recalls the rules here that AJ told them.

"Yup, but there are a few days of unrelated sickness just in case." John continues to text Sarah on their plan. "If the coach request you to have time off, you can. You can't really get into trouble for it." He checks his phone again.

"Do you have a hot date?" Jack inquires noticing this action.

"What?" John widens his eyes.

"You have been glued to your phone since AJ left for practice, what is up, man?"

"I am messaging Sarah." John answers casually.

"About?" He waits for more details.

"Nothing." John simply answers.

"Ooo... I see." Jack wiggles his eyebrows.

"I am just concern for her well being with Kevin again." John defends.

"Speaking of Sarah, where is she now? She left straight after practice." Usually they head out together.

"She is with the Headmaster."

"About what?" AJ intrigued. Sarah is a behaved student mostly never gets in trouble.

"Something you will find out later." There is a knock at the door. "Well now." John heads to the door.

"John?" Headmaster surprise to see him here.

"Hello, may I help you?" He smiles at Sarah hoping their plan is working.

"I am here to talk to AJ." He answers.

"AJ." John calls out waiting at the door.

AJ heads to the door nervously with Jack behind her. "Hello Headmaster." She speaks quietly.

"Miss April, there is something that caught my attention about you and Kevin. Do you mind if we discuss about it?" AJ nods in agreement to discuss what happen between them.

"AJ, are you sure?" Jack asks concern having her to force to talk about it.

"Do you want him to come as well?" Headmaster inquires to have her feel safe.

"I think it is best if he doesn't." AJ answers which shocks Jack. She turns to her boyfriend. "I will tell you in details later. I need to do this... deal with this myself." AJ explains.

"My strong girlfriend. I will be here when you return." He kisses her forehead.

"Actually, please wait in the cafeteria." Headmaster requests upset with men in a women's dorm.

"Certainty." John agrees remembering the rules.

"Follow me Miss April." He request to her.

"Did you confess everything?" John asks Sarah when they turn the corner.

"I did, it is up to Headmaster if he believes her story or not." Sarah sighs hoping he does or else he will Scott-free again.

"What is going on?" Jack questions not liking this secrecy.

* * *

"Now Miss April, you are safe here. Whatever you say is all confidential." He warns as they sit down. AJ across from him like regular. "What is this situation between you and Kevin?" He begins.

"It wasn't a situation before Headmaster, sir. Madame paired us up as partners for a History assignment." She starts to answer.

"So you don't have history with him like Miss Sarah does?"

"No sir, I meet him then for the first time."

"So tell me how did you end up in this situation?"

"I guess being friends with John and Sarah made me a target to him."

"I concur with that with all of your friends, I assume."

"Yes, John is my closest friend."

"Do you know the situation with Kevin and Sarah." He wonders to keep Sarah's conversation with him confidential as well.

"Yes, I know they dated before and it didn't end well." She answers briefly.

"You believe her when she confess that Kevin was abusive to her.

"I do sir, however before my incident I had my doubts." AJ always gives people the benefit of the doubt.

"Your incident before?" He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Is this why John and your other friend is here?" He always wonder, but didn't pry right now.

"My boyfriend yes." She corrects proudly.

"What happened?" Intrigue with this new information. Sarah briefly touch on why AJ is involve.

"Well, let me start when I woke up in my pajamas one morning."

"Umm-"

"I have a point to this, sir." He nods to let her continue. "I woke not remembering how I return home along with a change into my pajamas. The last moment I remember was researching with Kevin." A light bulb clicks in Headmaster's head on the purpose of this detail. "I question Sarah, Matthew, and Nila on my magical appearance, but no one knew, well I didn't want to entertain the one logical idea. The truth was revealed when I step out of the shower."

"He confessed." Headmaster interject.

"Yup, he confess that he brought me back to my dorm and change my clothes. He violated my body I supposed with undressing me without permission."

"Okay." Acknowledging everything.

"Afterwards, he wanted to continue what we did last night?"

"He took advantage of you."

"No not last night, but tried to at the shower. He forced himself on me as I screamed for help. the last moment I remember was him lowering his pants along with a slap to the face." AJ concludes.

"So he never physically violate her." He doesn't react to this.

"He did, he touched by body without permission." She argues.

"Miss April, you didn't give him any warnings or hints that night have led him-"

"No, I love my boyfriend I told him I had one, but he wouldn't listen. You have to believe her." She raises her voice in worried that he might conclude that she send missed signals.

"Okay, okay, I will page Kevin to get his story." Before AJ can rebut, Headmaster announce for Kevin's presence in his office.

"Hello, Headmaster, you wanted to see me." Kevin appears at the door.

"Yes, please take a seat." He offers.

"What is this regarding?" Kevin pretends to be clueless. AJ just rolls her eyes at his actions.

"News have come to my attention about you and Miss April here."

"Oh, what about?" He smiles undressing her with his eyes.

"Her along with Sarah inform me that you sexually violated them."

"I did not." He objects appalled with this truthful accusation, but he doesn't want to admit it.

"So you didn't abuse Sarah while dating her as well as took advantage of her in the shower earlier?" Headmaster list down some offenses against him.

"She wanted to have sex with me." He defends not taking the blame for it.

"So did Miss April, you didn't force yourself on her when she came out of the shower." He inquires giving Kevin attention.

"She send me mixed signals. When I carried her back to her dorm, she cuddled into me." He accuse.

"I see." Headmaster look at AJ surprise as she gulps. Being half asleep, she imagine Jack carrying her.

"And changing her into her pajamas, did she consent to that?"

"Not really." He shrug hoping it is enough to play himself as a fool.

"So you didn't have consent to see her half-naked?" He wants clarification.

"No." He confess.

"And you forcing yourself on her after her shower was confirm with consent?" He inquired again.

"Yes."

"It wasn't." AJ objects on how he could lie about attempted rape.

"Yes, you flashed me so what did I expect to do giving me more mixed signals." Kevin lies.

"I never flashed you. I have a boyfriend. I told you several times, but you don't care. You spoke that you will show me how better you are than him. I quote 'You have a cute little figure on you. It makes me hard just changing you.'" She quotes.

"Is this true Monsieur Kevin?" He doesn't like how this was done under his authority.

"No, she admitted to be half asleep, she probably dream that."

"You said that at the shower not when you were changing me." She defends.

"Don't believe her, she is trying to save her relationship because she knows she cheated on him." He will do anything to make her look guilty.

"I didn't. I didn't cheat on him." She anxiety rises. "I love him you are the one who take advantage wanting to feel inside me." She takes deeper breaths.

"I never said that you are delusional." He covers his expose words.

AJ jumps up to attack him, but is stopped by Headmaster. "We will settle this." He pages Sarah.

* * *

"Hello Headmaster." Sarah arrives with everyone.

"Miss Sarah come in." She signals everyone to stay. "We need to resolve this."

"Okay, what I told you is the truth." She states.

"About Miss April's whereabouts last night." He clarifies the detail needed.

"She didn't recall how she got back. I had an idea but wasn't confirm. Monsieur Kevin confirms it for me." She sits beside AJ to comfort and support her in this.

"You called him out of a hunch?"

"Yes, he confirm that he did bring her to her dorm and did something. He said I wouldn't hear anything because I am a heavy sleeper."

"I never confirm that to you. I never took advantage of her in her dorm I just made you imagine I did." He slipped out to Sarah's amusement.

"How about at the shower, I found you on top of AJ exposed from the bottom."

"I was-"AJ starts to tear up.

"You told Headmaster I took advantage of you. You flirted with me to leave your friend."

"I admit that." She smiles to take that blame.

"See she admits that she flirted with me before I could be inside AJ." Kevin still trying to get out of the mess he put himself in.

"Was this before or after you knocked out AJ?" That statement doesn't convince Kevin to not be innocent to Headmaster.

"After... I mean she wouldn't shut up."

"Let me get this straight, you were going to take advantage of her if Sarah didn't interrupt?" He clarifies his actions.

"No." He caught on just before he answer. This is what Sarah wanted to expose himself.

"So whether or not Sarah interfered, you would have violate her?"

"No." He tries to salvage his falsely innocent.

"What would you do with Miss April out cold?" He crosses his arms.

"He was going to have sex with both of us. Let me tell you his thought process." Sarah starts.

"This will be interesting." He rolls his eyes trying to keep his resolve.

"To get him away from AJ, I flirted with him. I admit that because it is all he ponders about; revenge on me and John."

"So this is a revenge situation?" Headmaster maybe finally gets to the center of the problem.

"I pulled some of my tricks to have him pleasure me instead of AJ because I have been there before. He contemplated on having sex with AJ or me. In his brain, he choose me because I could scream out his name."

"I would have-"

"Not finished." She interrupts. "I need to stall to have my friends arrive. They called that they were visiting. To stall, I had him pleasure me from the outside until I heard them." She sadly professes.

"Don't lie."

"You didn't enter me." She did tell the truth using John's tactic with Kourtney.

"Stop! I don't need those details." He stops them.

"Anyways, when John grab her supplies I came out."

"We came out, you have it admit it." He licks his lips.

"So you would take advantage of both of them if you tried."

"Absolutely." He proudly admits.

"Thank you. Miss April. Miss Sarah, you two can go." He got his confession.

"What, she wanted, they both wanted it." He defends. "Damn, I wish I got her when I had the chance." Furiously mutters to expose.

"Excuse me."

"I mean-" He knows that he is busted with this.

"I want all your offenses you committed to the both of them now." He demands.

"Headmaster, I have a presentation due." He excuses.

"I am sure Miss April can handle it herself." Not giving any leeway.

"She can handle something, alright." He whispers.

"Pon don me." Testing his patience.

"Nothing, I will finish my conversations." He takes the paper.

"Today, they all must be truthful or else you be expelled from schools in the state."

"You can't do that." He surprise that ti will be that harsh.

"I can and your father won't help you when I discuss this with him."

"He won't care." His father only cares about his business.

"Maybe so, but your mother might." She warns.

Kevin eyes open wide. When he is in huge trouble, his mother is brought in for discipline. "Fine." He grabs the sheet and heads off. He goes pass the group who wave bye at him.

* * *

"Did we get him?" John wonders.

"We did." Sarah answers happily.

"I am going to finish my presentation." AJ utters to give John and Sarah some private time.

"I will help." Jack follows.

"Us too." Randy and Stacey follows as well.

"So you didn't really let him... you know." He can't spit out the words.

"Would you be mad if he did?" She tests his affection towards her.

"We are not together, so it wasn't my problem." He plays it cool, even though it killed him inside.

"John." She pushes him.

"Yes, I don't want anyone to force you like that." He admits. "Sarah, I have tried to confess to you that-" Sarah captures his lips.

"I feel the same way." She confess breaking off the kiss.

"So are we-"

"No." She declines.

"No?" John confuse.

"You have to take me on a date first." She giggles.

"How about a predate in your room?" He suggest.

"Definitely, I need the Kevin genes off me."

"I can make that happen." John walks her to her dorm quickly.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-one:

John still kissing Sarah on the neck a few hours afterwards. "We are never leaving this room, are we?" Sarah inquires.

"Thinking about it." He continues.

"Are you sure you are over Ms. Silver because-"

"The three rounds of sex wasn't clear for you." He looks at her disappointed.

"Oh, they were trust me it all happen too fast. I just mean you will see her every day at school and you will lose your resolve." She is just concern that is only in the moment type of thing.

"I love you more than just a friend this time. She broke up with me and it is her lost. Now, we should get changed before our friends get back." He request giving one last peck on her lips.

"Why, I want to be in you forever." She teases.

"Don't tempt me because I can make you suffer." He promises.

"Ooo... tough guy." She giggles.

"Remember when I-" He whispers in her ear the rest. This makes Sarah melt feeling like his words alone will be all she will ever need.

"Fine, I will miss you." She knows he will leave tonight.

"I will miss you too." He hugs her from behind which his members brushes near her opening.

"Stop." She moves closer.

"Yes, me stop." He feels her rub against him.

* * *

Monday morning, the group is back at school. John and Sarah didn't leave their spot until John had to leave. Sarah warn them to not tease him with the second fear of AJ's notion. AJ finished her presentation with the help of Jack, Stacey, and Randy, well they mostly got books and supplies for her.

John enters English class to find a different teachers. He wonders where Ms. Silver went.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Wheeler. I am filling in for Ms. Silver until they find a replacement. It will take me awhile to learn your names, so bear with me." He introduces.

John is confuse on why she would quit unless Kourtney blackmailed her. This angers him going to talk to her after lunch.

"Okay class just read page 1-10 of your Hamlet play." Mr. Wheeler assigns. John exits to head to his locker. "Hey." Kourtney greets at his locker.

"What do you want?" He accuses right away.

"What do you mean?" She answers with a big smile.

"Ms. Silver quit, did you blackmail her?"

"No, I gave her the video." She is a bit offended that she would do that.

"I bet you made copies." He scoffs.

"No, check my phone." She hands him her phone. He sees there are no videos or pictures of them.

"Fine, what were the terms?" he knows there are conditions.

"I told her to transfer before anyone else finds out. I thought it will be the start of the new me."

"The new you?" John wonders on what that means.

"Well the old, new me. When we were fooling around, I never wanted it to stop." She whispers the last sentence. "I want to continue it and might turn it to a relationship." She hopes.

"I am amazing, but I can't Kourtney." John tries to handle this carefully to not trigger the old Kourtney.

"Why not?"

"I am taken." He proudly admits with a smile recalling his time with Sarah.

"Who?" She tries to stay calm.

"She doesn't go here." He is wary of what he says to not have Sarah in danger.

"Okay, I can accept that, but can we have one more time together." She requests.

"I can't sorry." He heads to his class leaving Kourtney with her thoughts.

"So much for that plan, I need a much sexier plan because I know he wants me." Kourtney flips her hair. Those moans last time were love moans to her.

* * *

"So she really quit?" Randy clarifies at the lunch table.

"Yup." John confirms informing his friends about the video Kourtney had.

"Wow, just when Kourtney couldn't sink any lower." Randy shake his head.

"No to sound like I'm defending her, but at least she didn't expose you two." Stacey sees her that maybe she is trying to be her old self.

"She transfer Ms. Silver out, she blackmailed her." Randy answers back.

"That's true. We should go to her house to see how she is doing." Stacey suggests.

"Go to Kourtney's?" All the boys are surprise by Stacey's request.

"No, go to Ms. Silver's. John, you know where it is, right?" She clarifies.

"Yah, do you think that is a good idea." John wonders.

"I think it is." Jack agrees.

"Me too." Randy smiles.

"You two just love to torture me." He huffs. "I thought when AJ transfer I would get less of these, but Jack took her place." He shoots a glare at him.

"You can't replace my AJ, but she warn me to look after you both along with tease both of you to will have her presence here." Jack explains.

"Why don't you have Randy all tortured." John questions being unfair.

"He is with Stacey, but soon as he is only... is a different story." He smirks.

"So soon." Stacey confirms.

"What?" Randy a bit uneasy.

"Remember, I won't be at school tomorrow for my Science class." Stacey reminds him.

"No, you never told me that." He pretends to forget.

"I did, have fun tomorrow." She pecks him on the lips.

"Maybe I should call in sick." He numbers not wanting the teasing.

"Nope, if you do I will let you suffer worst than these two." She warns. "Be a man I know you are."

"This is my torment I am done." He smiles.

"Sorry baby." Stacey smiles.

* * *

John knocks on the door of Ms. Silver's house. "I don't think she is home yet." He gives upon the first knock.

"Just give her a minute." Randy pulls John back.

They doorbell this time. After a few more minutes, Ms. Silver answers the door in a robe.

"Hello Ms. Silver." Stacey greets.

"Hello, what are you four doing here?" She is awkward being in just a robe.

"We came to see how you were since you quit."

"I am good I got a job at another High School; it is is mostly substituting." She tries to cover her disappointment.

"That is great you got a job quickly." Stacey surprise being the only one talking because the men are looking in different directions.

"Guys, what's wrong?" She tries to not laugh at their awkwardness.

"Did they do something wrong or this torture?" Ms. Silver notice Stacey's expression.

"Nope, we are just concern."

"I see well thank you for coming."

"Oh sorry, were we interrupting something?" Stacey wonders in the hurry to head back.

"Yup, I am in a middle of something."

"Oh, what it is?" Stacey pretends to be clueless. Ms. Silver whispers it in her ear. "Oh, have fun." Stacey responds.

"Thanks."

"Bye Ms. Silver." They all wave as she closes the door.

"Well she moved on as fast as you did John." Sarah acknowledge.

"Yah, but that is not what she whispered to you." John knows by Stacey's expression that is not the full truth.

"That is private." Stacey crosses her arms knowing he is right.

"We should keep her company."

"I don't-"John knocks to have it open. He heads to her bedroom where he hears means, but it is in his voice. "Sylva, are you-"

"John-" She is surprise as well as embarrassed on what he saw.

"OMG, sorry-" He runs out to bump into the rest of them.

"You are right lets go." John wants to hurry out of the house.

"I warned you." Stacey shakes her head in disappointment. Why warn if they don't listen.

"Who was that?" A man pops out from the cover.

"My ex." She pushes him down as she continues to watch the video.

* * *

"Dude, what happened?" Randy wonders.

"Nothing, I have to head home to speak to Sarah." He heads to his car to drive home.

"Baby." Randy asks Stacey.

"Trust me they both have moved on in some form." Stacey briefly states.

"Poor John." Jack figures out that John found her moved on with another man.

"You mean... oh man. We need to check up on him." Randy concern for his guy best friend.

"Just have him for today." She request.

"Okay, come on Jack will drop you home."

* * *

 _"No." Sarah astonish. John just finish telling her what happen. "I told you."_

 _"Yes. Yes." He rolls his eyes._

 _"You mister don't think any of it." She authorized._

 _"I didn't."_

 _"Yah right mister." She sarcastically speaks._

 _"Fine, but I wish we were on the video." He grins as he also wiggles his eyebrows._

 _Sarah blushes. "Stop."_

"Hey Sarah, is that John?" AJ arrives at the dorm from her dance lesson.

"Yah."

"Hey John, don't worry about what you saw at Ms. Silver's." AJ adds.

"How do you know?" Sarah and John both wonder.

"Jack told me. Anyways, I am going to leave you two alone in case anything happens." She giggles.

"AJ." Stacey and John scowl.

"What, I am being a supportive and conservative friend." AJ explains.

"Whatever." John rolls his eyes.

"Bye." AJ waves as she laughs.

"Your friend is funny." Sarah replies.

"Don't encourage it." John huffs getting double tease today.

"Fine, what can I do make you feel better." She offers.

"You can't you all the way there." He pouts really need it right now.

"I know what can make you happy." She grins.

"What?" Excited.

"Just watch." She turns the phone call to a video call.

* * *

"Hey John." Kourtney greets in a revealing dress the next day.

"Hey Kourtney." He replies back not noticing anything.

"Do you like my outfit?" She models it for her.

John looks over. "A bit too revealing but nice." He closes his locker.

"Don't you want to rip it off?" She flirts.

"Listen Kourtney if you want any man's attention in the right way, you shouldn't dress this way. You should let men know your personality than your body." John advises.

"Will that impress you?"

"Kourtney, I am taken. I am sorry it won't happen." He lays her down gently.

"How about our moments?" She feels rejected never as a man done that like this.

"I'll tell you the truth." He goes to her ear. "That was a vibrator and not me. I just presented that it was." He exposes.

"I don't believe you. The movements were so real." She is flabbergasted.

" It is true." He grabs a bag. "Here."

Kourtney opens it. "It is true." John nods.

"Maybe accept this attitude is not for you and you will find the one who will give you that for real. Trust me when you make love it is far more greater than just fooling around." He directs.

"See you around." He attends his class.

"Why can't it be you?" Kourtney sighs.

"Kourtney, are you okay?" Stacey asks her waiting for Randy, John, and Jack after school.

"Why doesn't he like me?" She speaks mostly to herself.

"Who?"

"John." Stacey is surprise by this.

"Kourtney, John has a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop me before." Every man whether single or not fall for her especially how she is dress now.

Stacey sighs as she sits beside her. "Kourtney, the men you have dated before wasn't dating you, but dating you for your body. Men like John don't date girls like that, they know their worth. You should date men who are single, loves you for your personality, and accepts you for you." Stacey encourage her words of wisdom. "The Kourtney I grew up with wouldn't let an man dis value her and use her to gain popularity."

"So I should be like you?"

"No, be yourself. Becca has a boyfriend who respects her. How are they fairing?" Stacey asks to prove a point.

"I haven't seen her so happy."

"Fine that for yourself." She concludes seeing the guys exit. "See you around." She runs to Randy as they kiss.

"Hey Kourtney." Becca waves over. "Do you want to join us?" She offers holding Dean's hand.

Kourtney smiles. "I am coming."

"Great."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-two:

"So how was the presentation?" Sarah wonders after school.

"Difficult, however, I got an A." She is proud. "Madame love how with everything that went on I did and had time to finish the presentation."

"You get what you give." Sarah replies with her motto.

"So I was wondering if you, Matthew and Nila want to some for dinner when we are out of here for Summer break?" AJ asks being a couple of weeks away.

"I don't know. My parents are always so excited to see me. They actually head up here to pick me up." Sarah gives her a reason for her uncertainty.

"No problem, my parents are coming too. They countdown the days at the beginning of the my year here." AJ speaks seriously.

"No they don't." Sarah senses the teasing.

"They don't, although, they love to meet you three." Every time she calls her parents, they both wonder when they can meet her new friends.

"Us?"

"Yup, they want to meet my friends that helped my transition here run smoothly." AJ explains.

"It wasn't that smooth thanks to my past." She sulks referring to Kevin.

"Hey, I am fine you are fine, and Kevin got suspended until we get back next year. I can call that a victory." AJ just wants to move on from this whole situation.

"He will be pissed off when he gets back." Sarah reminds her.

"With a tight leash; school activities and curfew. He can't leave his room after 6 p.m. If he has to he will be a chaperone." She recalls the conditions of his re-enrollment. "I just don't get why he didn't expel him."

"His dad pays big money to keep this school running. Without him studying here, there is no value to invest." Sarah recalls some information Kevin mention to her before.

"Sounds like bullshit."

"Yup, although his mother isn't that bad. She is tougher on him than his dad." Sarah recollects. "She was the one who check up on me after we broke up." The only thing she missed is her wishing she can see her more.

"Sounds like a nice lady."

"She is, anyways, maybe when I visit John I can meet your parents then." Sarah suggest.

"Oh right, you need the whole 'meet the parents' situation."

"Actually, they have been hinted that I date John before, so I don't know how surprise they really be."

"Right, so I guess you are golden." AJ thumps her head with them being best friends.

"Not John, my parents are still quite upset with the Kevin situation before. I don't blame him, however, it is a sore subject for them being their only daughter."

"I get it." AJ remembers how her parents were with Randy.

The group having lunch as Kourtney approaches. "Hey guys."

"Hello." They greet politely.

"I want to speak to Stacey for a minute." She requests.

Everyone look towards Stacey. "What it is regarding?"

"The after school conversation we had."

"What conversation?" Randy inquires immediately.

"We will be just over there." She points to an empty table in the corner.

"I don't know." Stacey ponders on the right decision.

"Okay, no problem maybe next time." She smiles before she is off. They watch as she sits with Becca and Dean.

"What is this conversation?" Randy repeats.

"When I was waiting for you before, after school, I saw Kourtney distraught. She kept on repeating 'why' to herself. I asked what is wrong."

"What did she convey?" John wonders on if it is about the advice he gave her.

"It was why John not liking her." She states. "Apparently, your advice got her to examine her way of life." Stacey put the focus on John.

"You never told us this John."

"I didn't know it would impact her this much. I was just speaking from a concern hear." John explains his reason.

"It did. I gave her more tips to use your advice in her life."

"It seems to be working so far." Jack observes Kourtney laughing with Becca and Dean. They all look over at this observation.

* * *

"Kourtney." Stacey walks to her after school.

"Hey." Kourtney smiles.

"We will see you later." Becca smiles leaving them alone.

"Okay, ready for that talk." Kourtney smiles happy to get this opportunity.

"Sure."

"Okay, I want to thank you and John for the advice you have given me."

"You are welcome." She is happy that she appreciates her advice.

"When John showed me the vibrator, it didn't feel good to be trick on."

"He told you that." Stacey clarifies.

"Yah."

"So is that why you were distraught before?"

"Yah, I ponder on why something so good could be fake. Moreover, how true love and friendship can with stand anything. The tricks that could land me any man didn't affect John, Randy, or Jack."

"Well like I said before-"

"Yes, so afterward the conversation Becca ask me to join her and Dean to hang out." Kourtney continues.

"How did that go?" Interested in this attitude change of Kourtney.

"It was fun, the funniest and happiest I have been in years. I follow both of your advice and it was great. I have been hanging out with them since then and not once have I hit on him." Kourtney proud.

"That is great news, Kourtney." Stacey proud of her as well.

"However, there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"I fear I might slip. Becca is the only friend I have I don't want to mess this up." She recognize fully how important her friendship with Stacey was.

"That is not true you are popular here." She sees everyone wave at her.

"No, after Dawn and then my trip to Mr. Michaels' office, everyone left my side. Do you know why I was so adamant on tearing your group apart?" Stacey shrug. "I wanted what your group had. You had your brother and than Randy who have John and AJ. Those three are the tightest friendship I have ever witness." She explains a brief part of her actions.

"Tighter than ours." Stacey jokes.

"Yes, our friendship fell apart when I became popular theirs are still strong no matter how popular anyone of them becomes."

"So you have seen the light to be your own self again." Stacey hopes.

"Not actually, Stacey I know we will never be like were as children, but I will try to get back in at least your good graces."

"Why?"

"You are the best person that came into my life and I took advantage of that. Maybe some day I can at least be civil with your group."

"I hope you find the true you Kourtney."

"Thanks, see you around."

"You will." Stacey smile.

* * *

It is the last day before Summer vacation, all the parents are in the parking lot waiting for their children.

"Mom. Dad." AJ greets happily.

"Oh princess we miss you." They both hug her.

"I missed you too, both of you." She hugs them missing seeing them every day.

"So did you invite your new friends over?"

"I did, however they can't. Nila and Matthew are breaking the news to their parents that they are dating and Sarah is with her parents."

"Well, we have all Summer to meet them. Let's get you home." Mr. Lee grabs her bags as they head to the car.

On the ride home, AJ fills her parents on how school really is.

"Really only suspended." Mrs. Lee states appalled.

"Yes, I am pissed about that too just because his father pays the school a large amount of cash." She huffs.

"Can we move to a different topic?" He doesn't want to hear about they guy who almost rape his daughter.

"Sorry hunny." Mrs. Lee apologize.

"Daddy, I can switch back to public school if you want."

"Do you like your school?" He simply answers.

"Yes."

"Do you want to leave?"

"If it makes you happy, I will."

"This is about you, princess. As along as you are happy there you can stay." Mr. Lee utters.

"Thanks."

They arrive home without anymore awkward conversations. "We are home baby girl."

"Great." She unbuckles her seat belt and heads to the door.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Mr. Lee whispers.

"Nope, did you?" He shakes his head.

AJ opens the door to darkness until she opens the light to an empty space, no one is there. "Where is everybody?" She is a bit upset.

"Were you expecting a party?" Her father wonders.

"No, just my friends or at least Jack." AJ utters in disappointment.

"I am sorry, princess." Mrs. Lee hugs her hoping ti is not to devastating to have her in the dark for now.

"I will be in my room." She sulks to her room.

"We will fetch your bags." Her father speaks out.

"Thank you." AJ responds back.

AJ opens her door not noticing anything.

"Welcome home, my private school girl." Jack utters with a lit candle.

"Jack?" She now notice she didn't turn on the lights.

"Yes, do you think I would miss your return home?" He gives her, her special smile.

"Maybe." She blushes at the gesture.

"Come here." Jack puts the candle down on her dresser to spread his arms.

AJ hugs him tight as they enjoy this moment. "I love you Jack." She snuggles into him.

"I love you too."

"Okay enough of this come join the party." Randy interrupts with a smile.

AJ turns around to see all her friends there. "You all know and you didn't tell me." She tries to act mad at them.

"Nope." Randy simply answers.

AJ punches Randy for that respond. "It was John's idea." He puts the blame on his friend to not suffer AJ's wrath.

"Hey!" John doesn't want her wrath wither.

AJ tears up as Randy hugs her. "We love you AJ forever."

"Don't listen to him, we are the ones that love you not Randy. He didn't throw you a welcome back party." John grins.

Randy sticks out his tongue.

"My friends." AJ laugh.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-three:

"So anything important happen at your school while I was gone?" AJ wonders as they eat dinner that all the parents prepared for AJ's return home.

"Well..." Randy looks towards John who looks towards Stacey, who finally looks at her brother Jack to give the announcement to her.

"No... no... no, I am not going to tell her your events." Jack, sitting next to AJ, won't be persuaded to convey their situation.

They all look at their parents for some help, but they all drink water for the message.

"Fine, AJ." John looks at AJ.

"What is it John?" AJ speaks innocently.

"AJ... Randy has something to tell you." He shoves food in his mouth.

"John you coward. Well-" Stacey and Jack both smile at him with mouths full. "Really, AJ..." The doorbell rings. "Ah, saved by the bell."

"I will get that." Mr. Lee stands up to answer the door. "Continue Randy."

"Randy, just tell me, what happen?" AJ not liking how this is conveying.

"Ms. Silver quit her job at the school thanks to Kourtney." Randy starts again.

"What?" She knows what happen at Ms. Silver, but not quitting.

"Kourtney caught John and Ms. Silver having relations in her classroom. She-"

"Wait, what?" John's parents interrupt. "You had relations with your English teacher?" Mr. Cena clarifies with Mrs. Cena in shock.

"Randy." John scowls at him.

"I am not going down alone." He replies.

"Is this true, son?" Mr. Cena wonders.

"Mom, dad, can we discuss this at home?" John request not to use his friends to lower his parents' reaction.

"Sounds good son, very matter of you." Mr. Cena approves. "Continue Randy."

"Kourtney blackmailed her."

"Not exactly." Randy dismiss. "She gave her the evidence and told her to transfer out of the school. She substitutes at another school."

"Great." AJ rolls her eyes. "I guess that makes Sarah happy." AJ smiles at John who nods.

"Speaking of Sarah, look who came for dinner." Mr. Lee arrives back with Sarah and her parents.

"Sarah." John's eyes brighten up as she walks towards her. "Hello." He kisses her cheek. This confesses his parents greatly not knowing they are a couple.

"Hello John. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cena long time no see." She greets in the arms of John.

"Sarah, I see our son has missed you a lot." Curious about their interaction.

"Yes, he has along with me as well." Sarah rubs his arms.

"Hunny, Sarah is one of AJ's friends from school as well as John's best friend." Mr. Lee brings his wife up to speed.

"Right, please to meet you. Please join us to eat." Mrs. Lee offers.

"I brought some apple pie for dessert." Sarah's mom offers back.

"Thank you." Mrs. Lee appreciates.

"Anyways, back to my report." AJ focuses back on Randy.

"Maybe Sarah can continue." He hopes to catch Sarah off guard to accept.

"Continue what?" Sarah answers before she takes a spoonful of John's meal being on his lap.

John whispers in her ear. "Oh about Ms. Silver." Randy nods. "I thought you knew that. John and the others went to Ms. Silver's house." She starts.

"I know about that."

"Then I don't know what to say then." Sarah shrugs.

"Fine, Stacey and I gave Kourtney advice about her relationship." John just continues to get this conversation finished.

"Why would you two convey to her advice like that?"

"Well... John has pretended to have relations with Kourtney in favour of her leaving us alone." Stacey participate in the conversation now.

"John... you didn't." AJ afterwards speechless.

"I didn't I used something to appear like one. Please, can we not get into the details in front of the parents?" John request having the parents intrigue.

"Fine." AJ signals all of the to politely leave.

"How about some pie?" Mrs. Lee offers. All the parents agree awkwardly not wanting to hear their children's relationships.

"They are gone tell me." AJ intrigue on John's actions.

"Since I was the one that had no girlfriend that Kourtney knew about, she started flirting with me. I pretended to give in. I used the vibrator and her eyes were close to imagine, for her, that I was actually having sex with her." John explains his methods for that specific situation.

"How many times?" AJ crosses her arms noticing Sarah doesn't now know about this.

"Maybe three times." John not recalling how many times.

"Does Sarah know?'

It clicks in John's mind that this is affecting his girlfriend negatively. He looks at her as he shakes his head for the answers. "I am sorry, Sarah." He hugs her tight.

"I thought I was supposed to be worried about Ms. Silver, however my boyfriend was with a skank at school." She stands up.

"Sarah, don't-"

"I need time to process all of this." She looks to AJ.

"Upstairs, two doors in on the left." AJ directs her to her bedroom.

"Sarah." He sulks. "Look what you all did." He blames all of them before storming out.

AJ feels guilty because she started all of this. "I have him." Randy pats her back.

"Me too." Jack joins Randy.

"Let's talk to Sarah, explain to her that John isn't like that." Stacey suggest. The whole situation went bad in a hurry.

"Yah." She lets Stacey hold her as they head there.

All the parents, who are secretly listening, are concern with this whole situation.

* * *

"Hey man." Randy greets outside on the porch.

"Does Sarah hate me? AJ must be." He assumes sighing regretfully.

"No, no one hates you. You were a free man when the Kourtney situation happen. Maybe it wasn't the best way, however, it did prove a point to her." Randy focus on the positive sitting next to him.

"It might cost me Sarah; it is all my fault." John blames himself only.

"No, it is all our fault excluding AJ and Sarah. We shouldn't have let you proceed with it." Randy answers as Jack nods.

"Tricking someone was not the way it should be done." Jack includes.

"No, this is my grave I will dig myself out. I could have decline, but I didn't" John takes the full blame for his actions.

"John, I don't-"

"I am apologizing until I can't no more." John marches back in the house.

She assumes the girls are in AJ's room. He is about to knock confidently, but it vanishes quickly. He lays on the door sinking to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the bedroom.

"It is not like we were dating." Sarah, her head on AJ's shoulder, looks at the positive.

"That is true, but it doesn't accuse him for pretending to be." AJ responds knowing they know better.

"No, but I am a bit sad for Kourtney that she got played. I know how that feels. I don't think I'm mad at the relations, but from the games. Furthermore, will he be like that with me? I am just a trick." Her eyes are glassily from the tears forming.

"No, he is not like that and you know it." AJ reminds him defending John's character.

"Yah, I just wish I was his one and only." She sighs.

"You may not be in that department, but you are relationship wise. What John and Ms. Silver had, I hate to say this is just attraction. They don't know each other in the level that you two do." She tries to boost her confidence.

Sarah lifts her head. "You are right, but what if I am just like you two, you and Randy." Sarah fears. The feeling she has is strong that she won't be just friends with John.

AJ chuckles. "Sarah, we dated because we wanted an answer. I see you look at him as Nila and Matthew look towards each other."

"Stop!" Sarah lightly pushes her as she blushes.

"It is true tell her Stacey." AJ giggles.

"I haven't really met Nila or Matthew, although, I confirm that John does care for you a lot. Moreover, you did have sex with Kevin in the shower." Stacey includes.

"You did." AJ eyes open wide. "That is where you left after practice."

"I didn't I used John's trick of pretending. I didn't have sex with him then." Sarah tries to convince them.

"I guess John can't wish to be your one and only either." AJ and Stacey grin.

"Hey, you two tricked me." Sarah figures out their plan.

Stacey and AJ nod as they hi-five. "We did." Stacey agrees.

"How." This is what it must of have feel like for John and Randy.

"We will teach, well I will teach because AJ is forbidden too by John." Stacey offers with an eye roll from AJ.

"Great, when do I start?" Sarah very excited.

"After you make-up with John."

Sarah opens the door to have John fall over. "John." They all utter.

John stands up quickly. "Sarah, I want to explain. I want to-" Sarah cuts him off again with a kiss. John deepens it after a few moments.

"Oh my gosh, get a room." Randy teases approaching them with Jack.

"Yah." Jack joins Randy.

AJ and Stacey glare at both of them. "Sorry." They simultaneously apologize.

All the children arrive back down to have her parents there with crossed arms.

"Do you all have some information you want to inform us with?" Mr. Cena orders.

They all look at each others as they nod. They clasp their hands with each other as they head down the stairs. Their parents are proud of their strong friendship.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-four:

"Well, who would like to start?" The group are sitting on one side while the parents stand in front of them.

"I would." AJ stands up with a surprise look from everyone. "Mom. Dad. Honorary parents, I want to speak first because I know what everyone wants to hear." She conveys her reason to speak first.

"What is that, princess?"

"We are sorry." They all pout. "Here are some of the reasons why."

Randy stands up to have AJ sit down at the end. "I am sorry for always being like I dislike the PDA in front of me. I love that I have parents that shows me what true love is." Randy utters before sitting down.

Stacey stands up next. "I am sorry for keeping secrets from you all. Mom. Dad. Thank you for always keeping both Jack and I grounded in family. No matter who or what happens, family is stronger than anything. I also thank you and sorry for the trouble we brought you for you two to fix." Stacey sits down.

Jack stands up next. "I am sorry for hurting some of the most important people in my life. My actions from the past and recently have made people hurt the ones I love. I am lucky to have them which is why I am sorry for hurting them at all."

"I am sorry for having my parents go through the worst first week of probably their lives when I dated Kevin. I am sorry that I didn't listen to you. You have my best interest at heart. I am also sorry for not telling you that John and I are dating much sooner." She gives a small, but proud smile.

When Sarah sits down the parents wait for John to stand up who has the most explaining to do. John clears his throat before he stands up. "Before I say my sorry, I want to explain myself. Yes, I did date and have relations with my teacher, Ms. Silver. Mom. Dad. The girlfriend I told you I had was Ms. Silver. I thought it was a relationship, although we didn't get to know one another. I kept us a secret because I know I would lose her if I did. Moreover, when I did lose her I couldn't figured out until I analyze our relationship. Our relationship was just full of relations and not a relationship, a lust full of emotions instead of true knowledge of one another that I have with everyone on this couch. I know my punishment will never be completed, however I am ready for it. I am sorry for leaving you, my parents, in the dark with this whole situation. I am also sorry for tricking Kourtney on thinking I did have sex with her. There will be more discussion when we arrive home." John concludes as he receives a nod from his parents in agreement.

"Actually, we are all sorry for letting him proceed with this plan." AJ stands up beside John.

"We do. John wouldn't have be involved with these situation if we didn't tease him. We should be the ones sorry for this not him." Randy joins them. They both should have prevent John's urges to take over.

"We are Team Siblings we stick together." AJ announces. "Along with that, I am sorry for putting myself in the Kevin situation. I am sorry for worrying my parents. I am sorry for letting them think that everything was fine when it wasn't." AJ lists her sorry.

"If you are going to punish John you will punish us as well." Randy speaks confidently.

"That is right." AJ hooks her arms with John. Randy follows through as he hooks his arm with John's other arm.

"We appreciate that, but he still has to deal with the consequences alone." Mr. Cena stays strong, although he enjoys to see their unbreakable bond.

"Of course father. Thank you." He bro hugs Randy before pecking AJ on the cheek.

"John." Sarah stands up concern.

"My beautiful Sarah, it took me ten years to fully observe what you mean to me and it will continue forevermore. You stay strong I will be out of the clear in about a month." John looks at his parents who nod in agreement to the punishment.

"I've waited this long I can wait longer." Sarah kisses him.

Stacey and AJ titters as Jack and Randy make kiss-y faces.

"Okay enough." Sarah's father orders.

"I will see you in one month." John pecks her lips before joining his parents.

* * *

The Bliss' summer barbecue is being celebrated. John's parents let John attend the barbecue since his one month grounding is completed. However, he is on probation for another month. He divulge everything that happen with Kourtney and Ms. Silver.

"There he is." Randy greets as him and his parents enter the backyard.

"John!" Sarah runs to him as they share a romantic kiss. John wasn't allowed to use his phone, computer or any communication during his grounding. "I miss you." Sarah express after breaking off the kiss.

"I miss you too." John hugs her tight. The month felt like years not getting to speak to Sarah.

Mr. Cena clears his throat to receive attention. "John remember." He warns about his probation. John sighs as he lets go of Sarah.

"I have to stay with my parents." John lightly explains.

"If you have to then so will I." Sarah utters putting John's arm around her. John smiles as he looks towards his parents for approval; his parents smile as they approve.

"We will join as well." Randy and the rest all are witnesses to the situation.

"How much did you witness?" John blush a little bit.

"Oh I miss you." Randy mocks Sarah.

"I miss you too." Jack answers as they hug.

"You two behave." AJ scolds as she gives a grin to John. "Nice to see you out of school." AJ gives him a hug.

"Yah, thank you." He appreciates the gracious welcome back.

"You're welcome. I think the Summer sun is affecting their good, polite genes." AJ explains their actions.

"I see." John chuckles.

"Everyone food is ready." Mr. Bliss calls out. "Help yourself."

"We should go before all the cupcakes are gone." Jack announce to have Stacey and Randy perk up.

"See you guys." Randy and Stacey races to be the first of them to be the line. Everyone just laughs as they have knowledge for their love of cupcakes.

"Are you ready to eat, baby?" Jack wonders watching more people lining up.

"Yup, you did put steak aside for me, right?" AJ wonders.

"Definitely, if not I will be in the dog house." He half jokes and half serious.

"Good choice." John and his father are in an agreement.

"Let's eat I am hungry." Sarah rubs her stomach.

"Oh no." Jack is frighten. They look at him weird. "Should we stop the line to let you go first." He over analyze the seriousness.

"Haha, your boyfriend is funny." Sarah realize the teasing.

"He is." AJ giggles. "It is one of the reasons I love him." AJ pecks him.

"I love you too." Jack pecks her back. "Okay, let us head in line."

"Right behind you, son." Mrs. Cena answers.

"He has learn his lesson." Mr. Cena acknowledge.

"He has."

* * *

As they found a table for all of them to eat, Randy and Stacey have a full plate each of cupcakes, Sarah wonders about Kourtney.

"Baby, didn't you mention Kourtney gets invited to the barbecue." Everyone stops in time for a moment as they ponder on that statement.

"Sarah, I haven't seen her yet." Jack answers feeling the awkward air.

"Maybe she won't come because she knows we will be here." AJ includes.

"Oh, she is coming with Becca and Dean." Stacey adds respectively.

"Why?" Jack asks.

"She has been hanging around them to not be alone I guess." Stacey replies casually eating her food.

"Too bad for Becca, Kourtney is going to-"

"Randy stop they are here." Stacey nudges him.

"Hey guys." Dean greets holding Becca's hand. "You have met Becca, my girlfriend." He introduces.

"Yes we have. Welcome Becca." Stacey acknowledge.

"Umm, where is Kourtney?" Sarah wonders as everyone tries not to reach to her question.

"She is in the can debating if she wants to join or not." Becca tells them.

"Is she embarrassed?" Sarah asks.

"She is and plus she doesn't want to ruin the barbecue with her presence." Becca explains further.

"Maybe you all should talk to her about this." Mrs. Cena suggest. "Clear all of this up because we don't hold grudges or exclude anyone out." She smiles at John to have him agree with her.

"My mom is right guys we should bury the ratchet." John agrees to stay on his parents good side.

"Great, I will inform her." Becca grateful for this situation to be resolved.

"Becca it is okay, enjoy, we will speak to her ourselves." Stacey states standing up to head there.

"Come on baby, lets eat." Dean pecks her cheek.

"I-"

"She will be fine." Dean assures her knowing that she is a bit skeptical about the conversation.

"I am her only friend I should be there for here." Becca utters with a pout.

"Okay, lets go." Dean looks at the food before giving her a smile.

"Thank you." She kisses him.

"Ah, I have found you two." Emily greets them with her already having food.

* * *

"Maybe I should talk to her first to not ambush her." Stacey request.

"Great idea." AJ accepts.

Stacey walks up to the car to see Kourtney still debating with herself. She knocks on the window. Kourtney looks beside her as she freezes in fear.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Stacey hopes she won't ignore her.

Kourtney gulps as she ponders a bit. Moments later, she gets out of the car. "I am sorry for-"

"Stop." Stacey interrupts her. "Kourtney, why aren't you enjoying the barbecue with Dean and Becca?" She wonders if she still fears of relapsing.

Kourtney shrugs as an answer. "Kourtney, I know you better than what you are monitoring." She stands her ground to give up on her.

"Stac-" A nickname she would call Stacey when they were best friends. "I feel like a third wheel. Every time they go out, Becca invites me. I know Dean is irritated with it wanting alone time with Becca."

"She is being a good friend."

"Yes I know, but I shouldn't be the one feeling like this. I was never good at being alone. If I join I will be alone. I shouldn't have Becca concern about me. She should enjoy her time with Dean." She explains.

"That is what a good friend does they are always concern for each other. You have seen that first hand with John, AJ, and Randy."

"It just seems weird to me having now been on the other side. It is me who is the loner. Tell AJ I am sorry for Dawn spearing her and seducing both John and Randy. I guess I just need someone to help me feel." Kourtney admits her actions are terrible.

"How about your apologize to them yourself." She points to them at the front porch.

"I can't with all them staring at me." Kourtney states nervously.

"How about as a pair?" She offers knowing they can be intimating group.

"Okay, but keep Randy and AJ for last, please." Kourtney request having a long list to apologizing for them.

"Of course."

Stacey heads to the group. "What did she convey?" AJ inquires.

"She wants to apologize to all of you in pairs. She mention being overwhelmed if you all go there."

"Okay, who is first?" AJ wonders.

"John, Sarah, you two are first." Stacey announce.

* * *

"Hey Kourtney." John greets.

"Hello." She greets timidly.

"You are Kourtney nice to see you in person. I am Sarah, John's best friend and girlfriend." Sarah introduces herself.

"You are John's girlfriend." Kourtney smiles happy for her. "It is nice to meet you."

"I see why men fall for you, you are beautiful." Sarah compliments.

"Thank you, although, it doesn't excuse my attitude. I wanted to apologize to you John for tricking you to get what I want. Being the good friend you complied with my request. However, in the end, I was the one who got humiliated." Kourtney admits still can't believe they out smarten her.

"Kourtney, I have to ask why, what has changed?"

"You and Stacey's advice help me realize what I have done. I guess showing me that vibrator put in perspective how it feels to be betrayed. I shouldn't have messed with you in the first place being involved. Sarah, you have a great man in John. Don't ever take him for granted." Kourtney advise.

"I won't." Sarah hugs him tighter. "I was jealous of you when I heard you had relations with my boyfriend, well he wasn't at the time. I was upset that you saw him naked before I did." She express her concerns.

"Truth, Sarah I never did. I had my eyes close the whole time. He probably saw me naked and still stayed loyal. He was probably thinking of you the whole time because it felt so real. You can receive the real deal so I wish I had that." Kourtney hopes one day she will like to feel real love.

"You will." Sarah assures. "With a figure like yours and the beauty you have, you will have many men fall for you."

"Thanks."

"Kourtney, just run these four questions in your mind if the man is worth your time. One, is he cute? Two, does he think I am beautiful? Three, is he just using me for my looks. Four, is he worthy of my time or he is just a one time fling that will leave when times are tough? Use these as a guideline and you will find a man like John." Sarah mentions her tactic learned after dating Kevin.

"Do you have experience in dating jerks?" Kourtney wonders with the tips given.

"I do having friends close is the best cure for falling for them in the first place."

"Good to know."

"I hope you join the barbecue." Sarah hopes as they both head back.

Koutney takes a breath. _One down one more to go._ "Sarah will be a great pair for John." She mentions.

"Yah they are. Next." Stacey wonders.

"Just bring Jack with AJ and Randy."

"Are you sure?" Kourtney nods not wanting experience this two more times.

"Hello Kourtney." AJ greets.

Kourtney hugs AJ as a respond. Everyone is speechless with this action. "AJ, I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for all the teasing, hurt I and Dawn put on you. I am sorry for putting strain on your friendship and relations with Randy and Jack. I am sorry for just everything. You are the glue, the main queen of the group. I thought if you knock down the queen the whole group will crumble." Kourtney immediately speaks her peace. "Of course I underestimate the strength of all of you together. Those actions made your friendship stronger. AJ, you have a great girl best friend in Stacey never lose her like I did." She concludes.

"I won't."

"Just one even I am confuse about. Jacky, Randi, and Jonna were just Jack, Randy, and John in girls' clothes, right?" To her they seem to disappear after a week.

"Yes." AJ admits with a chuckle remembering that.

"What did they do to deserve that?" Kourtney impressed fooling herself.

"Lets just say you don't want to mess or be on AJ's bad side." Randy warns her. "The reason she took the grunt of it is because she know waht would come from you."

"You are not innocent and sweet as you seem." Kourtney recalls that it is the man reason she couldn't break her.

"Nope, you mess with my friends you will deal with my consequences." AJ seriously states.

"I feel sorry for you men." She seriously concern for them.

"We learn to deal with her." Randy replies.

"Kourtney, come join us." AJ invites not wanting to leave her alone.

"I don't know I don't want to ruin your fun." Everyone is paired up except her.

"You won't. Come." AJ invites again.

Kourtney looks towards Stacey who nods. "I am afraid to say no." She teases to test AJ's resolve.

AJ grins. "Good choice." She feels a bit empowered to in still a bit of fear in Kourtney.

* * *

They head back to the backyard to see Emily with Dean and Becca. They watch until Dean brings Becca behind him after an attempted slap.

"Excuse me." Kourtney marches over there.

"I don't want you Emily." Dean repeats again. Emily arrive to continue their romance from last year.

"Oh come on Dean you love it." Emily rubs his chest.

"Yes I did I don't deny that, but I am with Becca, we are a couple." Dean explains louder to record in Emily's brain.

"Why have just one when you can have both like before. We can-"

"What is going on here?" Kourtney asks with crossed arms.

"Ah Kourtney, explain to Dean that we can share him with Becca." She grins.

"No you can't, Becca is with Dean and no one else." Kourtney declines.

"Yah right, hello is Kourtney in there?" Emily knocks on her head.

"I am serious. You leave them alone Becca is Dean's only girlfriend. He knows that if he hurts her he won't be walking." She warns to Dean who gulps.

"Woah, chill Kourtney didn't know you three are banging him my bad." Emily backs up with her hands up.

"Nope, that rule includes me, so how about your flirt with the other single men at this barbecue." She dismisses her.

"Where is the fun in that? Now where is Jack?" Emily looks around.

"Leave them alone too." Kourtney commands.

"Wow, you are no fun anymore." Emily heads away from them.

"Thanks Kourtney." Becca appreciates now beside Dean.

"You are welcome, what are friends for?" Kourtney smiles. "Now, how about we enjoy the barbecue?" She offers seeing no line.

"I say that is a great idea, what are the odds with being with two of the most beautiful women here." Dean guides them to the buffet.

"You see a little patience, kindness, and guidance you can help someone turn their ways." Mrs. Cena witness along with the others.

"To friendship." John toasts.

"To friendship." All of cling their glasses with each other.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-five:

Everyone is at Randy's house for their last day together before the new school year starts. AJ and Sarah head back a day early to get settle before classes.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the beginning of school." Sarah curled up in John's arms around a bonfire.

"I know it feels like we just started our Summer vacation." AJ agrees, who is beside Jack. "Maybe we should call in sick Sarah." She sarcastically suggest.

"AJ." Randy and John are shocked by this. she is the one that promotes them to always attend classes.

"Sounds good." Sarah approves the plan.

"Sarah." John looks at her in shock again.

"Me as well." Stacey joins in to witness their expression.

"Haha very funny." Jack notice how they all agree one after the other figuring out their trick. "We get it you are all like playing tricks on us."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious, Stacey and AJ brainwash Sarah to be like them." Jack acknowledge.

"That is not true." John declines. "AJ promise me not to manipulate Sarah. My closest friend always keeps her word." John mentions her good nature.

"I didn't." AJ utters the truth.

"Although, you didn't mention that I can't." Stacey smirks. "I have been teaching her our tricks to not only trick you all, but to be part of our plans for you three."

"Randy, look what you have done." John blames him for himself not pondering on the option.

"What, she is your girlfriend you should have ponder all possible option." Randy defends. "You can't always blame me for everything." He huffs.

"Yeah, sorry man, so we blame Jack." John grins.

"Definitely." Randy grins as well.

"What, no you two can't." Jack discourage in he should have seen this coming.

"She is your sister." John replies.

"Randy is her boyfriend."

"Well, you are more... you are related to her." Randy doesn't have another reason.

"Wait, why didn't you.. oh, I see you two are scared." Jack figures out himself.

"Scared, scared of what?" John and Randy dismiss the truth.

"You two are scared of AJ and Stacey. You don't want to confront them so you use me as the shield." He reveals the similarities of each time he has taken the blame.

"We are two strong football players, we can handle ourselves." They both speak confidently.

"Randy, John tell the truth." AJ scold.

"Fine." They admit. "Jack, you would too if you grew up with AJ." Randy states.

"I live with Stacey so I know how it works." He divulge having more experience of the topic.

"You are not scared of her?"

"Terrified, but I don't want to convey it, it feeds her head." Jack admits, even though he is the older brother.

"Is this true?" AJ looks up. "Are you terrified of us both?"

"Definitely." He replies with no shame.

"Good." She takes his arms to wrap her tighter loving the fear he has to not lose her.

"You too." Stacey wonders.

"Yes." Randy pecks her cheek.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Sarah pouts feeling left out.

"What do you mean?" John questions.

"You are not scared of me."

"Not of you per say, but of losing you." He confess. "It took us awhile to start this relationship and I don't want to lose you. I get nervous that you will find a better guy for at the school. Now, for here on out, I can't be just your friend." He rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"I am like your friendship with Randy and AJ it will never end or break. We are going to be together forever." She express in confidence.

"Thanks, together forever." He pecks her lips.

"How about we have a Truth or Dare event now?" AJ suggest.

"Why?" Randy wonders with this suggestion requested out of nowhere.

"To have Sarah know us better or Sarah can asks us any questions?" She shrugs. Since she hasn't been with that long, she thought it would be a great way to make her feel welcomed.

"I will go with the Truth or Dare." John decide liking that AJ wants to be comfortable in the group.

"I don't know Sarah could ask questions that could be controlled by AJ."

"Hey!" AJ huffs.

"Come on, I know you better you have intention when you suggest Truth or Dare." Randy sees through her facade.

"What, me having intentions." AJ acts so innocent.

"Yes you are my best friend and I love you, but I know your tricks." Randy doesn't want to fall for another AJ trick.

"Please." She pouts.

"Nope." He avoids her pout to stay strong.

AJ stands up to sit next to him. "Still not going to cave." She hugs him tight.

"You are the best, best friend ever. You won't let me trick you." She smiles. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"You are impossible you know." Randy caves in he can't say to his best friend.

"Nope, I am just your best friend." AJ pecks his cheek for agreeing with her.

"The best." He hugs her.

"See, we will always be that way, along with romantic intentions." Sarah assures John who brings her closer.

"So your decision?" John inquires Randy.

"Truth or Dare."

"Great, you can go first." AJ smiles.

"Excellent." He grins. "John... truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Sarah?" He inquires casually.

"Ooo..." They all speak except Sarah and John.

"I have like Sarah all my life, well the amount we started to become a couple." John speaks in caution on his answer to not have his words backfire on him. "

"You had a crush on her since you met her?" Randy clarifies.

"Isn't it supposed to be one question each?" John dodges the question.

"I will asks the question." Sarah accepts. "How long?" She looks at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

John just smiles brightly loving that her eyes shine when she looks at him. "Sarah, do you remember when we did Romeo and Juliet for our parents?"

"Yah, the year before I left to go to Impertinent High School." She recalls that perfect performance to her anyways.

"We kissed." John mentions.

"We did." She blushes. "You mean... aww." Sarah kisses him. "You are the sweetest." She lays her head on his shoulder. John grins happily at the respond.

"You mean... man you are sweet." Randy agrees.

"Thank you." John appreciates.

"Okay, my turn." Stacey happily speaks next.

"Okay sweetie." Randy utters.

"AJ, what are you favourite moments with my brother?" She forgets to ask Truth or Dare.

"There are so many moments, although, it is when he held a candle in my room. I will never forget that." AJ pecks him.

"Okay my turn." Jack hugs AJ closer. "Miss AJ, tell us an embarrass story of Randy."

"This is not Truth or Dare anymore." Randy notices.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" He legitimately asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us embarrassing pictures of Randy."

"Okay." AJ all excited as she stands up.

"No AJ." Randy orders. He should have seen that coming.

"Fine." She sits back down.

"I get another one because AJ won't accept the dare." Jack hopefully demands.

Randy ponders that it could much worse. "AJ, go get my embarrassing images." He gives permission with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" AJ looks in his eyes for the complete truth.

"Yes, however try to not involve my parents you know how they will be." If his parents know they will all comply the most embarrassing pictures ever of him.

AJ chuckles. "Don't I know it." She walks back inside the house.

"While we wait, my turn. Jack, Truth or Dare." John asks.

"Dare." Jack not afraid to convey or accept any challenge.

"I dare you jump into they pool from Randy's balcony." John sits his challenge. Stacey gulps knowing Jack has a slight fear of drowning and heights.

Jack gulps. "I... I accept." He hesitant.

"Great." John smiles.

They all stand up to have Randy put out the fire. As they head inside, AJ is on her way with a photo album.

"What is going on?" AJ confuse.

"Jack accept a dare from John." Randy divulge to her.

"Be safe, can you promise me this?" AJ has an idea on what John dare him to accomplish.

"I will." Jack assures her kissing her forehead.

AJ concern doesn't go unnoticed by Randy. "I will be by the pool to watch over him." Randy heads back outside,

"I am coming." She runs to him. It is Randy's turn to witness the complete truth in her eyes. He sees fear, although truth to be there with him.

* * *

Jack is on the balcony with John, Sarah, and Stacey. "Where is... oh right?" John sees Randy and AJ by the pool. He looks at the fear in AJ's eyes. He dare Jack to hope ease his fear of this being that he can't go swimming with them before. "Are you sure about this, Jack?" He takes back his dare not wanting to put AJ through this.

"Yes." He pumps himself up. "I need to accomplish this."

"Randy and AJ are by the pool when you arrive there." John informs him. Jack cautiously looks over to see Randy comfort AJ with a hug.

"Pass me my phone." Jack request which Stacey hands over holding it until after he completes the dare. _i love you never forget that. I need to accomplish this._

When he witness AJ receive this and smile, he gives her a flying kiss before preparing himself for the jump. He calms down his nerves before he jumps off.

It seems like her heart stop until Jack arrives back to the surface. "Oh thank God." AJ takes out a big breath.

Everyone cheers as Jack approaches AJ and Randy. Just after he stands on the desk, AJ hugs him tight. "Don't scare me like that again." She rubs her cheek on his chest.

"I am sorry." He rubs her back for assurance. "Baby, it is your turn."

She nods. "John, Truth or Dare." She calls out to the balcony.

"Truth." He knows if he picks dare he will have to jump off as well.

"Are you afraid to attempt the jump from there?"

John looks down. "Nope." He speaks in a worried tone.

"That is not a firm 'nope.'"

"I am not." He speaks firmly.

"Okay, prove it." AJ tests his words.

"I don't know."

"Are you lying?"

"No." John defends his words. He approaches the end of the balcony. When he is about to jump, Randy's parents interrupts.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Orton inquires.

"John is jumping down from the balcony to the pool." Randy replies.

"You know you can't do that." Mr. Orton orders.

"We did it before." Randy recalls at his birthday party.

"We were prepared back then, however we are not now. I can't guarantee safety like I should." Mrs. Orton assures.

"What if we cover each side to prevent that, can we?" AJ suggest.

"I am sorry AJ we can't. You were lucky Jack didn't hurt himself." Mr. Orton notice the wet state of Jack.

"Okay." AJ understands not wanting anyone to be injured.

"John, don't jump." Mr. Orton warns.

"Thanks Mr. Orton." John appreciates saved by Randy's parents.

"Everyone come inside, Jack lets get you in dry clothes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton." He follows her to Randy's room.

* * *

Everyone is in the living room watching a movie.

"Anybody wants snacks?" Mrs. Orton offers.

"Yes." They all accept. "Sorry Sarah, I don't know your favourite snack."

"It is okay Mrs. Orton." She appreciates the acknowledgment.

They all take a bit which John notices something wrong. "This chocolate chip cookie taste weird." He tries to figure out why it different.

"Really, let me taste." AJ picks up a cookie to take a bite. "It tastes fine to me." AJ shrugs taking another bite.

"It doesn't taste minty or sour." John takes another bite.

"Nope."

"Maybe it is my taste buds." John takes another bite. "Nope, this doesn't taste good." He puts the cookie down.

"Mom, John doesn't like your cookie." Randy calls out.

Mrs. Orton heads to them. "John, you don't like my cookies."

"Just this one." He shows her the cookie.

"Oh right because I put toothpaste and tomato in that one." She speaks casually.

"Why would you-" John realizes he has been tricked. Everyone witness his expression as they all titter. "Come on really."

"Sorry John, you know the rules here." She lets him recall.

"At least your mouth is fresh." Sarah acknowledge the positive.

"Do you want to taste?" John offers as he moves closer.

"Why not?" Sarah shrugs not bother by the cookie he ate.

"Eww, get a room." Everyone else gently throw pillow as they laugh.

"You are all just jealous." John respond.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-six:

"We are here." AJ lays on her bed in her dorm.

"I can't believe we actually return today." Sarah starts unpacking.

"You want to really call in sick." AJ sits up.

"A part of me loves the idea." She answers in not her enthusiastic way just wanting to spend more time with John.

"Sarah, what is wrong?" AJ gives her, her undivided attention sensing a problem.

"I am worried."

"About what... Kevin. He can't be around us alone. We are safe." AJ assures her being only near Kevin for class.

"No about John." She places a framed pictures of them together on her night stand where she can look at it before sleeping.

"Is something wrong?" She asks curiously not noticing anything when they left.

"No, I am just worried there might be another attractive teacher or another Kourtney around." Sarah sits down on her bed.

AJ smiles. "I was going to give you this after we unpacked, but you will appreciate it more now." She hands her a small flat gift.

"What is this?" Sarah surprise only expecting words of wisdom.

"Open it, it is from John." AJ informs her.

Sarah gently opens it to have all the pictures of her and John together, just the two of them.

"He wanted you to remember that you are always on his mind." AJ includes.

"It has our first kiss as the center picture." Sarah acknowledge with tears. "How could I get so lucky?" She places on her chest.

"You get what you give." AJ answers with the advice she gave on her first day of Impertinent High School.

"Do you mind if I call him to thank him?"

"No problem, I will be outside." AJ hugs her before she opens the door.

AJ nods her head at the door before she leaves.

"Where am I going to hang this?" She looks around her wall to find the perfect placement. She needs to place it where she is costly reminded.

"I say the space where your head faces to sleep." Another voice suggest.

Sarah is frozen knowing that voice from anywhere. She gentle lays her gift sown before slowly turning around. What she sees is the best person to see right now.

"Hi sweetheart." The person greets. Sarah just jumps into his arms to deeply kiss him. Having limited time with each other, John gently clears the bed to have Sarah lay on it.

"I love my gift." Sarah interrupts looking into his blue eyes.

"I am glad now you can thank me personally." John continues as Sarah flips them over.

"Best first day of school ever." Sarah starts again to kiss him.

* * *

"Is he in there?" Randy asks AJ on the phone.

"Yup, I am happy and a bit disgusted." AJ shakes her head at the thoughts in her mind.

"Disgusted, why?" He thought it would be romantic.

"They are have playtime in our room. I don't know what they could be touching or laying on." AJ explains shaking the thoughts out again.

"This is your idea you should have known." Randy lectures.

"Yes, but I warn him about my bed, although nothing else."

"You are golden then. I am sure Sarah will respect that you stay there too." Randy assures her.

"I am sure she will. I am worried about John. He could attempt it to have it bother me."

"That is John, however this is your favour to him." Randy hopes John realizes to not push his limits with this.

"You are right, I am overthinking this. How is everyone there?"

"Great. Jack misses you constantly so we kind of made a collage of you two as well, well Stacey did." He informs cautiously to prevent AJ from worrying.

"That is generous of her. Tell him I miss him too."

"I will. How much time has past?" They plan to let them have about five minutes.

"Five minutes... shoot. I don't want to enter in case they are in middle of-"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Randy assures her. He texts John that his time is up.

* * *

Lucky for them they just finished round two of their playtime. John unlocks his phone to receive Randy's message.

"Baby, I have to go." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Why, I thought we would go for the final knockout round." She snuggles into him.

"I would love to, but we have limited time. I will call you later." He sits up.

"Okay." She knows the risks of what John and AJ dealt with to provide them with this moment.

"I will video chat you later." He kisses her sweetly before standing up. Sarah jumps into his arms again for one final kiss and tenderness of him inside her.

"You are making this impossible." John moves her hips.

"I guess Stacey and AJ showing me tricks in ways is a good thing."

"I need to thank them." He really appreciates this take change aspect of Sarah.

"You should." John pushes her into the wall for a quickie.

* * *

"Thanks for this AJ." John exits the school.

"You are welcome. Your relationship is fresh don't ruin it." AJ warns.

"I won't. I will take to you later." John pecks her cheek.

"Have a safe drive home." She hugs him. When John leaves, AJ walks back into her room to witness Sarah humming happily.

"I am guessing the phone call went well."

"You know it wasn't a phone call, he was here." AJ nods. "Thank you." Sarah greatly appreciates.

"You are welcome."

"You are the best friend, beside John, to have. They all are lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thanks." AJ appreciates.

* * *

"You remember your terms, right?" Headmaster clarifies to Kevin in his office.

"Yes sir." Kevin agrees.

"One minor infarction and you are expelled from schools here." He reminds him the consequences. All schools in the state are warns about this.

"Absolutely." He is still adamant that this is cruel punishment.

"You are free to go." Headmaster dismiss him from his office to prepare for classes tomorrow.

Kevin grabs his valuables heading to his room until he notices AJ and Sarah. His blood boils at their happiness knowing he can't take his revenge. He watches for awhile before he heads to his room.

"He is really angry." Sarah mentions noticing Kevin looking at them. Sarah was curious what Kevin would do if he saw them.

"Don't focus on him." AJ advises. "We are going to have a great year." They head to their room.

When they arrive back to their dorm, they have a very angry Nila and Matthew waiting for them.

"Hello." Sarah greets.

"Hello, do you have something to include us in with." Matthew gives them a chance to confess.

"We are sorry for not finding you two right away." Sarah gives it a shot on the reason they are pissed.

"You two are forgiven for that, although it is not the reason for this surprise visit." Nila denies the chance.

"I am sorry for not inviting to the barbecue and bon fire." AJ tries to figure it out.

"You did invite us we were busy. Really, you two don't know." Matthew surprise feeling unwanted.

Sarah and AJ both ponder on what it is until AJ figures it out. "Sarah didn't fill you in on that announcement." Nila and Matthew shake their heads.

"What is it?" AJ whispers in her ear.

"I did." She defends. "I did, seriously I did." Sarah looks at them. "I didn't." They nod. "I am so sorry." She must be so excited to not call them. She feels so guilty not telling her best friends.

"Sarah, we are your best friends, why didn't you tell us." Nila hurt.

"There is no excuse. You two help me in my worst time I should have picked up the phone to tell you two the news right away." Sarah feels very guilty and upset.

"We are upset you didn't tell us first, however we are happy for you two." Nila smiles.

"You are." Sarah perks up expecting grovelling for her.

"Yes." Nila hugs her.

"Never do that again." Matthew joins in.

"I feel like a fan girl who witness their favourite couple finally becoming an item." Nila compares her feeling to express it.

"You two are the biggest Sarah and John being a couple ever." AJ acknowledge with them forming a club.

"We are besides Sarah's parents." Nila mentions. "Tell me the details."

"No, I don't want to be scared." Matthew disagrees.

"You can take a walk because I want to know." Nila replies.

"I will, but none about our life from you. This is about Sarah and John not us." Matthew warns.

"Absolutely." She kisses him.

"I love you." Matthew express.

"I love you too." Nila express back before Matthew leaves the room.

"Come on we will talk on AJ's bed." Sarah guides Nila to the bed.

"Why not-" Sarah grins. "OMG, AJ's bed it is." Nila titters at the activity that took place on Sarah's bed.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-seven:

First day of school, John is in class. They have a new teacher, Mr. Woods.

"Hello class, let us start this lesson on revenge." Mr. Woods announce getting straight to the lesson.

"I thought we were going to talk about different aspects of storytelling." John wonders.

"We are revenge in any story is part of it no matter how small it is. Now, there are many factors that contribute to revenge. Does anyone know what they are?" He surveys the class.

"Anger." John replies.

"Yes, anger is the most common reason, however it is not the main reason for revenge. People or characters in a story feel hurt or miserable or guilt which turns into anger. The anger turns into revenge. The person wants to release the feeling to make them feel better. They want to have another person feel that as well." Mr. Woods continues.

"So the person is just hurt." John clarifies.

"Most likely, but it is not always. Every situation you are in or write has to have a climax or you have already learned before. Revenge is a good tactic to build to that climax."

"What should we ponder if we write that type of story?" John curious very intrigue with this lesson.

"As always put yourself in the characters' shoes. How would they feel? Also inquire on their personality. Do you want the character always the villain or a misunderstood person. Does the character make sense if they change their ways? Always make sure the reader understands the characters and why you decided on the direction for them." He speaks hopefully to have the rest of the class to participate.

John ponders on this that this might convey with what happen with Kourtney. Maybe she just needs to know that someone care for her. She was just hurt and numbing what she really felt. He also wonders if this also relates to Kevin.

"Now for your assignment." The class moans being the first day.

"You guys are in your second year of High School it is not going to be any easier." He warns. "Research a story that has revenge as the main component and one where it is limited. See how the author describes each scenario. Put yourself into the story to figure out if you agree with the author. If you disagree explain why." Mr. Woods assigns.

* * *

Lunch time, AJ and Sarah join Matthew and Nila at the cafeteria. They all are buying food since it is their first day back.

"Stop, I don't want to hear the details." Matthew covers his ears.

"What is going here?" Sarah inquires hoping it is just a misunderstanding.

"Nila won't stop comparing our relationship with yours."

"Nila, each relationship is different." AJ utters.

"I know I just like bugging him with it." Nila giggles.

"Sarah make her stop please." He asks for some help.

"If she stops, you have to stop bugging her about her tiny feet." Sarah compromise for them.

"What, no." Matthew rejects.

"That is the offer; take it or stop complaining." Sarah drinks her water.

"What is wrong with tiny feet?" AJ wonders having small feet as well.

"He teases me that I will never buy shoes again because I can borrow my little nieces shoes. Every time we pass a child store, during the summer, we would go in to try on children's shoes."

"They are cheaper." AJ admits.

"Yup they are, but I also say they are cute tiny feet. I like the giggle sound she makes when I tickle them." He compliments.

"He doesn't know when to stop sometimes. Moreover, he would tickle me unexpectedly. I can't have bare feet around him." She huffs loving the freedom of bare feet.

"Okay, how about Matthew stops teasing, but is allowed to tickle your feet, in reason, while you stop comparing unless it is a positive between the two relationship." AJ tries her compromise.

"Sounds like a better deal." Sarah approves.

"I agree." Nila accepts.

Matthew ponders as he accepts with him surrounded by women. "I agree."

"Now kiss each other to make it official." AJ request, a sucker for romance.

Nila and Matthew peck each others' lips as AJ and Sarah smile brightly.

"Ms. Sarah." A student approaches.

"Yes." Sarah acknowledge.

"Letter for you." The student hands her the letter.

"Who is it from?" She inquires. The student shrugs before leaving.

"Sarah, maybe you should call Headmaster before opening it just in case." Nila worries for her best friend's emotional being.

"No, I can handle this." She opens the letter to read it is from Kevin. "It is from Kevin." Sarah informs them.

"What?" They speak confuse not realizing he is here in the cafeteria.

"He wants to meet me at the library, in the romance section after school." Sarah continues to reads the letter.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter he can't be alone with you." AJ mentions.

"He said that I can bring a friend, except for AJ. It will be awkward for you to be there." Sarah concludes.

"I'll go with you." Matthew offers.

"I think it is best if he goes out of the two of us." Nila decides for Sarah.

"Okay, you are up for it?" Sarah asks him agreeing to meet already.

"How about you don't show?" Matthew gives another alternative.

"I want to put this behind me. I need to say my peace and this is my best bet right now. I need closure without him being monitored." She explains.

"Okay, after school." Sarah nods in agreement.

* * *

Matthew waits for Sarah at her dorm. "You two good luck. I hope you get want you want out of this." AJ hugs Sarah.

"If not I guessed I have tried, right?" Sarah thinks positive.

"Right?"

"Ready." Matthew wonders still thinking it is a bad idea.

"Yes." As they take a few steps, Sarah phone chimes. "Wait... it is john. 'Call me when you finish school.'" Sarah looks at it weird, but nevertheless she call him.

"Hey John."

"Hey Sarah, how is my girl on her first day back?" He speaks sweetly.

"Terrible." She pouts.

"Why?"

"I miss you." She express sweetly.

"Aww... I miss you too."

"Is that why you wanted me to call?" She is completely okay with that.

"Maybe." He speaks in a guilty tone which makes Sarah giggle. "There is another reason."

"Okay, what is it?" She hopes everything with him.

"It is about Kevin. We are studying revenge in class today." He divulge.

"Really." Sarah intrigue.

"Our teacher convey that the person who wants revenge is angry, although also hurt or sad." He recalls the lesson.

"You think Kevin did this because he feels hurt."

"Maybe he feels guilty for hurting you along with anger that I embarrassed him in front of his friends." John fills in on how this could affect Kevin personally.

"You told the truth."

"I know, but put yourself in his shoes how would you feel?"

"I would be embarrassed. If I did what he did, I would feel guilty that I did that to another person." Sarah answers.

"When you see him around, maybe tell him you understand how he felt. Maybe apologize for making him embarrassed.

"He was angry yesterday." Sarah mentions.

"Maybe this will help us get pass it. If it doesn't, at least we tried, right?"

"I will try in about four minutes."

"Why?" This concerns him that they have a scheduled meeting.

"He told another student to give me a letter to meet him at the library after school."

"By yourself." He raises his voice.

"Nope, Matthew will be with me."

"Okay, just try to see his point of view." John calms down.

"I will."

"Bye, call me later on how it turns out." He wants to know if it works.

"I will I love you."

"I love you too." John hangs up.

"Is John serious?" Matthew discourage of the idea.

"It is worth a shot." Sarah shrugs.

* * *

"Hello Kevin." Sarah greets. She doesn't want him to provoke Kevin so Matthew is a few meters away just in case.

"Oh Sarah hello." Kevin greets reading a novel.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" She keeps her distance.

"I want to give you these." he hands her an envelope.

Sarah opens it to find pictures of them together having sex. "You... you took pictures." Sarah flabbergasted covering her mouth.

"Some, although some are screenshots of the video of us." He has a smug look.

"You recorded us... you... you are sick." She feels so violated.

"You enjoyed it. Your moans are music to my ears." He smirk.

"This is... you can get expelled for this."

"If you tell Headmaster I will post this on the internet." He warns.

"Don't."

"Maybe I will sent it to John. He will witness how to pleasure you the right way." He gives an evil grin.

"Kevin, I understand how hurt you must been." She now test John's theory.

"What, I wasn't hurt I was angry. John shouldn't have involved himself. It had nothing to do with him. Now, to make this disappear, you will enjoy one last sexually moment with me. Oh, you will love it as well."

"Never, I would never cheat on John." She declines. "You probably feel guilty for hurting me physically. When you got caught, you thought you own the school to wave this off." She continues.

"It worked." He acknowledge his presence still.

"No it didn't you got in trouble because of John."

"That scum got me in trouble with my mom she took away my allowance for two weeks." He discloses out in anger.

"I understand the frustration which you reacted against us."

"You don't know anything. Now final chance, have sex with me or I post the video online." He returns to the task at hand.

"No, you are just hurt you don't have to do any of this." Sarah witness that this revenge is fueled with hurt.

"Sarah stop. You two ruin my life." He admits.

"What?"

"You two have what I supposed to have." His resolve of anger dismisses.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it." He grabs Sarah to kiss her. She tries to remove herself, but he is too strong. Kevin uses his other hand to put down her pants. "Just enjoy it." He strokes her.

Sarah continues to struggle, but Kevin continues.

She bites his lip to let go. "Help." She calls out. Matthew appears with AJ, Nila, and Headmaster. His fears are overwhelmed that he heads to Headmaster to involve him in the situation.

"Kevin." Headmaster yells out.

"No one move or I will post this video." He places his phone out for them to see.

"Sarah, are you okay?" AJ asks.

"You won't want me to post this either AJ. I lied about just changing your clothes. I videotaped of us having sex." He cackles.

"I knew it." AJ should have entertain the idea.

"Now everyone back off and let me finish pleasuring her." Kevin commands.

"I can't let you do that."

"I don't care anymore, wait." He has a brilliant idea. "I will release Sarah for exchange with AJ."

"No, never."

"I will go." AJ complies.

"What?" Everyone is in shock including Kevin.

"If you let Sarah go, I will go with you."

"AJ don't I am fine." Sarah stops to save her friend for Kevin. She know what Kevin is capable of not her.

"Sarah don't worry." AJ has to fear. "Kevin, you let her go."

"You come towards first." Kevin orders.

AJ approaches Kevin and Sarah. Kevin grabs AJ, but still hangs on to Sarah. AJ steps on his foot to have him let go of Sarah.

"AJ." Sarah speaks not yet run to her friends.

"Just call John to tell him and the rest of them that I am fine." AJ request.

"Miss April?" Headmaster inquires.

"Sir, I will be fine." She assures them.

"You heard her she is fine." He smells her. "Mmm, let's go." They head away.

"Sarah call John." Matthew orders immediately.

"Hey sweetie, how did it go?" John answers.

"John." In tears. "John... he has AJ."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-eight:

"John..." Sarah in tears. "John... he has AJ."

"What... what do you mean he has AJ?" John confuse.

"It was a trap John." Sarah sniffling.

"Why didn't Matthew do something?" He starts to become angry.

"I told him to be in a ear shot, but it all happen so fast. AJ trade herself for me." Sarah informs him.

"Of course she did." John rolls his eyes. "It is what AJ is known for. She will sacrifice herself for her friends. Where are they now?" He inquires.

"I don't know. John, I just want to let you know before assuming anything." They will find out eventually.

"You find them we are coming there now." John unintentionally demands.

"John, we can-"

"We are coming." John speaks strictly.

"Okay."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kevin still dragging AJ by her hand.

"Be quiet." He replies to not draw any attention to them. He stops at a wall. "Open it." He demands.

"What do you mean?"

"This is your secret place with Sarah, right?" AJ doesn't answer.

"Answer me." He yells, but it doesn't faze her.

"Like I would tell you." She states with malice.

"You will or else I will post this video of us together. I wonder if Jack will still think his beautiful AJ is so beautiful afterwards." Kevin threatens.

"Fine, John and Sarah forever." AJ speaks.

"What does that have to do with-" The wall opens. "That is the pass code." Kevin shocked and disgusted.

"Yes, we are all fans of them now what do you want?"

"It would be so satisfying to have a video of you willingly to have sex with me. I need a place private to videotape it." Kevin explains his intentions.

"They will know we are here."

"No, they won't because you will call them to misdirect them." He orders guiding her in.

"Never." She takes her hand back.

"What is Jack's number again? Don't bother I will post it on twitter." He grins.

"Stop, I am calling." AJ calls Jack instead by pressing two. _"Hello."_

 _"Hey, are you okay?" Jack answers._ John just finished explaining the situation to them all. Of course Randy just lost his cool kicking garbage cans. Jack, on the other hand, tries to stay calm, however is seething. When he saw AJ calling, he immediately answers it which calms Randy slightly.

 _"I am fine don't come after me." She answers as Kevin nods._

 _"Where are you?" Sarah and the rest haven't found them yet._

 _"I am in good hands having a 'moment'." AJ signals._

 _"Babe, tell me where you are?" Jack asks again concern._

 _"Just tell John to call Randy to inform him I am fine. I know he is having his 'moments'." AJ speaks again hoping they get the hint._

 _"He is, tell Kevin he won't get away with this." Jack promises. No one messes with his girl._

 _"Just... I am fine we are having 'moments'." AJ repeats._

 _"Please just speak something as I list some location. Gym, classroom, shower, bathroom, cafeteria, library, dorm-"_

 _"I am fine." AJ speaks._

 _"Okay, stay put we are coming." Jack directs her._

 _"Thanks for understanding." AJ hangs up._

"They are not coming." Kevin wants clarification.

"Nope." She smiles.

"Great, let's start." Kevin puts his phone down on the table.

* * *

"What did she say?" Randy pacing throughout the conversation.

"She signal that they are at the dorm." Jack answers in heist mode.

"Whose dorm?" Jack shrugs. "You didn't ask." Randy yells.

"He was obviously with her so she couldn't blurt it out. Go cool off one of your moments." Jack defends as Randy is he halts at Jack statement.

"Jack, how do you know that?" John shocked as no one knows except them and AJ.

"AJ told me to tell you to tell Randy that she is fine. She knows that Randy is having his moments. What does that mean?" Jack just assume Randy's actions now.

"Umm..." John looks at Randy for he should be the one to explain.

"How many times did she speaks 'moments'?" Randy inquires pondering if it is a signal.

"Three times; one was she is in good hands having moments, she knows you are having moments, and that her and Kevin are having moments. Do you think Kevin will actually have AJ perform those moments?" He still doesn't get the connection.

"If we get there soon, maybe." John doesn't give a straight answer.

* * *

"John text me." Sarah announces. "They have a theory on where she is."

"We have looked everywhere." Nila utters. They have split into two teams to survey the grounds quicker.

"Do you think they will be in-" Sarah acknowledge their secret place.

"No, you need the phrase." Nila figures out her thought.

"AJ knows." She mention it to AJ when she join Matthew and Nila's club.

"Do you think, how does he know about that?" Nila skeptical on the idea.

"He probably watched us enter." Sarah shrugs.

"I am calling Matthew."

"Call them, but don't enter. We can't barge in to spook Kevin. He still has the videos to post." Sarah warns.

"Okay." Nila calls Matthew.

 _"John." Sarah calls him._

 _"Almost there." John answers._

 _"I know where they are, however we need to plan this smart."_

 _"What do you mean?" They just barge in, save AJ, and beat up Kevin, why do they need a plan?._

 _"AJ needs to see us before she starts anything, you said so yourself she will do anything to protect her love ones." Sarah assures him._

 _"Okay, we are at the doors." They enter._

* * *

Everyone is at the corner of the secret room.

"What is the plan?" John wonders.

"Is there another entrance or cameras inside?" Randy wonders to actually see AJ okay in there.

"No." Sarah answers.

"There is." Headmaster confess.

"What?" Matthew surprise. They all feel that their privacy is compromise.

"That room used to be a detention dorm for students in trouble."

"You gave us that room." Sarah states.

"No, you found that room." Headmaster corrects. "You never inform me that you found it." He let them have it since it hasn't been used for awhile.

"You have been spying on us." Sarah uncomfortable that someone was watching them the whole time. There has been some personal information discuss there.

"No, moreover, there is another entrance, it is on the other side of the room. That door is only open to a person with blue eyes." Headmaster discloses.

"Why blue eyes?" They all puzzle over the information.

"Back then blue eyes were rare, only one teacher had blue eyes." He divulge.

"I accept." John and Randy simultaneously volunteer.

"Only one can go." Headmaster states.

"You should go man to give you and Sarah the peace of mind." Randy allow.

"I probably won't think clearly. He will get in my head and you have known AJ almost all your life, you should go." John declines for the safety of AJ.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." John nods in agreement.

"Okay, Randy on the other side, where Matthew will show the way, there is a poster of school fundamentals. Behind that there is a combination lock, press 7223 which will open to the colour eye lock. A door will open to a tunnel. The rest of us except John will guide you through the tunnel. When you get to the door, don't go in because Sarah will call Kevin to distract him. Randy, you signal AJ that you are there to rescue her. When she acknowledge your presence, you sneak back in the tunnel. Sarah will make him open the door where you will be John. As he does, Randy you hide somewhere. You have about five seconds before Kevin close the door to prevent John from entering to also finish the job; that is where you have him notice your presence, Randy." Headmaster concludes.

"How do you know this will work?" Jack unsure not wanting AJ harm.

"If anything goes wrong, the girls and I will call or text. We will be at security watching with the cameras. Everyone agree with their tasks." They all nod.

* * *

Kevin is in his boxers while AJ is still fully clothed. AJ convince Kevin to play strip poker. AJ propose that she will have sex with him fully if he beat her. If she wins, he deletes the videos and any duplicates of her and Sarah along with leaving them all alone forever.

"Someone is going to lose." AJ grins at her cards.

"I am making a comeback sweetheart." Kevin argues back; he underestimated her.

"Straight flush." AJ smiles happily having him beat.

"Royal flush, baby." He smirks. "One article off. She takes off her shoes.

"Hey, one article of clothing off." He defends with him having to.

"You never said shoes wasn't part of it." AJ gives him a smug look.

"Fine, however you will pay for that when I win." Kevin hides that she is outsmarting him. Nevertheless, he promises that she will pay for this.

"I like the challenge." AJ not faze by his words.

* * *

Randy presses the combo and passes the eye colour lock. Randy receives directions from Stacey to head to the door. When he approaches, he sees Kevin and AJ playing cards.

"Sarah, call." Headmaster orders.

"Full house." AJ lays her cards down on the table.

"Four of a kind." Kevin chuckles. "Strip AJ strip." AJ removes her socks.

"You-" His phone rings. "Oh look it is Sarah. _Hello Sarah, care to join us." He answers happily._

 _"Maybe, where are you?" She hopes he will be off guard and spill their location._

 _"Yah right, I tell you and you blab to everyone else. I am not stupid." Kevin declines catching on to her methods._

 _"Fine, but I know where you are you think I wouldn't figure it out." Sarah antagonizes._

 _"You don't." He won't believe she knows._

 _"I do. You have been stalking me to have enough info. to execute your revenge."_

 _"Prove it, I don't hear your voice."_

 _"Of course not because you know it is sound proof. How about you come out and look for yourself." She request to go along with the plan._

 _"You are just bluffing to get me exposed."_

 _"Do you want to take that chance. Headmaster is on his way, so I can inform him about my discovery." Sarah causally speaks._

 _"Fine, you show yourself, only you." Kevin demands._

 _"Great."_

* * *

Randy gets the attention of AJ to notice his presence. He signals her to be quiet as he sneaks back in the tunnel. When Kevin opens the door, Randy hides behind a shelf. He witnesses Kevin have an argument with John before he closes the door. Randy gets the text to get the phone before having Kevin notice his presence.

"You slut you called your friend, John." Kevin yells out.

"I didn't I called my boyfriend, Jack." AJ defends outsmarting him again.

"I should have dialed the number myself." He slaps himself mentally. "You know what no more chances, I am posting everything." He demands without any negotiation.

"Do you know what fine, I don't care, I know who I am so post it." AJ just doesn't care anymore.

"You don't care about Sarah, some friend you are."

"She will have all of her friends to fall back on. Who do you have after this, that is right no one?" AJ snaps.

"Such a small girl with so much confidence, I appreciate that. Although, it won't save you." Kevin clicks to post them. He cackles at his action.

"Here is your prize." AJ kicks him in the family jewels to have him bend to his knees.

Randy takes his phone away. "Hello Kevin, nice to finally meet you." He looks down with a smirk.

"Sarah and John forever." AJ announces as Kevin gets up.

"Hello Kevin." John appears behind him. Kevin swings a punch, but misses. Randy tackles him to the ground. Jack and Matthew arrive through the tunnel to have Jack comfort AJ to check for an injury.

"You had me so worried." Jack express hugging her.

"I am fine." AJ assures him.

"Kevin, you are expelled from every school in the state. I will be calling your mother. Take him to my office." Headmaster orders.

"With pleasure." Matthew takes him for John and Randy have time with AJ.

"AJ, are you okay?" John and Randy approach her.

"I am fine. I outsmarted and tricked him. I made him a deal to play strip poker." AJ explains how she played him.

"You don't know how."

"I have watched you two play, I picked up some tricks. As you see you two are good teachers." She acknowledge their teaching methods.

"What are the terms?" Randy wonders.

"If he won, I would have sex with him fully no complaints. If I win, he would delete all his videos and pictures along with copies."

"You lost in the department." John sulks.

"Guys, I don't see any videos of AJ and I with Kevin. I checked his twitter, type our names and nothing." Sarah confuse assuming that Kevin did actually have those videos.

"Are you sure?" AJ smiles.

"What did you do?" John inquires noticing she must have switch the photos.

"You erase or replaced them, didn't you?" Randy figures out.

"Yup, the phone you called was my phone." She confess.

"We got him." Sarah speaks giving her a hi-five.

"What?" Everyone confuse. "Sarah knows."

"When I approach Sarah, I gave her a note. It said 'Call my phone when the time is right.'"

"Damn, Kevin messed with the wrong group of friends." Randy hugs his best friend.

"He did." John agrees.

"How about we go out to eat, I'm starving?" AJ request as she rubs her stomach.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack agrees kissing his girlfriend.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-nine:

"How did you really delete those videos and pictures?" Randy wonders. They are at the school's cafeteria for some food.

"There wasn't any actually, he was bluffing, well for me. I did this for Sarah. She doesn't deserve any of it." AJ takes a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Aww thanks AJ." Sarah very touched by her actions. She has heard about AJ's length she will endure for her friends, but never experience it until now.

"So, how did you remove the video and pictures?" John repeats.

"That is my own secret." AJ keeps it guarded.

"What? Why?" Randy and John pout again. They think they know all her tricks, however doesn't.

"I have secrets I like to keep to myself, tricks no one will know." AJ explains.

"You are such a mysterious person in that regard." Jack compliments.

"I like to keep my friends and relationship on their toes." AJ moves closer to Jack as he wraps an arm around her.

"Not even a hint." Randy tries again.

"Nope sorry. Excuse me." She stands up.

"Where are you going?" The men asks curiously.

"To the bathroom." AJ answers awkwardly not expecting the question.

"Stacey go with her." Randy suggest.

"Yes Sarah go with them too." Jack suggest as well.

"Guys, I am fine. I will be there for five minutes. I don't need a baby sitter." AJ declines with a sigh. They are going be overprotective over this.

"Doesn't women always go to the bathroom is groups?"

"Not always, Jack." She utters to provide help.

"They are looking out for you. We are still cautious that you will be in the situation again." Jack explains their concerns.

"Guys, I handled it myself. I wanted to attend here to prove I can make it by myself, without you two, I did." AJ proudly states. "Please don't go all protective brothers on me." She sweetly requests.

"Fine, we just care for you." John states.

"Yes, plus your parents will kill us if we let anything happen to you." Randy adds.

"Oh definitely." John agrees forgetting about that consequence.

"I love you guys." AJ hugs them both.

"We love you too." John and Randy both express.

"Aww..." The girl express.

"Guys, Matthew text me about 'his' punishment." Sarah interrupts. They all agree to never mention Kevin by name.

"What is it?" Everyone intrigue.

"Expelled which is obvious and oh..." She chuckles.

"What does it say?" AJ intrigue.

"His mom is going to sent him to military school starting next term." Sarah smiles.

"That will teach him some discipline." Jack speaks happily with the punishment.

"Cheers to that." John raises his glass.

"Hear, hear." They cling their glasses with one another celebrating the end of the Kevin situation.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" AJ inquires at Randy's house.

"Yup, we have everything set." John confirms hanging the banner.

"No one ate the cupcakes." She asks knowing it has been a long day. They have setting up since 7 a.m.

"We were hungry." They all admit to eating cupcakes.

"Hopefully you all took from the back." She hopes as they all nod. "Thank you." She appreciates for Randy and Stacey to likely go unnoticed.

"This is very amazing to orchestrate this party for them." Mrs. Orton compliments preparing food for everyone.

"Randy has done so much for me I want to return the favour. Plus, they are both my best friends." AJ states double checking everything is done.

"Our son is very grateful to have you." Mrs. Orton appreciates with Mr. Orton agreeing. They fear how their son lives would have been without her.

"They are coming." John informs by the window.

"Everyone is your places." AJ orders before turning off the lights.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Stacey wonders as they enter through the door. She has been told by Randy that his parents went out.

"Happy Anniversary!" They all exclaim as Randy is about to answer. Stacey and Randy are both speechless looking around to witness their family and friends are there.

"Happy Anniversary to you two. May there be more dating anniversaries to come." AJ hugs them both individually.

Randy is still speechless as Stacey tears up. "I hope those are happy tears, sis." Jack hopes noticing his sister trying to go unnoticed.

Stacey nods. "You all didn't have to do this." She wipes her tears.

"Of course we did." AJ states. "My two best friends together for one year is something to celebrate." AJ explains the reason for the celebration.

"You all knew about this." They all nod. "Even John." Randy surprise.

"Hey! I can keep a secret." John defends. One time he lets a secret out and it haunts him each time there is a secret.

"Yes, remember when you spilled the beans for AJ's 15th birthday." Randy mentions. They had to prepare a different party a few days before.

"I didn't know those walls were paper thin." He huffs.

"I forgive you for that." AJ smiles enjoying the party they prepared for her.

"Thank you." John accepts.

"Seriously AJ, you guys didn't have to do this." Randy appreciates.

"It is no problem. Enjoy your time together." Everyone starts to head to the backyard.

"Wait, you all not staying." Randy confuse.

" We will be in the backyard to give you time alone. Cupcakes are in the kitchen there are enough for both of you." AJ divulge. "Enjoy."

* * *

"So, what shall we do?" Randy inquires with his arm around her.

"I know." Stacey rubs his arm.

"Cupcakes." Randy discloses.

"Cupcakes." Stacey agrees. They head to the kitchen to see a tower of cupcakes waiting for them. "AJ knows us so well."

"She does. After you my lady." He lets her go first.

"We will enjoy together." She request. The red ones are Stacey's with the blue ones for Randy.

After several cupcakes later, they stop. Stacey sits on Randy's lap stuffed.

"They are so delicious." Stacey pecks his lips.

"Do you mean the cupcakes or me?" Randy curiously with a hint of sarcasm.

"Both, although your lips can be quite addicting." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"I concur with that statement." Randy kisses her deeply. The kiss intensifies with Randy kissing all over her neck.

"Randy." She lifts her head up for him to have more access.

"Yes baby." He continues.

"Do you ever ponder if we actually-" she can't convey the words to express.

"Actually what?" He stops to look at her. "Do you want to?" He has a idea on what she is thinking.

"I have never thought of it. I always thought I would wait until I got married." She reveals.

"We will wait." Randy agrees having no urge to not wait.

"Is that what you want? You get upset when AJ and John were first before you." Stacey tries to figure out if they should. She doesn't to force him like he doesn't want to force her.

"Yes I was, but it was mostly teasing I am happy for them. Truthfully, John is always a romantic guy like that." Randy chuckles.

"AJ?" Stacey curious.

"That was a strong pill to swallow." He admits. "I don't want to imagine my little sister that way." He shakes his head at that idea.

"She is just a couple months younger that the both of you." Stacey giggles at how protective his is with AJ.

"Still, we are consider her brothers." He doesn't care if they are not related he will protect AJ at all cost.

"You are a good brother." She kisses him.

"If you want, we can, although I would like it to be romantic. I want it to be the best, romantic time of your life." He pulls her closer.

"I want that to. When it comes, we will be both ready without any doubts. It will be perfect." Stacey cuddles into him. They don't need to be rushed into anything.

"Absolutely, what do you want to do now?" Randy wonders.

"I want to make-out with my man for the next 10 minutes." Stacey answers specifically.

"I love it." He kisses her.

After 20 minutes, Randy and Stacey join everyone in the backyard.

"Look who came to join us." AJ acknowledge their presence.

"Did you miss us that much?" John asks in thought they would be alone longer.

"We both thought that spending our anniversary is better with all of you. You all made this possible." Randy pecks Stacey's lips as she blushes.

"Thank you for accepting us a couple." Stacey adds.

"You treat our baby girl like a princess she is." Mr. Bliss warns always concern of his daughter's well-being.

"Yes sir, absolutely." Randy accepts never wanting to hurt her ever.

"You treat our baby boy like the prince he is." Mrs. Orton warns as well. Her only son so grown up now having another woman to take care of him.

"I will Mrs. Orton. Thank you for letting me." Stacey obliged.

"You're welcome."

"To the happy couple, may you two, in the future, get married." AJ toast.

"To Randy and Stacey." Everyone cheers.

* * *

"You know this doesn't change anything." Randy discloses to Aj. Stacey and Randy survey the backyard getting congrats from their guests. Stacey is with her parents talking to Randy's parents.

"How many personal stories do you think your mom exposed already?" AJ doesn't answer his statement.

"AJ, you didn't hear what I said."

"Randy." She looks at him. "You are my brother and best friend, which means so much to me. You remember telling me that nothing will change our friendship, not even a relationship." She recalls as Randy nods.

"You didn't really fully believe it."

"I know because I was a mess with the first day of High School. I know you are always there for me. No relationship will change our friendship. If our significant others can't handle that, well too bad." AJ states.

"They do and what are the odds that they are brothers and sisters as well." Randy chuckles at the notion. What are the odds that would happen.

"It is weird in a good way. They know the importance of sibling love. The team siblings are unbreakable until the end of time."

"I heard that." John includes joining them with Sarah.

"John you know-"

"It is okay, AJ. I know you two love me." He dismisses her fear.

"Team Siblings." AJ raises her glass.

"Team Siblings." They toast.

"Randy come, we are showing your childhood with AJ." Mrs. Orton waves him over.

"Aww mom." Randy embarrass as he lays his head in shame.

"Come on." AJ drags him with the help of John.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty:

"Are you allowed to attend prom?" Jack asks his girlfriend.

"Headmaster hasn't approved it yet." AJ informs. Since the incident with Kevin, they are no parties or leaving school grounds during the year unless permission is granted." She mentions some new rules.

"Are you kidding me? We can't see each other that whole day. It is hard enough that you and Stacey aren't graduating at the same school, but now I can't take you to prom." Jack venting his frustration.

"Baby, calm down. I went to your graduation and prom." She blushes recalling the fun event.

"I remember that was a special day. I love my graduation present." He hints.

"Stop." She blushes deeper. "It was a one time event."

"Really." Jack upset.

"Until we get married yes it is." AJ mentions knowing Jack is her true love.

"Interesting." He ponders.

"Jack Bliss, don't tell me you are-"

"No, not until you are ready." Jack dismiss, although if she was he has no problem with that.

"Yes, we need to finish college." AJ deep down is disappointed.

"Speaking of that, anymore letters from colleges?" They want to go to the same college, however the letter hasn't arrive yet.

"I don't know Sarah went to check our mail. Imagine seeing you every day if we attend the same school. We get to hold hands proving to everyone you are my man." She express not wanting anyone to flirt with him.

Jack chuckles. "They know now. Are you sure about this? You are turning down Yale and Harvard to be with me. We can wait until you finish being a lawyer." Jack wants confirmation that she won't regret her decision.

"You sound like my parents. They lecture me about my future and how he will wait if he truly loves you." She rolls her eyes.

"They have a point, princess."

"You and my daddy are bonding too much." She knows that her dad calls her princess to have her take him seriously.

"It isn't that much fun to have secret tricks played on you, right?" Since dating AJ, he has learn from her parents some tricks for her.

"You are impossible." She huffs.

"Thank you." Jack takes it as a compliment.

"AJ. AJ." Sarah barges in. "AJ... oh, I will come back later." She notices her on the phone.

"Hi Sarah." Jack speaks through the phone.

"Hello Jack, sorry to interrupt." Sarah apologize.

"He will get over it, what's up?" AJ smiles.

"As I was returning from the mailbox, Headmaster approach me." Sarah starts trying to contain her excitement to tell break the news to her.

"What do he want?"

"AJ, he accepted our request to attend prom with our boyfriends." She exclaims excited for this. Revealing the new rules, it devastated Sarah that she couldn't attend with John.

"He did." AJ wants clarification just in case this is a dream.

"He did AJ, we are going to prom." She repeats as they scream.

"This is so great, we need dresses, do our make-up, and we have to tell our... Jack." She forgot he is still on the line. "Jack, sweetie." She speaks gently.

"I am still here." Jack overhears the whole conversation. "You have good news." He chuckles having her happy brings joy to his life.

"We can attend prom together. Headmaster approve both of us to go." She explains so happy.

"That is great baby, you can all celebrate graduation together. Furthermore, I can make your night just as special as you have made mine." Jack hopes she would allow it.

"I hope so, you will love me in my dress." She giggles at the hint.

"If it is like you dress at my prom we might... Sarah is still there, isn't he?" Jack stops himself before expressing his thoughts.

"Yes, continue Jack." She titters.

"Sarah." AJ glares at her.

"I will call John to inform him of the good news. Maybe we will have our own sexy conversation." Sarah leaves with her phone.

"Is she gone?" She wonders.

"Yup, so what were you going to say?" AJ recalls the previous conversation.

"We might have to leave early if..."

"Jack is that AJ, is she coming to prom?" Stacey appears in his room to Jack's dismay.

"It is and she is going." Jack tells her.

"No way." She screams. "We have to discuss about hair and dresses." She goes to speak to her mother about a hair appointment. "Tell AJ I will call her later." Stacey very excited now. They are all going to prom together.

Jack sighs. "Here you go." Jack hands her his phone.

"No Jack I will call her later." She refuses not purposely to ruin their conversation.

"It is okay, you two enjoy." He pecks her cheek.

"Thank you." Stacey appreciates.

"Baby, I love you talk to you later. I can't wait for prom." Jack express.

"I love you too." AJ express back. "I will repay you back I promise."

"Oh I have no doubt about that. Here is my sister." Stacey grins.

"You are like this with Randy." He discloses. Stacey sticks her tongue out to him as they chuckle.

Jack lays on his bed with a grin. "This is going to be a great prom." He speaks to himself.

* * *

Everyone is at the Lee's household. They are waiting for Mr. Lee to return with AJ and Sarah.

"They are here." Stacey calls out.

Everyone appears by the door to wait for them to enter. They hear the click of the keys as Mr. Lee only appears.

"Oh, what is this?" Mr. Lee acts surprise. "If I get this every time, I might-"

"Hunny." Mr.s Lee shakes her head in embarrassment.

"I get it." He calls AJ and Sarah in.

AJ appears first in a lovely red dress that shows her curves and legs perfectly. She got in trouble with the length too short for her father, but anything above the ankle is too short for his princess. Everyone parts way for Jack to witness his beautiful girlfriend. Jack is stunned at her appearance. He wonders how he got so lucky to have her walk into his life on comic book club day.

"You... you look beautiful." He stutters a bit.

"You look very handsome." She compliments back. She loves her man in a suit. "You are right we might have to leave early." AJ mentions in his ear.

"Come here." He kisses her briefly.

Sarah arrives next with her knee short, strapless black dress. John is speechless as he joins her halfway. "My boyfriend stunned as well." John nods. "That's good because I don't know if the dress was right for you." Not having much clothes to choose from and not enough to buy one, she was nervous if the dress is perfect for him.

"It is definitely perfect." He expresses.

"Shall we go?" Randy suggest holding Stacey's hand.

"Wait, I need pictures." Mrs. Lee orders along with the other mothers.

* * *

"We are here at prom." AJ acknowledge entering the gym.

"Yup, we have survived four years of high school." Randy mentions.

They head to their table which they are all together with Becca, Dean, and Kourtney. They all can tolerate Kourtney, but haven't forgiven her for what she did. They see how Kourtney is trying to make peace for what she did.

"Hey guys." Becca greets. "Can you believe we graduated? It still feels we are still freshmen." She can't believe how fast four years went.

"I know what you mean." AJ observes.

"Where is Kourtney?" Stacey wonders hoping she doesn't feel like a loner.

"Her and her boyfriend are arriving soon. You will like him he goes Dean's college." Becca answers.

"Don't worry you will like him." Dean assures them.

* * *

To their dismay before, they do like Kourtney's boyfriend, Casey. He is just like Dean in personality.

They dance, ate, and celebrated their graduation. They all even got pictures for remembrance.

"Guys, I have an announcement." AJ speaks up. She gave everyone perspectives on college in her decision on what school she should attend. Everyone stops to give her attention. "I have decided on a college to attend next year. I am going to Harvard to study to become a lawyer." She announce to Jack's surprise. He thought they would attend the same school.

Everyone gives congratulation to her as Jack tries to be happy for her.

"Jack." AJ calls out to him which brings him out of his thoughts.

"What." He survived high school with limited visits, he can survive college too.

"Come with me." AJ takes his hand to guide him to a quiet area. "Are you not happy for me?" She notices his sad demeanor.

"I am. I just thought we would be together for college." His perspective change without wanting to see her only on weekends.

"We are." She smiles.

"No, we are in different schools."

"I found out they have courses in Architecture. You can become an Architect there you just have to transfer." She informs excited for this.

"I don't know." Jack rubs his neck. "I like my college."

"It is okay we will figure it out." AJ stays positive. "Come, we still have dances to perform." She gave him the option, however can't force him to transfer.

"I will see you in there." Jack just needs a moment.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?" Randy sits next to AJ at their table.

"He doesn't want to go." AJ utters disappointed.

"At least you gave it a shot, right?" He hugs her knowing how much she wanted them to be together.

"Yeah, Randy I had the application and transfer filled out." She discloses.

"It will be okay. Your relationship will survive this." He assures her.

"Thanks."

"Dance with me." Randy offers to lift her spirit.

"Of course." AJ accepts his hand dancing a fast song.

"Stacey." Jack calls out.

"Hey, what's up?" She joins her from the dance floor.

"I need your help."

"Okay, what is it?" Jack whispers it in her ear. "We can try." She smiles. Anything to keep her brother and bestie happy.

"Thanks."

* * *

AJ arrives at Harvard. She said her goodbyes to everyone as they go to separate colleges. She takes a deep breathe ready to survive this school year alone.

After checking in, getting her dorm assignment, and class list, she heads to her dorm. Holding on to her stuffed dolphin from Jack before she left, she takes a big sigh before opening her door.

"Welcome to Harvard." Her assume dorm-mate greets.

"Thanks I am..." She looks up to see her boyfriend, Jack there. She is frozen in shock. "What... what are you..."

"I attend here now." Jack reveals.

"You..." She drops her valuables to kiss him. They deepen the kiss as Jack feels the bed hit his knees.

He lays down with AJ on top. "I love you, AJ. I don't want to just see you on the weekends." He interrupts.

"How?" She interrupts holding his face.

"Stacey and Randy help me. I ask Stacey first and of course she told Randy. Being your best friend and brother, he automatically inform John."

"At the end, everyone joined in make sure you attend here, didn't they?" AJ giggles loving her family to provide this for her.

"Yup, that is what happen, apparently you can't keep a secret in your inner circle." Jack pokes her nose.

"I can't believe you are here." She pecks him.

"You survive your friendship being tested. Now, how about we get a relationship test." He challenge.

"It doesn't matter as along as I am with you." She express.

"Now for the first item on the list." Jack flips them over to start again their make-out session. "Welcoming my girl to the next four years of her life." He kisses her passionately.

"Hello." Randy greets.

"I want to thank you for transferring Jack here to Harvard." AJ appreciates. She is in her dorm laying beside Jack as she speaks to Randy. After their make-out turn sexual time, Jack helped AJ unpack.

Randy gives a big smile. "You are welcome. For everything you have done for us, this is the least we can do."

"Tell everyone I appreciate what they did."

"I will. Enjoy college life, we will have a hang out soon." They have all decided that once a month or more if available to joined up and share their college experience.

"I hope it soon." AJ suggest.

"You miss us already?" Randy questions.

"I will always miss you guys. Up till now, you two were always several minutes away. Now, we are in different states." AJ upset.

"We are just a call away if you need us. As we both have said before, nothing will break our friendship apart." Randy promises again. "Talk to you later."

"Yes." AJ hangs up looking at the framed pictures on the wall of them hugging her.


End file.
